Deeper
by Strawbee08
Summary: His publicized life as a model/actor forgot to account for one thing: the identity of the girl he used to love. Now that fate struck in this whirlwind of emotions, are second chances still possible even in a world full of secrets, lies and deceits? SxS.
1. Chapter 1

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Please tell me what you think! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 1

_Letting go doesn't mean it's not meant to be._

* * *

_Two years ago._

"Five more minutes..." a lovely girl pleaded as she snuggled more to the warmth beside her.

"But I need to go," a handsome young man stated reluctantly. He gently removed the auburn strands that fell on the girl's face. "Sakura..."

As a response, Sakura held onto him tightly. "It's a Saturday, Syaoran."

"Okay, five more minutes, but after that, I have to go to the agency." He hugged his girlfriend back.

The two of them had a late night celebration of their first year anniversary and had stayed at Syaoran's apartment after that. Though Syaoran, at the age of 18, was a perfectly healthy young man, he never forced Sakura to do anything that she wasn't comfortable with. It wasn't because she was just barely 17, but because he loved her too much that he wanted everything to be perfect for her. Sure, he had his share of fun with his previous relationships, but that didn't really matter to him now.

Syaoran was about to fall back asleep when his phone rang. Groaning, he picked it up. "Li Syaoran speaking," he paused. "No, I haven't... Okay... Yes, I'll be there... Bye."

"Who was that?" Sakura sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

He gave her a good morning kiss before answering, "Kiya, my agent. She told me she had someone send over some newspaper or something." Syaoran stood up and went towards his door. He saw a tabloid inserted under it.

"So... what is it?" She questioned when Syaoran picked it up.

He shrugged and flopped down beside her. "I don't know. Kiya told me to check it out..." He turned the pages, not really sure what he was looking for.

"Look!" Sakura gasped, pointing to a picture of them. One was in the park where they were holding each other's hands. Sakura's face couldn't be seen since she was leaned over him, as if whispering something. Another picture was in the little café near his apartment. Again, her face couldn't be seen since her back was facing the camera.

Sakura scanned the paper and saw that the article was entitled 'Li Syaoran and his secret fling?' She read the text out loud. "Li Syaoran, one of the fastest rising stars in today's modeling industry and the newest endorser of Moira Wear, was repeatedly spotted with an unknown girl. Sources couldn't verify the identity of the said girl hanging out with him." She glanced at him concernedly. "Hopes for this young star, Li, seems to be very bright, but hearts would definitely break if he's officially taken." Upon seeing him frown, she apologized immediately, "I'm so sorry! I should have –"

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Syaoran cut in. He grabbed the tabloid, unsure whether to crumple or tear it apart.

"I'm really sorry. We both know that this will affect your reputation..."

"It's not about that," Syaoran explained. "It's just... I just don't want them calling you my fling or the unknown girl or whatever. I wish we don't have to hide it. I love you too much for that."

"And I love you too," Sakura replied tenderly. "But we couldn't help it..." She trailed off, not really wanting to argue with him. "You have to get ready. The agency is waiting, right?" She gave him one sound kiss before pushing him off the bed. "Go now, you're going to be late!"

"Okay, okay. I'll meet you later." Syaoran smiled lovingly. "Go back to sleep."

"Nah... I have to go home. I have to be there before Dad returns this morning," she reasoned. After fixing herself, she bade farewell to Syaoran. The exact moment she stepped out of his apartment building, her phone rang. "Hello?"

The person on the other line spoke clearly, "Sakura, this is Kiya. Meet me in Moche restaurant for lunch."

"Sure –" She wasn't able to finish her reply because the line went dead. Kiya hanged up. "Oh well."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello Ms. Kiya," Sakura bowed politely. When she arrived at the restaurant, Syaoran's manager was already there.

Kiya motioned for her to seat. "I assume you've seen the tabloids today?"

Sakura nodded.

"I won't beat around the bush." Kiya looked at her seriously. "I want you to stay away from Syaoran."

Sakura froze. "What do –"

"I don't mean to be harsh," Kiya cut in. "But I know what's best for him."

"I – I don't understand..."

"You know very well that I've handled today's biggest celebrity. I know a star when I see one, and right now, I see Syaoran," Kiya started. "He's not that established yet, and he couldn't afford any scandals like that. He needs his single image because his career will take off from there. He needs to adjust to fit."

Sakura stayed quiet. Somehow, she knew where this conversation was going.

Kiya continued, "I plan to take Syaoran out of the agency and handle him myself, but I couldn't do that with you around. I couldn't make him reach his full potential because you're holding him back."

"I'm –"

Once again, Kiya interrupted. "I allowed you to continue your relationship, but we talked about this before, remember? You have to keep it a secret. This is the third time this month, Sakura," Kiya pointed out. "Velvet Scent backed out from the deal because they wanted a single man to endorse their product."

"... I didn't know that..."

"I'm not surprised Syaoran didn't tell you. He doesn't listen to me, but I hope you do." Kiya sighed. "We both know that he's alone. He doesn't have a family. And this job... this is the only thing supporting him right now," she emphasized. "Without this, where would that leave him? Would you live happy knowing that Syaoran let an opportunity as big as this pass? Tell me, Sakura."

Sakura's hands were starting to shake. This was all too much and too sudden for her. She wasn't expecting this kind of situation. She didn't know how to handle it. All those things the older woman was saying simply struck something inside of her... and she wasn't feeling so good about it. 'Am I...' She clenched her fist. 'Am I really an obstacle?' She refused to believe it. She wasn't impeding Syaoran's career.

But then again... how could she be so sure? She was just a sixteen year old high school student. This lady in front of her, however, had several years of experience. Sakura didn't know how things run in that line of work. She didn't know anything. Absolutely nothing.

"Miss Kiya... I..." Sakura's voice was weak. It reflected entirely what she was feeling inside.

"I know Syaoran is smart," Kiya started talking again. "Maybe he could find a part-time job. But what if that doesn't work out?" For a moment, Kiya looked sorry. "I apologize, Sakura. I know I'm asking for too much, but I'm speaking as Syaoran's agent. I'm talking to you with his best interest in mind." She pushed further. "I know there are a lot of good things in store for him in this industry. I hope you think about it." With that, Kiya left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Later_

"Syaoran..."

"Hm?"

Sakura forced herself to look straight ahead. The sun was slowly setting, leaving the park in a soft orange glow. "What's your plan for college? I mean, you are a senior."

"I told you I received scholarship, right?"

"Yeah, but what about everyday expenses..." Sakura left her sentence hanging, not knowing how to continue.

"Well, let's see... Maybe I could stop to work for awhile. You know, to save." He unconsciously massaged her palm as he thought about it. "Yeah, that's right. Then we can start college together." He winked at Sakura playfully. When she remained silent, Syaoran became worried, "Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"What if –" Sakura swallowed. Her throat felt dry. "I..." She couldn't bring herself to say it... but she had to. She opened her mouth and tried again. "In the future... what if we broke up? What if we were never meant to be? Then all your sacrifices would be for nothing." She blinked back her tears.

Syaoran looked at her. Worry was all over his feature. "What are you saying, Sakura?"

"I am a hindrance to your career," she stated. "You could have a better life without me."

"Sakura." He brought the hand he was holding to his lips and kissed it. "My life is nothing without you."

"Don't say that. We're still young, you know?" Sakura forced out a laugh. "I mean, what do we know in the real world, right?"

Syaoran just looked at her confusedly.

"What I'm saying is... we need a break."

"Sakura, I –"

"No, Syaoran. Listen to me." She cut in. If she didn't do this now, she would lose all her courage and would never be able to do it again. "We need to start thinking of ourselves... of what's good for us." Sakura took her hand away from Syaoran's hold. "There's more out there for us."

He remained quiet before asking painfully, "Don't you love me anymore?"

Sakura couldn't fight back the tears at this point. The look on Syaoran's face was enough to break her heart over and over again. She wanted to scream and shout that she loved him with all her heart... but what was the point? It would just hurt them more.

'This is for you.'

She thought about what Kiya said, and she realized that the older woman was right. She knew that Syaoran worked hard for everything he had now, and he truly deserved every bit of it. Who was she to take it all away?

"I'm... I'm sorry." Sakura stood up and left. She didn't dare look back because she knew that if she did, she would run back and beg for forgiveness.

But if she did, she would see Syaoran, with his face buried in his hands, and his shoulders shaking.

* * *

_Present Time_

"Like, oh my God!"

A girl with waist-length, auburn hair stopped fixing her things to look at what the commotion was all about. She glanced at the back of the classroom and saw the popular girls go crazy over some magazine. 'Probably some new shoes or something,' she thought.

"Sakura!"

The said girl turned towards the door and saw her dark haired, amethyst-eyed best friend waiting for her. "Wait up, Tomoyo. I'm almost done," Sakura declared as she placed the remaining things in her bag. "Let's go!"

Tomoyo and Sakura walked together towards the Tomoeda High gymnasium. They went straight to the girls' locker room, and as usual, their friends were already there. Today, however, they were gushing over something.

"Hey guys!" Tomoyo greeted their other friends, Rika and Chiharu. "What's that?"

"The Star Magazine special edition!" Rika answered excitedly.

"Oh, I saw Tara Chen holding something like that," Sakura stated, referring to the group of girls in her previous class. "So... what's that, new fashion?"

"No silly! It's the Star Magazine special edition!" Chiharu repeated what Rika said earlier. Her face showed the same amount of excitement as she shoved the magazine in Sakura's face "Look!"

"100 sexiest men in Asia," Sakura read the cover out loud. She glanced back at them with a raised eyebrow. "So?"

"What so?!"

"Okaaay..." Sakura backed away from her hyper friends. Was that a wrong thing to ask? Geez. Sighing, she decided to fire another question, "Uh... Who's number one?"

"Kenji Suh," Rika answered. "But I –"

Just then, the popular girls entered, still talking animatedly. "I still think he shouldn't be just number two. Li Syaoran deserves the number one spot!" Tara Chen, the leader of the group, stated. She accidentally bumped into Sakura. "Move over, will you? God, you're irritating Kinomoto!" Tara rolled her dark blue eyes before continuing on her way.

Sakura was brushing her hair when she heard Tara. She immediately froze when she heard the name. With a start, she looked around and noticed for the first time that everybody was talking about the same magazine.

"For once, I agree with her," Rika muttered under her breath. She took the magazine from Chiharu and opened it to a page where an image of Li Syaoran was. "I mean, come on!"

Two whole pages were dedicated solely to him while the others shared a single sheet. One of the pages contained Syaoran without a shirt on. His usually messy hair was messier, but he looked oh-so-sexy. Only he could pull off that look. His amber eyes held a daring look and his lips curved into a smirk. His well-toned body can make any girl drool. His arms, his chest and his abs were just to die for. The picture was cut a few inches below his navel, leaving the rest to one's imagination.

In short, he looked dangerously hot.

The other page contained his name, 'Li Syaoran', in big, bold letters. Three smaller pictures of him were also included. One was of him looking shyly at the camera. He was wearing a tuxedo and holding out a single red rose. Another one was him wearing a soccer uniform, with the ball tucked under his arms. The last picture was him in casual clothes while sporting a boyish grin.

Sakura couldn't help but stare. He was more handsome, if that was possible. It had been so long since that... incident. After their break-up, he tried to get her back, but she stood firm on her decision. Three months after, Kiya brought him abroad.

Rika read out loud, "This twenty year old heartthrob from Hong Kong continues to sweep the ladies off their feet. With his incredibly good looks, hot body and charming personality, he can captivate anyone without doing anything. He can make women swoon with just one smile."

Chiharu read the next paragraph, "This model/actor had just recently graduated from Hong Kong University, with plans to study abroad. Definitely the total package! He has the brains to match the looks. All good things wrapped in one delicious bod." She finished with a dreamy sigh.

"I heard he was dating Lena, the supermodel?" Tomoyo asked.

"They broke up. He's with Dy Aisa now, the Chinese actress," Rika shared, remembering what she saw on a gossip column before. "Lucky girl."

"You bet. But really, they look good together," Chiharu added. "They said – hey, Sakura, are you okay?" The three of them turned to Sakura, who was staring blankly at the wall.

Sakura was brought back to reality when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Huh?"

"You okay?" Tomoyo asked gently. "You spaced out."

"Yeah, I'm, um... I just –" Sakura was cut off by the bell. "Oh look! We have to go now. We'll be late for gym class!"

Sakura quickly went out of the room while her friends looked at her weirdly before following out. They didn't know that Sakura went out with Syaoran. No one knew – only her, him and his agent. Since they tried to keep it a secret and Syaoran went to a different school, her friends had really no way of figuring it out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hong Kong_

A forest green metallic 911 model Porsche stopped in front of a thirty-story building. Screaming was immediately heard when a man with messy chestnut hair stepped out.

"Xiao Laaang!"

The man turned around and saw a group of squealing fans waving enthusiastically at him. When he smiled back, they screamed more.

"Can I have an autograph?!"

"Marry me, Xiao Lang!"

"Can I take a picture?!"

"Can I have a strand of your hair?!"

Joe and Ryu, Syaoran's bodyguard and driver respectively, and the building's security guards were trying to hold off Syaoran's crazy fans.

Syaoran greeted them charmingly and was able to sign a few autographs. "Thank you for being here, but I really have to go now." He said and flashed them one more smile before entering the building. Inside, employees sighed just at the sight of him, but he was unaware of it all. He reached the elevator but turned to Joe before stepping in. "Wait here." The other man just nodded.

He went to the twenty-second floor and entered the last door. A dark-haired man was seated behind the desk. He was busy reading something.

Syaoran coughed. "Eriol."

The man looked up and smiled. "Ah yes, Xiao Lang." He gestured for him to take a seat. He placed his copy of the Star Magazine on his desk. "That was good. Your first time to be included in the list, and immediately, you're number two. What do you think?"

He answered his manager's question with one of his own, "Who wrote that?"

"Kiya, of course. She takes care of your publicity."

"I should have known. She always makes me sound like I'm a piece of meat," Syaoran commented dryly. Originally, he was managed by Tan Kiya, but shortly after they arrived at Hong Kong, they decided that he will be co-managed by Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"One scrumptious piece of meat," Eriol corrected. "The piece everyone will fight over just to get a taste of."

"Uh..." Syaoran stared at his freaky agent. Well... this was awkward. He pretended to cough and decided that changing the topic would be better. "So... what am I supposed to do today?"

"Ah yes, about that." Eriol clicked on his laptop to check the appointments for the current day. "We have a lunch meeting at the Crystal Plaza with Dy Aisa and her agent."

Syaoran's eyebrow rose. "What is it for?"

Eriol handed him a folder. "That's a proposal. Kiya and I have approved it, so it's now up to you." He explained while Syaoran was scanning the content. "We want you to get back together with Aisa."

"I thought it was just a promotional thing since we came out with a new movie two weeks ago."

"And it's a big hit," Eriol continued proudly. "As of today, Aisa is the most in-demand female lead. Why not use her? It'll boost you both more. Besides," he continued, "Both fans and media couldn't get enough of you two. They just love you."

Syaoran leaned back in her seat. "Well, she's nice and sweet. I wouldn't mind working with her."

"No side-flings this time," Eriol warned.

"But –"

"You know that this is a very competitive industry. You've been in the top for almost two years, and you know how hard it is to maintain you there. If you don't act properly, they are going to match Aisa with Kenji Suh." Eriol pointed on the cover of the magazine. "He's now number one. If they're paired up together..." He left his sentence hanging.

"Okay, okay." Syaoran sighed. "But try telling that to Lena."

"Lena? The model?" Eriol asked making Syaoran nod. "Wasn't she your last sort of girlfriend?" Again, Syaoran nodded. "I thought you broke up?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I thought so too."

"Whatever. Just remember, when you go out, make it discreet," Eriol emphasized the last word. "Your last rendezvous with her was hard to cover up."

"What can I say, she's pretty wild." Syaoran smirked.

Eriol just ignored him. "I have to go. I'll just meet with you later at the Crystal Plaza. Right now, deal with Lena. I'll deal with the media regarding Kenji." Eriol smiled deviously.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Japan, 1 week later_

"Like, oh my God!"

Sakura turned to the source of the voice again. Like always, it was Tara. Sakura wondered what it was this time. It had been a week exactly since the magazine craze.

"You won't believe this!" Tara exclaimed.

Sakura was about to walk off, but she was stopped short at Tara's next words.

"Li Syaoran is coming to Japan!"

Shrieking was immediately heard while Tara babbled on, "They're going to shoot his next movie here! With Aisa! I heard it from my brother's girlfriend who works at the network and..."

Sakura was unable to comprehend the rest of Tara's words. All she could think of was Syaoran was coming here... with his new girl.

* * *

AN: Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Thank you everyone! I wasn't expecting that for my first story. You guys are great! Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 2

_Chance encounter is unexpected fated meeting_.

* * *

"_And for our fast celebrity facts,_" the TV host started saying. "_Did you know that Li Syaoran was an orphan?_"

"Really?!" Rika's eyes widened as she gaped at the TV. They were currently at her house.

Sakura thought that they would just chill. Not talk about one single topic. Redundant? Good, because it fitted her situation perfectly. Even the TV was against her.

Ever since news came out, everyone was talking excitedly about it. From what she was able to understand, amidst the squealing, the 'hottest couple' would arrive next week.

"How could you not know?" Chiharu asked incredulously.

"I didn't, okay?" Rika glared back. "Shut up, and let me watch."

"– _though Chinese, he grew up in an orphanage in Tokyo. Rhett Agency discovered him when he was 9, and after the negotiations and legal matters, he was finally taken in when he was 11._"

Rika was glued to the TV as it showed clips of Syaoran's commercials when he was younger.

"_His career sky-rocketed after the well known handler, Kiya Tan, took him out from the agency._"

Sakura already knew about his life in the orphanage. Syaoran told her himself. He never experienced having a parent, only guardians back at the orphanage. But even when he was younger, he was already strong, and Sakura admired him greatly for that.

"Oh, look!" Chiharu pointed. "Isn't he just gorgeous?"

Sakura sighed. She could look calmly at his posters, his billboards or his occasional TV commercials, but now... knowing that there was a possibility of meeting him again, she felt nervous. She felt scared.

But she kept telling herself that what she did was right. After all, the moment she was out of the way, his career took off. He started doing more advertisements, and he was launched instantly as an actor. Since her friends, obviously, were avid fans, she was regularly fed with news about him... about his new product endorsement, his recent TV appearances, his scheduled movies... and his latest girlfriends.

She lived fine without him. She had a few crushes, and she was even dating Maki – the soccer team captain. Oh yeah, that was also the reason why Tara hated her so.

"– and I hear that aside from the movie," Rika was saying, "He's going to shoot a commercial here!"

"I heard that too!" Chiharu nodded earnestly. "Anyway, so we're going?"

"Yeah! Tomoyo's coming too. I asked her before she went to choir practice."

"You are coming too, right, Sakura?" Rika suddenly asked.

Sakura looked up at the grinning faces of her friends. "Huh? Where?"

"At the Sun Hotel, next Wednesday after class," Rika supplied. "They're going to hold the press con there!"

Sakura looked at them uncertainly. She had become so lost on her own thoughts that she had no idea what they were talking about. "Press con...?"

"About my favorite couple!"

Ouch, that struck a nerve on Sakura. Forcing a smile, she lied, "Uh, I just remembered... I had to, um... run errands for Dad on Wednesday. I can't –"

Chiharu dismissed her lame excuse. "We'll talk to your dad. I'm sure he won't mind if you do it later in the day. Besides, we promise to help you with that errand, okay?"

"But..." Sakura knew that there was no use arguing. They would just call her dad and find out that she made that up. Having no other choice, she reluctantly agreed, "Fine."

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here." Syaoran flipped his phone close. He was currently inside a room in Sun Hotel, getting ready for the conference. He stood up and let the stylist's assistant straighten his clothes. It didn't even cross his mind that the assistant was just finding an excuse to touch him.

He never thought that he will be back in Japan so soon. Though so much had been happening in his life, he hadn't counted on being back here. Maybe he could go visit the orphanage. He could also drop by his old school or visit his high school pals. After all, he owed them that since his departure was pretty abrupt. He took the final examination in advanced, and he didn't attend their graduation ceremony. When Kiya suggested going to Hong Kong, he didn't say anything. He just went with her, and it actually did him good.

"It's time," Kiya announced the moment she came into the room. Eriol was still in Hong Kong, saying that he needed to fix some things first.

Syaoran followed his lady manager out. He smiled when he saw Aisa already at the hallway. Her brown hair was perfectly in place. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Aisa nodded. She gladly took his hand when he offered.

Kiya looked at them approvingly before opening the door that led to another room. It would be where the conference would take place. When they came out, cheers were instantly heard and cameras clicked like there was no tomorrow.

Smiles were plastered on Syaoran and Aisa's face. Though the flashes were blinding, they were used to it.

The couple took their seats behind the long table, and their managers took the seats beside them. "Good afternoon. Thank you for coming here today," Aisa's agent started. "I would not want to delay this, so without further ado..."

Right away, hands rose.

"You, the man in red." Kiya pointed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"There they are!" Rika exclaimed "Oh, Li Syaoran is so damn fine!"

"Yeah..." Even Tomoyo couldn't help but agree.

Sakura's friends, along with the other people there, started screaming. She definitely didn't expect this. She thought Rika had passes to the conference or something. Not.

They were just standing outside the hotel for almost an hour, staring at the huge screen. She thought her friends were crazy to drive for two hour without any guarantee that they would see their idol. Then again, as she looked at the other fans who came from all over the country squished against her, her friends may not be the only crazy ones.

Pathetic, really. And no, she was not bitter. At least that what she was telling herself.

"She's so pretty!"

"I'd kill to have her lips! Look at those legs!"

"They're so cute together!"

"I'd give anything just to touch his hair!"

"They're such a perfect couple!"

See, pathetic? And no, still not bitter.

"Shh! It's starting!" Some random girl called, and the crowd quieted.

A man in red appeared on the screen. "_Mr Li, Ms. Dy,_" the man started. "_We've been informed that the movie has no permanent title as of yet, but care to tell us what the movie will be about?_"

Aisa smiled apologetically before replying in perfect Japanese, "_We're not allowed to give any details of the plot yet. Filming will start tomorrow, so you have to watch out for it._"

"_But we guarantee you that this movie will be loved even more,_" Syaoran added confidently. "_And we're going to shoot it using both Chinese and Japanese language._"

"_Does that mean you're staying here longer?_"

"_Yes._"

At that one-word answer, the crowd roared.

Another person was chosen, this time a woman. "_To the both of you, why did you accept the role?_"

"_The character I'm going to play will display a lot of emotion. The role will give me an opportunity to do something I don't usually do,_" Aisa shared. "_It's a really nice change for me._"

When the focus was on Syaoran, he answered, "_When I was offered the job, the script was given to me at once, and I found the role very interesting_. _It's really challenging so I took it._"

Kiya chose another person who would ask.

"_Ms Dy,_" the woman looked at Aisa. "_Is it true that you personally requested for Mr. Li to be your leading man?_"

Aisa blushed. "_Yes._"

The fans 'aww'-ed.

Another woman was chosen. "_Mr. Li, is true that you're still dating Ms. Lena Dowell?_"

"_I dated Lena,_" Syaoran clarified. "_But that was before I met this beautiful lady seating next to me._"

The camera focused on their intertwined hands, and again, the fans 'aww'-ed.

"_So will this on-screen romance translate to off-screen as well?_" The woman asked.

Syaoran and Aisa looked at each other and shared a secret smile. He answered, "_It might, but then again, it might have already._"

"Did you hear that?!"

"Oh my God!"

The crowd was uncontrollable now.

Sakura stood there, taking in whatever was being said, but after awhile, it became too much for her. The questions were getting personal. She didn't even know why she was affected. 'I'm just confused,' Sakura decided. 'But I really have to go.' Voicing out her thoughts, she grabbed the arms of her friends. "I have to go."

"What? I can't hear you!"

No wonder. People were still screaming so she said louder, "I have to go!"

"But it's almost over!" Rika turned her attention to the screen, then to her friend. "Okay, let's go."

"No, no. I'll go ahead, you guys go finish this."

"But –"

"No," Sakura stated firmly. She didn't want to ruin her friends' fun.

"I'll come with you," Tomoyo offered, well, ordered, more likely. Together, they fought their way out of the mob. "It was fun, but I'm not generally fond of these things," Tomoyo commented as they made their way to her car. "What do you think?"

"... I'm crazy," was all Sakura could say.

* * *

"Hey babe."

Sakura closed her locker and turned around. Another school day had ended.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to spend more time with you lately," A man with black hair and dark brown eyes apologized. "Coach is driving us nuts. He's really paranoid about the soccer finals."

"It's okay Maki." Sakura smiled. "You always make it up to me."

He grinned as he hugged Sakura. "You know me too well. Guess what it is this time."

"I don't know. You tell me."

"You know the Italian restaurant you've been dying to go to?"

Sakura's smile became wider. "No way!"

"Yeah, I was only joking. I tried hard, but I couldn't get any reservations."

She playfully glared at him. "That wasn't funny."

"You know I was only kidding again, right?" Maki chuckled as he held Sakura tighter. "So, Sakura, would you care to accompany me to a dinner date this weekend?"

"I'd love to." Sakura grinned back. This was exactly what she needed. This was what will get her back on track.

Maki was about to kiss her when his teammates came. "Maki! Let's go!"

Both of them sighed. "I'll pick you up."

"Sure." With that, Maki left with his soccer teammates. Soon after, her friends, Rika and Chiharu, came. Both the girls were giggling.

"Look, look!" Chiharu shoved the Star Magazine special edition to Sakura's face.

"I already saw that, Chiharu," Sakura stated dryly. "And you shoved it into me, too."

"Look closer!"

"Well, I don't really see anything different..." Sakura trailed off. Then she realized something was added on the page. A signature. "Oh..."

"Isn't it cool? We literally had to fight our way just to get one autograph!" Rika said, pointing to her and Chiharu's matching bruise on the arm. "You have to see him in person! God, if you think he's hot on TV, just wait until you meet him in the flesh!"

Chiharu continued telling her the story. Sakura counted about six 'Oh-my-God' in just a span of 15 seconds. "And when I saw him, oh my God, I was ready to collapse, right there and then!"

Somehow, Sakura knew Chiharu wasn't joking. At that same time, Tara and her posse passed by them. "What a bunch of losers. Dream and talk about him. After all, that's the closest you can get." Tara smirked.

"Why you –"

Sakura held Rika back.

"Want to prove me wrong?" Tara asked with her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. "What do you have, an autograph?" Tara and her friends laughed arrogantly.

"Oh yeah? And who are you to talk?" Chiharu challenged.

"Unlike you losers, I had special passes." Tara took out her cell phone from her bag and showed them the wallpaper. It was a picture of her and Syaoran. "I was there at the press con... inside." She emphasized the last word, enjoying the surprised look of Rika and Chiharu. "There's plenty more where that came from. Later, losers." Of course, that was a lie. It was only one picture, and Tara practically begged them to allow her to take a picture with him.

When Tara and her friends left, Rika and Chiharu slumped in defeat. "Now I feel bad for parading that signed magazine."

Sakura patted her friends' back and tried to comfort them, "At least you get to see him up close."

At that, Rika and Chiharu brightened.

'I wonder how Tara will react if she knew the truth between Syaoran and I,' that traitorous thought came to Sakura's mind. 'Nah...'

* * *

It was Friday and Sakura was strolling at the mall alone. It wasn't that nobody could come with her. It was just that she wanted to be by herself. That meant, no friends constantly talking about 'it'.

She was just sitting in the food court, finishing her smoothie, when a blonde-haired girl approached her. "Excuse me," she started politely. "Can I share your table?"

Sakura glanced around and noticed that the food court was crowded. Being the nice girl she was, she nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you!" The girl gave out a relieved sigh. "I didn't know malls could be this crowded!"

Sakura looked at the girl strangely. "Well... it's because of the weekend sale," she explained slowly.

The girl laughed nervously. "I – I don't usually go to the malls. So it's sort of new for me."

"Oh, okay..." Sakura didn't know how else to reply. Her attention was shifted when she heard people gushing over something. She followed their stares and saw a big poster being put up.

Guess who? Really, even the mall was against her.

"What do you think about them?"

Sakura's gaze snapped back to the girl sharing her table. "Um..." She wasn't sure if this girl was a huge Li-Dy fan so to avoid any arguments, she went for the safest answer she could think of. "Lots of people love them."

"But how about you? Do you love them too?"

Sakura raked her brain for another safe answer. "Err... I'm not into showbiz and stuff like that."

"I see." The girl nodded. "Hey, I know I'm going to sound strange, but do you want to shop with me?"

"I'm not really –"

"Please, I just want to shop normal for once."

"But I have –"

The girl shot her a perfect puppy dog eyes. "I know you want to get out of here because of that poster. Just go with me, pleasssse."

"I don't –"

"We're just going to be here at the mall. I can't do anything to you."

"Well, I –"

"Good!" The girl exclaimed, smiling widely. She stood up and took Sakura's arm.

"But I didn't –"

"Thank you!"

Sakura sighed. The girl made up her mind. "Fine. I'm Sakura, by the way."

And so, Sakura let herself be dragged from one store to another. Her new friend was actually nice. She seemed like a little girl on her first shopping trip. Sakura enjoyed it too since she wasn't able to do this lately, and more importantly, it took her mind off something that was bugging her for the past few days.

The two girls went to the clothes, shoes, bags, make-ups, jewelries, accessories and all the other shops that picked up their interests. Sakura's new friend seemed rich since she bought something on every store they went to... and they went to a lot.

After four hours, they finally got tired. They were carrying seven paper bags each. Actually, her companion had so much more, but she just gave the shops her address so that it would be delivered to her.

"I think it's time to go," Sakura suggested making the other girl nod. They walked towards the parking lot together. "Here's my car."

"Okay, here." The girl extended the paper bags she was holding to Sakura. "These are for you."

Sakura was surprised. "Oh, no, no, it's okay."

"I bought them for you." Seeing that Sakura wasn't going to accept them, the girl opened the door to the backseat and shoved the paper bags inside.

"Oh, no. You don't have to." Sakura tried to reach over to get the bags, but the girl blocked her. "That's not necessary –"

"I insist. You were really nice to me, and you accompanied me even though you just met me. Just accept my little token of gratitude, Sakura."

"You don't have to give me something in return. Besides, I had fun –" Sakura's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my! I can not believe myself! Where are my manners, I haven't even asked for your name! How could I forget?!"

The girl just laughed and cut Sakura's apology. "It's okay. It's no big deal."

"It is! I'm really sorry! I mean, we spent the afternoon together –"

"My disguise worked then!" The girl smiled proudly.

"... What?"

The girl removed the blonde wig to reveal brown hair. Sakura knew she had seen this girl before, but she couldn't remember where. The girl introduced herself, "I'm Aisa. Aisa Dy."

Sakura gasped. True that she wasn't really into showbiz, but she just spent four hours with a famous celebrity! 'We even linked arms... and I even told her that orange didn't suit her!' She was starting to panic as she recalled her honest comments when they were trying out clothes.

"I didn't mean to deceive you. It's just that I can't go out looking like me." The actress smiled apologetically. "Anyway, I just want you to know that I had fun, too. You are so great to be with! You are the first one to tell me that my choice for make up was too much." Aisa laughed good-naturedly when Sakura cringed. "So, do you think we can do this again?"

At that mesmerizing hopeful look, Sakura just found herself nodding.

And when the initial shock finally died down, that was when Sakura realized that... really, of all the celebrities she had to be with, it had to be Aisa Dy.

Was the One above against her too?

* * *

AN: They're going to meet in the next chapter. Sorry if it isn't much. I'm still building up the story. Well, thank you again guys. And please don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Thanks again! You people are really wonderful. ;) And oh, if you have questions regarding the story or confused about something, don't hesitate to ask!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 3

_Silence... Unspoken words, undisclosed feelings._

* * *

The soccer finals ended half an hour ago. It was Tomoeda High vs. Vista All Boys High. Sadly, Vista All Boys won. Again. For the sixth time. Straight.

Only a few people were left at the stadium, and that included Sakura and her friends. A few minutes later, they were joined by Tomoeda's soccer players, who finally came out of their locker room.

"Takashi!" Chiharu ran to her boyfriend. They talked for a little while before Chiharu disappeared with him. The rest of the team was leaving in groups.

"Hey," Sakura greeted once she spotted Maki. He looked upset. "It was a great game."

"... But we lost... again."

"But you tried your best," Sakura consoled, giving him a hug. "And you had fun, right?"

Maki hugged back. "Still... it was my last game. I just..." He trailed off.

"It's okay."

Sakura was about to say more, but the remaining students from the other school suddenly cheered. Vista All Boys' soccer players were coming out.

"Dramatic entrance," Rika snorted. Not long after she said that, the captain of the rival team walked towards them.

"Nice game," the Vista's captain stated, holding out his hand.

Maki shook it. Despite his disappointment, he was still a sport. "Yeah."

"Yeah anyway, I have to go. Don't want to be late for our victory party."

"Brag about it, why don't you?" Tomoyo muttered under her breath.

The rival captain had only taken a few steps when he was met by the rival coach. They were congratulating each other.

"As if they hadn't done that for the past 15 minutes," Rika voiced out everybody's thought making them laugh. "Like they had nothing –" She abruptly stopped. Her eyes bulged out, and her breath hitched. "... Is... is that who I think it is?"

Sakura, Tomoyo and Maki looked at the direction Rika was gaping at. Vista's captain and coach were being approached by someone. Someone who had brown hair sticking out from underneath the cap. Someone who had amber eyes.

Rika gasped. "Oh. My. God."

"Hey coach." Syaoran smiled politely. Since they were just a few steps away, Sakura and her friends were able to hear the conversation.

The coach turned to the newcomer. "Syaoran my boy, is that you? How nice of you to visit your little old coach."

Syaoran went to another school, right? Yep. That was Vista All Boys High, and yeah, he was a soccer player. He became the captain even. And during his four years of stay there, they had won every championship.

"Sorry I couldn't approach you earlier..."

Of course he couldn't. If he did, people would forget that it was a soccer match. So he had to wait until it was over... and until almost everyone had left.

"What'd you think about the game?"

Syaoran smirked. "Real good. I didn't even doubt that our team will win."

"Li, come to our party!" The captain invited.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"My boy doesn't go to small parties anymore, eh?" The coach teased.

"It's not that coach. I have an interview later today," Syaoran explained.

"I see. In any case, feel free to drop by."

Syaoran was about to reply, but a commotion caught his eye. A red-haired girl was tugging excitedly at a raven-haired girl, who, in return, was trying to calm her down. He was about to return his attention to his previous coach, but he noticed the third and fourth member of the little group. A male and another female. They were standing side by side and looking at him.

Sakura felt her heart stop when he looked at her.

He saw her.

She didn't know how to act. What was she supposed to do? Turn away? Smile and wave? Pretend that she didn't know him?

However, before Sakura could decide her course of action, the other students, who had just recognized him, went nuts.

"Li Syaoran! Li Syaoran!" Girls from the bleachers immediately ran to him while shrieking. "Li Syaoran!"

Syaoran was forced to break eye contact with Sakura. He smiled politely when the said girls came in front of him. "Hello."

They didn't know the concept of dignity at that moment as they continued their chant. "Li Syaoran!"

"Can I have an autograph?!"

"Can you sign my underwear?!"

"Can I kiss you?!"

"Can I take you home?!"

"Can I –"

"Alright stop," Maki cut their requests before it gets any more... personal. These were his schoolmates after all. If he didn't stop them, no one will. Turning to Syaoran, he apologized, "Sorry about that, they just... well, I can't explain their behavior." He continued to shoo away the obsessed girls.

Syaoran chuckled. "It's fine."

"Well... Nice meeting you." Maki turned to the three girls behind him. "Come on!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura waited patiently outside the soccer stadium. She told Maki and her friends that she had to go somewhere. She knew Maki needed her, but she also needed this for herself.

She would talk to him.

And she didn't have to wait long since she saw Syaoran exiting with another man. Amazingly enough, nobody else seemed to notice that he was there.

'This is it.' Sakura forced herself to walk. However, when she was almost near, she was abruptly stopped by the man Syaoran was with.

"It's okay, Joe." She heard Syaoran say. "Leave us for a moment."

The bodyguard did as instructed, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. Sakura looked at him, and he just stared back. She cleared her throat. "Hey..." she started lamely. "So... um, how are you?"

The stretched silence between them was excruciating. Sakura was starting to regret her decision of staying when he didn't answer. Was that it? Should she just save herself the trouble and leave now? Sakura swallowed slowly. Was that really it? She was seriously considering walking away, but Syaoran finally replied. "Fine. You?"

"Good..." Sakura gradually felt stupid. She didn't have anything else to say.

"So..." He started making Sakura look up at him expectantly. "Anything else?"

She felt her heart sank as she shook her head no.

"Okay. I have to go." With that, he left.

Sakura stood there, unmoving. What the hell was she thinking when she decided to stay? Oh right, she wanted to know her place.

Now she knew.

She had none.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran's work for the day was over, and he was back at his rented house. For the first time after two years, he was able to talk to her again.

When he exited the stadium, he wasn't expecting her to still be there. Before, he had so many questions, but when the moment came, when they were finally face-to-face, his mind was blank.

Was it because he was surprised? No, he saw her earlier.

Was it because he wasn't ready? No, he was always ready for anything.

Was it because he was still mad at her? No, he couldn't stay mad at her.

Was it because he simply didn't care anymore?

Was it?

Syaoran stared at the ceiling tiredly. He didn't need this right now. He was here because of his job. That was right. Everything would be business. That was all there was to it. Because in spite of everything that happened, his job was the only thing that remained. It had never let him down. It had never left him.

* * *

Sakura smiled back at her blonde friend, a.k.a. Aisa. Last night, Aisa called asking Sakura if she could come with her. Sakura figured that she needed the break. She needed this to remove her mind from the conversation, if you could consider it one, which she had with Syaoran.

They were walking around the mall again, and it was about after two hours when Aisa whined, "I'm starved."

"Again?" Sakura joked.

"Very funny, Kinomoto." Aisa mock-glared at her.

Sakura laughed. "Let's go eat something then. I know a good restaurant nearby, but it's outside."

"It's fine by me. Let's go." And together, they went outside. "This is really fun. I wish I could do this more often." Aisa smiled wistfully.

"You could go under a disguise again," Sakura suggested. "It seems to work since nobody recognized you yet."

"Yeah, but my manager will go ballistic if she finds out." Aisa paused and took out her cell phone. "Don't get me wrong though. I love this work. Even if it's so hectic, and I have to watch my every move in public, I still love it. I love performing," she stated passionately.

"Well... I can't say I understand," Sakura admitted making her companion laugh.

"Besides, with this, I get to meet the most attractive men out there." Aisa grinned while using her phone to text. "And I must say, with my seven years in this industry, I swear Syaoran is the hottest and nicest of them all."

"Oh..."

"I know it's all just 'doing the job' to him, and he's so professional about it. He knows what to do, and he says all the right things, like in the press con or interviews."

Sakura was surprised. "It's... scripted?"

"Sort of." Aisa shrugged. "The press people always ask the same thing so we know how to answer, but when Syaoran speaks, it's so natural that if I don't know any better, I'll believe him." She continued, "But even if there's just the two of us, he's still nice to me. I wonder if he will like me, you know, as a person and not just his co-star."

"You're a great person. It's hard not to like you..." Sakura stated softly. She was somewhat saddened at how true her words were.

"I hope you're right. I really like him." Aisa smiled sincerely as they entered the restaurant. "But he likes someone else."

To say that Sakura wasn't curious would be a lie.

"You know Lena? The supermodel linked to him before? They're still actually dating, but honestly, I don't know what he sees in her," Aisa said. This was far from a showbiz type of spreading story. She was just confiding her feelings. Even if she was a celebrity, she was still a person who needed a friend to talk to.

They took a seat as Sakura pondered. She had heard about Lena in the news. She seemed to be, well... a wild person. Always hanging out and drinking in the hippest and trendiest bars, always with a fight with someone, and always buying her way out of trouble.

"Don't tell him I like him, okay?" Aisa added quickly, looking at Sakura imploringly.

Sakura blinked at her. Surely Aisa didn't know that she knew Syaoran so how could she ask that? But just to reassure her, she answered nonetheless, "You have nothing to worry about. I won't even have the chance to talk to him –"

"Sorry I'm late." A deep voice came from behind Sakura. "Got held back at the studio."

Since Aisa's shopping bags were occupying the seat next to her, the only available was the one next to Sakura. She stiffened when the person sat next to her.

"It's okay, I understand." Aisa smiled at the black-haired newcomer. "Oh, by the way, this is my friend, Sakura. I met her at the mall, long story. Sakura, you probably know him, this is Li Syaoran..." She smiled amusedly. "In a wig."

He was about to counter her teasing, but surprise flooded in when he realized who was sitting beside him. However, being the good actor that he was, he was able to hide it. And to just continue the acting, he did what one would have done when being introduced to someone. He smiled politely and said, "Hey."

Sakura was shocked. She wasn't ready to face him yet! She couldn't even say hi and pretend that nothing was wrong. Thank goodness she was saved from saying anything when the waiter arrived and took their orders.

"Hey, I'll go to the ladies' room," Aisa informed and gave Sakura the look, reminding her not to tell him. Oh... so that was why she pleaded with Sakura a few moments ago. She saw him coming over.

"I didn't know you knew her," Syaoran started when his co-star left.

Sakura looked at him. He sounded so casual. It was as if their situation that was plaguing her wasn't bothering him the least bit. "I – I just met her recently... I didn't know you were coming too."

"Aisa invited me last night. Then she sent me a message earlier saying that she left the mall."

"Oh." Sakura wanted to say something – anything – but she still couldn't find the words. He, on the other hand, remained impassive. The agonizing silence was there again, and it was leaving her incredibly distressed. She couldn't take it anymore. "... Are you mad at me?"

Syaoran looked at her intently, and she tried not to squirm under his gaze. "No."

"So... what are we?"

"Don't bother yourself with it. We're not going to see each other again after this."

Sakura could have cried at the coldness of his voice. Didn't he just say that he wasn't mad? But why was he acting that way? Why was he saying those things to her? Why was he using that tone?

"Don't cry."

Sakura looked down. She wasn't aware that her eyes were getting watery. She didn't need Syaoran to see her cry. He was okay with his life, so she should be too. He was happy, and again she should be too... but why were her tears still threatening to fall?

Suddenly, a handkerchief was placed on her lap. She looked at him, but he was just staring straight ahead. His action... was it care? Or was it pity?

"I'm not mad at you," he repeated. This time, the coldness was gone, but it wasn't stated softly either.

Sakura gingerly took the handkerchief and wiped the sides of her eyes. At that moment, the waiter returned and placed the food on their table. Not a moment too soon, Aisa came back too. "I have to go right after this. I just got a call, and my agent is demanding where I am."

"We'll go then," Sakura agreed. She wasn't sure how long she would last if this continued on.

Aisa looked at Sakura apologetically. "I know I promised you I'll drop you off, but my agent –"

"It's okay," Sakura assured. "I can get home by myself."

"But I promised..." Aisa paused then look at Syaoran. "Hey Syaoran..."

Already getting the message, he nodded. "I'll drop her off."

"No! I mean, it's okay, I can manage on my own."

But both stars paid no attention to her. So after the meal, she let herself be dragged to the exit. They bade their farewell, and Aisa went to her own car. Sakura followed Syaoran to his and hesitantly entered the passenger side. When they were both buckled in, he asked, "Same place?"

She nodded. This was just like the old times when he used to drive her home. What was different, though, was that this ride was filled with uneasiness.

After almost twenty minutes, her house came into view. "You can stop here," Sakura said softly.

"It's not your house yet."

"I see someone outside," she explained. True enough, there were three girls hanging outside her house. "Thanks for the ride."

He just nodded, and Sakura went out and walked the couple of blocks remaining. Tomoyo, Rika and Chiharu were all waiting for her. Obviously, nobody was home so they couldn't get in.

"Hey Sakura, can we hang out?"

"Sure."

"Where were you, by the way?"

"Uh... I just took a walk."

Only when they were inside the gate did a black Mercedes Benz passed by.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo called when Rika and Chiharu were out of earshot. "Did I just see you coming out of that car?"

Sakura panicked. "Oh no, no! I took a walk, remember? Coming out of that car? That's silly." She laughed nervously.

"If you say so..." Tomoyo was unconvinced. She was almost certain that she saw her friend coming out of that car. When she looked at the plate number, all that was written was 'Li'.

* * *

Classes ended hours ago, but Tomoeda High was still packed with students. Why?

Well, Tomoeda was chosen as the location of the 'school' in the movie. Five days were allocated to film these scenes. Two Saturdays and two Sundays were scheduled much to the students' displeasure. However, their annoyance was soon gone when they found out that the last day would be today... a Thursday... a school day!

Sakura sighed while walking back to school. She was already at home when she realized that she forgot to borrow her friends' note. She needed it for her home work. She tried calling, but Tomoyo was at school for choir practice. Rika and Chiharu were still at school too. No surprise there.

From the short phone conversation, Rika just instructed her to come back since they weren't going anytime soon. Pft.

When Sakura finally arrived, she noticed that some of the students were leaving. 'I guess it's over,' Sakura thought. Dragging herself further, she saw crew members fixing up. Cameras, lights and props were being taken away. Few students were still lingering around. They were probably hoping to get a closer look or even talk to the celebrities.

"Sakura, over here!" Rika called when she spotted her friend. "Sorry you had to come back." She handed her a notebook.

Sakura looked at them dryly before saying, "Thanks."

"Bitch alert," Chiharu suddenly muttered.

Tomoyo got there just in time to hear Chiharu. "I'm not a bitch." She glared playfully. Her choir practice was over. She was about to go home, and she was already near her car when she remembered that her friends were still at school. At the last minute, she decided to come back and see how they were doing. Interestingly enough, with her trip back and forth, she saw the same black car with the same plate.

"I was talking about her," Chiharu continued.

Tara and her friends came, looking haughty as usual. "Well, well, what do we have here? Losers dying to get another autograph?"

Sakura couldn't decide who among the newcomers had no life. Tara who kept bitching at them or her posse who laughed at everything their leader said. 'Both,' she thought sarcastically. Sakura decided to ignore them and turned to Rika. "Thanks again for this. I have to go home now." She turned to leave, but someone roughly grabbed her arm.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Tara glared.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I don't want to talk to you?" Sakura retorted.

Tara was taken aback. "How dare you speak to me like that?!"

"You're not worth my time, Chen. Now please, don't touch me again." Usually, Sakura would just keep quiet. She was not one for trouble, but these past weeks were really getting into her. She was still human. She needed to let loose once in a while.

Tara growled when Sakura started walking away. "You'll pay for this." She smirked when she saw her opportunity – a wire connected to a lighting equipment. When Sakura was right under the post holding it, Tara tugged at the wire, making it go out of balance.

"Sakura!!"

Her friends cried out when they saw the equipment fall towards her.

Sakura instantly turned but everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion. All she saw was him running to her. All she could feel was him wrapping his arms around her as he pushed them to the ground and rolled them out of the way. She felt her breath knocked out of her due to the impact of the fall... and his closeness to her.

"Sakura!"

Amidst the commotion, she heard one distinct voice. A voice she longed to hear call her once again.

"Sakura!" Her friends quickly rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

She looked up to see her friends' worried faces. Syaoran had already stood up.

"Can you walk? Are you hurt?" Her friends asked again as they helped her up. Staffs and students were starting to approach them. Tara, who was suddenly frightened of what might happen, took a step back. She and her friends discreetly walked out of the scene.

"Is she alright?" A middle-aged man asked. The students recognized him as the director. "We'll bring you to the hospital."

Sakura was about to be ushered into one of the vans when she finally found her voice, "N-No, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes –"

"You're bleeding," Syaoran spoke.

Sakura looked at her arm and saw that, indeed, she was bleeding. She incurred a cut from the fall, but it was no big deal. "I-it's just a scratch. I can clean it up at home –"

"Stop being stubborn," Syaoran cut her again. "If you don't want to go to the hospital, just have it checked with your school's clinic, Sakura." And with that, he left.

"We'll bring her," Chiharu told the director as the three of them led their injured friend to the clinic.

"Are you really okay?

"Y-yeah..." Sakura wasn't even bothered that her arm was bleeding. She couldn't understand him anymore. When he looked at her, his face held no emotions. When he talked to her, his voice lacked feelings. One minute he was civil, but the next, it was the opposite. Why was he like that? What was running in his mind?

"... and Tara will get what she deserves. I'll make sure of it," Rika rambled angrily.

They were close to the clinic when something clicked in her friends' mind. They were too concern for Sakura that they almost forgot about it. Almost.

Her friends' eyes widened. "He knows you?!"

* * *

AN: Aisa likes him. He's dating Lena. Tara hates Sakura. Tomoyo's suspecting. Uh-oh. Review, review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 4

_Mixed signals simply expose conflicting emotions._

* * *

For the last fifteen minutes, she was denying everything.

"But this is what he said..." Rika cleared her throat and tried to imitate in a low voice, "'Just have it checked with your school's clinic, Sakura.' He said your name!"

"You guys called out my name, remember? He must have heard it," Sakura tried reasoning out.

'We called your name the same time he did,' Tomoyo thought, but she wisely decided not to say it. She was naturally observant, so that little name-calling incident didn't escape her awareness.

"You are so lucky." Chiharu sighed dreamily. "How I wished I could hear my name coming out from those lips... but are you sure? You haven't met him before?"

"No."

"No, you're not sure? Or no, you haven't met him before?"

"I haven't –"

"Oh my god!" Rika squealed. "He practically hugged you, you know! I so envy you!" Her eyes twinkled. "I'd walk to that equipment deliberately if I knew he would be a knight-in-shining-armor! How does it feel to be wrapped in his strong arms?"

Sakura closed her eyes. 'Enough of this.' She knew there was only one way to end it. With her mind decided, she opened her eyes, scrunched up her face, opened her mouth and cried, "Ouch! My arm hurts!"

And that did the trick. Immediately, her friends forgot what they were talking about.

* * *

Tomoyo was walking fast towards the airport's arrival section. Being the good daughter, she volunteered to pick her mom up from a month-long business trip. 'Almost there!' She was such in a hurry that she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" The person quickly apologized. The content of the cup of coffee he was holding was now on her blouse.

She looked up and saw a man with dark blue hair and glasses. He seemed truly sorry. "It's fine." And without any second glance, Tomoyo walked straight to the ladies' room. Once inside, she dabbed a wet tissue to the sleeve of her blouse. However, the stain wouldn't go away. Having no enough time to clean it, she sighed dejectedly and walked out.

"I'm really sorry."

Tomoyo was caught off-guard when she realized that the man waited for her. "It's okay."

"No, I really feel bad about it." The man took something from his hand-carry luggage. Evidently, he just arrived to Japan from somewhere. "Here."

Tomoyo shot the man a strange look before glancing down at the tickets he was holding out. "I don't –"

"Boat tickets to Chondro Island," the man explained. "You know the movie 'Destined', the one starring Dy Aisa and Li Syaoran? They're going to shoot scenes there."

She understood his offer. "There's really no need to do that."

The man smiled. He was intrigued. Any other girl would jump at the opportunity. "I insist. Please accept this."

Tomoyo looked at her watch. She was already running late, and this man was keeping her up.

"You could bring your friends over."

Finally giving up, Tomoyo agreed and took the tickets.

"By the way, I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Well then, Miss Tomoyo, I'll just give your name to the port office so that they'll be informed of your visit."

"Thanks." She gave him one last hesitant smile before leaving.

Eriol looked at the retreating back of the girl. He found her interesting, and he was hoping to see her at the island. Shaking his head, he took out his phone and dialed. He waited for the other line to pick-up. "Syaoran, I'm here... Yeah... Okay... Oh before I forget, watch channel two later."

* * *

"I love you Tomoyo!" Rika exclaimed hugging her friend.

"I love you more!" Chiharu squealed, joining the hug.

"I love you so much more!" Rika squeezed tighter.

"I love you –"

"O...kay..." Tomoyo struggled to breathe. "Let... go..."

Her friends quickly let go upon noticing her pale face. Smiling sheepishly, they apologized. "Sorry, we overreacted."

"Really? It wasn't obvious." Tomoyo looked at them dryly. They were currently at the boat that would bring them to the island, and Tomoyo was really starting to regret telling them about it.

"But still, I can't believe you got us tickets to Chondro Island! Trips to the island are suspended because the movie started filming there yesterday. We have, like, exclusive passes!"

"And you met Hiiragizawa Eriol! Damn, you and Sakura keep getting all the luck!"

Upon the mention of her name, Sakura looked up from her seat. She was actually forced to come with them. Understandably, Tomoyo didn't want to be left with the hyper duo at the company of celebrities so she refused to go until Sakura went along too. If Tomoyo didn't go, Rika and Chiharu couldn't either because it was Tomoyo's name on the harbor office.

"We get to spend one whole day with Asia's hottest man!" The hyper duo continued chattering.

"Isn't Kenji-something the hottest man?" Tomoyo asked. "Well, according to Star Magazine, that is."

Rika looked at her incredulously. "Haven't you heard it? Kenji Suh is gay. It was shown on channel two, and then the news was all over the other stations."

"There were pictures of him holding another man's hand and video clips hugging, mind you not just a simple hug, another man..." Chiharu shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it anymore."

"Yeah – oh look! I see the island!" Rika pointed excitedly.

"I think I see Li Syaoran!"

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and sighed. 'Oh boy.'

After a few minutes, they found themselves being ushered out of the boat. They were welcomed by a girl, who was smiling kindly back at them. "You must be Mr. Hiiragizawa guests. I'm his assistant, and I'll lead you to the place where you'll be staying." They walked towards a van, and the girl continued explaining. "I'll be bringing you over to the main rest house."

During the ride, the assistant described to them the set while the girls marveled at the sight. After about five minutes, the van finally pulled into a stop.

"Miss Tomoyo," Eriol greeted upon seeing her. "I'm glad you can come."

"Oh, these are my friends, Sakura, Rika and Chiharu," Tomoyo introduced.

Sakura smiled politely. "Thanks for having us."

"Can we shake your hand?!" The hyper pair was at it again.

Eriol coughed nervously. "Sure."

"Okay guys, stop it." Tomoyo interrupted before the pair could do anything drastic. "Sorry about that. So... um, where can we put these?" She asked, gesturing to their things.

"Oh right." Eriol called over some people and took the girls' bags. "Please bring their things to the second floor, left wing." After giving instructions, his phone rang. He looked at it to see who was calling. "Excuse me." He turned back to the girls. "I really have to take this call. Please feel free to look around."

"We'll be fine," Tomoyo assured.

"Let's go to the beach!" Chiharu suggested and quickly dragged the nearest to her, who happened to be Rika and Tomoyo.

Sakura shook her head helplessly when they disappeared from sight. She was about to follow them out when Syaoran appeared.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, mildly surprised. He was just casually dressed in jeans and shirt, but he was wearing reading glasses.

"Ah well... you're agent, Eriol, invited my friend... um, you wear glasses now?"

"Oh this?" He took it off. "It's for the movie. Eriol insisted that I wear it so I'll get used to it." And like an afterthought, he added, "Does it look bad?"

"No, you still look hot –" Sakura clamped her mouth shut. She had just blurted out her thoughts. 'Damn.'

If he was pleased, he didn't show it. He just went into the living room, and Sakura automatically followed. "So you're with your friends?"

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "Tomoyo's here. I mentioned her to you before." She cursed silently after saying that. They were finally having a decent conversation, and she had to ruin it by referring to the past. She decided to change the subject, "So um... is Aisa here?"

"I think she's at the other rest house, but I'm not really sure."

"Other rest house?"

"It's located nearby. The crew stays there," he explained as he sat down.

"Oh... so that's why there's nobody here," Sakura said, noticing that, indeed, nobody else was there.

"There you are!" Eriol appeared. "I see you're not scaring my guest away. And where are your glasses?"

"Fine, fine," Syaoran grumbled as he wore the glasses again. "By the way, before I forget, about Kenji..."

Eriol was hesitant to answer in Sakura's presence.

Sensing this, Sakura made a move to excuse herself, but Syaoran spoke again, "It's okay."

Eriol looked at them weirdly before saying, "It's not true. He isn't gay."

"The pictures?"

"Edited."

"The videos?"

"He was drunk."

"So that's why you stayed."

Eriol nodded. "Of course. I have to make sure nobody steals the spotlight while you're gone." He smiled innocently. "So now, even if it isn't true, he'll have a hard time proving otherwise."

"Why did Kiya went back, though?"

"To finish what I've started."

Sakura just listened quietly. So those were just rumors? In order to keep him at the top, they had to destroy someone else. Harsh.

"So, Sakura," Eriol suddenly turned to her. "Where's your lovely friend?"

"Tomoyo? She's outside." Then she added, grinning, "With Rika and Chiharu."

"Oh... Syaoran, do you want to go outside?" Eriol flashed another smile, which fooled neither Sakura nor Syaoran.

"No, you go ahead. We're staying." Syaoran gave him his own version of an innocent smile. If his hunch was correct, then 'Rika' and 'Chiharu' must have been Sakura's other friends who he saw at Tomoeda High. He noticed them even before Sakura arrived. They were quite... noticeable. He lost count on how many times they were hushed.

"Come on, let's go outside." Eriol's tone was strained now.

"Nope."

"Sakura?"

"No, you go ahead," Sakura answered.

Turning back to Syaoran, the agent tried again. "Now, now, you don't want to be rude to the guests, right? Come on, let's meet them."

"I'm not being rude. I'll meet them later since I want to rest first."

"Fine, I'm just bringing them inside." Eriol walked off.

"Good luck!" Syaoran shouted after him, laughing.

Sakura laughed along. "Yeah Eriol, you need it!" She turned to Syaoran. "But you'll need it more."

That effectively stopped Syaoran's laugh. "Oh man," he grumbled. "Hey, no offense to your friends though."

"It's okay." She smiled. "What time are you going to shoot?"

"I think I have at least a couple of hours left to kill," he pondered. "How long are you going to be here?"

"We're leaving later after dinner. We still have class tomorrow." She sighed at the thought of school.

"Don't worry. It's your last year in high school. Then you'll go to university, and it'll be a lot harder." He grinned playfully.

Sakura was somewhat touched that he remembered those little details about her.

He slouched back on the couch and closed his eyes, giving Sakura the time to study his features. Even with the glasses, he looked real good. It kind of gave him the hot but smart look. He looked mature and sophisticated.

She lifted her feet up and hugged her knees. The familiarity of the situation struck her. Before, when he was tired, he would just lie on the couch, and she would sit beside him and stare at him, like what she was doing right now. Then, she would lie next to him, and they would fall asleep together. Of course, now, she had no right to do that.

Her thoughts were broken by the laughter outside. "They're coming," Sakura stated softly. "If you want to rest more, I suggest going to your room."

He opened one eye then another. "Nah, I have to face this sooner or later... though I kind of wish later."

"Oh my God!!" was all the hyper duo exclaimed before they jumped on him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The girls were outside, watching the crew set up. Rika and Chiharu were still giggling excitedly. The past twenty minutes was like heaven for them, but the same couldn't be said for Syaoran. Good thing for him, filming started earlier than scheduled.

"You're so bad, Sakura," Chiharu pouted. "The moment we were gone, you hunted him down."

"It isn't like that –"

"Right." Chiharu glared at her playfully. "But we go in there and see you sitting next to him."

"But –"

"There they are!" Rika cut them off.

They watched from the sidelines as the lead stars came out. After a few talks and directions here and there, they started. "– and action!"

Sakura was awed at how good they were. It was like they weren't acting at all. Their actions and the way they delivered their lines – it was so natural. But suddenly, the unexpected happen... they kissed.

It was about six seconds of lip lock before Syaoran pulled away, chuckling. "You bit me."

"Cut!"

"No, I didn't," Aisa denied, obviously embarrassed that she was caught.

"If I were her," Rika started while smiling maniacally, "I'd do more than biting."

"One more time!" The director called out. "No biting this time." And so, after the cue, they engaged in another kiss, only to be cut again. "No laughing. Your shoulders are shaking Aisa," the director stated. "And again!"

After about seven more takes, Rika growled. "I swear she's doing that on purpose!"

Chiharu was also fuming. "I can't blame her if she wants the kiss to take forever, but that's going too far!"

After four more takes, they – rather Aisa – finally got it right. "And that's a wrap!"

The two stars talked a bit before Syaoran left and walked towards Eriol.

"Isn't that something?" Eriol teased, but he was ignored. "My guests, which happened to be your fans, were starting to get jealous. They left in the middle of your kissing scene. I think they should be at least twenty feet away from Aisa from now on," Eriol said, recalling the nasty looks Rika and Chiharu were giving.

"Whatever." Syaoran took a seat and watched the crew pack up. He got bored and decided to take a swim. Oblivious to the stares and mouths hanging open, he stripped there and then.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Calm down," Tomoyo tried to pacify her two friends, but really, why did she even bother. They were at it for half an hour now.

"She was asking for it!"

Tomoyo opened a can of soda and handed it to Sakura while saying, "They were just acting."

"Acting?! She was taking advantage of him!"

Tomoyo gave up. "Let's just go, Sakura." And they left the livid pair.

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked before taking a long swig.

"I'm not really sure. Eriol said we're going to be formally introduced to the cast during dinner," Tomoyo shared what Eriol told her earlier.

At that moment, Syaoran entered... wet and clad in nothing but his boxers.

"You took a swim...um... in that?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. She was trying her best not to stare at his well-built body... his tight abs... his chest... but God, it was so difficult.

"I, uh... just got a little crazy and dove right in." Syaoran shrugged. He was about to go to the kitchen, but he was stopped by Sakura.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," she warned, and then she just had to add, "... looking like that."

High-pitched voices, as if they were angry, can be heard coming from the room. It made Syaoran cringe. He was really thirsty, and he was contemplating whether one drink was worth risking his life for. Good thing for him, he saw Sakura holding a can of soda. "You still going to finish that?" He asked, and Sakura shook her head no. He smiled and nonchalantly took the open soda from her hand. "Thanks." He drank from it before going upstairs with the soda.

Tomoyo coughed getting Sakura's attention. She wasn't even aware that she was staring at his back until she turned to Tomoyo's questioning look. "Well?"

"What?"

"I should be the one asking you that." Tomoyo gave her a penetrating look. "Is there something you're not telling me? Oh scratch that, there is something you aren't telling me."

Sakura looked down, not knowing how to answer. She couldn't say it. It would just make things more complicated. "You see... I met Aisa at the mall a few weeks ago. We became friends then she introduced me to Syaoran." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. "You were right back then. When you thought I came out from the car, it was his car actually. I was just coming home from meeting Aisa."

"If you say so." Tomoyo furrowed her eyebrows. "But anyway, I know that you don't open your own soda, but what about him? Is he really like that, drinking from something someone else had drunk from before?"

"... I don't know? Maybe?"

Tomoyo was doubtful. Sakura and Syaoran seemed too close for someone who was just recently introduced. It was as if they go a long way back, but she decided to let it slide... again. She would wait until Sakura was ready.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe our luck!" Dinner was long over, and Rika was jumping around in excitement. There was a storm coming up that prevented them from traveling back home.

"Someone up there wants us to stay here!" Chiharu jumped with her.

"Someone up there is punishing me is more likely," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Let's go out!"

And Sakura let herself be dragged to where the stars where. How did her friends know? She had no idea.

"There he is! I told you I could smell him!" Rika stated proudly. Okay... things were getting weirder and weirder. They needed to get out of this island first thing in the morning.

"Hello!!"

Syaoran turned around, and Sakura could see that he was trying not to flinch. "Hey."

The girls were about to hatch themselves to Syaoran when three men held them back. Sakura recognized the other one as Joe from the soccer stadium. 'Bodyguards,' Sakura thought amusedly. 'He's prepared this time.'

"But, but, we're his friends!" Chiharu pouted, but the bodyguards didn't let go.

"Hey, how come you're not restraining her?" Rika pointed to Sakura.

Joe stood next to Syaoran but didn't do anything. He also recognized Sakura and thought of her as his master's friend.

"We should be getting inside now," Syaoran said instead. The three bodyguards guided the two girls inside while Sakura and Syaoran were following a few steps behind. "What's wrong?" He asked when Sakura suddenly stopped.

"I'll come inside later. I don't think I can deal with them right now," Sakura admitted. She knew that her friends would question her about it.

"You should really come inside. It's going to rain any moment now."

"I will, just not now – hey, what are you doing?" She asked when Syaoran grabbed her. They entered through the back, and he led her to what looked like a cabinet, but when he opened it, however, it turned out to be a door with stairs leading down. "Wow, what's this?"

"I don't know. I just found it the other day." He opened the lights, and they went down. It was like an entertainment room complete with a flat screen TV, surround sound system, and a comfy couch.

"This is really nice." Sakura was impressed as she looked around the room, noticing the billiards and foosball table on the corner.

"I haven't had the time to check this place out." Syaoran studied the CDs arranged on the sides. "Do you want to watch a movie? Listen to music? Or play video games?"

Sakura appeared beside him. "Oh look – your first movie." She took it from the shelf. "Let's watch this."

He made a sour face and took it away. "Let's not." Syaoran took out a horror film. "How about this one?"

"Not going to happen." Sakura glared and was about to reach for a chick-flick, but Syaoran slapped her hand away. "Hey!"

"Give me a break. You've watched that a dozen times."

"Just eleven." Sakura grinned cheekily. Both knew that they've watched it six times together, but neither said it out loud. "Let's just listen to music, then."

"Fine, my choice."

"As if. You're just going to turn me deaf with your choice."

"There's no way you're going to choose, either."

"Well, do you have a picture?"

Syaoran looked at her oddly before smirking. "Do you want an autograph with that, too?"

She ignored him. "So I can stick it in that dartboard over there. I can already imagine how fun it is throwing darts with your face as the bull's eye."

His was still smirking. "You can't aim for the life of you." They were still arguing when the electricity suddenly went out.

"Syaoran!" Sakura instinctively reached out.

"I'm here." He took her hand. "Let's go back." They started feeling their way around. After a few bumps here and there, they finally managed to climb up the stairs. "It's locked."

"What do you mean it's locked?"

He threw his weight against the door. "It wouldn't budge."

"Syaoran!" He took her hand again when he accidentally dropped it. "What should we do?"

"We wait. They'll know we're missing." Syaoran sat down on the steps bringing Sakura down with him. He leaned against the door, and Sakura turned around slightly to rap against the door.

"Tomoyo!?" Sakura tried calling out. "Rika! Chiharu! Eriol! Anyone! Help! We're stuck in here!" She pressed her ears against the door, but she couldn't hear anything from the other side. "What if they left? They couldn't leave us, right?"

"Relax." He unconsciously squeezed her hand. "They're not going anywhere."

"But –"

"Shh."

"What if –"

"Shh."

"Fine." She leaned against the door too. "Look at what you've done. We didn't get to do anything." She complained cutely.

"Me? You're the one who wouldn't shut up." They were at it again.

"If you just went ahead with my choice, we wouldn't have argued."

"Between your choice and not doing anything, I'll choose the latter anytime."

Sakura used her other hand to slap his arm playfully.

After a few minutes, he asked, "Do you want to go back down and rest on the couch?" But the only answer he received was her head falling down on his shoulder. He thought about carrying her down, but since it was too dark, it was dangerous. He settled on resting his head over hers. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Good night, Sakura."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where could they be?" Tomoyo asked worriedly as they walk around the house. They were running on generator, but it took an hour to get it working since it hadn't been used for so long. "We checked every room, and still no sign of them."

"Not every room," Eriol suddenly remembered something. "Syaoran was telling me the other day about a room he discovered. What they'll be doing there is beyond me, but it's worth a try."

"Let's go there then!" Tomoyo suggested. She followed Eriol to the back section of the house and in front of a cabinet. "Here? But it's locked."

"Someone must have accidentally locked it. Wait here." He walked off and returned with a set of keys. After a few tries, he found the right one. He softly pulled on the handle, but it instantly flew open. He jumped away in time to avoid the falling bodies of the people they were looking for. They were apparently sleeping and leaning against the door. "What do we have here?" Eriol was surprised.

"Ugh..." Syaoran was shook awake from the impact, but he was unaware of their viewers.

"Five more minutes, Syaoran." Sakura snuggled like old times.

"Sakura?" He was confused. Why was Sakura here with him?

"You have to go to the agency again?" Sakura mumbled sleepily. "Stay for awhile. Kiya would work your ass off again."

"... Kay, but just five minutes." Syaoran closed his eyes and hugged Sakura closer, but something clicked in his mind, 'Agency? I'm not under the agency anymore.' Upon realization, he sat up and shook Sakura.

"Wha – what's happening?" Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. Syaoran's face was cold now. He didn't say anything and just stood up. That was when they finally saw Eriol and Tomoyo staring at them, shock written all over their face.

* * *

AN: A little SxS. Anyway, thank you again. Your reviews are really appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing my story. You guys made my day! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 5

_Reliving the past is like experiencing things for the first time._

* * *

"Okay, Sakura. I think I deserve to know what's going on." Tomoyo stared at the said girl, hard. A week had passed since the island incident, and they were currently in Sakura's room. "You two didn't say anything to each other after that."

Eriol followed when Syaoran walked out. The next day, Sakura and Syaoran didn't say anything to each other at all. Not even a simple goodbye when they were leaving.

"What are you –"

"Stop giving me that innocent look. It won't work." Tomoyo stood her ground. She was determined to find out what was troubling her friend. "I gave you time, but it's clear that we're getting nowhere. You can't expect me to do nothing about it."

"Really, Tomoyo. It's nothing," Sakura tried to persuade.

"Sure. That's why you've been quiet lately, especially when the topic of conversation steered towards a certain someone."

"..."

"Exactly." Tomoyo sat beside her on the bed. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"... I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to," Tomoyo stated softly but firmly. "It's obviously bothering you. You have to let it out."

With a sigh, Sakura realized that Tomoyo was right. She had to let it out. She was also being unfair to Tomoyo. She kept her best friend in the dark, and now, she was worrying her. "On my closet, there's a box there..."

Tomoyo was confused, but she stood up and opened the closet. She couldn't see any box, but upon removing the piles of messily placed clothes, she saw a medium-sized blue box. Using her two hands, she brought it back to the bed. When Sakura told her to open it, she lifted the lid. An old-looking but still in good-shape teddy bear greeted her eyes.

"Meet Mr. Bear."

If the situation wasn't serious, Tomoyo would have teased her at the originality of the name.

"I know you want to make fun of the name," Sakura stated, making Tomoyo smile slightly. "That's what I did when... Syaoran named it."

"What?" The smile on Tomoyo's face was replaced by a confused look once again. She took the bear out from the box and noticed that it was wearing a chain with a ring as a pendant.

"I didn't have the chance to return it to him. I didn't have the guts or the heart to throw it away either."

"I don't understand..."

"Maki isn't my first boyfriend."

Realization was beginning to dawn on Tomoyo. She looked at the box again and took out the remaining items. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw pictures of Sakura and Syaoran together. 'They looked so happy,' Tomoyo couldn't help but think. She wasn't able to hide her smile when she came across the pictures where the couple was making wacky faces.

"It happened during our freshmen year," Sakura started the story. "I was at the mall that time, and he suddenly grabbed me and hugged me. I was about to hit him where it would hurt the most when a girl came to the scene. She was livid, and she accused him of cheating on her with me." She gave a sad smile as she thought back to that time. "I was about to protest, but he said that we had been seeing each other for months. Then she slapped him."

Getting hugged by a stranger, and watching that same stranger be slapped by another? Tomoyo found their first meeting very eventful.

Sakura smiled dryly. "Turned out, he used me as an excuse to break up with her. He had been trying to, but the girl wouldn't leave him. I guess she finally got it when she saw us together." She took the bear and played with the ring. "He was such a flirt, you know. He could really charm anyone... and that was why I fell for him. We became official before our sophomore year, and that was when I found out that he was actually a model."

"... Was that why you were always missing when we hanged out?"

Sakura nodded. "I didn't mean to keep it a secret, but I had to... but we were really happy. He was really sweet, and though girls were throwing themselves at him, he was very loyal. He was just... perfect."

"What happened?" Tomoyo inquired carefully.

Sakura's smile vanished. "I got in the way."

"What do you mean?"

"He was a rising star, but I was holding him back. You know, the showbiz stuffs, the image, the publicity, and all that... so I broke up with him." Sakura wiped the corner of her eye. The memories were too sad for her. "But look where he is now. He's so popular. Everybody goes crazy just hearing his name."

"What do you plan now?"

"I... don't know..." Sakura buried her face in her hands. She looked so helpless, and that was exactly what she was feeling. "I couldn't understand him! On our first day at the island, it's as if we're good friends, but after that incident, he never spoke to me again. How can I say a word to him when it's obvious that he's ignoring me? It's as if I don't exist. It's as if... he doesn't care."

"Do you want him to care...?"

"... I – yes," Sakura mumbled honestly. What was the point of lying? "But you know, it doesn't matter anymore. Maybe we won't see each other again or get too close like that again." She forced out a laugh. "Then I don't have to worry on how to act around him. And even if I'm around, maybe he won't notice. After all, he's surrounded by beautiful ladies who want him." Her laugh turned bitter, and she was unaware that she was rambling. "Do you know that Aisa Dy, the actress, is my friend now? And she likes him! Aisa likes him! But you know what's more? He's dating Lena Dowell! That model who's also the heiress to the chain of restaurants I so love to eat at. How can I compete with that, right? That's too much! I just can't –"

"Ssh, Sakura..." Tomoyo hugged her.

Though Sakura went into hysterics, she felt good somehow. She was able to confide her feelings to someone else. She had been carrying the burden alone and keeping it for so long. It was slowly killing her inside. It felt nice to finally let someone in.

On the other hand, now that Tomoyo knew, she couldn't be expected to just sit and watch. But who would help her? Eriol? Nah. She didn't know him all that well, but then again, that didn't mean he couldn't help her – without him knowing that he was helping, that is.

* * *

"I couldn't believe you!" Sakura was staring heatedly at Tomoyo's reflection on the bathroom's mirror. She revealed the story, but what did the other girl do? She got them invited into a house party, and she 'forgot' to mention that it was hosted by Eriol! Realization only dawned on Sakura when it was Eriol who opened the door.

"I know what I'm doing," Tomoyo said as she reapplied her make up. Sakura had been complaining since they got there, and she was starting to feel a little guilty. A little tiny microscopic bit of guilt.

"I know what you're doing too." Sakura frowned. "We don't need any continuation of what happened."

"Maybe not a continuation, but a closure," Tomoyo stated making Sakura shut up. Sakura and Syaoran needed to talk, and she, on the other hand, needed to get to know Eriol better. She needed to know if he was Syaoran's friend or just his agent. "Now, we need to get out of here before they notice that we've been gone for too long."

Sakura followed Tomoyo grudgingly. She considered just staying at the bathroom all night, but she figured that Tomoyo would just drag her out. That would simply be mortifying.

"Hey guys!" Tomoyo greeted as they arrived to where Syaoran, Aisa and Eriol were. She purposely sat beside Eriol on the two-seater couch. Sakura glared since the remaining space was on the three-seater on Syaoran's right side.

"Um, can you pass me a drink?" Sakura requested uncertainly after she sat down.

Aisa, seated on Syaoran's left, was closest to the drinks. She was about to ask what kind, but Syaoran reached over. Aisa watched him as he took a cola, opened it and handed it to Sakura nonchalantly. She found the action weird, but she decided to ignore it. Instead, she directed a longing look at Syaoran. She tried to hang around with him as much as she can. She even came to this party just to be with him... but with each passing day, it seemed like he wouldn't treat her as more than a co-star.

"Something wrong?" Syaoran asked, taking a swig from his beer. He felt Aisa looking at him.

"Nothing," Aisa replied over the loud music. "Want to dance?"

"Nah... I'm not really in the mood to party." Syaoran finished his beer and took another.

"Why are you here, then?"

"Eriol –" Syaoran gestured to the said man who was getting comfortable on the couch with Tomoyo. "– forced me here."

"Hey Ai, want to dance?" One of the cast asked making Aisa nod reluctantly. She didn't have any excuse for not wanting to dance, since she just invited Syaoran earlier.

Tomoyo and Eriol stood up too and within seconds, someone who looked wasted plopped on the couch. That served as a warning for Sakura that if ever she wandered around the house, there would be no seat she could come back to. Sighing, she looked around and saw people dancing, drinking and having fun. That was when she also became aware that she was the only one who had a non-alcoholic drink. Why did Syaoran even give her a cola? Oh yeah, she didn't drink. Well, she did now.

Sakura placed her unfinished soda down and grabbed a beer. Problem was she couldn't open it. It was such a stupid childish fear, really. When she was younger, Touya had his ways of shaking every can she opened so it always spewed foam on her. Regardless of where they were, Touya always managed to pull that trick, embarrassing her countless times. Soon after, she gave up and let others open it for her, and that habit kind of stuck to her. 'Stupid brother,' Sakura thought as usual. 'I guess it's time to face my fear... but in a few minutes... No, I need to do this now! One... Two... Three – okay, up to ten. Four...'

Her mental debate was broken when Syaoran took the can from her hand, opened it and gave it back to her. "You drink now?"

'No.' "Yes," she lied. She took a sip and tried not to grimace at the taste. Aware of Syaoran's eyes on her, she took a mouthful but quickly regretted the action.

"You can't handle it." Syaoran tried to take the beer away, but Sakura wouldn't let go.

"Says who?" Sakura took another mouthful just to prove her point.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Syaoran had lost count of how many he had taken, but he was starting to feel a little buzzed. Sakura, on the other hand, was just finishing her first but was also feeling the same.

"Fine, suit yourself," Sakura imitated childishly.

"What?" Syaoran heard her mumbling something, but he couldn't understand it due to the loud music.

"Nothing." She blushed because Syaoran leaned over. He just shrugged and stood up. However, the alcohol was taking its effect so he had to sit back down. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He was able to stand up properly on his second try. Sakura saw him sway a little so she stood up to support him, but he just brushed her off after a few steps. "I'm okay."

Sakura was about to return to her seat, but someone was already occupying it. 'Oh come on!' She decided to follow Syaoran rather than standing there like an idiot. She was about to enter the door when he stopped her.

"If you want to get it on with me, let's go upstairs later." He winked at her playfully. "But now, I need to use the bathroom."

Her mouth dropped open at what he had suggested, but she wasn't able to retort because he had closed the bathroom's door on her face. 'The nerve of him!' She walked off and tried to locate Tomoyo amidst the dancing crowd, but she couldn't find her anywhere. Instead, she found herself in front of the bathroom again. Her timing proved to be flawless since Syaoran was just coming out.

"Oh, you waited."

"I did not!" Sakura cried indignantly.

"Let me guess, you looked for your friend, but you couldn't find her, and you ended up here?"

"Exactly." She folded her arms.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"But that's what really happened!" Sakura glared. "Forget it." She stormed off and grabbed a beer on her way. Due to her annoyance, she gulped as much as she can. She reached outside and saw people taking a dip in the pool. She watched as they laugh and push each other. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of a certain someone she wanted to push in right now.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo finally appeared. "So how was it?"

"How was what?" Sakura chugged down her drink. She was feeling a little lightheaded now.

"You didn't talk?" Tomoyo asked. At the look Sakura gave her, she knew the answer. She was about to say more, but Eriol called her from the inside. She was hesitant to leave, but if the two hadn't talked yet, then she needed to get them invited again. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Sakura nodded, and she was left all alone. She continued to walk aimlessly, but she was unintentionally pushed to the pool. She shrieked, but it was cut off when she submerged. Too bad her mouth was still open when she hit the water. She panicked and struggled, but her mind was fuzzy. She knew she had to get out, but she couldn't properly arrange her thoughts. Thankfully, she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist and lift her up.

"You okay?"

Sakura could only cough. She tried to get back some air and breathed deep. "Y-yeah..." She looked up and saw Syaoran.

He helped her get out of the pool. "Where's your friend?"

The ground was swaying for her, and she would have fallen if Syaoran hadn't caught her. "Uh... she – she went inside."

Both of them were soaking wet. "We need to find you dry clothes," he stated when Sakura shivered. He assisted her inside and tried to look for Tomoyo, but luck wasn't on his side tonight.

Meanwhile, Sakura was already falling unconscious on her feet. She was already dizzy to begin with and almost drowning didn't help her situation at all.

Having no other choice, Syaoran carried her up to his room. He pushed open the door with his feet and laid Sakura on the bed. He shook her. "Wake up. You can't sleep in those."

"Mm..."

Syaoran went through his closet and searched for something he could lend her. He took out a large shirt and went back to the sleeping figure. "Hey, come on..."

Sakura got up with Syaoran's help. She was led to the bathroom, but she stopped him from closing the door. "Underwear?" Hey, it was the alcohol talking.

Syaoran didn't know what to do. He would ask Tomoyo, but he couldn't find her, and he doubted she brought extra clothes. He couldn't ask the guests, casts or crews either. It would be weird if he was looking for undergarments. It would create an issue, besides, it was unhygienic. He dug into his drawers. He knew he had a pair of never-been-used boxers since it was too small. "Here." When Sakura slammed the door shut, he went out to look for Tomoyo again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aisa was drunk, but she did that on purpose so she would have confidence. She went upstairs, trying to look for a certain someone. Finally, she spotted Syaoran. He was talking to someone on his cell phone.

"You gave Tomoyo a ride back?" She heard Syaoran ask. "But Eriol, why'd you leave –"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Aisa grabbed his phone and snapped it shut. "Syaorannn..." She slurred. She took a step forward, but he took a step back.

"Aisa?"

She merely smiled when she saw Syaoran's bedroom door coming to view. Perfect.

"Aisa, you're drunk," Syaoran stated the obvious.

"Nooo..." She hatched her arms around his neck and aimed for a kiss, but Syaoran turned his head to avoid it.

"Let's call your driver and have him take you home."

"But I don't want to go home!" Aisa pushed her body against him. "I want to be with you..."

He tried to pry her arms off. "Aisa, stop it."

"What do you see in Lena, anyway?" Aisa demanded. "I can do what she can! I can give you what you want!" She caught him off-guard with what she said so she was able to kiss him, but he pulled away quickly. "Don't you like me?"

"We're friends." Syaoran held her away.

"But I don't want to be just friends! Look at me Syaoran, I'm a woman too."

"A drunken one. You don't know what you're doing."

"I do! I want this, I want you!" She pushed open the door, but she froze when she saw someone sleeping on the bed. She squinted, but she couldn't recognize the figure since it was dark. "Who –"

Syaoran instantly shut the door. It would be bad if Aisa saw that it was Sakura. "I'll drive you home."

"No!" Aisa forgot her plan of seducing him when she saw someone on the bed. She was determined to know who it was. "Who is she?"

"Let's go." He tugged, but she wouldn't move.

"Tell me!"

"Aisa, look, you have to, whoa –" He caught her when she suddenly fainted. Really, girls kept fainting on him. He carried her and instructed her driver to take her back home. Now, he had to deal with Sakura. Going back in, he tried to wake her up. "Sakura... Sakura..."

Sakura just rolled over making Syaoran slump in defeat. He knew this was futile. When Sakura didn't want to wake up, she wouldn't wake up. That was already tested-and-proven countless times. With a sigh, he just pulled the blanket over her and left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You might want to talk to Aisa's manager," Syaoran said leaning at the doorway. It was nine in the morning and he was talking to Eriol at the dining area.

"Why?" Eriol asked before taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

"She found... a girl... in my bed last night." He omitted the name.

Eriol placed his cup down calmly. "I thought we talked about side flings."

"It's not what you think." Syaoran took a seat across him. "She was drunk. She fell asleep."

"Let me talk to the girl first. She might get ideas." Eriol stood up. "Where is she?"

Sakura suddenly appeared. She blushed as she hugged herself. "Um... where are my clothes?"

Eriol's eyebrow rose.

"I had someone wash it," Syaoran answered.

"So it's her?" Eriol asked making Syaoran nod. "Then I don't need to worry about some fan-girl who got her hopes up."

"By the way," Syaoran continued, getting Eriol's attention. "Please tell Aisa's agent to tell her that work is work."

Eriol nodded before going. He knew exactly what Syaoran was talking about. After all, it wouldn't be the first time that an actress fell for him. He understood that, however, what he couldn't get was the real deal between Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran refused to tell him anything.

"Um..."

Syaoran turned to where Sakura was standing. "Yeah?"

"Can... can I borrow your phone and make a call? I'll just ask Tomoyo to pick me up..."

He stood up and held out the phone. She reached over, but when she was about to take it, he withdrew. "You want to go out?"

"W-what?"

He grabbed her. "Come on." He just wanted to escape from work for awhile, and this was his chance.

"W-wait!"

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Where are we going?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Out?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm only wearing your shirt and boxers... oh my god – I'm wearing your boxers? Ew!"

"I haven't worn it before."

"It's about my size. You're not small – oh god, that sounded so wrong!" Sakura covered her blushing face.

"That's why I haven't worn it before," he said exasperatedly. "Come on, we'll drop by the mall."

"I can't go there looking like this!" Sakura refused to move. "And you can't go out looking like you!"

Syaoran took his car keys, shades and a baseball cap. He raised a brow at her, questioning her silently.

"Fine." Sakura didn't know what had gotten into her, but she agreed and followed him. Maybe she just wanted to enjoy time with him while she still could. Ex-boyfriend or not, he was a really fun guy to be with.

"Let's go." And like what he promised, they stopped by at the mall, but it was only Syaoran who went in. She waited for a few minutes for his return. When he did, he handed her a shopping bag. "Here. Change in the backseat." At the glare Sakura shot him, he added, "I won't peek. Sheesh!"

Sakura climbed into the backseat as Syaoran drove. She took out the contents and saw that he had gotten her a sundress. Then she choked.

"What?"

"Y-you bought me u-underwear?!"

"Well, unless you want to continue wearing that."

Sakura chose not to question on how he knew her size. After all, when they were still together, she used to have change of clothes on his closet. "Fine... don't peek!"

Syaoran kept his eyes on the road and tried to ignore the fact that a girl was practically getting naked on the backseat of his car. Keyword: tried. He was no longer innocent when it came to these kinds of things, but come on, it was Sakura there!

After a few minutes of rustling, Sakura announced, "Done!" She transferred to the passenger seat and buckled in. "Where are we going?"

Syaoran shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He was just a regular driver. You know, look at the road... the side mirror... the rearview mirror. So you couldn't really blame him if he took the occasional glance at the rearview mirror. It was just a normal innocent glance, really. He hadn't intended to see her taking the shirt off. "Uh... I know, Chill." He was referring to his favorite local coffee shop.

"It's closed down."

"Wha-what? Why?" Like what was mentioned, it was his favorite.

"Someone bought the place a year ago and turned it into a bookshop," Sakura explained. "If you really want it, there's another branch, but it's in another city."

"Where?"

"Nakama City."

"Two hours away, right?"

"Yup. So where are we going now?"

"Nakama City."

"What?" Sakura looked at him disbelievingly. "Just for coffee?" She didn't even bother to argue when she saw his determined face. Definitely his favorite. "You're really crazy." Then she added innocently, "Can we have drive-thru for breakfast first?"

* * *

"_Li Syaoran failed to show up in his interview scheduled for one-thirty this afternoon,_" the TV host broadcasted. Chiharu, Rika and Tomoyo were watching the news regarding the disappearance of the said model/actor. "_He was last spotted at his place the previous night. Sources say that he'd been missing since nine o'clock this morning. His camp has yet to release an official statement regarding the issue._"

Tomoyo's phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's me, Eriol."

Tomoyo excused herself from the room. "Do you want something?" She asked when she was out of hearing range.

"I just wanted to ask if Sakura's there already."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

"You see... I left Sakura and Syaoran for a few minutes this morning, but when I came back, they were gone..."

"Oh." Tomoyo was contemplating on whether to tell the truth or not.

"It's three o'clock now. He's been gone for six hours. He doesn't usually do this. In fact, it's the first he pulled this stunt." He sighed on the other line. "He has a photo shoot at five, but at this rate, he wouldn't make it."

"... Sakura isn't here yet..." Tomoyo finally admitted. Things might get worse if she lied. At least this way, should anything happen, Eriol would be prepared.

"So there's a possibility that they're together? Where could have they been?" He asked to no one in particular. "Syaoran turned his phone off."

"I guess you should cancel the photo shoot," Tomoyo suggested. She had a feeling that they wouldn't show up anytime soon.

"I probably should cancel his other interview later at eight. Anyway, thanks. And can you please call me if ever Sakura contacts you?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Thank you again. Bye."

Tomoyo hanged up. She wasn't expecting this, but she wasn't complaining either.

* * *

AN: There, the secret is out. Well, only to Tomoyo. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review! More SxS together in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Here's the next! Thanks you so much for all your reviews! Anyway, I still don't know how long the story will be. I keep on changing and rearranging scenes and that mostly delay my updates. Oops.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 6

_Spending time can innocently lead to discovery_

* * *

"Don't you have anything scheduled for today?"

"Nope," Syaoran replied easily as he turned the steering wheel to the left. They had their coffee and lunch already, but they were still driving away from the city.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Why do I find it hard to believe you?"

"Because I'm not telling the truth...? We're here." Syaoran turned the engine off and got out of the car.

Sakura followed suit and stared at the compound ahead of her. She asked slowly, "Where is here?"

He started walking towards the buildings, leaving Sakura no choice but to follow.

"Nozumi," Sakura read the sign out loud. It sounded awfully familiar to her. She stopped walking and tried to find the connection. She stared at Syaoran then at the two buildings. 'Nozumi... Nozumi...' She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Syaoran's back again. 'Ah! Nozumi Orphanage! It's where Syaoran grew up!' "Wait!"

He turned to her.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked when she had finally caught up to him.

"To visit."

"But isn't Nozumi in Tokyo?"

"I went there last week. They told me it was moved here."

"Oh."

They entered the building on the left, and they were instantly welcomed by a woman in her early forties. "Good afternoon." The woman gave them a pleasant smile. "You're here to adopt? Hmm... such a lovely young couple."

Sakura flushed. "N-no, no, we're not together."

Her smile turned apologetic. "Oh, forgive me for assuming. How may I help you then?"

"Is Nana here?" Syaoran asked, referring to the head of the orphanage. All those who grew up here just called her Nana.

"Yes, she's at the office. I'll lead you there," she volunteered. Sakura and Syaoran followed her up the stairs and were immediately greeted by the sight of playing children aged around three to five. "You look familiar. Are you a celebrity?" The woman asked, giving Syaoran a once over look. He was no longer wearing his sunglasses, but he still had his cap on. Before Syaoran could deny, she continued, "Nah... You're taller than Leo Yang."

Sakura sweat-dropped. Leo Yang was a popular movie star... two decades ago. Obviously, this lady wasn't up-to-date when it came to these things.

Finally, they reached the end of the hall. The lady knocked. A soft 'come in' was heard, and the woman entered, followed by the two. "Nana, you have guests." She bowed then left.

An old lady turned to them, but her eyes lingered longer on Syaoran. She adjusted her glasses, and recognition started to dawn on her face.

"Nana," Syaoran was about to bow, but he was embraced instead.

"Oh, Syaoran!" Nana smiled happily. "I'm so happy to see you. It's been so long. I haven't seen you since you left the orphanage."

"Sorry about that." He smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I've been living at Hong Kong for the last couple of years."

"I see, I see. Now, let me take a look at you." Nana stepped back and smiled. "My, my, you've grown up to be a handsome young man." Then finally, she remembered someone else was in the room. "And I see you brought your girlfriend too." She nodded approvingly at Sakura.

"No Nana, we're not together anymore."

Sakura looked at him. It was the first time she heard him acknowledge the fact that they had been together. It felt different hearing it from him, and for some unknown reason, she felt her heart beat faster.

"That's a shame." Nana looked disappointed for a moment but smiled again as she looked at Sakura. "What's your name, my child?"

"Sakura," she replied softly.

"Welcome to Nozumi, Sakura. Oh by the way, did you want to take a seat or stroll around while we talk?" Nana asked them.

Sakura saw Syaoran looked at her as if asking her what she wanted. She just shrugged in return. Anything will do. She didn't even know why Syaoran asked.

"Let's take a walk, Nana," Syaoran finally answered. "I want to see the new place."

"Very well." The older lady led them outside. "This compound has two buildings," she started explaining. "This building has five floors, and this is where the rooms are located." They walked downstairs. "The dinning hall and the lobby are here in the first floor." They walked outside. "The classrooms are located on the other building. Special occasions are also held there."

"Can we go there?" Syaoran asked.

Nana glanced down at her watch. "I'm afraid not. The classrooms are occupied by this time." She led them away from the second building. "And this is the playground."

Sakura marveled at the place since it was her first time to be in an orphanage.

"Nana! Nana!" Kids swarmed around them.

"Nana, look what I found!" A little girl in pigtails held up a flower.

"That is lovely, dear." Nana said making the girl giggle. She walked away happily, showing other kids the flower.

"Why did you move?" Syaoran asked after the kids went back to playing.

"It's not my choice. A real estate developer bought the place and offered to move us here." Nana sighed. "But it's a good deal because the money could help me run this place, and it's more peaceful around here since we're away from the city."

"I see..."

"How about you, my child? I only hear bits and pieces of news about you from the schoolgirls who volunteers to help here," Nana teased.

Syaoran seemed a little shy. "I, um, doing a movie here."

"So famous, so famous," she commented making Syaoran blush.

Sakura unintentionally blocked their conversation as she watched the kids. She smiled at the sight. She had always liked children, and seeing them so innocent, carefree and happy made her happy as well. Then she noticed a lone figure cuddled at the corner. Without thinking, she walked towards the child. "Hello." She smiled and sat on the grass beside him. "Why don't you join them?"

The little boy just looked at her, as if wondering why she was even talking to him.

Sakura, in return, just smiled back. "Well?" She urged softly.

"They don't want to play with me," he answered quietly.

"That's not true," Sakura replied, but the boy just looked down. She couldn't allow this boy to continue being sad, so she asked, "Well... do you want to play with me?"

"I don't know you..."

"I'm Sakura. How about you, what's your name?"

"... Shun."

Sakura stood up and held her hand out to him. She smiled cheerfully. "Come on Shun, let's play!"

He seemed hesitant, but after awhile, he took it and stood up too. "What are we going to play?"

"Hmm..." Sakura thought of the things she loved to play when she was little. "I know! How about hide-and-seek? You hide while I count to ten. Okay?"

Shun nodded shyly. They walked towards a tree and designated it as the home base. Shun waited for Sakura to turn around before hiding.

"... Nine... and ten!" Sakura finished counting. "Ready or not, here I come!" She giggled to herself when she saw her playmate's foot sticking out from under the slide. She went towards it. "Shun? Where are you?" She walked around the slide, and she heard soft chuckling. "Wow Shun, you're really good at this. I wonder where you are..." And then, unexpectedly, she grabbed the foot that was sticking out. "Gotcha!"

Shun laughed and scrambled to get up and run to home base. Sakura was contemplating whether to let him win or not, but she guessed that he would like it better if she didn't go easy on him. She laughed along with him as she ran too. Because she was trying to dodge other children, she bumped into someone else. "Whoa!" She expected that someone would grab her to prevent the fall, but unlike the usual, the impact came, followed by another one on top of her.

"Oof." Syaoran landed on top of her.

"Ow..." Sakura groaned and looked up at him. Breathless, she said, "Y-you were supposed to catch me."

"You pulled me down." He motioned to her hands, which were fisted on his shirt.

"Oh." Her hands loosened but didn't let go. As if finally realizing how close they were, Sakura blushed. This was the second time. "Um..."

"What are you guys doing?" Shun's innocent voice came.

"Eh?" Sakura and Syaoran looked down. He was pressed against her, and both her hands were on his chest. Their legs were tangled together, and what was more, she was wearing a dress.

Syaoran quickly stood up and helped her. What a good role model to the children they were turning out to be.

"So, um, I'm it again?" Sakura asked the little boy, changing the topic.

"Do you want to join?" Shun addressed Syaoran.

Syaoran was about to say no, but Sakura nudged him. "Fine, okay." He sighed in defeat.

The boy's eyes lightened up. "I'll be it this time!" He ran to the tree and started counting.

"Where do you propose we hide?" Syaoran asked dryly. He gestured to the objects in the area that were obviously smaller than their bodies.

"Four... Five..."

"You'll think of something." Sakura ran to a bush and skillfully hid herself.

"Seven... Eight..."

Syaoran couldn't find anything to hide himself into. He was the best at this when he was a kid, but now... he sucked. He thought of climbing the tree, but it seemed as if it wouldn't be able to support him.

"Nine..."

At the last second, he jumped at the bush where Sakura was hiding.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed and pushed him away. "It can't hide us both! Go find another place!"

"Ssh!" He clamped his hand over her mouth and wrapped the other around her to prevent her from moving. That proved to be effective because Sakura stiffened. Syaoran, however, didn't seem to notice.

The little boy passed by the bush, not noticing Sakura and Syaoran there, but the little girl in pigtails from earlier came and pointed to them. "They're here! They're here!" She announced proudly. Like the naïve little girl she was, she didn't know she was ruining the game. When Shun came, she even asked, "Can I join you?"

"But you don't want to play me."

"That's not true," the little girl said, unknowingly repeating what Sakura said. "I've always wanted to play with you, but you're always sitting there." She pointed to where Sakura found the little boy earlier. "So can I?"

"Um, okay..."

The little girl brightened. "Yay! I'm going to introduce you to my other friends!"

Shun managed to bid a little farewell to the older couple before the little girl dragged her away.

"And there goes our playmate." Syaoran stretched.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was getting late. Sakura and Syaoran were back on the road, and this time, they were going home, but they were still a good two hours away from the city. Both of them felt exhausted since the kids forced them to play. Though it was tiring, it was fun. It was also hard saying goodbye so they promised to return when they found the time.

"Do you want me to drive?" Sakura asked when she saw Syaoran yawn.

"No," he answered too quickly making Sakura glare at him. "What the –"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked when the car suddenly jerked to a stop.

Syaoran went out of the car and opened the hood. White smoke immediately came out. "It overheated."

"What?" Sakura stepped out. "What are we going to do now?" She looked around helplessly. They were in the middle of nowhere.

Syaoran didn't want to make a call. It would only inform others about his location. "I saw an inn before we turned. We could walk back." Syaoran suggested as he closed the hood. He went to the backseat and grabbed a bag, which contained change of clothes. With his job, sudden overnights became a usual occurrence. So even with his personal car, he had extra clothes with him.

Sakura agreed with his plan. She would agree to anything at this point. Silently, they strolled back. About five minutes later, they found themselves at the lobby of the inn.

"Welcome."

"Two single rooms please," Syaoran requested with his cap donned again. It was just a small inn so reservations weren't needed. The receptionist glanced at him, but he turned away just in time so the receptionist wasn't able to recognize him. After Sakura provided the necessary information, Syaoran asked for assistance regarding his car. After awhile, the receptionist gave them two sets of keys.

Sakura and Syaoran climbed the three flights of stairs. "Can I borrow your phone?" Sakura asked when they were in front of a door labeled 304. "I need to call Dad."

"Sure." He handed two phones to her and went inside room 305.

Sakura went inside the other room and turned the first phone on. She was instantly greeted by his message alert tone, indicating that he received text messages. 'One... two... five... eleven... twenty-six...' Her eyebrows rose amusedly as the phone received more. 'Thirty-one... wow, forty-one...' She was starting to get annoyed so she placed the phone on the bed and stared at it. Finally, it stopped. "Two hundred and fifty-nine messages received. Damn." She wondered if he would read it all. Curiosity got the best of her so she sat down and clicked on his inbox.

_From: Eriol_

_Wer r u?! I've bin trying to call u. Call me back ASAP!_

Sakura scrolled down. She saw Eriol's name a lot of times. Numerous names she recognized as people from the media, and only a few were unknown numbers. Her interest was piqued more when she saw Aisa's name once in a while. She clicked on one.

_From: Dy Aisa_

_Sori abt last nyt. I –_

Sakura exited his inbox quickly. Though her curiosity wasn't satisfied, she knew that she had no right to read the rest of Aisa's text message. To remove her mind from it, she clicked on his contacts instead. "Oh wow..." She mumbled to herself when she saw names of popular celebrities. The thought of copying the numbers of her favorite actors crossed her mind. Too bad there was no pen.

Her exploration of his phone was interrupted when it started ringing. An unknown number flashed, and in a moment of panic, she turned it off.

Sakura took the other phone and turned it on. Like the first one, his message alert tone was heard, but this time, she saw that he only had nine messages – all from Eriol. "Must be his private phone." She examined the sleek gadget on her hand. She opened the contacts, and it contained three people only. "Eriol, Kiya, Lena..." Oh.

Against her will, she felt her heart twist. She stared at the phone for a moment before shaking her head and dialing her home number. She told her father that she wouldn't be coming home tonight and that she was staying over at a friend's house. After a few more questions from her father and a few manipulating of the truth from her side, they hanged up.

A knock on the door came. "Sakura?"

She stood up, holding both phones in one hand while using the other to unlock and turn the knob. "Here, thanks."

Syaoran held out a shirt. "This is the smallest I can lend you."

She was surprised that he offered but took the cloth nonetheless. She really needed it since all that playing made her dirty. She said another thank you before closing the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After taking a shower, Syaoran lied down on the bed. His hand came in contact with his phone and noticed that his private phone was open. 'She must have used this one,' he deduced. He went to the dialed numbers and saved it as 'Sakura'. With the task done, he placed it on the nightstand and prepared to get some sleep. After disappearing today, he will definitely need the energy for tomorrow.

* * *

"Where have you been?" was the first thing Eriol asked when Syaoran arrived at the house. "You've been gone for one whole day."

Syaoran looked at his watch. "Not really, just twenty three hours."

Eriol ignored what Syaoran said and asked again, "So where have you been?"

"Out." Syaoran sighed. He knew that Eriol wouldn't let him off. "The orphanage."

"But why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call?"

"I... I just wanted to get away for awhile..."

Eriol looked at him. As much as he understood, he needed to make sure that it wouldn't happen again. At times like this, he hated his job. "With Sakura?"

"Yes."

"No, with Aisa."

Syaoran was confused. "What?"

"That's what we're going to tell the press," Eriol explained. "We didn't let her go out yesterday. So what happened was that you secretly went to the orphanage with Aisa."

Syaoran remained quiet. The orphanage was a special place for him and he felt happy being there. Lying about it felt totally wrong. "If you want to use Aisa, then I went out with her somewhere else," he stated firmly and emphasized his next sentence. "Never the orphanage with her."

Eriol gave in, "Fine."

* * *

"I'm so glad that Syaoran and I are able to talk normal again. I felt awkward for a week," Aisa said to the person on the other line. "But it's hard since I still like him a lot... wait, hold on." She looked at the woman, who entered her dressing room. "I didn't know you were coming today."

"Got here just an hour ago," Kiya stated. "I need to talk to you."

"Wait." Aisa returned to the phone. "I'll talk to you later, okay? Thanks for listening to me the other day and today... okay bye, Sakura." She hanged up.

"You know Sakura?" Kiya asked curiously making the other girl nod. "Oh, Syaoran introduced you? I didn't know they were still keeping in touch." She said the last sentence more to herself.

Aisa gave Syaoran's manager a confused look before taking the hairbrush. "No, I introduced her to Syaoran."

"Ah, we must have been talking about a different person." Kiya remained quiet as if thinking of something. She wasn't the type to forget even the smallest of things. "I think her name is Kinomoto Sakura."

Aisa looked at the older woman again. They were talking about the same Sakura. "What about her?"

Kiya shrugged nonchalantly. "She was his ex-girlfriend. Anyway, I came here to discuss something with you and your manager about the upcoming..."

Aisa couldn't process the rest of Kiya's words. The agent was oblivious to the impact of her information as she continued to talk. Aisa gripped the brush she was holding, 'They knew each other.'

* * *

AN: Let's heat things up, shall we?

Review, review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for the reviews, and I'm sorry for the delayed update. I've just been really busy. Also, I've had a hard time writing. I mean, I know what I want to happen in the story. I just couldn't seem to write it down. Bleh. But anyway here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 7

_Rivalry. Competition. Dispute. Enmity. Jealousy._

* * *

Sakura was waiting patiently for Aisa. The latter called her asking for them to meet in a private area. So here she was, in a hotel room that Aisa instructed her to go to. Something about Aisa's tone bothered her, but she shrugged it off. Finally, the door opened. "Oh, hi –"

"Sakura."

Sakura almost winced at the coldness that enlaced her name when Aisa said it. Something was definitely wrong. Worried about her friend, she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"So you're still going to play that game of yours?" Aisa asked. Her anger was barely contained.

"What game?" Sakura was utterly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're still playing innocent?" Aisa's eyes narrowed with disgust. "Guess what, I'm done playing!"

"I don't get –"

"How could you?!"

Sakura was taken aback at the sudden outburst. "What's the matter –"

"Cut the act!" Aisa was now really furious. "I trusted you, Sakura! I trusted you!"

"What are – I don't understand –" Sakura was able to break in. Since their conversation started, she wasn't able to understand a thing.

"I know it! I know your relationship with Syaoran!"

Sakura froze as realization hit her. She wasn't expecting this.

"You know what, you could be an actress! You really had me fooled!" Aisa pointed a finger to Sakura. "You are the worst person I have ever met!"

Sakura was hurt. "Aisa –"

"I bet you're so proud of yourself, aren't you? You made me believe that I could trust you, and I was stupid enough to do that!"

"No, no..."

"I told you everything I felt about him! But you didn't even bother to tell me the truth! I bet you were laughing your ass of every time I confided in you!"

"That's not true..."

"Oh yeah? Why should I believe you?!" Aisa demanded. She wasn't mad because of Sakura's relationship with Syaoran. She was mad because she felt betrayed. "I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend –"

"Bull! If you treated me as your friend, you would have told me! How could you lie to me?! All this time, you were lying to me! All those feelings I have for him, I told no one but you!"

"I-I'm sorry." Sakura felt weak and helpless in the situation. She might have not done something intentionally wrong, but she couldn't find the strength to defend herself either.

"You betrayed my trust!"

"I-I didn't – I didn't mean to... I'm sorry..."

"Why, Sakura? Why?" Aisa's tone became somewhat pleading, as if begging to understand why someone she considered as one of her closest friend lied to her.

When Sakura was able to look at the actress clearly, she saw anger... resentment... betrayal... and most of all, pain. Aisa was right. She had been holding out the truth while the other girl had been nothing but honest to her.

"How could you do this?"

The remorse Sakura was feeling was too much. "Syaoran... Syaoran and I didn't end good..." She started explaining with an equally pained voice. "I hadn't really counted on meeting him again... much less you..."

Aisa listened, but she wasn't totally calmed down. It wasn't as if her feelings could go away with a snap of a finger.

"But then..." Sakura closed her eyes for a moment. "Then the unexpected happen, and we met each other. And... and when I saw him again that time you introduced us, I wasn't prepared. And by that time, you have already told me you liked him."

"You could have told me after, but you didn't. You had lots of chance to tell me... but you didn't!"

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know what else to do." Sakura felt her energy being drained out of her. "But what I know when I made the decision not to tell you was that I didn't want to get in the way..." She said tiredly but sincerely. "Believe it or not, I treated you as a friend, and I wanted you to be happy. You deserved to be happy."

Both of them remained quiet until Aisa broke the silence. "I wish I could believe you... but right now, I am doubting everything you have said and done."

Sakura sank to the chair as Aisa left the room. The coldness of Aisa's words hung in the air. She felt miserable because she had hurt someone she was close to. Though it was unintended, the effect was the same.

She felt so depressed... so dejected... so ashamed of herself.

* * *

One week passed, and Sakura wasn't feeling any better than she did seven days ago. Though now, in fairness to her, was able to handle it. She explained her part, and it was now up to the actress whether she would believe her or not. Sakura dearly hoped for the former because she didn't want to lose a friend.

"There they are!" Chiharu suddenly exclaimed. She went to Takashi and Sakura to Maki.

"Hey..." Sakura smiled. "Good luck on your game."

Though the soccer championship was over, a 'Season Special: All-Star' game would take place today. This kind of game was held every three years between the two teams who fought during the finals. Only chosen players, alumni included, were allowed to play. Maki was selected so that was why he was still pretty busy even after the championship game.

"We're going to beat them this time," Maki announced confidently.

"Just have fun, okay?" Sakura said. "It's just a friendly game after all, not a title match."

He just shrugged. "Well yeah, anyway, I've heard that model, Li, is going to play today."

"Really?" Sakura asked. She was surprised, but now that she thought of it, she shouldn't really be. With his skills, it was expected.

"Yeah, people are making a big deal about it." He snorted. "What can he do anyway, smile and act?"

Maki was good at soccer, no question about it. However, it was only at the start of their junior year did he join the team, and by that time, Syaoran had already graduated.

"He's really good." The words were out before Sakura could stop it. That made Maki look at her suspiciously. "That's what I heard," she added quickly. She inwardly scowled at her pathetic cover up. Heard? She watched his every game.

He sighed, relieved. "I thought you're turning out to be one of his fan-girls."

"Maki!" One of the players appeared out of nowhere. "Coach wants to talk to us!"

Maki turned to Sakura. "Wait for me, I'll be back soon."

Sakura nodded and watched as Maki entered the room. She glanced around the hallway and noticed that it was empty. Figures. The game was still a good two hours away, and spectators weren't allowed to go to where she was. She was only permitted to be there because of Maki.

"Hey."

Sakura snapped out of her trance. "Oh... hi... " She was surprised to see Syaoran. Frowning in confusion, she started, "Your team is on the other side."

"Oh..." He looked around. "So that explains the blue and red banners," he said, referring to Tomoeda High's official color. "My previous engagement got cancelled so it was a last minute thing. I wasn't informed about little details."

Sakura smiled amusedly. It was a last minute things for him, yet everybody knew he was playing today.

"So, who's side are you on?" He smiled good-naturedly. Back then, this line was always their conversation starter whenever there was a Tomoeda-Vista game.

"Tomoeda, of course." She grinned.

He said the next line as he did many times before. "Must you always side with the losers?"

"Well then –"

"Li." Maki came, frowning. He obviously heard Syaoran. "Your team is over there." He motioned at the other direction. He didn't care if he was dealing with a celebrity as he continued to glare.

"I know." Syaoran didn't like the attitude of the guy.

Maki faced Sakura. "I have to get ready. I'll meet you after the game, okay?"

Sakura was about to nod affirmative but was unable to when Maki kissed her. Even though they had their fair share of kisses before, Sakura tensed because she was aware that Syaoran was still standing there. Maki pulled away, not noticing that Sakura didn't kiss him back. Before she could stop herself, her gaze immediately darted to Syaoran, but she couldn't read his expression.

On the other hand, because of Syaoran's thorough workshop, he knew how to control his facial muscles. But the display he just witnessed didn't completely stop his eyes from narrowing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoeda High students cheered loudly when Maki, the goalie, blocked the ball kicked by Syaoran. The senior student directed an arrogant smirk towards him.

Syaoran growled. He was a little rusty – that much he was willing to admit. But there was no way he was going to let that senior student beat him.

It was official. He didn't like the guy, and he was going to show just how much.

When Syaoran took possession of the ball again, everything happened so fast. He hit the ball with such power and accuracy that the defenders and the goalie weren't able to do anything. The crowd was stunned, but when it sank it, they turned wild.

"Did you see that?!"

"What an incredible shot!"

"Oh my god!"

Students from both schools were getting crazy. It was actually a funny sight because Tomoeda High's students were cheering for one of the players from their rival team.

It was Syaoran's turn to smirk this time, and it was effective in wiping out the smug look on Maki's face. For the rest of the game, Syaoran performed incredibly well. He could be a remarkable goalie or midfielder or defender, but as a forward or striker, he was unbelievably amazing. His aim was precise, and his every kick carry so much force that at one time, Maki was thrown back when he caught the ball.

Once Syaoran had set his mind, he was unstoppable. And right now, for some unknown reason, he was determined to make that Tomoeda goalie eat his dust.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No! There's no way in hell I'll get Li's autograph for you!"

Sakura tried not to eavesdrop, but Maki was almost shouting at his younger sister over the phone. The game was over, and they were now at the after-party sponsored by the association that organized the game.

And oh yeah, the results? Tomoeda lost. Yes, it was saddening, but Tomoeda players didn't hold a grudge about it. It was just a friendly game, and besides, it was a good one. The best, if Sakura could say so herself, but what she didn't understand, though, was why Maki was royally pissed.

"I don't even understand why you idolize someone as arrogant and conceited as him!" Maki continued saying.

Sakura raised a brow. Now, where did that came from?

"No!" With that one word, Maki hung up.

"Maki?"

He turned to Sakura. "Sorry about that." His face visibly relaxed. "She kept bugging me about getting his autograph for her."

"Why won't you? I mean, it's just an autograph. It's for your sister anyway," Sakura pointed out softly.

Maki snorted. "No way! I really don't get it. All he does is act, and people are practically worshipping him."

"Yo Maki!" Takashi slapped the other man's back. "I hear Li is over there, come on! Let's talk to him! I really want to ask how he did that kick –"

"Talk to him yourself," Maki cut unkindly. "Are you one of his fans now, huh? You idolize him too, huh?"

"Whoa, whoa." Takashi raised his hand in mock-surrender. He looked at Maki strangely, but the latter just glared at him. "What's up with him?" He directed the question to Sakura, who just gave him an apologetic look. She didn't know either. He continued, "Yeah, anyway, Chiharu told me to tell you to call her when you get back home."

"Okay, I will. Thanks."

"Later." Takashi went off to the direction he pointed to Maki earlier.

"What's wrong?" Sakura finally asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Yet you told your sister and Takashi off?"

"It's nothing. I'm just getting tired of hearing Li this and Li that."

"Li is here?! As in Li Syaoran?!" Some random female appeared beside them, looking very excited. Sakura recognized her as a girlfriend of one of the players. "I thought he was going somewhere else after the game. Where is he?!"

"Get lost lady," Maki replied coldly.

Sakura could tell the girl was offended so she immediately cut in, "I heard he was over there."

The girl smiled again and rambled on, "Could you come with me? You know, just to knock some sense into me when I'm finally face to face with him? I don't want to look dumb in front of him."

"Then you shouldn't be looking like yourself," Maki retorted again.

"Excuse us for a sec." Sakura grabbed Maki after flashing an apologetic smile to the girl. "Why are you being so rude?" She hissed, but she got no answer. "If you're going to be like that for the rest of the night –"

"He's over there!" The same girl snatched Sakura. She didn't mean to interrupt. It was just that Li Syaoran passed by. He passed by – that reason alone would excuse any action. Well, in fan-girl's logic anyway. Before Sakura could protest, the girl dragged her. "Li Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned his head when he heard his name. He saw an unfamiliar girl bouncing up and down. Though that girl was creating a scene, his focus was on Sakura who kept looking back.

"Yes?"

As the girl melt, Sakura looked like she just realized that she was in the presence of Syaoran.

"Um... I think your friend wanted to say something." Syaoran referred to the girl who was frozen on her spot.

Sakura sweat-dropped. Doing her supposed job, she shook the other girl out of her reverie. "Hey..."

After a few seconds, the girl recovered and instantly went back to her excited self. "Can I take a picture with you, please, please?"

"Sure."

She handed Sakura her cam and went to Syaoran, smiling brightly.

"Okay, one... two... three... done."

"Thank you! Thank you!" The girl took her cam, and upon seeing Sakura's phone, she took it as well. She shoved Sakura to Syaoran announcing, "Your turn!"

Sakura was surprised at the sudden push, but she was caught by Syaoran.

"Okay, now smile!" The girl ordered. Sakura's mind still couldn't process what was happening, but she smiled anyways. Well, at least she thought she smiled. "Here!" The girl handed the gadget back. "I'll show this off to my friends. I'll go now! Thanks and bye!"

Sakura stared at the back of the girl. She sure had so much energy.

"I look bad in that," Syaoran's voice came.

Sakura looked at the phone in her hand. She blushed when she finally realized what happened.

She took a picture with Syaoran!

She was leaning to him as a result of the sudden push. Her gaze went to their faces. Her smile looked a bit strained and awkward, but as usual, he was hot. She couldn't see the part where Syaoran, as he claimed, looked bad.

"Let's do that again," he urged. Sakura looked at him weirdly but obeyed. She stood next to him, held out her phone, smiled and clicked.

They look at the picture. Since Syaoran was a head taller, the top of his head was cropped. Sakura just knew that Syaoran would make fun of their height difference so she spoke right away, "You do it! I can't hold the phone farther than that."

"Fine, fine." He took it and held it out. "Ready?" He glanced at Sakura who was smiling prettily. He grinned and decided to make a funny face before clicking.

"Let me see!" Sakura's smiled dropped, and she hit his arm. "That's one of my best smiles! You ruined it!" This time, it was Sakura who suggested another take. However, her memory was full so Syaoran took out his phone instead.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

They checked the picture and laughed. Both of them made wacky faces without the other knowing. "Okay, seriously this time," Syaoran said.

Sakura wasn't about to follow him, however, when Syaoran placed his hand on her back to push her closer, she forgot what she planned to do.

"Oh, you weren't smiling," Syaoran commented as he looked at the picture. Sakura didn't even notice that he had taken it already. "Let's try that again." He pushed her closer to him, unaware of the effects he had. "Smile."

Sakura smiled uneasily at first, but being in his arms was so comfortable that her smile turned naturally beautiful. As they took a few more, Syaoran's hand remained on her waist. She couldn't help but think that the feeling of the closeness of his body against her still felt the same.

"Send these to me some other time, okay?" Sakura requested, trying to calm down her nerves. She was having the most difficult time of fighting down the blush that badly wanted to appear on her face.

"Sure." He glanced at her at the same time she did.

Too close.

That was the only way to describe their position.

They were too close. The closest they had been since he came back. They were so close that Sakura could already smell his scent. It was so alluring... so intoxicating that it was driving her mad. Her heart beat loudly, and she feared that Syaoran could hear it. But what scared her most about their close proximity was the fact that she didn't mind. She didn't mind at all.

However, the moment was interrupted by the rumble made by Sakura's stomach. Her face immediately turned a bright shade of pink.

"I-I'm sorry," Sakura stammered an apology. That was simply humiliating.

Syaoran, on the other hand, didn't see the need for apology. "You haven't eaten? Dinner was held two hours ago, where were you?"

"Well..." Sakura tried remembering where she was. Oh... she was consoling and calming Maki. "Um..."

"Never mind." Syaoran didn't wait for an explanation. She seemed hesitant to tell him anyway. "Let's get you something to eat."

"N-no, there's no need." Sakura didn't want to be a burden. "I'll do that myself."

But Syaoran wasn't listening as he took her to the dining area. However, the hired food caterers were already cleaning up. "We'll head outside."

Sakura was greatly touched, but at the same time, she was terribly embarrassed for the trouble she was causing. "Oh no, that's too much!"

"Come on." He took her hand so that he could pull her and make her start walking again.

"Sakura!" An angry voice called her making her jump away from Syaoran.

"M-maki..." She cursed herself silently for stuttering. She sounded so guilty when she wasn't even doing anything.

Maki glared heatedly at Syaoran. He was pissed at Syaoran ever since this morning, and finding his girlfriend getting comfortable with the said star only infuriated him more. "Let's go! I'll take you home."

"But Tomoyo would pick me up, remember? She's going to spend the night at my house."

"I'll drop you off," Maki repeated.

Sakura winced at the coldness of his voice. She didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Fortunately or unfortunately, it wasn't only her who was thinking that.

"If she doesn't want to come, then don't force her," Syaoran declared.

Maki took a step forward, but Syaoran wasn't threatened the least bit. "You stay out of this."

Sakura could already feel the tension rising so she placed herself in between. "I'll go. I'll just call Tomoyo and tell her to go straight to my place."

Syaoran wasn't pleased at her decision. "Sakura –"

"I'll go with him," Sakura repeated firmly. It was for the best. Should a fight occur, she could already predict the result. Cruel as it may seem, Maki wouldn't stand a chance, but then again, Syaoran's image would be tarnished. In conclusion, it would be a lose-lose situation.

Syaoran watched as the couple walked away. The little scene he witnessed earlier outside Tomoeda's locker room replayed on his mind. He had completely forgotten about it, but now that he remembered it, he wasn't thrilled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sakura... look, I'm sorry," Maki apologized as he pulled up in front of Sakura's house. "I just – it's just a bad day..."

Sakura nodded but didn't say anything. She just stepped out of the car and went straight to her room. She was really upset, and she couldn't hide it. Though it was a bad day for him, he shouldn't have taken it out on her... especially when it was her who was always by his side. She had always tried her best to cheer him up when it was her who needed the cheering up. She went with him whenever he needed her, but he wasn't there when she needed him. He was always busy with something, but she understood it.

But sometimes, she couldn't help but feel that she was always there for him but not the other way around.

As Sakura contemplated more on her relationship with Maki, she realized that she couldn't really blame him. After all, he didn't know what was going on with her. He didn't know that something was troubling her. He didn't know because she never told him. Then again, would things work if she wasn't telling everything?

Sakura instantly knew the answer. 'No.' And one concrete example of a disastrous result was what happened with her friendship with Aisa. Sakura groaned as she rolled over on her bed. Things had really gotten complicated.

Just months ago, she was a regular senior student living her normal life and just worrying about ordinary problems. Now, she was in conflict with a well-known movie actress because of that extremely popular and unbelievably hot model/actor. Now, she was hiding things from her closest friends about that extremely popular and unbelievably hot model/actor. Now, she was having problems with her boyfriend because of the things she couldn't share about that extremely popular and unbelievably hot model/actor.

That extremely popular and unbelievably hot model/actor a.k.a. Li Syaoran.

Sakura's thoughts were broken by the shrill ringing of the telephone. She sighed and dragged herself down the stairs. Who would be calling her now? Ah, maybe Chiharu or Tomoyo since she owed both girls a call. But then again, they could have called her on her mobile phone. Maybe Maki? Nah, it was unlikely of him to call after what happened.

She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Sakura?"

That deep husky voice just sent chills down her spine. That voice... it sounded familiar. Could it be...?

But... how?

And why would he...?

Shakily, she replied, "Y-yes?"

"Just checking up if you got home safe. Don't forget to eat."

The concern of the message contradicted the tightness of the voice. However, Sakura didn't pay attention to that as she asked, "... Syaoran?"

But all she got as an answer was a click. He hanged up.

If Sakura thought that things were already complicated, then she better think again because she had another thing coming.

* * *

AN: Yep, she had better think again. Now what do I mean with that? Lol. Anyway, to finally clear some things up, I think the next chapter will take a closer look at Syaoran's feeling and thoughts -wink-

Opinions, comments or anything, leave 'em in your reviews! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Deeper**

Author's note: As always, thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Hmm... some of you dislike Aisa, Kiya and Maki. Whaaat? Now I wonder what will happen if the real antagonist enters the scene. Haha. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I just have one thing to say: Don't kill me after reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 8

_Confrontation reveals what you weren't aware of._

* * *

"So to what do I owe this invitation for lunch?" Eriol asked, smiling pleasantly at the young woman before him.

Tomoyo smiled back. "I just wanted to thank you personally for the fabrics you sent me. They were really lovely." Sometime before, Tomoyo mentioned to him her dreams of becoming a designer. She didn't say anything more, really, so imagine her surprise this morning when she received a package containing exquisite clothing materials. "And since you refuse to accept payment, I'll treat you today. Think of this as a token of my gratitude, though insufficient."

"Having a beautiful lady like you accompany me this wonderful afternoon is more than enough," he stated making Tomoyo blush lightly. "And besides, I'm sure you'll make those fabrics into something else more fantastic."

"Well then, thank you again."

They ate their meal in comfortable silence. Tomoyo was waiting for the right time to talk again while Eriol, on the other hand, was simply enjoying her company. He found her interesting. She was delicate and so full of grace, but at the same time, he could tell that she was just as sharp and clever

When desert was being served, Tomoyo finally decided to start. "Um... if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Thirty five," he answered, making Tomoyo choke on her drink. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine," she assured, slightly embarrassed. "I'm just surprised. I mean, you look younger."

He chuckled. "Just kidding. I'm twenty four."

"Ah..." Tomoyo nodded. "Well, if you don't mind again, aren't you a bit young for a talent manager?"

"Actually, yes. I'm one of the youngest," he admitted. "But as you know, the industry I'm working for is vicious, and for my job, it's about knowing the right people. I don't mean to brag, but in my case, I have excellent connections and resources."

"I see... but that must be tiring, right?"

"In a way, yes. I have to plan every step ahead, every action. I'm not going to be untrue about it. What I do entails lying and manipulation, even blackmails. Sometimes, you need to be deceitful... to be insensitive... to retain influence and power."

Tomoyo just nodded again. She couldn't say she understood because she didn't. She had never experienced being in an environment akin to that, but nevertheless, she appreciated his honesty. She pondered for a moment. She knew she was going to push her luck further with what she was about to ask, but there might not be another opportunity such as this. "Does that apply to the actors you're handling as well? Do you choose to be insensitive to what they're feeling?"

He looked at her for a moment before replying, "If it's for the better, then yes."

"Better for what, his career or his personal well-being?"

Eriol wondered where all these were coming. Her line of questions confirmed what he was thinking. She wasn't simply being curious anymore, and her shift in the use of pronouns proved it. Even so, he decided to see where this was going as he answered, "Both."

"But what if – what if what's good for his career isn't good for his personal life?" Tomoyo became uneasy after asking that question. She saw the strange look that passed his face. It was brief, but it was definitely there. She considered asking another question or changing the topic or making up some random excuse that would require her to leave or... just anything! Anything that would end their current conversation, but she shook all those thoughts away. She was here now. She might as well get this over with.

"Who are we talking about?"

"That was a general question."

"It depends, actually." Eriol looked at her intently as he started explaining. "For instance, its worth. Will the happiness be greater? I mean, will he still be happy even if he loses his career? Or is that happiness not worth risking his reputation for? It could also depend if the gain is short- or long-lived. If that happiness is just short term, then I will not allow him to sacrifice his career."

She held his gaze. "But how would you know the value? Or if it's short or long term?"

"That –" Eriol smiled mysteriously, "– is my secret."

"Oh." So much for that. "I apologize if you find it too nosy. I was just curious."

He didn't buy her pretext, and she knew it. "Tomoyo."

"Y-yes?"

"You are a really smart girl, but what do you really want to know... about Syaoran?"

Caught.

Tomoyo wasn't about to back down. There was no use in beating around the bush. "Not entirely about him. More about you."

Now that surprised Eriol. He was good at evaluating people. He was even correct in knowing that Tomoyo had another motive for asking those questions... but about him? What about him? He voiced it out, "What about me?"

"I want to know where you stand in this."

Her directness surprised him again.

Tomoyo's next question made her intentions perfectly clear. The message couldn't be mistaken. "Are you his friend? Or just his agent?" She knew she wouldn't be getting an answer today when Eriol didn't respond. So instead, she called the waiter over and paid. "I have to go now. Thank you again for the fabrics."

With that, she left Eriol with her simple yet significant question.

* * *

"How many girlfriends did you have?"

Syaoran was caught off-guard at Aisa's question. They were currently in a café that would be used a set for the movie. The crew were still fixing up so the actors were taking this time to relearn the script since there were last minute changes. So... where did that question came from?

"I don't know. I don't really count."

"I see... how about serious relationships?"

Syaoran just shrugged.

"Okay."

Syaoran thought the weird conversation was over so he began reading his new lines again. However, Aisa wasn't quite yet finished.

"What about Sakura?"

He was surprised that Sakura's name was brought up. "What about her?"

"What category did she belong? Was she one of your flings, or were you on a serious relationship with her?"

He placed the manuscript down and looked at Aisa closely. She wasn't just asking if he did have a relationship with Sakura. She wasn't just confirming it. She was already asking what kind of connection he shared with the said girl.

... How?

How did Aisa found out about it? And why the sudden interest on her part? He knew she liked him, but they had already talked about it.

Seeing that Aisa wouldn't let it drop, he finally answered, "She was my longest girlfriend."

"Oh."

'Longest.'

That was more than something Aisa expected. More than she thought she could handle. Her hand fisted on the papers she was holding, but as soon as she realized what she was doing, she let go.

She knew he could easily deny it. He knew it too... but he didn't. He told her the truth and hearing it coming directly from him... hurt. She knew it was a losing battle for Syaoran's heart, but when she finally did lose... it still hurt a lot more.

Aisa was aware that she was being unfair with the different way she confronted him and Sakura about it. Yes, she treated Sakura as her friend, but they knew each other for only a short period of time so doubt came easily. It happened to the best of friends, what more to new friends? Also, at that time, she was really mad, and Sakura happened to be on the receiving end of it. But now, with Syaoran... she couldn't get mad. She liked him too much. She liked him for so long. She had been pining for him ever since they were introduced.

"Did you really love her?" Aisa knew she was stupid for asking, but she wanted to know. She needed to know.

"Yes."

"Do you love her still?"

Syaoran took his time. He asked that question to himself before. He spent many sleepless nights figuring out the answer, but when he finally did, he accepted it. He didn't question his feelings anymore because he understood it. "Yes, I love her..."

"Oh."

"Only as a friend... but more than that," he paused. "No."

Now that shocked Aisa. "What? But why not?" Her desperate tone surprised the both of them. Aisa thought that she would be happy with that negative answer, but she wasn't. If anything, it made her sadder.

"Sakura is... Sakura." He knew he didn't made sense, but there were no words he could use to describe her. "She's... she's still special to me, I won't deny that. Years of being apart didn't erase what we had, and honestly, I don't think it should. If it did, then the love I had for her would have been false." Syaoran never imagined that he would be sharing his feelings to someone else, especially to Aisa.

On the other hand, Aisa felt a little jealous – not entirely of Sakura though. She just envied the fact that once upon a time, a sole girl was Syaoran's world.

He continued, "I still care for her, but... it stops at that. Nothing more. I still want the best for her... but I don't think I can be the one to give it to her."

Aisa remained quiet. She thought that maybe Syaoran hadn't really moved on, but he had a point. Sakura was once an important person in his life so he couldn't really remove her from his system. He would be a hypocrite if he said that he forgot about her. She made a great impact on his life, so no matter what happened afterwards, she still had a place.

... But sadly, in Syaoran and Sakura's case, that was all there was to that. Just a place.

Aisa didn't know what to feel or think about that information. She was torn.

* * *

Syaoran tried to suppress a yawn, but he failed miserably. This was the type of party he hated the most: the 'show-off' party a.k.a. formal party. Tonight was actually a party organized by Japan's largest television network, and it was attended by today's biggest and brightest stars... with their equally big and bright jewelries. He was used to the sight because it was the same back in Hong Kong, but he could never be used to the boredom.

Why was he here again? Oh yeah, Eriol deemed this party as an opportunity to help Syaoran make his choice because the network was offering him a two-year exclusive contract. According to Eriol, this would be his chance 'to feel if he belongs'.

Syaoran grunted as he recalled those words. He came tonight out of respect, and yeah sure, to see if he would 'feel that he belongs.' Though, that didn't mean Eriol didn't have to go. Now just wait a minute... Syaoran almost growled when he realized that his agent tricked him again! Eriol made him attend so that it was as if he was here representing Eriol's behalf, too. 'Damn bastard bailed.'

He shook away the gruesome things he planned to do to Eriol later. Now wasn't a good time to be thinking those. He tried to remember the contract details instead. If his memory served him right, the contract entailed three movies under the network's production company, two shows to be aired on primetime and the occasional TV appearances on other programs. Syaoran and his managers were already informed about the talent fee. It was already a large amount of money, but since the network was determined, it was about to become larger.

"Excuse me, Li Syaoran?"

Syaoran turned around when a soft voice called him. "Riporu Ayame."

The newcomer, Ayame, smiled. She was pleased that the actor knew her. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Syaoran smiled back. "Good things, I hope?" His charm automatically kicking in. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ayame was one of the most in-demand actresses in Japan. She was also the top candidate that would be paired with him if ever he signed himself under the network.

"Now I'm beginning to understand why they say that your partners can't help but fall for you," she teased.

Before they could talk more, they were instantly surrounded by video cameras and reporters. "Mr. Li, is it really true that you're the newest addition to the network?"

"Rumor has it that this party isn't just a simple get-together but a welcome party for you. What can you say about that?"

"Are you really moving back to Japan because of your contract?"

Syaoran found it funny that they were all trying to get interviews about the same topic when they all belong under one station. Before they could ask more questions about it, he spoke, "No. I haven't signed the contract. I'm still discussing the matter with my agents."

"Do you have a pet?"

Syaoran almost fell over. Entertainment reporters were really the hardest to predict. They could ask a follow up question or completely move to another topic.

"None."

"What's your current relationship with Ms. Aisa Dy?"

That was the tricky part. He couldn't say that they were a couple because after their team-up, they would be paired with other actors. It would be a hassle to create the break-up. He also couldn't say that they were just friends, even though that was the truth, because they were promoting a movie together. Finally, he answered their regular line, "We're special friends." And he finished with a hot smile to shut them up.

Special, to quench the reporters' hunger for news, but friends so that both stars could say later on that they were really just friends when they part away.

The reporters 'oh-ed' and 'ah-ed. They were eating again at the palm of Syaoran's hand.

"How about Ms. Ayame Riporu?"

"Are you getting to know each other?"

"Is it true that you went out before?"

Syaoran replied, "No."

"We've just met, actually," Ayame supported.

The reporters seemed unconvinced making Syaoran sigh. When he was finally telling the truth, nobody wanted to believe him. Apparently, they didn't hear what they wanted to hear.

"If you'll excuse us." Syaoran smiled then turned, leading himself and Ayame away from the ambushed interview.

"They're really crazy," Ayame commented when they were out of earshot.

"Yeah. Couldn't agree more..." He trailed off when he spotted someone. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you." Syaoran walked off after bidding their goodbyes. When he was finally near the person he saw earlier, he called, "Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him, relief flooding through her eyes. "Oh, Syaoran! I'm so glad you're here! I've been looking all over for Tomoyo. Did you see her?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to reply but closed it again. He discreetly gestured around them, hoping that Sakura would catch on. She just looked at him confusedly, but her mouth formed into a small 'oh' when she noticed that reporters were inching closer.

"Go outside. I'll meet you later."

She nodded and walked away without giving a back glance, while Syaoran went to the opposite direction.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura stood a few feet away from the door leading to the hotel ballroom, where the party was held. It was a couple of minutes later when Syaoran finally appeared.

"They're really hard to lose," he grunted more to himself. "So... you're with Tomoyo?"

Sakura nodded. "I just went to the bathroom, but I was... sidetracked when I was about to return." She laughed nervously. "Then I couldn't find her anywhere."

He raised his eyebrow. "Sidetracked?"

She fidgeted, which made him more amused. "Fine!" She pouted. "You know I'm not into showbiz stuffs and all that... but come on! That room is filled with celebrities! I can't help it if I get a little star-struck. It's not everyday I'm in the same room with superstars."

"I'm a superstar," he pointed out. "But I don't see you going crazy over me."

"You're different."

"How so?"

"I know you."

"Fair enough." He shrugged and changed the topic. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ah, about that... You know Tomoyo's mom, right? Sonomi Daidouji?" She asked making him nod. "Aside from the toy company, she owns a clothing line as well. They're going to do a fashion show soon to launch their new collection, and the network is offering to buy exclusive rights to air it," she explained. "Since she's out of town, and she plans to pass it to Tomoyo anyway, she made Tomoyo attend. Tomoyo made me come too... so here I am."

At that point, the door opened revealing a reporter-cameraman duo. They were obviously looking for someone. Fortunately for Sakura, Syaoran was quick to react. He was able to grab her away instantly. They had nowhere else to hide so they dashed inside the next room.

"Don't they get tired?" Sakura asked, leaning against the wall that was next to the door.

"Nope."

They stood still, hoping that they wouldn't be followed, but luck was against them when the door opened slowly. Since Syaoran was leaning on it, he was forced to roll over to Sakura, effectively trapping her between him and the wall. Both of them held their breaths, trying to avoid making even the smallest sound.

"I swear I saw him enter here," the reporter was saying as she turned on the lights. If she opened the door any wider, she would have hit Syaoran's back with it.

"Maybe he went to another room," the cameraman suggested.

"Yeah, maybe..." the first voice agreed dejectedly, and they stepped out.

When Sakura could no longer hear anything from outside, she released a laugh. "That was fun."

Syaoran looked at her oddly. "I didn't see the fun part in that."

"But it was fun, all that hiding and sneaking!"

"You're really weird."

Her laughter subsided, but they were still in the same position. They hadn't moved an inch, and Syaoran's body was still leaning against her. His right hand was on her waist, while his left was pressed against the wall near the side of her face. Sakura looked up in time to see Syaoran staring back at her. Involuntarily, she found her eyes closing, and she could feel Syaoran's breath coming closer. She felt something soft touch her lips, but it was so light and quick that it might had been just her imagination.

The next thing she felt was coldness. The warmth wrapped around her disappeared. She opened her eyes and saw Syaoran standing away from her. His face was blank again.

"I have to go," he stated emotionlessly.

Sakura's eyes widened. It was happening again. He was confusing her again. No, no... She wouldn't let it happen this time. She grabbed his arm. "We have to talk!"

Normally, it was the other way around. The man would stop the woman to talk, but hey, who said their situation was normal?

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Just stop it!" Sakura exclaimed. "Whatever you're doing to me, stop it!"

He remained motionless.

"Why are you acting like that?!" She demanded. Her frustration with him was coming back. "One minute you act like you care, then the next you're so cold to me! You confuse me! If you don't want to have anything to do with me, then stop it!"

"Then don't let it get into you."

"Don't let it?!" Sakura repeated unbelievingly. "I tried Syaoran, I tried! So don't you go telling me to not let it bother me!"

Both knew that they were treading on dangerous ground with what they were talking about. They were just a room away from all those media, but neither cared at the moment.

"That just means you don't try hard enough." The hardness in his voice was unmistakable. "Let it go, Sakura."

Sakura wanted to pull her hair out. Didn't he understand a word she was saying? She couldn't simply let it go.

"I can't!" She cried out. "Because – because I still care for you – that's why the things you do still affect me..."

"I – forget it."

"... Forget it?" Sakura echoed painfully. "That's all you can say?" Her voice started cracking. "Is this... is this what you want? To hurt me back?"

Syaoran stayed quiet. He didn't want to hurt her. It had never even crossed his mind.

"You know what..." She started bitterly. "It worked. Congratulations... It really worked." Sakura was tired. She was tired of playing cat and mouse with him. She was tired of how things were going. She was tired of second-guessing.

She was tired of everything.

"I'm sorry, okay?" She whispered brokenly. "I'm so sorry that we had to end that way... I'm sorry I hurt you... I'm just – I'm so sorry..."

Syaoran wanted to turn and leave, but his body wouldn't let him. He wanted to get away so he wouldn't deal with this... so that he wouldn't relive the pain, but... but this confrontation was long overdue.

He knew it... but that didn't mean he wanted it to happen.

But maybe... this was what he needed.

No... not maybe. He needed this.

"I know why you did that," he stated making Sakura look at him questioningly. "Kiya told me that the two of you talked, but I couldn't understand why you still did it."

"I was looking out for you –"

"Did it ever cross your mind that you were worth more than that?"

"Syaoran –"

"You didn't give me a choice. You just decided yourself!" The years of bottled emotions were being released. "You just suddenly decided that we had to end!"

Sakura looked down. A tear fell from her eye, then followed by another, and then another.

"You didn't even hear me out..."

"I –"

"You didn't even think of how it would affect me... of how it would hurt me..."

"No, that's not true..."

"... Didn't you trust us, Sakura?" Pain was evident in his voice.

"Of course –"

"No, you didn't. You didn't have faith in us. You didn't believe that we could get through that." He stared at her. His eyes were displaying the ache he felt inside. "The moment we were faced with a big problem, you backed away and left. You left me hanging... You left me, Sakura."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She wanted to say she didn't leave him. She badly wanted to tell him that she didn't, but what else would you call her actions back then?

She left him.

"You could have stayed with me, and we could have achieved things together... but you left... "

Sakura hated herself as she acknowledged that simple fact. She couldn't hate anybody as much as she hated herself right now. She couldn't even justify that she left him for the better. True, he was covered in so much fame, but inside, he was tearing apart.

She did what she thought was best at that time.

Apparently, it wasn't.

Not at all.

"You knew how much I tried to talk to you again... but you avoided me, my phone calls, my visits, everything! You said you loved me, yet you shut me out of your life like I was nothing!"

Sakura was deeply hurt at what she did, and she knew that she hurt Syaoran too. What she hadn't realized, however, was that she had hurt him much, much more. Realization came crashing down too late, and now... now that Sakura was seeing things his way, she felt as if her heart was taken forcefully out of her body then crushed right before her eyes.

"You decided about us, and that was it. It was about us, Sakura... About us yet you didn't even bother listening to me. You refused to listen! What did you expect me to feel?" His voice was filled with so much pain that Sakura thought she wouldn't be able to handle it. "How else did you expect me to act?"

She didn't answer. She didn't have an answer.

Sakura was angry at herself for always making stupid mistakes. She was angry at herself for causing all of this. She was angry at herself for being unable to make it better for him.

She did one decision. One stupid decision... and it resulted in to all of this.

"But you know what's more? I am so ashamed to call myself an actor because I couldn't even pretend that nothing happened between us." He was letting everything he felt out. He had carried this burden for so long, and it was about time to let it go. "I didn't mean to confuse you nor hurt you..."

Her sob was uncontrollable now. It was even a struggle to breathe, but she didn't care about that. The anguish she was feeling was too much for her, and she couldn't contain it.

"I tried to act unresponsive, but I couldn't... I tried to act okay, but I couldn't... because every time I'm with you... I just lose it."

She wanted to reach out for him and hug him. She felt so weak and pathetic as she slid down to the ground. She wanted to do anything – everything to make it all good for him... but she was the one who caused this.

"I tried to be indifferent, but... but when you're near, I lose my self-control... but when we're close – too close... I have to push you away because – because all the pain I felt before keeps coming back." He looked straight at her. "And I don't want that."

He had been hurt so badly that it was hard for him to put his heart at stake again, and give that same person a chance to hurt him once more. Syaoran was able to cover it up better, but that didn't mean he was hurting less.

Sakura kept on crying. She cried and cried, and this time, she didn't stop Syaoran from walking out the door.

* * *

"Oh Sakura..." Tomoyo hugged the said girl. Sakura had been crying for days ever since Tomoyo found her in the function room next to the ballroom. From what she could gather, the ex-couple talked. However, Sakura was crying so much that she couldn't understand anything more. "Sshh... it'll be okay." The first time she took sight of Sakura's broken form, she realized that whatever it was they talked about, it was bad. Really, really bad.

Tomoyo stroked Sakura's hair, trying to calm her down. It seemed to work because after a few minutes, her sob lessened. Tomoyo thought that Sakura cried herself to sleep again, but she was proven wrong when Sakura moved and slowly pulled away.

"I-I ha-have –" Sakura started, breathless and croaked from all that weeping. "I h-have to t-talk – talk t-to him..." Tears were still flowing out, but her face held a determined look. She needed to see him again... to tell him, to show him, just how sorry she really was. She may not be able to change the past, but she would do everything she can to make it up to him.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, bit her lip. She didn't plan to deliver this sad news today. She was waiting until Sakura had calmed down.

"Wha-what's w-wrong?"

Tomoyo made a move to hug Sakura again since the latter was beginning to get hysterical, but Sakura moved away.

"What – what i-is it?!" She repeated. Fear was eating her from the inside.

Tomoyo gave her an apologetic look. "Eriol called me... Eriol and Syaoran – they went back to Hong Kong. They're gone, Sakura."

* * *

AN: Yes, Syaoran knew all along. Umm... review? -runs away-


	9. Chapter 9

**Deeper**

Author's Note: I updated fast, right? Anyway, thanks for all those wonderful reviews. I really enjoyed reading your insights. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 9

_A bridge from one place to another, from one time to the next._

* * *

'He knew all along,' Sakura recalled painfully. Syaoran knew she and Kiya talked, but he still tried to get her back. He tried to talk to her, but she refused to hear him out because she knew that they would get back together, and that would be detrimental to his career. What she did may not have been the best option, but what else could she do? She was young and she didn't know how else to handle the situation, so she chose what she thought was good for him.

However, what she failed to realize when Syaoran tried to get her back was that... he chose her.

He knew the consequences, but still... he chose her.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Oh... um..." Sakura looked down, ashamed of her actions. She and Maki were together again, but it seemed like she was going to ruin things. He looked so excited so whatever it was he was saying must be important... but she didn't even hear a thing. "What was that again?"

Maki stared at her concernedly. "Are you okay?"

No, she wasn't okay. She wasn't okay since Syaoran left. She would almost always find herself dwelling on her own sorrow instead of listening to what others were telling her. She didn't mean it, but she couldn't help it either.

'I shouldn't drag Maki into this...' Sakura concluded. 'We're fine now, and I shouldn't destroy what we have because of my mistakes in the past.' It was her mistake, and it didn't have anything to do with Maki. She was being unfair to him by acting the way she was. Even with her own trouble, she was still thinking of others. Taking a deep breath, she assured him, "I'm okay. So, what was it you're saying?"

"I was just telling you that too bad you didn't see me last weekend."

"Oh, right, sorry about that," Sakura apologized. She wasn't feeling well that time so she wasn't able to see Maki model.

Yep, Maki was now a small-time model. Some agent called and asked him to try out. Fortunately, he passed the screening, and he was given his first break just last weekend.

"Hey, Maki," Tara smiled flirtatiously. "I saw you. You were really good."

He grinned proudly. "Thanks."

"Just tell me the date of your next show, okay? I'll be there to support you, unlike some people." Tara turned pointedly to Sakura when she said that.

Sakura didn't retort because as much as she hated to admit, Tara was right.

"I have to go now, bye!" Tara winked at him before walking off.

When Tara was gone, Sakura asked, "I thought you hated models?"

"Well, this type of opportunity doesn't come knocking on your door everyday. I mean, me, a model? Whoa."

"If you say so..." Sakura said unsurely. What was it with her and models?

"Couldn't you just be happy for me?"

"I'm happy for you..."

"Besides, wouldn't you want that, a model boyfriend?"

Was she really supposed to answer that?

"Anyway, there's a big show a month from now," Maki continued saying. "I really hope that I'll be chosen. My career could start from there."

"Um, yeah..."

"I still have a month for practice. You'd watch me, right?"

"Um, sure..."

Maki looked at his watch. "Oh, I've got to go. I still have to attend a workshop."

"Okay... I'll just see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll treat you out after class."

"Sure."

* * *

_Hong Kong_

A collective groan could be heard from one of the classrooms located at the most prestigious University in the country.

"This will be 40 of your grade, which means," the professor paused for emphasis. "You fail this, you fail the subject."

Another round of groans came from the journalist students, but the lecturer ignored it.

"I want you to make a simulation of a newspaper, but it would only revolve around one person."

"Who, sir?" Some random student asked.

The professor passed around a glass bowl. "That contains the names of famous people, and whoever you pick will be the topic of your discussion." He waited until everybody had pulled out a strip of paper from the container. "You should write about that person in different aspects that correspond to the different parts of a broadsheet. Remember, each section of the newspaper is written and approached differently. It is up to you on how you want to present it, but if I find it boring, I won't read it, and that translates to failure," he stated making the students gulp. "It is also up to you on how you will obtain reliable information, and if I discover fraud, I will throw it away, and that equals a grade of zero-point-zero." Another gulp. "That is all. Class dismissed."

Instantly, the room was filled with noise as the students complained about their project.

"Oh man, he was really harsh. Anyway, who did you pick?"

The girl's eyes narrowed distastefully at the piece of paper she was holding. "Li Syaoran. Great, a celebrity," she commented sarcastically. "I would have preferred a business tycoon or even a politician over this."

"How could you say that?" The girl's friend reacted. "You are so lucky, you know."

"Whatever. Let's go. I'm starved."

* * *

Sakura sighed sadly as she walked home. Maki wasn't able to fulfill his promise of taking her out... again. This was the third time.

She didn't want to say this, but the attention was getting into his head. Everybody at school loved him. He turned from Mr. Popular to Mr. Super Popular because of his gig. She was really trying to be the best girlfriend... but it was hard. Maybe this was her karma.

Her thoughts drifted back to Syaoran. She needed to talk to him. But how? It wasn't as if she could follow him to Hong Kong. It wasn't that simple. What would she tell her father? 'Dad, I would go to Hong Kong to talk to my ex-boyfriend, who, by the way, I didn't tell you about.' Right. Like that would go well. Besides, what about school? She didn't have the luxury either to just fly abroad whenever she wanted. And once she was there, did she really expect that she could talk to him easily? He was a star. With all those surrounding him, she doubted it. She would be thrown outside even before she could say his name.

But maybe she could lie to her dad. Maybe she could take a leave from school, and just get notes and homework from her friends. Maybe she could borrow money from Tomoyo for her travel expenses. And once there, she would try everything she could think of just to talk to him. Right. Like what they all say: easier said than done.

'You're pathetic, Sakura!' She mentally scolded herself. 'So pathetic to even wish that the silver car parked outside your house was his –' Wait – what? She didn't know much about cars, but wasn't that the same one Takashi said to be the most expensive Lamborghini? So what was a limited-edition luxury sports car doing in this middle class neighborhood?

It was funny how both her footsteps and heartbeat quickened. 'Oh my God.' Her thoughts were a big mess, and she couldn't get her mind to think straight. 'Please, let it be him.' She had so many things she needed to say, but she didn't know how to say it. Though her brain was all jumbled up, she deeply wished that the car was his... that he was here.

When she finally outside her house, her eyes could only widen in surprise. If she was expecting something, this wasn't it.

Syaoran was seated on their front steps... leaned against the door... fast asleep.

Well, he definitely knew how to ruin a perfect dramatic encounter.

She was still debating whether she would wake him up or not when a cute bright tan-and-black coated Yorkshire terrier came running from their backyard. 'Since when did we have a dog?' Her musing was broken when she saw the pup about to jump on Syaoran. "Oh, no, no!" Sakura panicked.

It was too late, however. "What the –" Syaoran instantly woke up when the male Yorkie bound on him. The pup barked happily, and he supported himself by placing his little paws on Syaoran's chest.

"Um..." Sakura shifted nervously as Syaoran stood up. "I don't know who owns him... I'll just ask around and return him."

Silence followed after that. Even the puppy, who was bouncing up and down just seconds ago, was quiet besides Syaoran's feet.

"Sakura –"

"I'm sorry!" Sakura cut in. She wasn't going to waste this opportunity to talk to him again. "I'm really sorry, Syaoran, for what I did... for everything. I'm sorry... I was stupid... so, so stupid. It was a really foolish thing for me to do..."

"Sakura..."

Even though she was trying hard not to cry, tears were still starting to form. "I know saying sorry wouldn't take the pain away, and I'm just – I just..." She tried to compose herself. She needed to be strong. "I know its cliché, but if I could turn back the time, I would... I really would. I would have done things differently, but I – I would still let you go, Syaoran..."

"Sakura..."

"You mean so much to me, and I wouldn't allow you to risk everything you have just because of me." She wiped away the tears, but it still kept on falling. "I know you hate me right now, and I understand that. But I hope that someday, you'll forgive me... I know it's too much to ask, but I still hope that –"

"I'm sorry." He had said it so quietly, but it was still effective in cutting Sakura off.

"Please don't say that," Sakura stated softly. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It's all my fault."

"I was harsh. You didn't deserve that."

"Yes, I did –"

"No, you didn't, Sakura," he repeated. "I'm sorry. I went out of line."

"But –"

"Are we going to argue over an argument?"

"Wha –" Sakura was flustered, "W-well no, but –"

"But nothing," Syaoran ended. Silence ensued once more, and this time, it was the puppy who broke it. He barked, as if sensing that the tense conversation was over.

Sakura's attention was diverted to him. He was such a cute little thing. Sakura crouched down. "Hey, boy, come here." The Yorkie hid behind Syaoran, but Sakura wasn't deterred. "I'm going to return you to your owner, come here... yes, that's right... come on... good boy."

"Do you like him?" Syaoran asked when Sakura hugged the puppy to her chest.

She stood up and nodded. "He's adorable."

"Good. He's yours."

"What? He isn't mine."

"He's yours now. I'm giving it to you."

"Was he yours?"

Syaoran sighed. Sakura really had her own unique way of making things difficult. "I bought him for you, so he's yours."

"Really? He's mine?" Sakura eyes sparkled excitedly as she stroked the puppy's soft and glossy hair.

"I believe that's what I said."

"Oh, thank you!" Sakura didn't waste any time playing with her new friend. "What would I name you, hmm?"

"... Um, Sakura?"

Upon seeing Syaoran's serious look, she placed the puppy down. "Yes?"

"Listen, I don't know about you, but I've noticed that fate found it funny to always make us meet unexpectedly," he started, and Sakura couldn't agree more. "Honestly, I don't know what we are, but I don't want to feel awkward the next time I see you. So while I'm still here, can we – can we be friends? Even just for the time that I'm still here in Japan... do you think we can be friends?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Not just for the time you're here." Sakura smiled. "We're friends even after you leave."

"Ah... then that's good to hear."

Sakura felt a burden lifted off her because they finally had the closure they needed. But unlike any other failed relationships, they didn't completely lose each other. Instead, they managed to reestablish it. "Let's start over. I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

Syaoran glanced down at her extended hand and shook it. "Li Syaoran." He sported his trademark smirk. "Did I mention you're hot?"

"Take it seriously!"

"What? I am serious."

Sakura's jaw dropped open when she realized that Syaoran wasn't joking. "Is that how you normally introduce yourself?"

He looked at her innocently. "Well... not all the time, only if the lady I'm talking to is attractive."

'And he had guts to even answer that.' She could only stare at him incredulously. "You are such a big flirt!"

"What?! You told me we were starting over!" He defended.

To say that Sakura was scandalized would be an understatement. "And that's your idea of starting over?!"

"I already told you, that's what I usually say if the lady –"

"Never mind!"

* * *

Tomoyo blinked when she descended the stairs. "... Eriol? What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you, too."

"Err, sorry about that. Welcome back, Eriol." Tomoyo recovered from her surprise. She motioned for him to take a seat. "Is... Um..."

"Yes, Syaoran came back with me," he answered her unspoken question.

"I thought you guys were never coming back," Tomoyo admitted. So she was worried over nothing? But... when Eriol called her that time, he sounded so different. There was something amiss – she was sure of that. But what it was, she had no idea.

"I have something to ask you, Tomoyo."

She nodded, urging him to go on.

"You remember that question you asked me?"

She nodded again. Of course, how could she forget? Wait... did he have an answer already?

"I just wanted to clarify... you asked me that because you knew about Sakura and Syaoran, am I correct?"

Tomoyo was about to nod for the third time when something clicked in her mind. Oh... god. "You know too?"

"Yes," he replied. "Did you know what happened between them during the SPS party?" He asked, referring to the party organized by the network.

"Sakura wasn't able to tell me all... did Syaoran – did he tell you?"

"No."

"How did you find out then...?"

"I heard them," Eriol stated above a whisper.

"What? But you weren't there."

"I was."

Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"I knew Syaoran would be pissed because I didn't come to the party, so to avoid his wrath, I followed." Eriol smiled, but it was empty. "I didn't find him anywhere, so I thought he left. I was about to do the same, but I saw a reporter and a cameraman coming out from a room. I overheard them saying that they saw Syaoran enter there. I decided to check it out for myself, but I waited until they were gone..."

Tomoyo was shocked at what she was hearing. She had never expected this. She had never imagined that Eriol would find it out this way.

"When I heard their voices, I thought of stopping them because they were arguing at the most dangerous place. But... I didn't." He looked down. "I realized that it was too personal for me to interfere. However, I didn't leave either. I needed to make sure no one else came close to the door. So... I heard them."

Tomoyo took a deep breath before voicing out her thoughts. "You didn't get in the way of his personal affairs, but you still protected him by staying. I think –"

"But I brought him back to Hong Kong, Tomoyo," he revealed. "I rescheduled all his engagements and took him away... so... what did that make me?"

She was silenced. If Eriol hadn't cut her off earlier, she would have said that he was Syaoran's friend. But after that confession... after knowing that Eriol was the one responsible for Syaoran leaving...

"If I did it once, I can do it again," Eriol stated. "I can take him away..." He smiled that hollow smile again. "So I guess my place is still unknown, huh? I'm sorry that I still couldn't answer your question."

"Eriol," Tomoyo called softly. "If there was one thing I learned from what happened, that was we shouldn't assume what's best for others."

"I'm sorry," Eriol started. "But I have to tell you right now that what you may want me to do may not be what I will choose to do."

"I trust you'll do the right thing."

"Don't count on it yet. I'd like to see thing for myself."

Tomoyo smiled nonetheless. She knew it was unrealistic to believe that she could change his mind because things like that didn't happen in just a snap. His way of thinking couldn't be altered with just a couple of conversation, but she was happy that, at least, she got him to give it a chance.

"By the way, when's your fashion show?" He asked.

"Next month."

"Do you think –" He hesitated for a moment. "Do you think you could, um, squeeze in a male model in the line-up for your show?"

"I'm not sure. I have to talk to the..." Tomoyo trailed off when she realized what Eriol was hinting at. "Are you saying that...?"

"He'll model for you for free," he paused. "Well no, not really. Business is business so I guess I could just discount his talent fee."

"B-but, I mean – I..." She stammered as she digested the information. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Eriol silently congratulated himself for making Tomoyo, the always-composed one, stumble over her words.

"But Syaoran isn't any ordinary model. If he walks on that runway –"

"– He'll become your official endorser," he finished for her, pleased that she caught the implication of his action. "Syaoran had his mishaps here and there, but I'm proud to say that he stayed professional through it all. So with that, I'm positive that I can convince him to agree to this deal," he explained. "As for legal matters, there isn't any problem either because he's not a representative of any Japanese-based clothing company."

Tomoyo could only nod at Eriol's proposal. She was startled at how he could turn into business-mode in an instant.

"So..." He continued. "I'll have the contracts prepared by tomorrow. Just make sure Sonomi receives and signs it. Also, if it's possible, I would like to keep this as a secret until the night of the show." He winked. "I want to surprise the media and everybody else with this."

"But what about rehearsals and all that?"

"Nah... You could just send me the clothes he'll model, and we'll send it back for any adjustments," he explained. "You could tell him the instructions and everything else minutes before the show. Or you could simply push him out on the stage. He'll know what to do."

Tomoyo was amazed. "Oh."

* * *

"I can't go, you guys..."

"But Sakura," Chiharu started. "This is the prom we're talking about. Don't let that bastard ruin your senior prom."

"But –"

"You have to be stronger than this," Tomoyo stated gently.

"She's right. Don't let them see you grieving over him. He's not worth it." Rika turned around and glared at their schoolmates, who were whispering around them. "Back off!"

Want to hear the school's hottest gossip? Sakura Kinomoto was dumped by Maki Minari for Tara Chen.

Everybody at school was talking about how Maki broke up with Sakura saying that she wasn't being supportive and all that. Two days after that, Maki and Tara were seen in the halls making out. Talk about decency.

"I can't..." Sakura repeated. "I mean, I don't care if I don't have a date, but I don't think I can stand seeing them together. And besides, Tara will just rub it in my face. The school is going to talk about it."

"They're going to talk about it more if you don't attend," Rika pointed out. "You have to show them that it doesn't bother you."

Chiharu nodded. "He's just a jerk, Sakura. Don't let him get to you."

"We'll be there for you," Tomoyo comforted.

"But I still..." Sakura trailed off when she noticed that the halls suddenly became quiet.

Maki and Tara, also dubbed as the perfect couple, had just entered the scene, holding hands. It was the first time the three of them were in the same place after the break-up. Everybody hushed down wanting to see and hear this little event.

Tara immediately smirked upon spotting Sakura. "Hey Kinomoto. I heard your ex-boyfriend dumped you... for someone better!"

Seeing Maki wasn't interfering felt like a slap for Sakura. This angered her. "If a whore is synonymous of better, then I'm afraid you're right."

"Stop it, Sakura," Maki cut in.

Double Slap. Was this really the man she dated? "Know what? You guys really go together perfectly," Sakura hissed. "You, Tara, are the trash can, and you, Maki, are the trash. So what do I do with my thrash? I throw it, just like you, Maki. Enjoy my trash, Tara."

"Why you –"

Sakura blocked the incoming slap from Tara. "Oh what the hell. I've always wanted to do this." With that, she slapped Tara.

"You, you freak!" Tara was hysterical. "Maki, look at what she did!" She held her face dramatically.

Maki frowned at Sakura. "How could you hurt her?"

Sakura could only stare at him disbelievingly. He was okay when Tara was about to slap her, but now... he was looking menacingly at her for defending herself?

"I thought you were better than this," Maki shot one last time before taking Tara away. The crowd was immediately buzzing with new rumor: Sakura Kinomoto hit Tara Chen out of pure jealousy.

But Sakura wasn't affected by that twisted gossip. She was too stunned at the way Maki treated her.

* * *

AN: See? I'm not evil. Hmm... this chapter just introduced more, um, twist? Anyway, review, review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Hello again you wonderful people! A big thank you to all of you! You guys are simply the best. I really couldn't express how grateful I am for your continuous support. I hope you won't get tired of supporting this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 10

_You can't always force the light to shine on you._

* * *

Sakura was really starting to regret coming to their prom. All throughout the night, Tara and her posse kept shooting angry glares at her. Maki simply refused to look at her. Her friends were true to their words and didn't leave her side the moment she arrived. However, it only made Sakura guilty so she forced them to dance and enjoy the event.

"I can't believe she did that!"

"I was supposed to still vote for her for prom queen, but after that..."

Sakura sighed. She kept hearing bad stuffs about her. Yes, she was sorry for her actions. It was just the heat of the moment. She was really angry that time, but who could blame her? She was experiencing one of her most difficult times, but she tried her hardest to become the devoted girlfriend. But what happened? He dumped her for someone who was after him since day one. He replaced her for someone who stopped at nothing just to embarrass her. How was she supposed to feel?

She really liked Maki. If she didn't, she would have left him a long time ago. Even if most of the time, he wasn't there for her, she still stayed with him, and that just showed how much she cared for him. Sakura was hurt because of him leaving her. After what they had been through, all he said was the stupid line, 'this isn't working out', then poof, he got together with Tara two freaking days after.

Everything just piled up, and Tara was really asking for it. True, Sakura inflicted physical pain by just one slap, but what about all those times Tara humiliated her? What about those insults Tara kept throwing at her?

How... how could they judge her so quickly? Even if everybody knew that Sakura was dating Maki, they didn't say anything when Tara flirted openly with him. They didn't say anything every time Tara used foul language against her.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the little bitch."

'Not now...' Sakura thought tiredly. Not wanting to cause a scene, she stood up. She was about to head to the ladies' room, but one of Tara's friends grabbed her.

"We're not done with you!"

Sakura couldn't deal with this right now. "Can you please let me pass?"

"Let you pass?" Another friend snorted. "You think you could get away with what you did just like that?"

The people close by were starting to form a circle around them.

"Tara, the slut is over here!"

The crowd murmured among themselves when they saw Tara approaching the circle. Once she was there, everybody quieted. "It's payback time." She smirked evilly and hit Sakura right across the face. It happened so fast that Sakura wasn't able to react immediately.

"Get away from her!" Tomoyo shouted as she, Chiharu, and Rika forced their way to get closer. However, Tara's gang blocked them.

"Move before I make you!" Rika hissed.

"I don't listen to empty threats!" With that, the girl grabbed Rika's hair.

"Now you've done it!" Rika retaliated.

Chiharu came to help, but she was roughly pulled back by another. "Oh you're asking for it!"

Just like that, the girls created a cat fight. Even Tomoyo got included. It didn't last very long because the teachers came rushing in to stop the fight.

"Kinomoto started it!"

"That's not true!" Sakura defended. "You and your friends started it!"

"Liar!" Tara lunged at Sakura again, and they both fell to the floor. All the other girls, who got involved in the fight, continued the action too.

"Stop this instant!" The two teachers didn't know how to stop the nine students, two of whom were against Sakura. "That's enough!"

Maki, who just came in to the scene, tried to break the girls apart but he was unsuccessful.

"Oh my god!" Some random student called out above the noise. "It's Yamada Kyoji!"

"Is that Hideki Akito?"

"Mizumaki Arou is here too!"

Instantly, the attention of the students and the teachers was shifted towards the newcomers, who happened to be the most admired Japanese personalities as of today. Students were excitedly whispering amongst themselves as to why the said stars were there.

"I can't believe they're here!"

"They are so hot!"

"Oh, god. Are they guests for tonight?!"

"I'm going to faint!"

The crowd automatically parted to give them way. Students, with the exception of Tara and Sakura who were still busy damaging each other, were mesmerized by them.

The three celebrities took in the girls' disheveled appearances: the messy hairs, the smudged make-ups and the wrinkled and torn dresses. They gave out an amused smile, which made everybody standing close by melt.

Still, Sakura and Tara were unaware of what was happening.

"Kinomoto Sakura?" Kyoji asked.

Tara and Sakura's head whipped to the new voice. Tara was the one who recovered first as she let out a small, "Oh, god."

Sakura looked at the three guys standing in front of her. Did he – did he just call her name?

"Hi, I'm Tara Chen!" She didn't waste any time introducing herself. Attention was the thing she loved most. 'And I'm going to get it right now.'

"Hello," Kyoji greeted her with a polite nod, and that made Tara smile smugly. She could see it now... damn, hanging out with these men. Oh, she could already taste the increase in her popularity. No longer would she be only school-popular, but she would also be known nationwide. All she had to was to play her cards right.

"So what brings you to our humble..." Tara trailed off when she noticed that the newcomers weren't listening to her. To her horror, they were facing Sakura, and were even extending a hand to help Sakura up.

"T-thanks..." Sakura let out weakly.

"You are probably wondering why we're here," Akito started. It was a comical sight how everybody nodded, even if he was just talking to Sakura. "We were informed that you didn't have a date... so we came here."

The students gasped. These three were Sakura's dates? These hot actors were with Sakura?

What the hell.

Sakura was dumbfounded. She knew them through TV, but that was all. "W-what? But – but how? I mean, I don't – I – " she stuttered. She couldn't help it! She was standing in front of these attractive men who arrived out of nowhere. And now, they were claiming to be her date...?! It was... too much. This was surreal. 'Am I dreaming? Maybe – maybe I was knocked out by Tara thus causing my brain to conjure this up.'

"Li Syaoran sent us," Arou lowered his voice.

"I – I don't understand..." Sakura managed to say.

Arou smiled patiently. "We are good friends of his. He asked us to accompany you for tonight. If he wasn't so busy, he would have been here himself."

"Poor man so overloaded with work." Kyoji chuckled good-naturedly. "He barely has the time to sleep."

"So Sakura – wait, we could call you that right?" Akito asked making Sakura nod. "So Sakura, would you be our date? I hope you wouldn't turn us down since we are all dressed up." He smiled and motioned to their tuxedos.

Sakura was still in shock but a nudged on her side woke her up. "Oh, oh yes, sure... Um... I'd love that, I think..."

"What is going on?" Maki demanded, obviously displeased at what was happening. His face was contorted into anger and jealousy.

"If you are so dumb to realize," Rika turned to him smugly. "Sakura just got herself a date... oh, I meant, dates." She smiled maliciously.

Tara spluttered, "B-but..." This wasn't supposed to happen! It was her night! The spotlight should be on her, and not on that – "Slut!"

Akito turned around. "Excuse me?"

"She's a slut!" Tara exclaimed. "I'm warning you, she's a bitch! Stay away from her!"

The students glanced disgustedly at Tara. She was making a fool out of herself in front of the actors, who obviously didn't believe a word she said. Tara was acting pathetic.

"Okay, show's over!" Tomoyo called out. She shooed them away making the students leave reluctantly. Some, however, stayed back and tried to stay as close as possible. This was definitely a surprising event for everyone, but Sakura was the most shocked of them all. Li Syaoran just sent three of the most gorgeous men in Japan to be her date. Good lord.

"Oh before I forget..." Akito pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is from him."

Sakura looked at the paper confusedly. "Um, thanks..." She unfolded it and recognized Syaoran's neat handwriting.

_Sorry, couldn't be there. Call me when you get this._

The little note contained a number, but it was left unsigned. He didn't need to, anyway. Sakura pulled out her mobile phone from her little purse. She thought of going somewhere else to make the call, but she knew that if she did, people would just follow. She decided to stay on her place. At least her friends and dates were surrounding her from those nosy students. She dialed the number and placed the note discreetly in her purse.

Syaoran's deep voice answered after the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Sy-... um, you told me to call," Sakura cut herself off before she could say his name.

"Sakura? Why are you whispering?"

"I'm in a room full of people crazy about you. Do I really have to elaborate on that?"

Syaoran chuckled on the other line. "Sorry again if I couldn't be there."

"First off, don't say sorry because you don't have any obligation to be here in the first place. And second," Sakura took a deep breath before whispering frantically, "Are you crazy?! Do you have any idea who you just sent here?!"

"Why?" Syaoran asked puzzled. "Oh! Don't you want them? I could send some else, hmm... what about Dai –"

"What are you saying?!" Sakura interrupted. "These three are more than enough to be prom dates, dummy! Heck, even one is too much already!"

The actors could hear her, but they didn't say anything. They actually found it quite entertaining. It wasn't a big deal for them since they do this all the time. Just last month, it was Arou who asked Kyoji and Syaoran to attend his sister's birthday . Since all of them were surrounded with much intriguing issues, attending a seemingly innocent party didn't really attract attention from the press people.

Syaoran was quiet on the other line, and Sakura realized why. Someone was calling his name from wherever he was. "Wait."

"Okay," Sakura replied though he probably didn't hear her. She caught Syaroan's muffled voice saying something about 'five minutes'. Sakura slapped herself mentally after that. Oh, right! The man was busy, and she was taking away his precious time.

"Sorry about that," Syaoran's voice came back.

"No, no! I should be the one who's sorry," Sakura stated. "Anyway, I just called because... well, you told me to, and to thank you for sending them over, but you didn't really have to."

"Oh for the love of – shut up for just a sec!"

Sakura's mouth snapped shut. What did she do?

"Sorry, sorry, I wasn't talking to you..." Syaoran apologized immediately. "Eriol is being an ass."

She could easily detect the tiredness on his voice. "Maybe you should go."

"Hold on," Syaoran told her. "I'm going to the bathroom to pee!" He called over bluntly. "Don't tell me you want come?"

"Um... No..." Sakura flushed when she heard some rustling and a door closing.

"Sorry again," Syaoran apologized for the fourth time. "No more interruptions this time. Well, at least until Eriol checks up on me. He's gay that way."

"Ah..." Ah, so he wasn't talking to her about that bathroom stuff.

Syaoran's brows furrowed. "What did you mean by 'no' awhile ago?" He paused for a moment before laughing out loud. "You actually thought I was inviting you?"

Sakura flushed harder. "N-no..." She denied pathetically. "I mean, were you inviting someone else?"

He chuckled again. "I told you I was talking to Eriol." He paused, as if thinking of Sakura's question and Eriol. He instantly shuddered. "That was just gross, Sakura!"

"What? It was just a question!" Sakura defended.

"But you were insinuating something!"

"How come you're so defensive all of a sudden?" She teased. "Know what? You don't have to hide it. I mean, society is more open-minded now. I'm sure they will be able to accept you once they get over it."

"I've heard so much gossip about me, but that one was just preposterous."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Hey, Sakura, do you want –"

"No!" She blushed. Sakura cut him off quickly because his voice turned husky and suggestive. He was going to tease her, and she knew it.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. You and your dirty mind!"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran's tone became innocent. "Tsk, tsk... I didn't know you were into those kinds of stuffs."

"I am not into that kind of stuffs or any other stuff you're thinking! You're – you're impossible!"

Syaoran stayed silent for a moment, "Sakura?"

"What?"

"Am I turning you on?"

"Wha – what – oh, god! What?!" Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock. "I am not having this conversation with you!"

"You didn't answer my question, baby."

His smooth, sexy voice just sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm talking to you... in the bathroom..." Syaoran continued, "... and I'm all alone."

Sakura was rendered speechless. She couldn't even utter a single 'um'.

"Are you feeling hot now? 'Cause I sure am..."

Sakura's face was ten times redder than before, but god, that voice... and what he was saying... 'I'm going to faint,' she realized. He needed to stop right now, or she was going to simply drop unconscious.

However, she was brought back to reality when she heard Syaoran laughing on the other line. "Oh man!" He managed between laughs. "I wished I could have seen your face! I bet it was priceless!"

"Sh-shut up!" She knew it was a lame come back, but she was still trying to compose herself. She was still relearning the process of breathing.

"What? You want more?" His voice turned serious again.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I'm really starting to feel hot right now..."

"Syaoran!" She was scandalized, but she wasn't about to fall for his tricks again. "Fine, fine! I take it back, you're straight."

"See? That wasn't so hard."

Sakura bit her tongue to prevent herself from retorting.

"But really, do you want to continue?"

"Oh what the – I can not believe you!"

"Kidding, kidding!" He laughed again.

"And to answer your question..." She paused before exclaiming, "No! I'm not turned on!" Sakura bowed down quickly when others glanced at her. Her friends and dates could actually hear her since she failed so miserably in keeping her voice down. They were amused at what they were hearing and could only wonder at what Sakura and Syaoran were talking about.

"Um, Sakura, listen, I've got to go. Eriol's already knocking on the door."

Sakura could hear him yawn. "Oh, okay... hey, Syao?"

"Hmm?"

"Go home at midnight."

He chuckled. "No can do. I'll probably leave here by nine a.m. at the earliest."

"What? That's crazy!"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm used to it."

"You're a star. Act all diva or something and say you want to go home."

He smiled though she couldn't see it. "It's okay, really."

"But, but... fine," Sakura gave up. Syaoran was really too professional for his own good.

"Just have fun there. Tell those three dumb-asses over there to entertain you."

"As if I could," she replied dryly. "Just... take care, okay?"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Sakura hanged up in time to see Tomoyo's smiling face. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Tomoyo blinked at Sakura innocently.

"Spill."

"I told you, it was nothing." Tomoyo turned away, still grinning.

"Fine." Sakura gave up and let out a smile of her own. A conversation with Syaoran was what she needed. It was definitely effective in lifting her spirits up. The happenings the past couple of days were nothing compared with what Syaoran did for her. With his extravagant action, the dispute with Tara seemed so petty now.

When the night ended, everybody was still so captivated by their guests that nobody gave a damn when Maki Minari and Tara Chen were announced as 'Prom King' and 'Prom Queen.' They were too busy ogling to care, and that didn't made the 'royal couple' happy.

* * *

"No?!" The Chinese girl repeated incredulously. "Listen here, Miss, I flew all the way here from Hong Kong! You just can't simply tell me no!"

The building's receptionist forced out a polite smile. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but that's how it goes. You have to make an appointment first before you could see Mr. Hiiragizawa."

"I don't want to talk to him! I came here for Li Syaoran!"

"Mr. Li doesn't allow direct appointments with him. Everything goes with Mr. Hiiragizawa first."

"Fine!" The girl huffed. "How do I get to talk with that Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

"You have to make an appointment with one of his secretaries."

"And how do I do that?"

"It's usually through phone calls but since you're already here, Mr. Hiiragizawa's secretary that handles that job is on the twenty-fifth floor."

"Okay, thank you." The girl gritted. She exchanged her I.D. for a visitor's I.D. that would only open doors on the designated floor. She dragged herself inside the elevator while cursing inwardly. Finally, a mechanical voice announced that she was on the twenty-fifth floor.

'Must. Be. Polite.' She chanted to herself. "Hello, good afternoon." She forced out a smile. "Are you Mr. Hiiragizawa's secretary?"

"Yes. What business do you have with him?"

'Must. Be. Polite.' "I would just like to schedule an appointment."

"Okay, you will have to leave your name, company and contact numbers. You also have to state your purpose," the secretary explained, making the girl nod. "If you're purpose is deemed unimportant, we will not schedule you. If you are just a representative of the company, a certification letter is required. Oh, before that, do you work under these companies?" The secretary pulled out a folder.

The girl didn't even glance at it. "No. I'm still a student."

"Then I'm sorry. You can't schedule a meeting with him."

"What?!" The girl shrieked. "Just because I don't work under those freaking –"

"Calm down, ma'am, or I'll be forced to call on security."

"Are you nuts?! And what's with all those requirements?!"

"Would you please –"

"What the hell is wrong with you people!? I would just like to talk to Li Syaoran for my damn project! I am not making an appointment with God!"

"Ma'am," the secretary called warningly.

"This is absurd! You are all ridiculous!" The girl exclaimed before walking out. She was really furious. Apparently, flying from one country to another wasn't enough to talk to Li.

The receptionist was surprised when a livid girl passed by her. "Ma'am, wait!" She tried to run after the said girl when she realized that the girl didn't claim her I.D. back. "Wait!" However, it was too late. The girl was already out of sight.

Well, it looked like the receptionist needed to make a call to the owner of the said I.D. Sighing, she glanced at it. 'Li Meiling.' She arched an eyebrow. 'A relative? Nah... Li Syaoran was an orphan.' And besides, Li was a common last name.

* * *

"Um... thank you for coming today. After what happened with my last request to talk to you, I would have understood it if you didn't want to come this time."

Sakura just smiled at the other woman. She hadn't seen or heard from Aisa since that incident between them.

"I just wanted to apologize for my rude behavior," Aisa started. "And I'm sorry it took me too long to say it."

"It's okay," Sakura replied. "I'm sorry too for not telling you earlier."

"Actually, in a way, I'm kind of happy you didn't, because if you told me your past connection with him, I would have gotten jealous," Aisa joked. "Then if I've gotten jealous, we wouldn't have hanged out together." She gave out a content smile. "Because of Syaoran, I realized now that you really didn't mean to hurt or lie to me."

"... Syaoran?"

"Yeah, we talked about it. More than once, even," Aisa admitted. "I thought it would be awkward and all that, you know, talking about you, him, and me... but it wasn't." She laughed. "It was, like, he transformed into this completely serious person, and I was left to wonder whether aliens abducted the real Li Syaoran."

"I could totally imagine that," Sakura agreed. Syaoran, most of the time, was the laid-back type, but when he decided to be serious, he was... well, really serious... and scary.

"I asked him why he didn't tell me," Aisa continued her story. "He told me, in a really frank way, mind you, that it wasn't my business."

Sakura cringed because she knew exactly how Syaoran could be brutally honest. Hey, no guy is faultless.

"But that knocked some sense to me. It wasn't really my business, and I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"I'm just glad that it's good between us," Sakura smiled. "I thought I'm never going to see you again."

Aisa giggled. "It was actually funny how most people thought that the movie was done filming because of Syaoran's sudden disappearance."

Sakura blushed guiltily. She was one of those who thought that.

"Syaoran overshadows me! That's not fair." Aisa playfully huffed. "I'm feeling so down right now... come on, let's go shopping!"

Sakura smiled again. Finally, things were turning out for the better.

Or so she thought.

* * *

AN: I really want to keep you guys guessing on what will happen next. It's more fun that way, ne? Haha. You know what to do, review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks a lot for your reviews! I am so glad to see familiar names and new ones as well. It lets me know that you guys continue to read this, and that the story interests new people as well. Again, thank you! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 11

_Don't start a fight you can't finish. Someone else will crush you._

* * *

"Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted her friend cheerfully. She ran all the way from the backstage to the lounge where the guests were waiting. Several people were already there, but a lot more were still expected.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura hugged her friend.

"Where are Rika and Chiharu?"

"They're going to arrive any minute now." Sakura smiled enthusiastically. "Anyway, good luck tonight!"

"Chen?" Tomoyo's eyes narrowed when she spotted her schoolmates mingling among the guests in tonight's event.

"What?" Sakura turned to her best friend confusedly before following her gaze. "Oh."

A waiter carrying a tray full of glasses of wine passed by them, and Tomoyo took one instantly. She marched at the corner of the room with Sakura in tow.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo tried to be even-tempered as she confronted Tara and her friends. As much as she hated them, Tomoyo needed to appear calm because her mother's business associates and media reporters were also present in the room.

Tara glared at Tomoyo and Sakura. "If I had known earlier that this was your fashion show, I wouldn't even bother coming."

"You can only be here if you have an invitation. How you got one is beyond me, but don't tell me you didn't realize that it was from Daidouji Designs?" Tomoyo took a sip from her drink, and that made Sakura sigh in relief. She had actually thought that Tomoyo would use that drink as a weapon against Tara. Hey, Tomoyo had a malicious glint in her eyes when she grabbed that glass.

"I'm here for Maki," Tara answered instead. "He's on tonight's show." She smiled smugly at the surprised look of Tomoyo and Sakura. It was a well-known fact that the models who walked on the runway for Daidouji Designs were top-notched. The models were thoroughly selected, and only those who met the high standards of the company were chosen.

If Maki was here tonight, then that could mean that he really had the potential. That, or he had an insider connection. Tomoyo chose the latter.

Tomoyo scowled at the arrogant faces of her schoolmates. She badly wanted to drag them out, but she couldn't... because Sakura was holding tightly onto her arms. She let herself be pulled away.

"Don't mind them, Tomoyo. Relax," Sakura soothed. She knew that Tomoyo was feeling a little agitated because half of the designs they were going to show later on were made by her. Confronting Tara was Tomoyo's own little way of relieving her stress. Too bad, it didn't help.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Tomoyo started. "I didn't know Maki was here. I could go back there and tell the director to remove him. As a matter of fact, I'm going now –"

Sakura stopped her. "It's okay. If he's here, then that means he deserved it."

Tomoyo pursed her lips. It was so like Sakura to think of others first. Even after what Maki did to her, Sakura still thought of his welfare. She wasn't someone you would call a push-over. It just wasn't in her nature to get involved in unnecessary fights.

"I remember now... Maki was constantly talking about a big show back then. He really wanted to be in it. I didn't know why, but it never crossed my mind that this would be it," Sakura said. "He must have worked hard because he finally made it here."

'But along the way, he deserted you,' Tomoyo kept that thought to herself because it would only dampen the mood more. The silence was broken by the alarm of Tomoyo's electronic organizer. She was so busy tonight that she needed something to prompt her of the things she must do. She took it out and read the reminder. A smile crawled up on her features. 'Why didn't I think of this before?'

"Hey guys!" Rika and Chiharu came. Both were sporting excited smiles on their faces.

"Good luck on the show Tomoyo!"

"Thanks," Tomoyo smiled and welcomed their hug. "Hey, listen, I really need to go back there now."

"Sure, sure," Chiharu replied. "Don't mind us. We know you still have tons of things to do."

"I'll just meet you inside later, okay? Our seats are labeled with our names so we could easily get together again," Tomoyo informed.

After their temporary goodbyes, Tomoyo walked straight to the backstage. She smiled once more before ticking off the current to-do note that was displayed on the screen. _Welcome Li Syaoran at back entrance._

Tomoyo was waiting with a few trusted employees to welcome Syaoran's arrival. As usual, he pulled in right on time. She could only watch in amazement as he entered the building through the back. 'Wow... he had his own entourage.' Since he was a star, Tomoyo knew it shouldn't surprise her, but it did because Syaoran was always the humble type. It was just an unexpected sight when he came in with his own crew.

Upon seeing that his staffs were all familiar and comfortable with each other, Tomoyo realized that he had always worked this way. She couldn't help but nod approvingly because even if he had these people to attend to him, he still remained down-to-earth.

"This way..." Tomoyo ushered them to his own dressing room.

"Thanks."

Tomoyo didn't leave. Instead, she waited until they settled in. 'How to begin, how to begin... Aha!' She smiled when she thought of her conversation starter. "Hey, Syaoran... I just want to thank you for sending those prom dates for Sakura."

"Oh, that? It was nothing. Thanks for informing me, by the way," he replied. Yep, it was Tomoyo who told Syaoran about that prom dilemma.

"Though I hope your friends weren't surprised by the scene that greeted them..." She left her sentence hanging. 'Take the bait... take it, come on...'

Syaoran's brow furrowed. "Now that you mentioned it..."

'Yes!' Tomoyo mentally raised her fist in the air.

"... They did say something about a... fight?" Syaoran continued confusedly.

"Oh. It was between Sakura and Tara Chen. Do you know her?" She asked innocently. Innocently? Yeah, right.

He jogged his memory, but the name didn't really ring a bell. "Nope."

"Hmm... Ah, I know!" Tomoyo fought back an evil smile. "Remember when you were shooting scenes in our school? She was the one who tried to hurt Sakura." She congratulated herself for that. That was the worst way to remind Syaoran of someone. 'Go me!'

"Oh." Syaoran frowned. He remembered that.

"Tara had always hated Sakura. She was always rude, but Sakura usually ignored it. I guess the last straw was when Tara stole her boyfriend."

His frown deepened. "Really?"

"Yes. He dumped Sakura then got together with that bitch just two freaking days after. With what he did, who knows, he may have been cheating on Sakura all this time." Tomoyo knew she was exaggerating, but she also knew that this would influence Syaoran's thinking. 'Oh god, I'm hanging around Eriol too much.'

Syaoran remained quiet, and Tomoyo took this as a good sign.

"Sakura was really devastated... really, really devastated..." Tomoyo slowly pushed further. "She was so sad about it, but Maki didn't give a damn. He was so selfish... abandoning Sakura and all that..." She smiled inwardly. 'I am so good.'

"I see..."

"Anyway," she purposely changed the topic to leave him hanging. "I'll call the show director so he could talk to you. In the meantime, here's the initial instruction." Tomoyo pretended to look over the paper in her hands before acting surprised. "The hell! What is his name doing here?"

Syaoran turned to her concernedly, "What? Who?"

She didn't need to pretend acting disgust here, "Minari Maki."

"Who's that?"

Tomoyo almost fell over. Was Syaoran really bad with names? Somehow, she didn't think so. He just never remembered the names of those people who he deemed unimportant. He was on the haughty side on that one, but he was still hot.

"Sakura's ex-boyfriend."

"Oh... – wait, he's on tonight's show?"

"Yes. Ugh... If I had known this any sooner, I would have done something about it! What a conceited jerk!" Tomoyo rambled on. "I hate to think that this might become his big break! If only I could do something about it..." She hinted subtly. "If only I could ruin this for him... If only someone could..."

'Come on now,' Tomoyo waited patiently for his reaction.

"Hey Tomoyo..."

'Score!' Tomoyo tried her hardest to suppress a mad grin that was threatening to show on her face. "Yes?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura, Rika and Chiharu were already seated inside. Since they were friends of the daughter of Sonomi, they had the privilege of being situated close to the stage. Not the closest though, because those seats were reserved for the sponsors, media and the company's officers.

"We're in the second row," Rika whispered excitedly. "In line with VIPs!" She gave a quick glance towards the back before smiling evilly. "And guess who are located all the way at the back?"

Chiharu and Sakura looked at the direction Rika was pointing at. Tara and her friends didn't look so confident now. How could they? They had the worst seats. You see, events like these usually had extra chairs, but most of the time, they were never used. But right now, Tara and her friends were occupying it.

They smirked while Chiharu mouthed, "Who's the loser now?" They laughed when Tara fumed. She obviously understood Chiharu's words. Their attention, however, was shifted when Tomoyo arrived. She could have placed herself in the first row, but she preferred to be in the company of her friends.

"I'm so excited for you, Tomoyo!" Chiharu gushed. The organizers were just waiting for all the guests to settle in before starting.

"This place looks amazing," Sakura commended as she looked around in her seat. The site had been transformed into a unique setting with stylishly decorated chairs and a large T-shaped catwalk. There was also a huge projector screen, which flashed information about the event.

Sakura, along with everybody else, turned their attention toward the stage when the lights dimmed. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," a pleasant voice announced through the speakers. "We would like to thank you for being here tonight. Now, may we present to you... the Daidouji Designs: Black and White Collection."

As soon as the voice ended, the backdrop was filled with white smoke. Lively music started playing, and silhouettes became visible. As practiced, a couple of models emerged since the first cycle was to be done in pairs.

Everybody couldn't help it but applause as a sign of their appreciation. The clothes were highly decorated with an elegant mix of black and white. It was a classic, but the designers were able to put a modern twist to it as evidenced by the fabrics, textures and cuts. Truly, the designs were marvelous, and the presentation was magnificent.

However, just when people thought it couldn't be more beautiful, they were proven wrong. Suddenly, the lights changed, and the music paused dramatically. It resumed at the same time Syaoran appeared. Everybody gasped at this.

"Oh. My. God."

"It's Li Syaoran!"

Everybody was extremely surprised that Li Syaoran was there. It was a well-known fact that he rejected numerous offers from clothing lines... and now, here he was... on the stage for Daidouji Designs.

The sponsors of the show, the high-ranking officers of Daidouji Inc. and Syaoran's agent and publicist knew this all along, and they were absolutely pleased at the reaction of the guests. It was exactly what they were expecting, and more. The crowd was buzzing, and the media people were ecstatic as they took pictures and videos of this unexpected occurrence.

"I'm getting goose bumps," Rika whispered. Sakura could only nod since she was also experiencing the same thing.

Syaoran was simply the epitome of male beauty. Nobody could take their eyes off him. It was like he had this aura around him that drew people to look at him and only him. He had something about him that would render people incapable of anything, but just gawk at him. Still, even though he was utterly breathtaking, he had his own special way of not taking the attention away from what he was wearing. It was one of his characteristics that made him superior in this field.

His each stride was confident yet graceful at the same time, and that left viewers watching him in awe. Not only that, it wasn't simply fashion for him because he knew how to effectively present the outfit in character. He could change his looks to fit into any mood, but at the same time, he could retain what was distinctive about him. He was simply amazing.

Rika let out a breath, "Damn..."

Syaoran's first cycle was now over, but people were still in a haze. Seeing Syaoran do his stuff, in person, was truly a different experience. It gave off an unexplainable feeling that would make you thirst for more, and this was proven by the people who were still staring at the right side of the stage, where he made his exit.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. Was she imagining things, or did someone exit at the left?

"Did someone walk with Syaoran?" Chiharu asked, also looking confusedly at the left side. Oh, so it wasn't only Sakura who saw that.

Tomoyo couldn't hold her laughter anymore. "Yes!" She was laughing hysterically when she asked, "Guess who?"

Her friends' mouths opened in shock. "No way!"

"Yes way!"

They instantly laughed hard when Tomoyo's confirmation sank in. Maki walked with Syaoran... and nobody noticed! Oh my!

They stopped laughing when someone glanced their way. However, huge grins were still evident on their faces. It was hard to fight it, you know. It was Maki's first appearance... and nobody saw him! It was simply priceless! Then, as if thinking of the same thing, Tomoyo and her friends looked at each other before looking at the back. Mortification was written all over Tara's face! That brought about a new wave of giggling from them.

"Oh, man! This is hilarious! This is –" Rika couldn't even finish her sentence due to lack of air.

"That must have been so humiliating!" Chiharu managed to say between laughter. "I wish I saw it!"

"I still can't believe it," Sakura was also astonished at what happened. It was mean to laugh, but she couldn't help it. It was just really funny, and she had an inkling feeling that Syaoran did that on purpose.

"I'll give you copies of the show later," Tomoyo replied evilly.

It was actually Syaoran's idea to change the sequence. All his rounds should be solo performance, but he requested to be paired off with Maki for the first cycle. Syaoran didn't want Maki to be informed beforehand. How he pulled that off? Tomoyo had no idea, but it was obvious that Maki only became aware of the changes at the last second... literally. She could still remember the shocked look on Maki's face when he walked out and came face to face with Syaoran, who emerged from the other side.

But that's not all... Syaoran intentionally ruined the rehearsed pair routine. Instead of stopping halfway, he went straight to the front. That left Maki stranded in the middle, looking like an idiot. Oh my! Syaoran was so just so amazing that it looked like it was Maki who was wrong. However, Syaoran didn't stop there. He deliberately made a wrong turn and took what should have been Maki's place, and that confused the poor newbie on the spot. When Maki regained his senses, Syaoran was already walking back, so he had no other choice but to walk back too. Maki wasn't even able to reach the final spot in front because he had to exit at the same time as Syaoran.

Tomoyo knew it was a risky move to intervene and make a model lose his focus, but she also knew that Syaoran would be able to cover it up. Syaoran knew how not to take the lime light away from the clothes. But too bad for Maki, he also knew how to take every thing away from his co-model.

The guests were completely engrossed as the show went on. It was now an individual performance, but Syaoran wasn't done yet. He had also requested that he came first before Maki in every cycle. That way, people would still have the 'post-Syaoran effect' when it came to Maki's turn. Damn, Syaoran was harsh.

Overall, the show was fantastic. The models, with the exception of Maki who no one really remembered, were able to bring the designer's creation to life. The passion, timing and choreography were also executed flawlessly. In the end, the show received a standing ovation for the excellent production.

Once it was officially over, the media wasted no time in conducting interviews and taking pictures. On one side, a reporter was already standing in front of the camera and doing a live broadcast.

Sakura, Rika, and Chiharu immediately went to look for their friend. Awhile ago, Tomoyo was part of the final bow, so she exited backstage with the other designers. Since everybody else was busy, Sakura and her friends were able to enter backstage without much of a fuss.

"Wow... I didn't know it was big back here," Rika thought out loud. After looking around, they were able to spot Tomoyo in front of another door. Her friends instantly congratulated her and gave her the praises she very well-deserved. They would hug her, but she was carrying three bouquets of flowers, so it wasn't possible at the moment.

"That was so good, Tomoyo!"

"Yeah! That was awesome!"

"Oh, thank you guys." Tomoyo sniffed. She was really lucky to have such wonderful and supporting friends.

"We are so proud of you," Sakura stated sincerely. At that time, someone emerged from the door they were standing near at. Sakura didn't have to guess who it was because Rika and Chiharu's squeals gave it away.

"You're leaving already?" Tomoyo was the one who spoke first.

"Uh, yeah..." Syaoran smiled apologetically. He wouldn't be attending the after-party.

"Avoiding press people, I see," Tomoyo observed making Syaoran nod.

The duo was quite. Their pattern was always like that: excited – stunned to silence – excited again – completely mad. Syaoran just hoped that he would be gone by the time they enter the third stage.

Sakura, on the other hand, was still debating whether she would ask him if he had done the things he did on purpose on her behalf.

"Maybe I did," Syaoran answered her unspoken question. She was so easy to read. "Or maybe I just didn't really like him." He playfully smirked.

"You are such a –" Sakura stopped. She didn't want to argue. "Great job back there, by the way."

Syaoran raised a brow at the change of topic.

"You improved so much," Sakura continued softly. "You were really wonderful." And it was the truth. She was so amazed in her seat that she almost wouldn't believe that she knew that man on stage. How could she be acquainted with such greatness? And now, she was standing in front of him... It was so unreal.

"Okay, you're complimenting me too much. What do you want?" Though his face was serious, mirth was present in his eyes.

Sakura realized that he had changed, but somehow... he was still Syaoran.

"Oh my god!"

Syaoran cringed. The duo entered the third stage. Thankfully, Tomoyo was holding them back. "I think I have to go..."

Sakura and Tomoyo understood, but their friends just whined. "Already?!"

"Um, yeah... I still have taping after this," he stated truthfully.

Sakura just looked at him concernedly. She remembered Tomoyo telling them that Syaoran came from set. He had been working before this, and he would work again after this.

"That's too bad..." The duo was crestfallen.

"So, yeah... I need to go." He smiled. "Bye Tomoyo," he started making the raven-haired girl wave. "Rika, Chiharu."

At the mention of their names, the duo instantly brightened. Syaoran remembered them and just said their names! "Bye!" They chorused energetically.

Finally, Syaoran turned to the girl standing closest to him. "Bye, Sakura."

Sakura looked up at him. He was tired. She could see it, but she could do nothing about it. "Bye," she mumbled.

Syaoran didn't move away. Instead, he gently placed one of his hands on the side of her face. His fingers lightly grazed her cheek, and that almost made her shiver. There was just something in his touch that always pushed her to the edge. Suddenly, she felt something soft and warm touch her forehead. His lips.

Oh god. Sakura froze on her spot.

His lips... his scent... and just simply the feeling of having him so close to her almost drove her crazy. Her brain simply stopped functioning. She forgot where they were. She became unaware of her surroundings. She was incapable of thinking of anything else.

They just stood there... in that same position, with their eyes closed.

But like any other, the moment came to an end. "Bye," he whispered. And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

"_Lena Dowell was seen coming out of Tokyo International Airport at two o'clock in the afternoon yesterday,_" a TV host for a celebrity talk show was saying, while pictures of Lena getting out of the airport was flashed on the TV screen. "_And an hour later, she was reportedly spotted at SPS Studio 24 where the star of the upcoming movie 'Destined', Syaoran Li, was filming._"

"_Really?_" Another host responded. Both of them sounded excited and proud at the same time. Who could blame them? They were the first to deliver this extra-juicy gossip about Li. "_Could Lena be pursuing him again?_"

"_Well, whatever it was, it didn't make his co-star, Aisa Dy, happy,_" the first host spoke as another picture was flashed. This time, it was Aisa looking furious. "_But that's not all. We also found out that Li is taking a week off from work._"

"_My, my, that's definitely interesting. His break matched Lena's arrival. Isn't that too much of coincidence?_"

"_Or maybe, it wasn't coincidence at all._" The host flashed a smile. It was as if she knew something the television viewers didn't.

"_Uh-oh, I smell a love-triangle here... and a celebrity cat-fight too._"

"_My thoughts, exactly_." The host nodded. "_Only three days had passed since Li took us all in a surprise by his unexpected appearance on the runway for Daidouji Designs, and now, he seemed to be involved in a whole different issue yet again._"

"_Wow, people are still speculating about his decision behind Daidouji Designs, and now, this? With the way things are turning out, the spotlight won't be leaving Li's side anytime soon._"

"_You bet._" The host turned to face the camera. "_We'll be sure to keep you posted with the latest happenings on this event. We have yet to get Dy's and Li's statement on the issue._"

* * *

AN: Maki is now out of the way, I think. Haha. Anyway, for a more important matter, Syaoran has a girlfriend, remember? Her name was mentioned a few times in earlier chapters. Her appearance was delayed, but finally, she entered the scene. Hmm... So... there. Review guys! You know you want to :D Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Most of you forgot Syaoran's girlfriend. (Hehe. I was actually aiming for that.) Anyway, thanks, thanks, and thanks! This chapter isn't really a new turn or something. It's just well... hmm, realizations and looking at things from another angle, sort of. Haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 12

_Realizations come even if you're not yet ready._

* * *

Ruby eyes narrowed at the links displayed on the screen of her laptop. She wasn't expecting that a simple search about two celebrities would yield so many results. Having no other choice, Meiling decided to click on one. Once the website loaded, she was instantly greeted with numerous images of Syaoran and Lena. When she saw the date, she realized that the most recent ones were taken a few months back. All were obviously paparazzi shots.

The couple hanging out at the beach, shopping at the mall, strolling at the park, partying at a club, or even just entering their car or walking at the, well, sidewalk, you name it – the website had images of it. Meiling had to admit that they looked good even if they weren't primed for their pictures to be taken. They were, like, the 'gorgeous celebrity couple' decked in expensive and trendy designer outfits and stylish sunglasses.

Meiling didn't scroll all the way down. She already saw what she needed, so she decided to read articles about them instead. She was a little intrigued with his current affairs, but apparently, she wasn't a big fan so she needed to do some reading to get a little background. After browsing here and there, she found out that Syaoran and Lena had been dating until Syaoran's on-screen pairing with Aisa.

Syaoran and Lena coincidentally announced their break-up during the filming of his first movie with the actress, but still, there were claims that the supposedly ex-couple was still together. Meiling tried to search for more information about it, but she saw no images or proof – just plain statements, which were really rare. "Wow... his agents are really good in covering him up," Meiling thought out loud.

After the release of his first movie with Aisa, Meiling became aware that there was absolutely nothing written about him and Lena anymore. After Syaoran flew to Japan with Aisa for their second movie, everything about him and Lena completely died down. Why wouldn't it? Li-Dy was a big hit, so who would want to write or read about an old issue?

"So they covered his real relationship with a fake one." Meiling was obviously displeased. "And the public eagerly embraced and accepted it. Fools."

Pondering about the things she saw, she reckoned that Syaoran and Lena didn't really break it off, but the public was too blind to see it since they were regularly fed with lies. Her theory was only strengthened by Lena's appearance, and she was left to wonder how they would cover up this incident.

Meiling just sighed and exited her internet browser. Aside from ideas, she got nothing more out of it. There was only so much the internet could give. Besides, she couldn't use those as her sources anyway. Celebrity websites and fan sites? Ugh. She was having a hard time obtaining information from the primary source because she couldn't talk with the model/actor himself. She couldn't get an interview with Syaoran's managers either. Where else could she get hold of data? Who else was close to him?

Family? Okay, poof. As fast as the thought came, it vanished. He had none.

Friends? She could name a handful, but they were all celebrities. Damn. She already knew that trying to contact a star was futile. On the other hand, she had no idea about the identity of his non-showbiz friends.

Ex-girlfriends? Pft. Like above, she only knew the models he allegedly dated.

Hmm... Old friends from Japan? That could do... but no, she needed someone more recent – someone he kept in touch with after all this time, but someone who wasn't famous. Who she needed was someone personally close to him... but the big question was...

Who?

* * *

"I thought you were going to give Sakura and Syaoran a chance," Tomoyo started once she was settled inside Eriol's spacious office. Her voice was tight as she continued, "I thought you were going to help me."

Eriol stared at the girl who was seated across him. He knew exactly what Tomoyo was talking about. "I already did."

Something almost similar to a glare was visible on Tomoyo's feature. "By practically shoving Syaoran to that supermodel?"

Eriol continued to look at her. He wasn't obliged to answer any of her questions, but he did... he always did. "Remember when I talked to you about how I found out about Sakura and Syaoran?"

Tomoyo nodded tersely.

"At that time... I was already informed of Syaoran's decision to decline the offer from the SPS network. He didn't want to stay here. He had no reasons to. And that..." He hesitated for a moment, "And that was the reason why he initially turned down Daidouji Designs, too."

... What?

Tomoyo let his words sink in. So when they had that talk, he already knew about Syaoran's decision about the network?

Wait... wasn't it Eriol who suggested making Syaoran a Daidouji Designs endorser? So when Eriol proposed that... he was already creating another option of binding Syaoran, one way or another, back to Japan. And when Syaoran refused Daidouji Designs at first, Eriol still managed to convince him. He had helped her, alright.

"But that's all I could do," he spoke again, and she understood him. Eriol was still in a conflicting position, and he couldn't do anything more. He was in the middle, and if he took one more step, it would destroy the balance.

Tomoyo was grateful for what he did. She really was, but she still had to ask, "Why did you let him go with her?"

"You seem to forget one important fact, Tomoyo. Lena is still Syaoran's girlfriend."

She looked at him closely, as if waiting for the real explanation.

Eriol had to smile at that. Tomoyo was really quick in catching up. "It's in the business."

She didn't understand the concept. "How?"

Eriol swiveled his chair to the right. "Syaoran and Aisa – the pairing is famous as it is, but what better thing can you add to a couple's popularity? What will make people talk about them more?" He answered his own question. "A third party... and in this case, another girl."

"So you planned Lena's appearance?"

"No, it wasn't planned," Eriol admitted. "Lena took us all by surprise, but I saw that as an opportunity, and I couldn't allow that chance to pass. So we leaked out her unexpected visit to Syaoran."

Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise. "You... leaked it out? You didn't cover it up?"

Eriol nodded. "It all worked out for us because with that, we got what we desired. I got the publicity, Lena got her man, and Syaoran got the break he needed badly," he explained. "And when Lena leaves, everything that transpired would just be denied."

Tomoyo tried to grasp all that he was saying. "So you used Lena as a publicity stunt?"

Eriol shifted his gaze back at her. "Tomoyo... It isn't just about that. You have to understand, this is how we do it."

"I... I don't follow..." She suddenly felt lost with what was going on.

"Syaoran, Lena, Aisa and everybody else involved know what we are getting into," Eriol continued. "It isn't just me. We are all perfectly aware of the situation and the benefit of that action... and we pursued it. This is how we do things." He looked at her gravely. "As I've said earlier, 'we' leaked it out. By that, I mean, everybody has given their consent over the matter. If you want to say that we 'used' Lena, so be it, but Lena is benefiting as well. She is gaining something for her own publicity."

Tomoyo was quiet. She was still processing his words. Did she understand it right? They were... using each other. Wasn't that a little too harsh? And that wasn't all, they were also aware that other people were using them too. Aisa and Lena – they hated each other. Syaoran and Lena – they liked each other. But in the end, the feelings didn't matter. Relationships were treated the same.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa," his secretary's voice came through the intercom. "The car is already outside."

Eriol pressed a button to reply, "Okay, thank you. I'll be out in a few." He turned his attention back to Tomoyo. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to attend an important function across town."

"Oh... okay," Tomoyo let out. She didn't know what else to say. "I, um... thank you for what you did and for your time."

Silently, they walked out of Eriol's office and rode the elevator together. When Eriol was about to step inside the car that was waiting for him, he called her, "Tomoyo..."

"... Yes?"

"This is our world. This is how we live."

She just watched as Eriol's car zoomed past her.

Eriol warned her before about the things they did – the lying, the blackmails, and all that. She didn't think any of that at first, but now, she was beginning to realize how deceitful it really was. She only got one taste, just a little information, but she could already feel that their world was truly vicious. It was full of plotting... of manipulations. It was either you would use someone, or someone would use you. It was either you stepped on someone, or be stepped on. It was either scheme against someone, or be the victim of it.

Their world wasn't glamorous. It was ugly. Being soft and placid would be the ultimate downfall.

'Maki.' Sakura's ex-boyfriend suddenly came to Tomoyo's mind. The Daidouji Designs fashion show was his last. After his terrible performance, nobody wanted him anymore. Nobody wanted to book him, and all his previously agreed commitments were cancelled. Just like that... just one night – everything crashed. All his hard work was wasted. All his trainings had been for nothing. He had no insider connection or whatever things Tomoyo thought of. Maki just worked hard to be there... and now... it was gone.

Did he really deserve that? Tomoyo clenched her fist. That night, she so was mad and she wanted to get even for Sakura, but now... when her thoughts were finally clear, she realized that what happened to Maki was too much. She didn't mean to take away everything from him. She just wanted to get back at him, but what she did completely ruined him. It wasn't her intention, but that was the end result of her action. He no longer had a future in that industry. The doors closed on him. It was over.

With shame, Tomoyo became conscious of the fact that she had been a part of his downfall. After all, it was her who told Syaoran the story. She initiated it, and she blamed herself for that. She was just Tomoyo. Who was she to make him fail? At that moment, she had the power because Maki was working under her family, and she blatantly used that control to damage him. She had become an amateur version of Eriol that night, and she had influenced Syaoran's thinking.

But wait...

Hadn't Eriol mentioned that everybody else involved knew what they were getting into? Syaoran and Eriol – they belonged in the same world, so that meant... Syaoran knew what he was getting into. He even knew better than Tomoyo. He was aware that Maki wouldn't stand a chance against him, but still... he destroyed Maki.

Maki was just a neophyte. He was attacked too early, and he was defenseless against it. Syaoran, on the other hand, perfectly knew where to strike and how to ruin him, and that, Syaoran did without any reservations. He didn't hit Maki physically, but he caused damage mentally, emotionally and socially. From the beginning, it wasn't a fair fight.

If Tomoyo would look at that night again, this time without bias, what happened was simple: Syaoran had been cruel.

She thought that agents, like Eriol, were already doing a difficult job because they do the planning, but now, there was Syaoran – he did the acting. He was the one who execute it. If Eriol's job was hard, what more was Syaoran's? He wasn't a puppet. He was far from it. All this time, he didn't simply 'go along' with Eriol. He clearly understood Eriol's actions. He understood the intention, the impact, the results... and he still did the things he did.

Tomoyo slowly slid down to the pavement. She did one talk against Maki – just one – and she felt so horrible about it. But... how about them? How many talks had Eriol carried out? How many acts had Syaoran performed? How many people had they destroyed?

A lot.

But why... why weren't they affected?

Here she was, regretting that one time, but Syaoran seemed to have forgotten it already. Was he so used to it that he didn't feel any remorse? Tomoyo knew she wouldn't be able to do something like that again. She couldn't stomach it. She couldn't put up with it.

It was in plain sight: Eriol could be ruthless... and Syaoran could be too, if not more.

She wasn't judging Syaoran. He was a good guy, no questions about it, but he had also become callous because of his environment and experiences. He had been exposed into that industry since he was a kid. He learned how to control his sympathy for others at such an early age. Her friends may not have realized it yet, but Syaoran showed that side of his during the fashion show. He destroyed Maki, and he didn't feel guilty.

'This is our world. This is how we live,' Eriol's words rang in her mind. In just a matter of minutes, Tomoyo understood the untold meaning of it. He was right. That was their world, and it was completely different than their own. Asking her to accept their ways was too much and too fast.

They weren't just misleading the public... they were also caught in their own little game of exploiting each other, intentional or not.

And now... after discovering its corrupt nature, was she still willing to throw her best friend into that world? After realizing all that... was she still willing to push Sakura to Syaoran?

* * *

_Hong Kong_

Housekeepers bowed politely to welcome the Mistress of the house. Awhile ago, they were all shocked when one of their co-workers in the port office informed them of her sudden arrival.

The estate was located at the middle of an island situated at the most-southern part of Hong Kong territorial boundaries. The private island, which was strategically placed away from prying eyes, was only accessible through the owner's exclusive ferryboats. The whole place itself reeked of success and power – something to be expected from one of the country's wealthiest.

The woman, who had just arrived, surveyed her surroundings. The entire driveway and the large fountain in front of the mansion were extremely breathtaking. The cream-colored manor had a splendid façade emphasized by thick, white pillars and large tinted windows. As the woman stepped inside, she was greeted with a more impressive sight. Everything was grand and regal – from the furniture to the chandeliers to the winding staircase and even the heavy drapes and plush carpets. Everything embodied a tradition of elegant living.

"Mistress," a man in his mid-fifties bowed.

The woman merely nodded. Her movement was graceful, but her presence exuded authority and control. As the lady moved, her black hair that was stylishly pulled in a high ponytail moved with her. "Nothing has changed."

"We didn't move anything, Mistress," he replied respectfully. He observed the woman before him. She sounded firm and strong, but he could see that she was still in sorrow over the loss. No one had been able to completely move on.

The people parted to give her way, but the man followed her courteously.

"How was everything during my absence?"

"The same, Mistress," he answered. "How was England?"

"The place was lovely." She started up the stairs, but the man remained at the base, giving another bow. However, the woman stopped in the middle. She turned around and glanced at the house again. "I've been gone for such a long time..."

"Indeed Mistress, such a long time..." he agreed, sounding as wistful as she did. "Twenty long years..."

"Yes, twenty long years..."

The two of them remained quiet until the man broke it politely, "Would you like your food to be sent up?"

"No. I prefer to rest, Wei."

"As you please, Mistress Yelan."

* * *

When Tomoyo arrived at her house, she was surprised to find Sakura waiting there for her. "Sakura?"

"You're late!" Sakura playfully glared at her. "I'm usually the one who's late, not you."

"Oh, um, sorry..." Tomoyo started, not really sure what she should be sorry about. "Come on, let's go to my room."

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked concernedly while following Tomoyo.

"N-no, nothing is wrong." Tomoyo opened her bedroom door and casually tossed her things at her bed.

"Are you –"

"So Sakura, not to throw you out or anything," Tomoyo tried grinning. "But what brings you here?"

Sakura shot the other girl another worried look, "We're going to catch that new movie today, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Tomoyo smacked her forehead. "I'll just go and change –"

"No," Sakura cut in. "We don't have to go today. What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Do you –"

"I'm fine," Tomoyo shrugged off her concern. "I planned this day. It was rude enough that I invited you then I forgot, and then now, I would cancel it? We would definitely go today."

There was finality in the tone used by Tomoyo, but Sakura wasn't deterred. "We're not going anywhere. You need to rest."

"But –"

"No." Sakura stepped towards Tomoyo to grab her away from the closet. "You're not going anywhere. I would..." She trailed off when her thigh bumped into the side of the bed, making Tomoyo's things fall off. "Oh, I'm sorry." She bent down to retrieve the bag and an envelope from the floor. The contents of the envelope spilled out, revealing images of Syaoran from a photo shoot. "Oh, what's this?"

Tomoyo smacked herself for the second time. "I forgot to give those to Eriol." She went to see Eriol to give those prints, but in her haste to confront him about Syaoran, she completely forgot to give it to him. "Damn, those are urgent," she scolded herself irately. Eriol was gone from his office now, and Tomoyo had no idea where he was, or what time he would be coming back. She couldn't leave those to his secretary. "Damn." It looked like she needed to go make a visit to Syaoran, instead. Tomoyo was about to reach for her things, but Sakura beat her to it. "Huh?"

"I'll give it to Eriol. As I've said before, you need to rest."

"Eriol's gone somewhere else. I'll give it to Syaoran."

"Eriol, Syaoran, whoever, I'll do it," Sakura stated seriously. "You stay here, just relax. Where is he?"

"At the penthouse suite at the Diamond Plaza Hotel," Tomoyo answered distractedly. She was feeling tired. She wasn't really fit to go out right now, but she couldn't order other Daidouji Designs' employee since Syaoran's every transaction was restricted to selected people only. "I have to –"

"Diamond Plaza, you say? I'll do it." It was final. "I need to talk to him, anyway. I haven't properly thanked him for the things he did." Sakura smiled gently at her. "You're not feeling well. You're going to rest, understand?"

Tomoyo was about to nod when she remembered something. "No – no, I'll go there!" She insisted with more force.

However, Sakura heard none of it. "See you later."

"No, Sakura! No –"

But Sakura was already out the door. 'I'll drop by the pastry shop first,' Sakura thought. She would get something for Syaoran and Tomoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura hummed to herself as she lifted her hands to ring the doorbell. She didn't have a hard time getting in. Err... she sort of slipped in, actually. She stopped her humming when nobody answered. She waited for a decent interval before pressing the doorbell again. 'Maybe he isn't here. Just one last.' With that decided, she pressed it again. "Oh well." She was about to leave, but the door suddenly opened.

A girl, who was about a few inches taller than Sakura, appeared. She had long black hair and stunning dark blue eyes. "What?" She asked impatiently. She was beautiful, but too bad, the same didn't go for her personality.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I must have gotten the wrong –"

Slam!

"– room," Sakura finished dryly. Okay, that was rude. The other girl didn't have to slam the door on her face. "Somebody forgot her manners," Sakura muttered. "She could have at least let me finish my sentence." She shook the thoughts away. Why was she getting negative feelings, anyway? Sighing, she decided to focus on the task at hand. Tomoyo clearly stated that he was here, and she couldn't be mistaken since this was the only penthouse suite, and it occupied the entire floor. 'Might as well try again.' She pressed the doorbell another time, and the same lady faced her.

"What?"

Sakura cleared her throat and decided to ask straight away, "Sorry for the trouble, but is Li Syaoran here?"

The irritated look on the other girl's face was replaced with interest. Sakura tried not to squirm when the other girl openly eyed her from head to foot. "And you are...?" She drawled.

"Uh, I'm Kinomoto Sakura... I'm his friend... "

"Who is it?" A male voice called from the inside. It was Syaoran's, definitely.

The girl smiled at her. Sakura was about to smile politely too, if not for the girl's next action. She called back out to Syaoran. "Just room service."

Slam!

Sakura's jaw dropped open. She could only stare wide-eyed at the closed door before her. 'Okay... breathe in...' She let her first rudeness slip, but doing it again? And lying in front of her face? '... Breathe out...' She told her that she was a friend, and he was definitely there, but she was still denied? '... Now burst.'

She rapped at the door this time. What did she do to deserve that kind of treatment? She remained courteous even after all that, and that was how she was regarded? Sakura huffed. She was going to teach someone proper etiquette!

"Don't you know –" Sakura started when the door opened, but she stopped short when she realized that it was Syaoran standing in front of her. His half buttoned shirt and wet hair indicated that he had only gone out from a shower.

"Sakura?" He looked at her in surprise. Nobody knew he was staying here, only Eriol. Moreover, this suite was registered under a fake name. Suddenly, he remembered something. He turned his attention to the black-haired girl. "Lena, I thought you said it was room service."

Oh... so that was why the girl looked familiar. Sakura had seen her in TV and various magazine covers. She was Lena Dowell.

"I though she was one," Lena replied, glaring at Sakura. "She didn't say she wasn't."

"I didn't say I was!"

"Could have fooled me. You certainly look like one."

Oh, the nerve of this girl!

"Lena, stop it," Syaoran warned.

"Fine." Lena looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes while saying it.

Too bad for her, Syaoran saw that. "Lena..."

Lena gave out a defeated sigh. Ugh. The things Syaoran made her do. "I apologize for my behavior. Sorry if it offended you."

Sakura merely nodded. It didn't sound heartfelt, but she knew that it was the sincerest she could get out from the female model.

"What's that smell?" Syaoran scrunched up his nose. The women did the same, and they got a whiff of something burning.

"Oh no!" Lena panicked, already running inside. "The cookies I'm baking for you!"

"I don't know why you even try," Syaoran called out to her, but there was a small smile on his face. Finally, he turned to the remaining girl. "I'm guessing Lena had been rude to you. Sorry about that," he apologized. "Don't take it seriously, though. She's just like that to any female she finds threatening."

"Oh... okay..." She didn't know how to react to that.

"Anyway, I would invite you in, but the room is sort of messy."

Messy? Syaoran wasn't the messy type, but Sakura didn't think more about it. "It's okay."

"So... what brings you here?"

"Uh, here." Sakura extended her hand that was holding out the envelope. "From Tomoyo. Pictures from the photo shoot," she stated before he could ask.

Syaoran took it. His brows knitted confusedly. "Tomoyo made you come all the way here just for this?"

"No, not really. You see, I sort of have something..." Sakura trailed off when Lena reappeared.

"Burnt," was the only thing Lena said before she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's torso. She started giving him light kisses on his neck.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She pathetically lost her ability to verbalize.

"You have sort of something...?" Syaoran urged her softly.

Still, Sakura couldn't talk. She could only watch as Lena gave him butterfly kisses. He didn't seem to mind her actions. In fact, it was as if it was just a natural thing for them.

No... There was no 'if.' It was just really a normal thing for them. Why wouldn't it be? They were a couple.

"I – n-no, it's nothing." She cursed inwardly when her voice wavered. She hid the paper bag she was holding. She bought cookies from the pastry shop, but there was no way she would give it to him now.

Syaoran was looking at her confusedly. "Sakura?"

"It's nothing," she repeated, still holding the bag tightly.

However, her hand movement might have been too much because it caught Syaoran's attention. "What's in the bag?" He asked curiously.

"N-nothing!" She answered too quickly and too defensively. Syaoran would definitely figure out that something was wrong so she needed to make her exit. "I have to go."

"Are you going to Daidouji Inc.?"

"I – I'm going to Tomoyo's..." Sakura was almost shaking now. The moment... the sight... it was killing her. She wanted to shout. She wanted to scream.

"Oh, good. Let's go together. It's on my way."

"No! I mean... I, um, I have to go... somewhere else..." Sakura's pitiful excuse was interrupted by Lena.

"Syaoran, babe, what time would you be back?"

He paused, "Probably tomorrow. I have to go to the studio after."

"Tomorrow?" She repeated incredulously. "You can't leave me that long!"

"Fine, I'll drop by tonight."

Lena smiled happily and leaned in for a kiss, which Syaoran received halfway.

Sakura couldn't bear to watch it anymore. She had seen too much.

Breathing hard, she took a few steps back. She stumbled weakly to the direction of the elevator. 'Come on... open up, please...' Sakura mentally pleaded as she repeatedly pressed the down button. 'Come on! Please!' Her hands were now shaking. 'Open up! Open!' She was already forcefully hitting the button, but the damn contraption wouldn't open for her. "Please..." she whispered brokenly.

Sakura was getting weaker by the second. She didn't want Syaoran to see her in this state. No... He couldn't see her like this. Frantic and desperate to be out of the place, Sakura ran towards the fire exit and tore the door open. She didn't know how many flights of stairs she had run. She just kept on running and running until she lost her balance, causing her to trip over the remaining couple of steps.

She didn't move. The fall didn't hurt, but she still refused to move. She was just sprawled on the floor of the fire exit located between the twenty sixth and twenty seventh floor.

No sound. No movement.

Why... why did she run away? Why couldn't she bear the sight of Syaoran with another woman? Seeing them so close together... it took the air out of her lungs. She needed to break away from the scene badly. She wanted escape, but... why? Why couldn't she endure that sight?

Simple.

Because seeing it made it real.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly. She knew all along that he had a girlfriend. All those times she spent with him, she knew the existence of another girl, but she pushed that thought into the back of her mind. Subconsciously, she was aware of it, but she chose to ignore it. Now, it was biting her back in the ass.

'I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Sakura berated herself. She shouldn't have given meaning to his actions. She shouldn't have hoped! All those good feelings for him came flooding in, and it clouded her judgment. She let her emotions took control, and now, she was suffering the consequences.

She placed both her hands over her mouth to muffle a sob. Reality was catching up to her as her fear materialized. Seeing Lena with Syaoran forced her to accept that there was really someone else... someone else who wasn't her.

Lena was real.

Their relationship was real.

All that she had been denying and burying in the depths of her mind was real... and it presented itself right in front of her.

More muffled sobs shook her form. Why was this happening to her? Why did she have to go through all these? She didn't want to feel this way. She never asked for this! It was so painful. So, so painful that there was nothing else she could compare it with.

The ache was just there, and it was slowly killing her.

She could imagine that she and Syaoran were in a different situation. She could picture another scenario. She could twist things up... but in the end, it would all be just in her mind. It would all be just in her thoughts.

The reality was laid out there...

And she had run away from it.

It hurt because... it was real.

* * *

AN: Meiling, Tomoyo, Yelan and Sakura... boy, these ladies do have problems. Oh, this is sad... I don't want to hurt Sakura, but in this case, it's essential. She needs to develop, to grow. On the other hand, Tomoyo is starting to realize what she's really getting herself into.

You know what to do. Review, guys! Tell me what you think. Review, review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Hey guys! :) Oh... Sorry for making you sad last chapter. (But no worries because I personally prefer happy endings with just a bit of angst. Yes, I'm a sap. Haha.) Moving on... Lena. Yes, you are supposed to hate her. In fact, she's the one you've been waiting to hate all along (well, in this story anyway, LOL). Anyway, I'm back at school (my classes started last week, actually), but I'll try my best to still upload chapters on a weekly basis. No promises though. We all know that school is such a pain in the ass. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 13

_The pieces will cut deeper the longer you hold on to it._

* * *

"I hate her," Lena huffed, glaring at the magazine she was holding.

Syaoran glanced at it. On the page was an advertisement of a popular brand of perfume. The girl, who was representing the new scent collection, was recognized by Syaoran as someone Lena had worked with before.

"Acting all innocent and sweet when she's the exact opposite," Lena continued to ramble. "Ugh. She better enjoy it while she can."

Syaoran raised a brow. "What did you do?"

Lena turned to him. "I did nothing." She smiled innocently, but Syaoran was obviously not buying it. "Oh well... you see, I obtained a copy of a video featuring her and her boyfriend." She grinned wickedly. "Let's just say that the video was quite... scandalous." She tossed the magazine aside. "So the usual, posted it up on the internet and sent a copy to the tabloids. With the video and the image she's portraying, she could now say bye-bye to her career."

Syaoran just shook his head helplessly. Another girl destroyed at the hands of Lena. Yes, it was an awful thing to do, but who was he to judge? He was also capable of the same thing. He was on the same boat. This was how they do things... and it would never change.

Lena sulked again. "Why don't your agents allow us to go?"

Syaoran placed down the book he was reading to be able to look at her. "Do I really have to answer that?"

"No. I just wanted to complain." She pouted cutely. "I just didn't count on spending most of our time together in this cramped hotel."

"We were at your private beach house just yesterday," Syaoran pointed out. "Besides, we have no other choice. We're too much on the hot seat." He tried comforting her, "At least we're together."

"Yeah, I know that." She cuddled up to him. "I just wish that we could go fly out the country and be away from all of this."

Syaoran smiled. "Just a few more months, and we could finally go public. We wouldn't have to hide anymore."

Lena's eyes lit up. "Really?! How? Why?"

"After Aisa, I'm going solo."

"Really?!" She squealed. "No more follow up movies with that bitch? No more pairing up with pathetic actresses?"

"Lena..."

"Oops. Sorry. I know you don't approve of name-calling, but I got overexcited." She grinned sheepishly. "But really, why? I hate to say this, but the public loves you and that bit – I mean, Dy," she quickly corrected herself.

"We already know that this second movie would be a bigger hit, so that's why we want to stop it at that. We wouldn't want people to start getting tired of us, do we?"

"Ah... leave the people craving for more."

"Exactly. I would still be paired with other actresses," Syaoran continued. "But they wouldn't be strict with us like they are now."

"I could live with that." Lena smiled happily. Finally, she could openly claim Syaoran all to herself against those trying-hard actresses. Those bitches just wouldn't get a clue. They kept clinging on to her man, and that annoyed her incredibly.

Lena wasn't dubbed as the most controversial heiress for nothing. She was spoiled and stuck-up. She perfectly embodied the snobbish-heiress type. She grew up in a wealthy environment, with people pampering her and ready to answer her every whim. She was definitely not a goody-goody. She knew that. Syaoran knew that. Hell, everybody knew that. But once you were in her good books, she could be really kind, generous and sweet. Syaoran was definitely on the top of her list. She really liked him. She liked him more than anyone else she had liked before. And that was the reason why she was always trying to be on her best behavior with him – apologizing and being nice to others and stuff. She wanted him, and she wanted to please him.

"I have to go," Syaoran stated suddenly.

"So soon?"

"I have an urgent meeting with some casting director for another movie, remember?"

"But wouldn't that be for another half-an-hour?"

"But you're going out too, right?" He asked making Lena nod. "That's why I have to leave now. We can't be spotted at the same district at the same hour."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Lena sighed sadly. "Well... if give me a goodbye kiss that would last until I meet you again tonight, I'll say no more."

* * *

"What do you plan to do with Sakura?"

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks when she heard voices coming out from Eriol's office. Yes, she was here again, but this time, as a representative of Daidouji Designs. However, fate didn't seem satisfied with all the talks she and Eriol shared because another one was being carried out. Without a doubt, Eriol was the one who asked the question. Tomoyo quickly shuffled back and stood next to the open door.

"What do you mean?"

Tomoyo stiffened when she recognized whose voice it was. Oh god... Syaoran's. Eriol was finally confronting Syaoran about the issue! Tomoyo knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she needed to hear this.

"You know what I mean."

Tomoyo heard Syaoran sigh. "How'd you know?"

"Let's just say... you were careless one night, but enough about that." Eriol didn't bother to elaborate as to how he found out about them. "What is Sakura to you? Is she someone special?"

"Sakura is special, but she is just my friend now, Eriol."

"If you were to choose..." Eriol had, at last, decided to ask the question. "Would it be Lena or Sakura?"

'Oh god.' Tomoyo waited with baited breath. 'This is it.' Syaoran's answer was crucial. She was at the point where she wasn't really sure if helping them get back together would be a good idea. She was currently on the verge of dropping her plans for Sakura and Syaoran because she had finally grasped what she was getting herself into. 'But if... if Syaoran chose Sakura...' Tomoyo sighed. She was certain that she would help. Even with her previous realizations, if Syaoran wanted her best friend... Tomoyo was willing to risk it.

"Lena."

'What?!' It took all of Tomoyo's willpower to stop herself from barging in and demanding an explanation.

"Why?" Eriol asked.

"Contrary to what you think, I do like Lena. She's frank and outgoing. With Sakura..." Syaora paused, and Eriol waited patiently for the other man to gather his thoughts. "I know Sakura," Syaoran started saying again. "She's too innocent... so soft and carefree."

"And that's a bad thing?" Eriol raised his brow.

"No," Syaoran answered. Though Tomoyo couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling. "It's a good thing... absolutely a good thing. But if I stay with her... I would just corrupt her."

Eriol didn't say anything, and Tomoyo didn't move from her hiding spot either. Both of them waited for Syaoran to continue.

"You know how we live, Eriol, and I don't want her to be in any part of that. I want Sakura to remain the caring girl that she is. I will be just a bad influence to her if I take things further with her. You know that. You can't deny that."

Eriol just nodded. Syaoran was right. If Sakura would be by Syaoran's side, Sakura would be tainted, and Syaoran made it clear that he wouldn't allow that.

"The reason I'm keeping things between us a secret isn't because I don't want anybody to know," Syaoran continued. "It's just that if her association with me leaks out to the public, she will be the target of prying eyes. I don't want to take away her normal life... I don't want to take away her gentle nature... I don't want to take away the simple things she cherished... I don't want to take anything away from her."

Tomoyo eyes widened as she realized, "You're protecting her..."

"Did you hear something?"

'Oh no!' Tomoyo panicked. She wasn't aware that she said it out loud. When she heard footsteps inside, she instantly ran off to the direction of the stairs.

Eriol came out from his office and looked around. Seeing nobody there, he just shrugged and looked at his watch. "Oh, we're going to be late for the meeting with the producers. Come on, Syaoran."

Syaoran and Eriol walked to the elevators. When Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were finally gone, the last shadow stepped out from behind the wall that was adjacent to the door.

Sakura heard it all.

* * *

Meiling glanced at the compound in front of her. "Nozumi Orphanage," she read the sign out loud. "Well... here I am." After searching and asking around, Meiling got the name and the address of the orphanage Syaoran grew at. She just hoped that somebody could help her. She got off her car and walked towards the lobby of the establishment.

"Hello," a lady greeted her, smiling cheerfully. "Welcome to the Nozumi Orphanage. Can I help you?"

"Ah yes, I was wondering... could I talk to the headmaster of the orphanage?

"Is this for adoption purposes?"

"Oh, no, no," Meiling replied politely. "I would just like to talk to the headmaster about other matters, if possible."

"Okay, kindly wait." The lady moved back to her desk and picked up the telephone. "Please take a seat."

Meiling did so obediently. She waited until the lady called her attention again and led her up the stairs. 'Probably to the main office,' Meiling guessed. Her assumption was proven correct when an old woman opened the last door on the hallway.

"I'll take my leave now." The lady, who greeted Meiling, bowed and left.

"Please, come in."

Meiling followed the woman inside and took the seat that was offered to her. "Good afternoon, ma'am," she started. "I'm sorry for any trouble my unannounced visit might have brought."

"It's okay, dear." The woman smiled pleasantly. Meiling could already feel the motherly nature of the woman. "What is your name, my child?"

"Li Meiling," she introduced herself. "Please call me Meiling, ma'am."

The old woman chuckled. "Then please, don't call me ma'am. Just Megumi or Nana; that's what most of the people here call me."

"Okay then, Miss Megumi," Meiling replied. She decided to use the older woman's real name because she didn't want to come off as someone getting familiar all of a sudden just because she needed something.

"How may I help you, dear?"

"I would just like to ask some questions for a paper I'm doing for school," Meiling explained politely. "But if today is an inconvenient time, I would just return some other day."

"Today is good," Megumi stated making Meiling sigh in relief. "What are your questions, then?"

Meiling took out a folder, which contained drafts for her paper. She also took out a recorder and smiled sheepishly. She somehow felt bad for intruding into somewhere peaceful with her devices and stuffs. "How long have you run this place, Miss Megumi?"

Megumi smiled thoughtfully, "About three decades or so."

"So... um, you were already handling the place when Li Syaoran was taken in?"

"Ah, I see. The questions revolve around Syaoran."

"Um, yes," Meiling admitted. She was ready to launch her explanation, but Megumi didn't ask. She seemed to be thinking of something while looking at Meiling.

"Yes, I was already running the place when Li Syaoran was taken in."

Meiling was surprised that Megumi answered without asking her to elaborate her purpose. 'I could be lying and have other motives,' Meiling thought but shrugged it off. From the looks of it, Megumi somehow evaluated her character, and the assessment seemed to be positive.

"Oh, yes, okay," Meiling finally replied. "So... how did he arrive here?"

"Syaoran... he actually came from another orphanage. You see, my child, it's hard to run a place like this. The support and the budget are limited, so sometimes, an orphanage couldn't really accommodate all children," Megumi elucidated. "I received Syaoran, along with other children, from a different orphanage, who in turn, received them from another."

Meiling stopped taking notes. Though the recorder was on, she was still writing, but upon Megumi's answer, she stopped. That was depressing... 'And to think I loathed him.' Meiling couldn't even imagine how sad it was. A kid was already homeless, and he was still passed around because nobody could properly take care of him. 'At least, he ended up here...' She thought as she looked at the kind woman before her. "Um so... how old was Li when he came here?"

"He just turned one," Megumi responded. "The first orphanage Syaoran came from had already closed down, but they were the ones who did his paper. His documents were passed to us, along with him."

"I couldn't help but wonder though," Meiling became off-topic. "How would you find out the age of kids?"

"When we receive children with no background or whatsoever, we have medicinal experts perform clinical test, such as blood and x-ray," Megumi patiently explained. "But it really isn't realistic to be able to find out the exact age. Also, aside from those, for slightly older children, age assignment is based on the development of the child and his social maturity."

"Ah, I see. So Li was one year old, wait – one?" Meiling suddenly repeated. "But... how was it possible to know Li's name or even age when the information couldn't be given by Li himself directly? Was he... was he given out by his parents to the orphanage? Or was his name and age assigned?"

Megumi smiled again. "I believe that you will understand me if I refuse to answer that."

Meiling just nodded. Yes, she understood. She appreciated all the answers that were given to her. Megumi already trusted her with that much, but her last one was too much of a personal question to ask. Even if Megumi was the one who played Syaoran's mother, she really didn't have the right to disclose private information about him to a stranger. Syaoran would have to be the one to give her answers to that.

"Does Li still visit here?" Meiling asked instead.

"Ah, yes, he did. He came here with his friend."

"Really? Who?" Meiling asked excitedly, but Megumi didn't answer again. "Oh... okay. So does Li help out here?"

"Yes. Nozumi Orphanage is actually his official charity," Megumi stated. "He provides financial aid for the construction of the building, and most of the time, he sends clothes and school supplies."

Meiling jot down more things in her paper before looking at Megumi again, "How was Li as a child?"

"Syaoran, at first, was silent and shy. He used to prefer to be alone all the time, but as time went by, he came out of his shell," Megumi shared wistfully. "He has a strong façade, but deep down, he's a caring and a loving boy..."

Meiling continued to listen as Megumi narrated Syaoran's life at the orphanage. Occasionally, she would ask question, and Megumi would answer them. Her visit to the orphanage proved to be worthwhile because she got the information she needed. However, she was also left with a far more intriguing and mysterious issue:

Li Syaoran's past.

* * *

Sakura sat under a cherry blossom tree, which was planted on the farthest corner of the park. 'I can't do this...' She closed her eyes, but she didn't cry. She was done crying. She was done with the tears.

Ever since the scene between her, Syaoran and Lena, she avoided talking to anyone. She was too hurt with what happened that she couldn't even pretend that she was okay in front of other people. She didn't want them to worry – that was the last thing she wanted, but with what happened... she couldn't even find the tiniest of strength to just even act that everything was alright with her.

'Your stupidity knows no limit, Sakura!' She hugged her knees to her chest. From the start, Syaoran was clear that he wanted to be friends, but she, on the other hand, was thinking way ahead of herself. 'Did I really think that I could pull off just being friends with him? Stupid!' Indeed, the dust had settled between them. Their break-up issues had been resolved, and Sakura thought that she had really moved on. 'Why am I still feeling this way?' Days passed ever since that incident. Syaoran's one week break was over, but Lena didn't leave... and Sakura's pain was still there.

And now... after hearing all those from Syaoran... after finding out that Tomoyo was doing something for her behind her back... after knowing that Eriol, too, was a part of it... she was more confused than ever. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to feel, or who to turn to. She had a suspicion of what was happening that was why she wanted to confront Eriol himself, but when she got there, Tomoyo was already there. She hid the same time Tomoyo did. Sakura just wanted answers, but she got a lot more than she expected.

Sakura wasn't as naïve as she was before. Tomoyo's reaction to the conversation just proved her notion that her best friend was doing something for her. Moreover, after listening in on them, she also realized that Syaoran was doing something for her.

Both of them... they were trying to protect her.

She buried her head further into her knees. The people closest to her were going out of their way just for her, but here she was... drowning on her own sorrow. 'Am I that fragile that they found the need to do that for me?' Since Syaoran came back, her emotions went on an extreme rollercoaster ride. It just proved to her that she really had no control over what she was feeling. It was always that 'she got carried away', and at the end, it left her hurting. It left her empty.

She was just too... emotional.

While Tomoyo and Syaoran were busy protecting her, she was constantly exposing herself to defenseless positions. 'I have to be strong... I have to be strong...' Sakura repeatedly chanted. She needed to be strong for them and most importantly, for herself.

Tomoyo and Syaoran were on the same page in the sense that they were both protecting her from other people... but Sakura knew that there was someone else she needed protection from. She had to protect herself from... herself. After all, she had a separate problem – a far more important issue: her own feelings toward a certain someone.

"Oh... hey..."

Sakura stiffened. Syaoran... what the – how did he find her here? She wasn't ready to face him! It was all too soon for her.

Syaoran looked surprised. He didn't expect to run in on her. "How are you?"

She didn't respond nor moved when he sat down beside her.

"I was just passing by... taking a walk to clear my mind and stuff, then I saw you here," he supplied an answer even though she didn't ask. He was actually on location and shooting for the movie just a few streets ahead. He felt suffocated there, so he escaped and took this route. 'How ironic,' Syaoran almost snorted. He was clearing his mind and thinking about Sakura, then poof, she appeared.

Sakura, on the other hand, still didn't acknowledge his presence.

The two of them remained silent for a moment until Syaoran started speaking again, "You know, I don't like seeing you like that... so I'll tell you a story." He cleared his throat, "I had this vase..."

What the hell.

Sakura almost reacted at his randomness, but she held herself in time. What was Syaoran smoking?

He continued, "I really liked it, but it fell and shattered into pieces. I thought of picking it up and gluing it all back together, but then, I realized... it would be just an illusion. You know why?"

Sakura didn't know what was up with him, but nonetheless, she shook her head as an answer.

"Because it would just be the pieces glued together by something artificial. It would never be the same vase again. It may look like it, but deep down... it's damaged." There was emotion on his voice that Sakura couldn't quite decipher. "It wouldn't be as strong as it was before. There would be cracks that could never be repaired. It would just fall easily and..." He lowered his head. "And shatter all over again."

Sakura remained quiet. She honestly didn't have any idea as to what Syaoran was saying.

He just smiled. "I thought of buying the same one, but I asked myself, 'what's the point?' Am I going to buy it because it looked exactly like the last one? To me, that made no difference from gluing the pieces back. In the end, I would just be holding onto that new one because of the past... vase." Syaoran closed his eyes too. "Maybe the vase got broken for a purpose. There was a reason it shattered in the first place... so buying the same one would just be pointless." He turned to her. "What should I do, then?"

"Buy a different one," Sakura stated softly.

"Exactly." Syaoran stood up. "I have to go. I'm supposed to be on set. I just escaped to take a walk." With a small wink, he left.

Sakura could only stare at his retreating back. She was still wondering what that was all about when suddenly, realization hit her.

Was he telling her to stop clinging onto the past?

Was that what she had been doing all along?

Sakura froze. Oh god. Now she understood why it hurt too much...

She was holding onto the broken pieces.

She was blindly trying to put something back together that could never really be whole again. Every time she touched a broken piece, it cut right through her... it caused a new set of pain. She was trying to fix something that could never be completely repaired.

That was why she couldn't control her emotion over him. She had placed herself in a vulnerable position... because she couldn't let go of the pieces.

It was scary to think that Syaoran knew her more than herself. It was scary that he knew what was she was going through... but it was also because Syaoran went under the same thing. However, their only difference was that Syaoran already stopped trying. He already stopped hurting himself. So really, wasn't it about time she did the same thing? Because no matter how hard she tried... like what he said...

It simply wouldn't be the same again. The vase was already broken.

... And she had to let go of the pieces.

If she didn't, it just wouldn't work. He was right. There was a reason it fell in the first place. If she was going to get something new, which was the same as the old one, it would only fall again. She needed to make and accept changes within to have an entirely new and working and different... 'vase'.

It was funny how she finally saw things clearly with just a little story from him. After all this, who would have thought that he was the one who would be able to help her see it? Fate really had its own twist.

And so, for the first time in weeks, Sakura smiled. 'Really Syaoran... a vase?'

* * *

AN: Well, that's it. :) Relationships fail for a reason. Some people are given second chances, but if neither of them change, they will just fall back into the same pattern, and that might ultimately lead to another failure. I believe that a new relationship is exactly what is – new. Let go of the pain. Be brave. Treat things and start anew :)

So there. Hmm, I'll try to write the next chapter on a lighter note, but in the meantime... review! You know I love your feedbacks! :) Keep those reviews coming!


	14. Chapter 14

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Hey again, people! As usual, many thanks for all those wonderful reviews! You guys really made me happy :) Furthermore, I want to thank you guys for liking the vase analogy, but to clear some things and to give more details on the meaning behind the last scene on the last chapter, I'm explaining it here: (I hope I could clear things up. I'm pretty bad at this. Haha.)... Here goes... _So yeah, the vase was actually referring to their relationship. Their relationship shattered, and trying to fix it would be ineffective. If the vase (relationship) was glued back together, then yes, the vase could look whole and complete on the outside, but deep down the vase had cracks._

_Uh... well, to explain things further, I would bring the discussion to their character. The old-Sakura and old-Syaoran (yes, the both of them) were just too emotional and somewhat weak. For instance... with the old-Sakura, she was easily moved by the speech made by Syaoran's manager, and that was what led her to the decision to break up with him. She wasn't mature enough to handle the situation. Also, when Syaoran returned, she really didn't do anything on her own free will to talk and face him. Remember, almost always, it was really Sakura's friends who created a situation for SxS to be together in the same place. On the other hand, with the old-Syaoran, he loved Sakura deeply that all that mattered to him was her. Also remember, in the first chapter, he didn't care about his reputation when he was featured in the tabloids. What I was trying to point there was that he forgot his sensible side because of his love. He wasn't practical and realistic to the point that he was ready to sacrifice his career to be with Sakura even though his job was the only thing keeping him alive. (He was an orphan, and he didn't have anyone else to depend on.) It wasn't only Sakura, but the both of them actually needed to develop at that point._

_Moving on, the pieces of the vase were their old personalities. Sakura holding onto the pieces meant that she was still her same old self. She felt pain every time she held on because her old-self was vulnerable. If the same pieces would be used to recreate the vase, then it would be doomed to fall again. Relating it to their relationship, if neither of them changed, and if they got back together with their same qualities, it still wouldn't work out. Fixing the vase by putting it back together using the same piece (S&S's old traits/qualities/personalities) would be useless because they needed new ones (they needed to develop) for it to work. In the last chapter's conversation, that was what Syaoran was trying to say, and with this, it already showed that Syaoran had started his 'change' because he was able to think of that. He had somehow become more rational now. Yes, he was still in the process of growing, but he did grow already. Now, with the 'new vase'... like what I had mentioned, the vase referred to their relationship, so then, new vase meant new relationship, but Syaoran didn't say (or I didn't really say) that it necessarily have to be with a different person, right? :)_

Whew... Sorry for the pretty long AN, but I just wanted to elaborate on that, hehe. So... on with the next chapter! Basically, this chapter would just reveal what was slowly being revealed in the previous chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 14

_A whole new start. A whole new set of problems._

* * *

Two bodyguards and two personal assistants trailed after Lena as she entered the building with her usual air of confidence. Today was another day of shopping for her, but this time, it was her favorite: jewelries. So... where was she? At a world-renowned jewelry company, of course – JVY.

Lena, along with her little entourage, entered a massive room. She took a glance around and noticed that the people present in the area were mostly females. However, they weren't just ordinary women. They were either powerful themselves, or they were the wives or daughters of important people.

While her crew stood by the sideline, Lena explored the room. Her smile was like that of a little girl who was inside a house made of candies and chocolates. Only in this scenario, she wasn't a little girl and the treats were bright and sparkling.

The minutes went on, and Lena was absolutely delighted. She was able to buy the three pieces of jewelries she spotted on the catalogue. She had a problem on the last one though because somebody else wanted it, but she offered a higher price, thus the ring was awarded to her.

Lena was about to call it a day when a necklace displayed on the corner caught her eyes. She walked closer and inspected it behind the glass. It was a pink and white diamond chain necklace set in platinum and gold. The diamonds were arranged in alternate colors, and each diamond had a perfectly round cut. The necklace wasn't really the most extravagant on the menu, but it was definitely gorgeous. It was the perfect example of simple yet elegant.

She grinned. She was going to have that. However, to her annoyance, a JVY employee was already taking it out from its case. Somebody else was going to buy it!

'Not if I could help it.' Lena walked towards the employee who was presenting the necklace to another lady. Lena scrutinized the older chubby woman and smirked when she realized that the woman was a nobody. She eyed the price tag, '800,000 Yen.' Lena interfered haughtily, "1 Mil."

"1.5."

Lena's head snapped back to the other woman. She had spoken so softly that Lena wasn't sure if the lady talked. But upon the lady and the employee's expectant gaze on her, Lena realized that the lady really did raise the price. "Well then... 2."

"2.5."

She almost scowled at the lady's casual manner. Lena bit out, "3." She wasn't expecting this. In fact, she anticipated that the woman would just walk away when she made her appearance.

"3.5."

"4."

"4.5."

"5." Lena was actually way past her own limit now. She already knew that most of today's expenses would be charged directly to her father. Though she had her own work, her unnecessary lavish lifestyle didn't allow her to save. She had spent a little over Thirty Million Yen from her last three purchases. Not too mention, she just went jewelry shopping before she flew to Japan. Also, she went shoe shopping just before she came here.

"6."

"6.5."

"8."

Lena almost cursed because it was obvious that the other lady didn't give a damn on the price. "8.5."

"10."

They looked at Lena expectantly again, but she knew she had nothing more on her. Much to her dismay, the necklace was awarded to the lady. 'Damn it.' She needed something else to cool herself off.

* * *

If Sakura was going to start again, she planned to do it right. So here she was, at Eriol's office, talking to Eriol and Tomoyo. It was about time for her to be strong and face her own problems. She was going to stop choosing the easy way out. Running away and letting other people handle it for her wasn't going to work anymore. However, that didn't mean that she would shut others out. She was just going to simply stand on her own.

"If that's what you wish," Eriol stated, looking at Sakura kindly.

Tomoyo stood up and hugged her friend. She smiled upon hearing Sakura's decision. True that Sakura asked her to stop her match-making, but it didn't really make Tomoyo all that sad. She was happy because Sakura finally decided to take matters into her own hands. Sakura wouldn't run away or avoid the issue. She would stay where she was and face whatever was thrown at her. "But I'm still here for you, you got that?"

"Yeah." Sakura hugged back.

Their little meeting was interrupted when someone walked in. The same black-haired girl that Sakura saw at the hotel entered Eriol's office. Her walk was so poised and polished that one could easily tell that she was a professional model.

"Hey, Eriol!" Lena greeted, smiling cheerfully. Her attitude was totally different from the woman Sakura met at the hotel.

"You're not supposed to be here," Eriol said seriously.

"Oh, relax! I'm just here to drop off something." At that moment, three men carrying several branded paper bags came in. With Lena's order, they placed it on the floor and went back outside. "I couldn't contact Syaoran so I'm leaving these here." She rambled on, unaware of Sakura and Tomoyo's presence, "The security at the mall I went to was really awful. I almost got mobbed, so I had to go even if I was only there for an hour."

Eriol eyed the bags wearily. One hour, and she managed to buy all these? Lena really knew how to spend.

"You know JVY? I went there too actually, but there was this nobody who took away what should have been mine," Lena recounted her day even though Eriol wasn't interested. "I was really pissed so I needed to go shopping to cool myself. But since my shopping was spontaneous, I wasn't able to tell them to close the mall." She sighed dramatically. It was a fact that when she went shopping, she closed the mall. "Oh, by the way, I saw a Daidouji Designs branch there. That's Syaoran's latest endorsement, right? Too bad, I wasn't able to enter. I think it was a pretty good shop based from what I saw."

Tomoyo, who was standing on the side, didn't know if she would be pleased at the compliment or not. After all, Lena was still taking no notice of Sakura and her.

"I think I like Daidouji Designs. Hmm... I'll have my agent talk to them. What do you think?" Before Eriol could answer, Lena talked again. "Oh, I remember! I was offered a contract with them a year or so ago. I declined because it was based abroad, but since Syaoran –"

"Lena," Eriol cut in. He finally managed to get a word in their so-called conversation. "You should leave."

Sakura almost winced at that. He was too blunt, but Lena didn't seem fazed by it at all. Sakura guessed that this was how they really talk to each other. No beating around the bush or sugarcoating the words.

"Fine, fine." Lena dismissed him with a wave. "Just give these to Syaoran, please."

"What are those, anyway?"

"For Syaoran!" She answered happily. "I picked out some clothes for him for my birthday bash!"

"He isn't going there."

The smile on Lena's face was wiped off instantly. "What?"

"He's not going," Eriol repeated simply.

"Why the hell not?!" Lena wasn't thrilled with what she was hearing. She decided to hold her party here because of Syaoran, but now, Eriol was telling her that Syaoran wasn't going?

"Your party is too much publicized. Paparazzi would surely be all over the place."

"Then Syaoran can bring that pathetic excuse for an actress!"

"Aisa doesn't like you," he stated frankly. "What makes you think she will go and cover-up for you?"

"That bitch! It'll be easier if she's there!" Lena cursed. "Fine! I will do the cover-up. I can use influence as to what story would leak out."

"No."

"This is bullshit!" Lena was obviously losing her patience. First, she didn't get the necklace from earlier, and now, Eriol was going against her. "I told you already I know people from the Japanese media! I can filter information!"

"So can I," Eriol replied evenly. "But still no. It's too dangerous."

"Where is Syaoran?" Lena asked. Her voice turned dangerously low.

"Working."

"Where is he filming?"

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," Eriol answered. It was amusing how he was composed all through out while Lena went from giddy to angry to menacing.

She stood still. Eriol had a point. Syaoran didn't like it when he was disturbed at work.

"Lena," Eriol sighed tiredly. "Drop it. Syaoran isn't going. Even if you talk to him, his decision will be the same as mine."

"I'll still talk to him," Lena glared one last time before walking out.

Eriol gave out another sigh. Lena was really difficult to deal with when she didn't get her way. At times like this was when he wondered how Syaoran could tame Lena. 'Maybe he brings her out on a shopping spree,' Eriol mused. A cough from the side broke his thoughts.

"Well... that was something," Tomoyo commented.

"Oh, that was nothing," Eriol snorted. "It was just a little tantrum. You should see her when she throws it all out."

Sakura was still staring at the door. Before, she thought that she wouldn't be able to stand being in the same room with Lena again, but well... she just did. Maybe it was because they didn't talk or anything, but what mattered was that she was able to remain there and listen to Lena talk about Syaoran. She didn't walk out. She stayed.

"So her birthday is coming up?" Tomoyo spoke again, bringing Sakura's attention back to them.

"Yes," Eriol nodded. "Her twenty-third, if I remember correctly."

"Ooh... so Syaoran is dating an older woman," Tomoyo noted. "Hey Sakura, looks like your competition is five years older," she teased.

* * *

_Hong Kong_

"When will Meiling return?"

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that, Mistress," Wei replied. "Miss Meiling's schedule as of the moment is not permanent. For the past two weeks, she has flown to Japan three times. I believe that if she was informed earlier about your return, she wouldn't have left this time."

"I see."

"Are you sure you don't want to notify her of your arrival?"

"No need. Let her do her business there in peace," Yelan stated. "So, how is my niece? I haven't seen her since her visit to England four years ago."

"Miss Meiling is doing fine," Wei answered respectfully. "She comes and visits the estate, but she doesn't stay for too long as she feels empty being here."

"She could bring along anyone. She knows that."

"No one outside knows that Miss Meiling is connected with the main Li family. She keeps it a secret because of her desire to have a normal life," Wei explained Meiling's intentions. "Nobody suspects anything because Li is, if not the most, common Chinese surname."

"Very well." Yelan nodded. "I understand."

Being in the main Li family meant being surrounded by people 24/7. Yelan could relate to her niece's wishes, and that was also the reason why she decided to make her come back sudden and secret. She knew that word would get out eventually, but until then, she wanted to keep the current harmony.

People would surely go ecstatic once they learn that Li Yelan had finally returned. The media would immediately surround their island. Without a doubt, they would ask her endless questions about the accident that led to the death of her husband... and their supposedly rumored son.

* * *

_Tomoeda High_

Sakura closed her locker. The school year was finally ending soon, and she couldn't wait for it. 'At last...' She sighed and glanced at her watch. 'Oh, I'm going to be late for Tomoyo!' The two of them made plans to eat out after class, but first, she needed to accompany Tomoyo to Daidouji Inc. She turned around, all set to meet Tomoyo at the exit, but she came face to face with Maki instead.

"Hey... Sakura..."

She was startled. "Hey..." Sakura glanced around and noticed that it was only the two of them left on the hallways. Looking back at him, she could see that Maki was struggling with whatever it was that he wanted to say. They hadn't really talked ever since everything went down between them.

"I'm... I – I'm sorry." Maki looked at her and repeated, "I'm sorry."

Sakura stared back at him and just nodded. She couldn't really say that everything was fine between them. She would be lying if she said that she had forgiven him and forgotten it already. She was ready to do that. She knew she could forgive and forget, but she also knew that the time wasn't now.

"I was such a jerk," Maki continued saying. "I know that now. I became so self-centered, and I had forgotten the person who I care most about. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Sakura whispered. She wasn't going to go clean her hands in this. She wouldn't blame this all on him because she committed some faults too. She didn't become entirely true to him because of the whole issue with Syaoran. Though that was a situation she couldn't really do anything about, she still felt sorry for not being able to tell it to him.

"I hope... in time, maybe we could be friends."

"Yeah, maybe..." Sakura repeated. Yeah, maybe they could be friends, but still... the time wasn't now. It wasn't that easy to jump from being exes to friends. 'Of course, I should know that,' she thought dryly to herself.

"So..." Maki shifted his weight. "Uh, that's just what I wanted to say... yeah..." He shot her another look. "See you around, I guess..."

Sakura nodded again. When Maki walked away, she saw Tara waiting for him. Though she was still not in good terms with Tara, she couldn't help but smile. Even after Maki's crash in the modeling industry and his drop at the school's social ladder, Tara still stayed with him. Well... that just showed that Tara must have really cared for him. Some things just happen unexpectedly.

Though their conversation just lasted a few of minutes, Sakura felt it was enough. They were able to say what they wanted to say. They didn't establish anything between them, but they were able to let out what they were feeling with their apologies. 'Yeah, it was enough...'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow, he really is one sweet man," Tomoyo commented as she stepped out of the car.

Sakura followed suit and fixed the collar of her school uniform. "Yeah..."

"Did it come with a card?"

"Yeah."

"Was it signed?"

"Yeah."

"What was written?"

"A smiley."

Tomoyo turned to face her to demand a proper answer, but upon seeing Sakura's face, she knew Sakura wasn't lying. "Okay, he's sweet... and weird." Tomoyo snorted. "Never mind. Anyway, it's really pretty," she continued as both of them walked towards the entrance of Daidouji Inc. "I can see why he bought it for you. It suits you."

"You think so?" Sakura asked. "I like it too. It's beautiful, but I think it's a little too much." She then placed both of her hands at the back of her neck. "I don't know why I even put it on. I was just showing it to you at the car, and then you made me –" Sakura stopped with what she was doing when she saw Lena, with her crew, coming out.

Lena stepped out from the elevator. She and her agent had a meeting with Daidouji Inc., the parent company of Daidouji Designs, about her desire to be a part of their advertising campaign. They would welcome her, but, as it turned out, Lena was still under a contract with a China-based clothing line that had branches in Japan. In short, there was a conflict of interest.

'Oh well.' Lena sighed and looked up. At that moment, she saw an auburn-haired girl staring back at her. Lena knew she had seen that face before, but she couldn't remember where. Her attention was shifted to the dark-haired girl. 'Ah... the Daidouji heiress,' Lena recognized, however, she didn't know the name of the Daidouji girl. She merely tilted her head in acknowledgement, and Tomoyo did the same.

A middle-aged man accidentally bumped Sakura on the side. Not the impact, but the surprise at the sudden push made Sakura's books fell out of her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The man apologized as he bended down to pick Sakura's books. "I was just in a hurry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sakura assured as she retrieved her things from the floor. Tomoyo helped too.

Lena didn't have any intention to help or watch this book-picking incident so she decided to leave. However, when she took her first step, a glimmer from the side caught her eye. She instantly turned her head and saw a familiar necklace hanging on the auburn-haired girl's neck. It came out from the collar of her blouse when she leaned down to pick her books. Lena couldn't be mistaken. It was the pink and white diamond necklace from the JVY.

"I'm sorry again."

"It's okay, sir," Sakura bowed politely before the man went on his way. She and Tomoyo did the same.

'Nah... It was probably a fake,' Lena concluded. 'Besides, it was someone else who bought the necklace.'

* * *

Lena was flipping through the channels while Syaoran was sleeping. They were currently staying at a luxury suite at another five-star hotel in Tokyo. They had just arrived from their one-night private trip abroad. Syaoran was able to pull some strings, and they flew out of the country secretly as his birthday gift for her. That made Lena extremely happy. Just thinking about that time brought a smile on her face.

She crawled next to him and gave him a light kiss. She settled back, prepared to get some sleep herself, but her body came in contact with his mobile phone. She was about to place it on the nightstand when a thought struck her. She went to camera mode and started taking pictures of Syaoran while he was sleeping.

She knew she was being silly, but she continued nonetheless. When she was finally satisfied with her shots, she went to his folders to view the pictures she took. She scrolled down and laughed at images and at the thought of Syaoran's reaction if he saw all this. However, her laughter abruptly died down when the next picture flashed on the screen.

It was of Syaoran's and an auburn-haired girl.

Lena continued to browse and realized that it wasn't just one picture. It was a lot. Though the background was the same, their poses were different. It was... too friendly for Lena's own liking. She tried to tell herself that maybe the girl was just a fan, but then again, why would the pictures be on Syaoran's phone?

Lena decided to shake it off, but suddenly, recognition dawned on her...

The girl who was on the picture on Syaoran's phone...

The girl who was wearing the necklace she wanted...

The girl who came to the hotel and asked for him...

They were all the same girl.

Lena's eyes narrowed. She remembered now. "Kinomoto Sakura..."

* * *

AN: The pictures I was referring to was the one on Chapter 7. When I wrote that part, it already had dual purpose for me; a little fluff and something that could stir suspicion on Lena's side. (The evidence was created before Lena even entered the story.) Some of the scenes I've written in the previous chapters do have other purpose. Hehe. Well... this was a pretty short chapter, but I had to stop there because it was another turning point of the story. So... what are you guys waiting for? Click the go button down there and review! Review, review! Pretty please. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Deeper**

Author's Note: I'm happy that things got cleared up last chapter. :) Again, thank you so, so much for all your reviews. It's always a pleasure to read your comments. Knowing what you think aids me in writing. You people actually guide me, you know. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 15

_Stumbling gives you a chance to stand back up._Sakura looked around her.

* * *

People were running in different directions. Objects were strewn all over the place. Orders were constantly being barked out.

She stood still. She couldn't move. She felt suffocated.

It was chaos.

Well... it wasn't exactly chaos. It was just what the backstage felt like in the middle of a fashion show.

Why was she here? Simple, Tomoyo forced her. No, not really, Tomoyo just sort of asked, begged more likely, for her to be here as a model. Why? Because tonight was a fashion show featuring different clothing lines and designers, and the models would be both professional and regular people. Sakura didn't know why these companies would want amateurs to model the clothes, but she remembered Tomoyo telling her something along the line that by having ordinary people go out there, the designers could reach out more to the regular people, which were their target market.

Sakura questioned why her, and Tomoyo merely responded with a 'Because you are my best friend, and I know you won't let me down.' Lame as it was, but it worked on Sakura. On a serious note though, Tomoyo actually asked Maki first. She thought of it as a way to somehow made up for her mistakes, but Maki politely turned down her offer.

"Oh, there you are! Change of plans!" A Daidouji Designs employee came running to Sakura. "Remove that dress! There's an almost similar dress from another designer! I just saw it go out the runway! Change into this! Come on, come on!"

Sakura just stared at the woman in front of her. "Um... what?" She wasn't able to understand the message because the woman was talking incredibly fast. All she got was that there was a change in plans, and from the woman's panicked tone, Sakura knew that whatever it was, she needed to do it pronto.

"Remove the dress! You have to change!"

Sakura was starting to get nervous because of the racket around her, and this woman had to add to that by practically shouting at her.

"Change into this!"

"Uh, okay," Sakura robotically reached out for the new dress. Only, it wasn't really a dress... "What – what is this?"

"Come on, we have no time!"

Sakura's eyes bulged out from the piece of cloth. It was a black sheer lace, tube mini dress with lining and ruched side. The so-called dress stopped on her thighs, and needless to say, it only covered the necessary. "N-no! I can't! Where's Tomoyo? Tomoyo!" Sakura automatically went to frantic mode. When she agreed to become Tomoyo's doll, she didn't agree to play hooker.

"We've got no time!" The woman repeated anxiously. "You have to change! We still have to do last minute adjustments!"

"No – no – Tomoyo!" Sakura protested and craned her neck to look for her friend. "Y-you see, I just, I can't wear that, I –" It was official. Sakura was in panic.

"Please change!"

"No, no, no way! I can't, I –"

"Miss Sakura, please!"

When Sakura looked into the woman's eyes, she realized that the woman was already pleading. She felt bad. Her refusal might ruin the show, and she didn't want that.

"Please!"

Little by little, Sakura felt her defense slip, "... O-okay..."

"Thank you!"

Upon the woman's expectant look, Sakura's eyes widened again as she squeaked, "... Here?"

The woman gave a pointed glance around, and Sakura's eyes followed. Yes, indeed, females around her were stripping then and there.

"Eep... I – I –"

"Sakura!"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura was utterly relieved upon seeing her friend. "Tomoyo! Do I really have to change in – into this?! And here?!"

Tomoyo held her wrist to calm her. Sakura didn't even know that her hands were shaking until Tomoyo took it. She watched as Tomoyo's face suddenly turned worried and exhausted while the woman explained to her why she was forcing Sakura to change. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sakura..." Tomoyo wearily placed her other hand on her head. A major headache just crashed to her . "Oh damn," Tomoyo cursed when they heard a voice announced 'Daidouji Designs'. It was their turn.

"I... I – I'll do it," Sakura stated shakily.

"No, Sakura, I'll think of another way," Tomoyo said, concerned for her friend. But in all honesty, she couldn't think of any other way.

"I'll do it," Sakura repeated with more determination this time. "Cover me, please."

"Oh Sakura! Thank you, thank you!" Tomoyo thanked her profusely as she covered Sakura. The other woman did too. "Oh, you look beautiful."

"Yeah, sexy!" The other woman added. "Oh, your shoes, your shoes! We have to change your shoes!" The woman walked off to hunt another pair of shoes that would match Sakura's current outfit. "Miss Tomoyo!" The woman called from the other side of the room, "I'll leave Miss Sakura's shoes here!"

"Okay, thanks!" Tomoyo called back.

"I could develop a heart attack with her," Sakura whispered as she watched the woman fret over another model.

Tomoyo just laughed. "She's just... a little bit overexcited."

Sakura stood still while Tomoyo made the necessary adjustments to her clothes. "Tomoyo... I'm nervous," she voiced out loud what she was feeling for the past few minutes. She was beginning to appreciate how those models could walk out there looking calm and composed, while in fact, the backstage was in a rushed frenzy.

"You'll do fine," Tomoyo assured her. "Just walk like you normally would."

"I don't normally walk wearing this," Sakura joked lamely.

"I know you can do it. Come on!"

The two of them walked towards where the model would exit. The entrance and exit to the stage was located in the middle because the other half of the backstage area was occupied by male models. Sakura immediately put on her shoe. "These shoes feel kind of funny... sort of unbalanced... " Sakura stated as she walked to the line-up.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Oh, no, nothing," Sakura denied upon seeing Tomoyo's concerned look all over again. When Sakura was able to get a peek outside, the worry over the shoes vanished. "Oh my god..." There were so many people! More than those that attended the Daidouji Designs fashion show. "Oh no." Sakura glanced helplessly at Tomoyo before looking outside again. 'I can't...' Her breathing got heavy, and her cold hands started to shake again. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest, and her stomach was churning. She suddenly felt dizzy, and she wanted to throw up. 'Oh god... I can't...'

"Sakura..."

Sakura's head snapped back at Tomoyo. 'Get a grip on yourself, Sakura!' She took a deep breath, held it and released it. 'You need to do this!' She reminded herself. Tomoyo depended on her to do this. The entire crew depended on her! When she said yes to Tomoyo, she made a commitment. When she accepted the role, she took the obligation. So right now, this was her job. This was her responsibility.

"Sakura..."

"I'm okay," Sakura finally answered. She took another deep breath and waited for the signal for her turn. She gave Tomoyo one last look before she straightened herself and walked out the stage. 'I can do this.' Sakura held her head high and tried not to squint when blinding lights greeted her eyes. She tried to look serious and emotionless like all the usual models did. 'I'm getting good at this...' She was beginning to gain some confidence back in herself, when suddenly... she tripped... and landed on her face.

"Oh god!"

"What happened?"

"Oh my..."

"Is she alright?"

The crowd fussed over the fallen girl. Murmurs and whispers instantly took place among the audience.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo's eyes widened when she saw her friend sprawled on the runway.

Syaoran, who was all the way on the other side of the area, heard people talking about someone who tripped and fell. 'Ooh, ouch...' He winced at the thought. That must have hurt. He heard another one say it was from Daidouji Designs. 'Ooh... oh well...' Syaoran removed the top he was wearing, readying himself for his second cycle, when suddenly, he heard Tomoyo shout for Sakura. 'Ooh –' "Oh, shit." He immediately ran to the center. "What happened?" He turned Tomoyo around.

Tomoyo's face was pale. "Sakura – Sakura, she fell, a-and –" She turned to face the stage again. She didn't even realize that she didn't finish her sentence.

"Shit," Syaoran cursed again. The girls standing near him completely forgot that someone slipped as they gaze at Syaoran's half naked form. In his haste, he forgot to wear a new top. However, he was oblivious to the stares he received. "I'm going," he announced. He was going to divert the attention away from Sakura and buy her time to stand up. "If Sakura doesn't stand up on my way back, someone, take her in."

Tomoyo stared at him. She could see that Syaoran was as worried as she was, but instead of fretting, he kept himself together. He was even able to come up with a quick remedy in this little situation. He was going to avoid the unnecessary commotion of having everybody else watch a model being taken in. He would literally make the show go on, while someone help Sakura.

Syaoran took a step forward. He wasn't worried about his current attire... or lack thereof. In fact, it would make the job of taking the attention away easier. However, when he was about to step to the audience's view, Sakura started moving.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Oh, god.'

When Sakura felt the impact of her fall, she didn't move. She could hear people saying something, but she couldn't understand them. All she knew was that... she tripped... in front of them all.

It was humiliating.

Sakura heard Tomoyo's distress voice call out for her, but that only made her feel bad. 'I'm such a failure!' Her eyes, which were already closed, shut tighter. 'Why can't I do anything right? Even in walking, I'm a freaking failure!' She clenched her fist. She didn't only fail herself, but she also failed her friend and the entire Daidouji Designs. 'I'm so sorry...' Sakura could already feel the tears forming. 'I'm sorry...' She was such an embarrassment to them. They didn't deserve the shame she had caused.

She stayed still, waiting for someone else to pick her up. She was too vulnerable and helpless right now.

'Please... someone...'

Sakura suddenly became aware of how pathetic she was. She wasn't hurt from the fall. She wasn't physically disabled... so why was she calling out for others?

'Stop being pathetic!' She chided herself. 'Stop being weak and move!' She finally realized that laying there and feeling sorry would not change anything. Didn't she promise herself that she would stop being weak? She could stand by herself, so why was she relying on others to do it for her? What happened already happened, and it was now up to her what would take place next. She opened her eyes. 'Stand!' She knew she had two options: She could walk back in there and save herself the trouble... or she could continue her walk and face the people.

Slowly, she lifted herself up. The walk back was shorter. It was just a couple of steps away from these speculating eyes. It was way easier. It was plain, simple and uncomplicated. If she chose to walk back in, she wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. It was the perfect escape.

But if she walked ahead... the walk all the way to the front was farther. She would subject herself to further mortification. The people had already judged her: She was 'the girl who fell on the catwalk'. What good would it do if she continued? She couldn't turn back the time. She already disgraced herself.

Sakura looked back and saw Syaoran standing at the edge, where the viewers couldn't see him. He was staring intently at her, and she felt relieved. Syaoran was a professional model. He knew the right thing to do in this type of situation. However, as Sakura looked more to him, she realized that he wasn't telling her to go back nor to continue. He was just there, looking at her, but he wasn't judging her nor telling her what she was supposed to do.

There was simply one thing his look held: Trust.

Sakura looked down to her feet and smiled. He trusted her not to do the thing that other people may think was right. He trusted her to do the thing that she, herself, felt was right. Gingerly, she removed the shoes from her feet and stood up. She closed her eyes as she willed herself to stop thinking... and instead... what felt right?

With a beautiful smile, she opened her eyes and turned around to Syaoran. She took a step towards him and winked at him. Then... at the last second, Sakura turned around again to face the audience. With her high heeled shoes on her right hand, she grinned and walked her own walk.

So what if she was walking barefoot in front of them all? So what if she had that unnecessary and uncalled for smile on her face? So what if she wasn't walking gracefully? She wasn't a model. She was simply... Sakura.

And that was what she was going to show these people out here.

She didn't care anymore if the people pity her. She didn't care if they could clearly see the face of 'the girl who fell on the catwalk' because for her, she was 'the girl who fell... and stood back up on the catwalk.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shit!" Lena scowled from the backstage when she heard cheers. She was also on today's fashion show, modeling for the China-based clothing line she was working under. "That freak!"

Lena was ecstatic when Sakura fell. It was an extreme degradation one could experience when walking on the runway. However, to Lena's displeasure, Sakura stood up, and now, the people, backstage and the audience, were cheering for her.

"Damn bitch!" She cursed.

She was the one who messed up Sakura's shoes.

At first, she was surprised when she saw Sakura backstage, but she remembered that Sakura was friends with the Daidouji heiress. Lena honestly didn't plan to strike against Sakura tonight since she still didn't know the whole story. She was still looking for further evidence, but when a Daidouji Designs employee left a pair of shoes and called over that it was Sakura's, she suddenly decided that she wanted to play. Unfortunately, she also decided that Sakura was her toy. She made a quick yet unnoticeable grave damage on the heels of Sakura's shoes. She made Sakura trip. It was going oh-so-perfect for her, but...

'That bitch just had to stand up!' She growled. 'Well... it doesn't matter... I'm just getting started.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh, Sakura!"

"Are you okay?"

"That was awesome!"

Sakura smiled and thankfully accepted the comforting hugs and praises. "Thank you, thanks..." She couldn't believe that people were welcoming her like this after her fall. It was overwhelming. "Thank you."

Tomoyo led Sakura away from the mob of people. Some of those people were worried for her, some just wanted to congratulate her, but there were still half of those who just wanted to see the girl who tripped. That didn't matter to Sakura now.

Sakura craned her neck to look for Syaoran. However, he wasn't there anymore. She didn't feel bad about it because he was there – at that moment – and it was more than enough for her.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked again. "Are you sure didn't sprain your –"

"Tomoyo," Sakura cut her. "It's okay. I'm okay." She smiled at her friend. "I'm just glad that I only have to do one round."

"If you say so," Tomoyo replied uncertainly. "You don't have to go to the after-party, if you don't want to."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass. Thank you." Sakura hugged her friend. "You go now and do whatever it is you have to do. Shoo."

"I'm going over to Syaoran's. Do you have a message?"

Sakura pondered for a moment, "Just tell him thanks."

"That's all?"

Sakura nodded, and then teased Tomoyo in an attempt to lighten her mood up, "Don't get lost on that other side full of almost naked men."

"Whatever." Tomoyo playfully rolled her eyes before walking off to the other direction. She entered the area designated for Daidouji Designs. She needed to make sure every thing was okay for Syaoran's next round. "Syaoran!"

"Yeah?" Syaoran looked over to her while the stylist worked on his hair. The stylist should have been done by now, but Syaoran went missing in action just a few minutes ago.

Tomoyo turned him around and fixed his collar for effect. She gave him a once over look. "The watch! Where's the watch?"

"What watch?"

"The wristwatch that goes with this outfit!" Tomoyo started looking around. "It was sent together with the clothes."

"I wasn't given any watch."

"But you need to wear a watch! The outfit wouldn't be complete without it!" It was Tomoyo's turn to fuss over Syaoran now.

"I have a watch. It's in the bag. I think it'll match this..." Syaoran trailed off because Tomoyo's back was facing him. She was already attacking his bag. "Uh..." He would have helped, but the stylist wasn't allowing him to move. "It's in the pocket."

Tomoyo hurriedly opened the front pocket. She dug her hand in, and she immediately came across a thin piece of metal. She took it out. It was a silver chain necklace. She slowly looked it over and saw a round pendant on it. Writing was engraved upon it, but Tomoyo couldn't read it because it was in a different calligraphy. She turned it around and saw the Yin and Yang symbol. She then noticed that the chain had another ornament hanging from it. It was a ring. At the back of her mind, Tomoyo knew she had seen that ring before.

"I'm not sure if it's in the side or front pocket..."

When Syaoran spoke again, Tomoyo instantly returned the chain without him noticing. She suddenly felt guilty for prying on to his personal belongings. Once his necklace was back in its place, Tomoyo found his watch. "Here! I saw it." She distractedly gave it to him.

"Thanks. Uh, hey... you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah! Come on!" She led Syaoran out. "Oh yeah, Sakura said thanks." The moment the word was out of her mouth, Tomoyo instinctively turned to look at the bag again. 'That ring... Sakura has –' Tomoyo shook her head. She needed to focus tonight.

* * *

A few days passed since the fashion show, but Lena still didn't feel any better. "You're late." She growled the moment Syaoran stepped inside her awaiting car.

In return, Syaoran just glanced at the car clock. "I'm not. You're just early."

"You made me wait."

Syaoran could argue that she wouldn't have waited if she didn't pick him up. After all, that wasn't what they talked about. "What's the matter?" He asked instead. From his seat, he could clearly feel Lena's unnecessary irritation.

"Nothing. I'm just pissed off."

"Why? What happened?"

"I..." Lena fought down the glare that wanted to show on her face. She didn't want Syaoran to suspect anything. "No big, really. There's just this model who took the photo shoot that should have been mine. She slept with the photographer, that's why she got it," Lena chose to say. She wasn't lying, though. That happened yesterday, and that got her upset too.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Nothing." Lena shrugged. "It's not really that big of a shoot. Besides, someone else is more annoyed than me. She's bound to do something, so I wouldn't waste my time on it." Suddenly, a thought came to her. She turned to him, "Hey... Syaoran, will you get mad if I sleep with someone else?"

Syaoran looked at her, trying to gauge the reason behind her question. "If you want that shoot, or anything else for that matter, you're capable of doing more than that."

"I know, but will you get mad?"

"... Did you?" It wasn't that he doubted Lena. It was just too suspicious that she asked and was also insistent about it.

"No," she answered honestly. "I haven't been with anyone else since we got back together. Not even when you left me in Hong Kong, while you go here sauntering and parading with Dy or god knows who else." She almost growled while saying that. She stared at him and repeated her question, "So will you be mad?"

"I won't be happy," Syaoran replied frankly. "Last time I checked, though it's not public knowledge, we are exclusively dating."

Lena finally smiled. "Then I'm glad to hear that." Even if Syaoran wasn't aware of it, what he said made a great assurance to her that there was nobody else. He said so himself that they were exclusive. "Because if I ever find out that you did something like that, I wouldn't be happy too. I'll be angry and –"

Syaoran frowned when he realized what Lena was thinking. "Are you implying that –"

"Oh, no, no! Of course not!" Lena quickly denied. So much for not making him suspect. Damn. Why was he so quick to catch up?

Syaoran moved away from Lena's hug. "I have to go." He told her driver to stop the car.

"What? No! Move!" Lena ordered the driver when the car came to a halt. She turned to Syaoran again. "I thought we're going out of the city to spend the rest of the day together?"

"I'm tired. I'm going home."

Lena inwardly cursed. She couldn't blame Syaoran if he was put off with what she said. After all, he always made it a point to be with her no matter how exhausted he was, and then, here she was, practically accusing him. "Look, babe, I'm sorry..." She apologized as her last resort.

The car had stopped again. "Lena, I'm really tired... and – and with the way your acting, I think it's best if I leave now." He opened the door. "Go home, and rest."

"Syaoran!" Lena tried to stop him, but he was already on his way to his car, which was following hers. "Shit!" Out of her frustration, she threw the closest thing to her. Her bag hit the back of the passenger seat, and it landed with a soft thud on the car floor.

"Ma'am..." The driver called out to her, silently questioning her if they would go straight back to the hotel.

Lena looked back and saw that Syaoran's car was no longer there. "JVY," she ordered brusquely.

The ride went on with Lena's occasional cussing here and there while the driver tried his best to ignore her. He was almost used to it by now. Besides, aside from Lena's temper, he really had nothing to complain about. He was working under a powerful name, and that meant good pay. He would have made a lot of money for blabbing all the things he knew, but he was sworn to confidentiality. But even if he wasn't, he still wouldn't tell. The money he would get from that wouldn't last him a lifetime, and he had a family to support. He was certain that the moment he go against the family daughter, he would be fired, and no one would hire him again. He was sensible enough not to blab.

After a few minutes, the driver announced, "We're here, ma'am."

Lena wasted no time in going inside the building while her bodyguards, who were in another car, quickly followed her. She instantly confronted the same employee who sold the necklace to the other woman.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we do not disclose such information," the employee answered.

"You will tell me who bought that necklace!" Lena repeated her demand, intimidating the poor employee. "Don't you know who I am?"

The employee gulped. She knew the woman standing before her.

"Ah, Miss Dowell." The manager, who also happened to be one of the incorporators of the company, came to them. He obviously sensed trouble, and he knew he needed to do something about it. Trouble was bad for business especially if it came in the form of an angry heiress. "How may I help you?"

"I want to know to who bought that necklace!"

The employee quickly filled in the manager of what Lena was talking about. "Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Dowell, but –"

"But nothing!" Lena cut him off. "Do you know that I could tell bad publicity about you?!"

"Miss Dowell, I'm sure that's not necessary," the manager tried to calm her. Blackmail was never good. "Please listen, it's in our business rule not to divulge transactions to a third party –"

"Do you know that my dad is a personal friend of the president of the biggest Chinese jewelry company?"

That made the manager shut up. Apparently, Lena didn't have time for small chitchat so she immediately brought her father's name and influence to their discussion.

Lena continued, "Do you know that I can have my dad talk to his friend about expanding his business operation by branching out internationally? Do you know that I can have my dad invest in this so the expansion can materialize?" She glared down at him as her tone became more threatening. "Do you know that my dad can buy that piece of property right next to this? It would be the perfect spot for the first Japan branch, don't you think so?"

"Miss Dowell, I –"

"I could lead you to bankruptcy," Lena's voice was low, but it was lethal.

The manager gave up. "Very well. Please follow me." He had no other choice. He could defend the company's reputation against Lena, but he couldn't say the same for its financial position.

Lena followed the man to his office and took the seat that was offered to her. She waited, while the manager checked the files in the database. He gave her the name of the lady who bought the necklace, but that only made Lena frown. The name was not familiar. "How did she pay, cash or check?"

"Check."

"Was the check endorsed? If so, who was the maker?"

"No, Miss Dowell, the check wasn't endorsed. It was hers," he answered. "Do you need anything else?"

"Nothing. Thank you," Lena gritted out before walking away. If the check was drawn by the lady, then the purchase would be credited against the lady's own account. The money was from her own account. 'Damn!' Once Lena was inside the car, she took out her phone and dialed. When the other line picked up, she gave a quick order to do a little background search on the name that was given to her.

* * *

AN: The source of Sakura's necklace is meant to be vague, but I think it's pretty obvious. Either way, just join Lena in her quest to find out who really bought it. :) Hmm... Tomoyo discovered/saw something. Tsk. Lena is bad, but Sakura wouldn't go down without a fight, would she? (Uh... well, she literally went down in the chapter, but that's not the point. Haha.) You know the drill! Click that button and review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Again, thank you guys for reading! I really appreciate you taking time to read and review this story. :) As I've told before, this will be SxS, but as you've noticed already, there's not much SxS being together from the previous chapters. I know that most of the chapters are coming out without much delay, but the same could not be said for the progress between the main characters. That's because in order to rebuild feelings, I have to deconstruct first what was there between them. :)

With that said, here's the next!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 16

_Finding the missing fragments. Searching for where they belong._

* * *

Meiling growled to herself for the nth time. She lost Syaoran... again. She couldn't believe she stooped so low – she was practically stalking him! But she didn't have any other choice. She needed to talk to him, or at the very least, she needed to find out who he closely associate himself to. However, up until now, she achieved no success. None at all.

She had to admit that Syaoran was sharp. He knew how to cover his tracks, and he could easily lose those who were following him. He was doing that for so long that he was used to it. Meiling noted that, sometimes, he used different cars when arriving and leaving. Other times, he entered restricted areas, and the next thing the paparazzi knew, he was no longer there. There were also times when he used different roads and complex short-cuts that were useful in shaking off other people. And there was this one time, which totally fooled Meiling, when he cleverly used a double stuntman to deceive and mislead. By this time, Meiling was extremely irked because, like everybody else, she fell for his little schemes.

Meiling scowled as she stepped outside the coffee shop. She was taking a sip from her frappe when a familiar car passed by. "Oh - shit!" She spluttered and dashed inside her car. Nobody else was following him, not even the regular cars that stalked him along with hers. That only indicated that he shook them off already. "Oh, no, no." She shook her head as she sped off. "I'm not going to lose you this time." Meiling was just warming up for the chase when the car she was pursuing suddenly turned to a middle-class village. "You think you could lose me there, huh? Think again."

To avoid suspicion, Meiling slowed down and trailed after him at a decent distance. Unexpectedly, his car stopped in front of a humble looking, yellow-painted house. She watched carefully as Syaoran emerged.

'What's going on?' She scrutinized the form of the other man. Even with the cap and sunglasses on, she just knew that he wasn't a stuntman. He was the real deal, the real Syaoran... but what was he up to? 'What is he –' Her thoughts were cut short when she abruptly became aware of the situation "This is my chance!" She had Li Syaoran all alone – all to herself. She could finally talk to him!

Meiling unlocked her car door, all set to step out. She had the full intention of ambushing him with an interview, when a girl, roughly around her age, came out from the house. The girl, whose long golden-brown hair was tied in to a messy bun, walked towards Syaoran. She observed them talk, and Syaoran laughed over something.

The turn of events made Meiling abandon her plan of confronting him. She continued to watch and saw Syaoran reaching out for something from the unknown girl. She narrowed her eyes, trying to determine what it was. "A... puppy?"

Meiling saw the girl go inside the house again. A few moments later, a car came out from the garage. She saw the girl step out of it and took something, which Meiling guessed was a dog, from Syaoran. She watched the girl enter the passenger side and Syaoran on the driver.

'He's switching cars,' Meiling realized. 'But why use something that isn't his? And who's that with him?'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura was staring at the road ahead, while Syaoran was talking to someone on his mobile phone. It was his driver on the other line, and Syaoran instructed him to pick up his car from her house and send Eriol's over.

When he hanged up, Sakura started, "I still don't know why you insisted on coming." She stroked the dog's coat. "I'll just have Kero's hair cut."

"It's his first hair cut, Sakura," Syaoran replied and gave her a side glance. "Of course I have to be there."

She looked at him weirdly. "O...kay..." The tone of his voice and the look he shot her were almost disbelieving. It was as if it was so incredulous to even question his presence on this event. 'He sounded like a dad on his child's first soccer game.'

"I do not." He snorted.

"Do not what?"

"Sound like a dad."

Oops. Sakura wasn't aware that she said it out loud. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes instead. She knew that if she argued over that, he would just argue back. "But why can't we use your car?"

"We might get followed."

"Why can't I drive?"

"We might die – hey!" He exclaimed when Sakura forcefully hit his arm.

"I'm driving us home after," Sakura declared and then turned her attention to the dog on her lap. "He's so mean, Kero." The puppy barked in response. "Yes, he's so bad that we're going to leave him in the streets later."

"Don't tell him that." With one hand on the steering wheel, Syaoran reached out to brush the dog's hair with the other. Kero nuzzled his hand. "See? No matter what you tell him, he still likes me." He smirked at her. "By the way, why are you getting him a hair cut? I mean, his coat is the defining characteristic of his breed."

"I love his coat." She sighed. "But as you can see, I don't have the time to groom him religiously and intensively. Even if I want to, I can't, since I'm still busy with school and all," Sakura stated. "I don't want Kero looking like a tangled mess because of that."

Syaoran nodded. "I see."

She continued to stroke Kero's hair while staring out the window. It was nice of Syaoran to come with her, but she didn't think any more of it. They were friends, in their own unique way, and she fully accepted that fact now. What would happen to them in the future, she didn't know yet. She was just glad that, finally, she learned to stop putting excessive meanings behind his actions. That was foolish of her, really. She was unconsciously asking for more than necessary. She went overboard with all her thinking and beliefs, and that left her hurt in the end. As much as she didn't want to admit, she became shallow because of her fantasies.

When things hadn't gone the way she hoped it would, she realized that she had two options in dealing with it. She could dwell and mope on the fact that it didn't go her way. She could think and think and think of what went wrong... but sadly, nothing would change. And with that, she was only letting life pass her by.

Or... she could simply accept reality. She could accept what occurred and just face it.

And that was what she chose to do. She took it and decided to make the best out of the situation. She opted to take what happened only as a setback, and she was determined to take all lessons that went along with it.

Now, she had learned how to be contented with what she had. It was hard to be satisfied because it was in human nature, but she was giving it her best. After all, Syaoran came back to her life. It might not be intentional – it might not last long, but still... he came back. Out of the million things that could happen, they were able to see each other again. They were given another chance to fix what was destroyed between them. In this unfair life, it was truly more than enough that they were given that chance. She realized so much after his return. It might not have been all pleasant experiences, but it was her who gained the most insights... and she was more than thankful for all of that.

At last, when she stopped asking for more, she felt content... and because of that, she felt happy. It wasn't the kind of happiness that would make her laugh out loud. It was the kind that she could simply feel deep within her. It wasn't the bubbling up type of happiness. It was profound... it was serene. She felt more grateful and appreciative with what was happening around her. Relationships or not, Syaoran was back in her life, and that was all that mattered. He was here... and that was what she treasured.

"Oh yeah, I haven't asked you yet," Syaoran spoke suddenly.

Sakura turned to him. "Asked what?"

"How's the little model doing?" He grinned teasingly.

"You just have to bring that up, did you?" She mock glared at him. "Well, I'm –" Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "I hope you didn't mean that 'little' part literally." She growled at Syaoran's innocent smile. "I'm fine," she finally answered. "And miraculously enough, I came out of it with pride and dignity still intact."

"That's good to hear," he responded sincerely. "So how's your take on it? Would you do it again?"

"What, modeling? I think I can learn how to handle the pressure, but... I'm not sure if it's really my thing." Sakura paused. "Hmm... maybe it was because Tomoyo dolled me up so much when we were younger. I guess all those modeling for her in the past were enough to last me a lifetime."

Syaoran chuckled. "You did well back there, you know. But really, did you have to take your own sweet time standing up? You had us worried."

"You were actually concerned?" Sakura teased back.

"Yeah," he replied easily. "You were ruining the show with the timing and choreography and – ow!" He cried out when Sakura hit him for the second time.

"That wasn't funny!"

"It wasn't meant to be fun – ouch! Stop that!"

"Hey!" Sakura cried back and stared at Syaoran, wide-eyed. "You hit me!"

"You were hitting me!"

"You're not supposed to hit a lady!" She exclaimed. Well, he really didn't hit her. He just flicked her forehead, but she wouldn't let that go easily.

"I don't see any lady." He grinned cheekily.

"And I don't see any gentleman either."

"Whoever told you I'm a gentleman?" He wriggled his eyebrow. "Ooh... I get it. You don't want me to hit you. You want me to hit on you."

Sakura just gave him a dry look. She wouldn't even dignify his statement with a response.

"Aw, that's no fun," Syaoran stated when Sakura didn't react. "Well..." He smirked at her once more. "I know you're clumsy, but wow, that's a whole new level you did that time."

"You're not going to stop, are you?"

"Nope."

"Ugh. It wasn't as if I did that on purpose," Sakura replied. "It wasn't my fault the shoes were damaged."

"Damaged?" Syaoran echoed as his brows scrunched together. His playful demeanor was gone for a moment.

"The heels of the shoes were ruined, but the employee who picked it out swore that it was in perfectly good condition before she left it," Sakura shared what happened. "But I really didn't inquire anything else about the matter. At that time, I was just glad that it was over."

Syaoran stayed quiet as he pondered over her words. How could they let Sakura walk with damaged shoes? Even for last minute changes, everything, from head to toe, was always double-checked. Then again, the employee said that nothing was wrong with it before she left it. Wait – she left it...? The shoes were left unattended? Then... that could only mean someone else was involved. 'What? But that's impossible. Why would someone –'

"Syaoran?"

His thoughts were cut short when Sakura called him, "Yeah?"

"Um, about the necklace..."

"What about it?" Syaoran asked. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakura take a square velvet box from her bag. It was the case of the necklace.

"I really appreciate it, and I really think it's beautiful, but... it's too much." She would hold it out to Syaoran, but since he was driving, the gesture would be useless.

"Sakura, the moment I saw that on a catalogue, I was immediately reminded of you," he stated straightforwardly. "I wanted you to have it, that was why I bought it. Well, uh... it may not have been me who went to the store, but still, yeah..."

"But it's too much," Sakura protested.

"It's my money. I work for it. I can spend it anyway I want."

"But I can't accept it – well, I already did, but that's because you delivered it through your bodyguard, and he left quickly after that." She gave him a pointed look. "Ugh. What I'm trying to say is... here, I'm returning it."

Syaoran looked at her before returning his attention back on the road. "What would I do with that? In case you're not aware, it won't really look good on me."

"Hmm..." Sakura tried to think of ways for the jewelry. "You could return it, or you could give it to someone else, or –"

"Aren't you listening?" He stopped the car and turned fully to her. "I told you, I want you to have it. Why would I return it or give it to someone else? I got it for you," he repeated firmly. "It's for you... not for anybody else."

His words warmed Sakura up. She couldn't fight the smile that was slowly creeping up on her face. Hey, it wasn't everyday she hear those things from someone else. Besides, she was still a girl. She simply couldn't help it if she felt that way. "I, uh... um, thank you."

"No big," Syaoran smiled back. "Oh yeah, we're here."

Sakura looked outside her window and noticed that they were in front of the pet salon. She followed Syaoran out and walked with him towards the establishment.

"What a cute puppy!" The groomer's assistant gushed the moment they entered. "What's his name?"

"Oh, his name is Kero." Sakura smiled. "I would like to have his hair trimmed to a short coat. Maybe a puppy cut style." She explained what she wanted when the groomer appeared.

Sakura and Syaoran watched as the groomer did his job and trimmed Kero's coat into short layers all over his body and around his face. Sakura watched in awe as the professional groomer shaved and cut Kero's hair with electric trimmers, different blades, and straight and curved scissors. However, after awhile, she got bored. She turned to Syaoran. "Uh..." Since she didn't know how to call him, she nudged him instead.

"What?" He didn't even glance at her.

Sakura's jaw dropped. She didn't know if she would be annoyed or amused with his behavior. Just a few minutes ago, his attention was on her and he was telling her all those things... but now, he was all over Kero. "Geez, could you please not abruptly switch to 'Dad-mode'?" Sakura said dryly. "Seriously, warn me next time."

However, she was still ignored. Syaoran was obviously engrossed at Kero.

With a huff, Sakura stood up. 'Ignore me, why don't you. Pft.' But as she thought more about it, her frown was slowly replaced by a smile. Syaoran was indeed something else. 'Oh well...' She decided to look around. 'Wow... so many hair care products,' she mused and browsed the various shampoos and conditioners that lined the shelves.

"Is he your puppy?"

Sakura glanced at the black-haired, crimson-eyed girl who was suddenly next to her. She stared for a moment before turning around to where the stranger was pointing. Sakura nodded politely. "Oh, yes. His name is Kero."

The girl, in return, gave a friendly smile. "He's adorable."

"Thanks." Being the courteous and welcoming girl she was, Sakura continued their conversation. "So... how about you? Did you bring your pet for some treatment?"

"Oh, no. I'm just checking the place out," Meiling lied easily. She would have said more, but Syaoran came. She discreetly glanced at him. She could clearly tell that he was Syaoran, but that was only because she was given the chance of standing close to him. For those who were a few feet away, they wouldn't notice it. Syaoran knew how to angle his face properly so that he wouldn't be recognizable.

"Oh, let's buy some of these."

"Are you serious?" Sakura turned to Syaoran and looked at him as if he was crazy. "You give me weekly supplies of these. Not to mention, the toys, too."

"So?"

"What 'so'?" She shot him another odd look when Syaoran just stared at her confusedly. "Because of you, I have tons of stocks. I don't even know where to put most of them. I swear, you're spoiling Kero rotten."

"It's the least I could do, Sakura," he stated simply. "I don't get to see him everyday."

Meiling mentally noted, 'Sakura...'

"Of course, you don't. Kero lives with me," Sakura pointed out. "He's mine."

"I gave him to you." He shrugged her off when Sakura opened her mouth to protest. "Just go get Kero. He's finished."

Sakura huffed at his order, but followed it nonetheless. So he just came to her because Kero was finished? Pft.

'Weird,' Meiling thought amusedly. 'They sounded like a married couple.' If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that they were fighting over their child.

"– and deliver these to this address." Syaoran quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper.

'Sakura's address?' Meiling guessed.

"And I'll pay for the haircut too." Syaoran handed the cashier money. "Could you please punch it in before she returns," he requested. Apparently, he just sent her away to be able to buy more goods and pay for the treatment.

The cashier smiled. "Your girlfriend is very lucky."

Syaoran could recognize a flirty smile anytime anywhere, and right now, he was seeing one from the cashier. Even though his head was slightly bowed, he could still see it. He already knew what she wanted. She was waiting for him to deny it so she could strike up a conversation with him. He didn't plan on giving her that opportunity so he just nodded in return before walking to where Sakura was.

Meiling's eyes widened in surprise. 'He didn't deny?!' His silence was obviously misinterpreted by Meiling.

"Miss, how about you?"

"Huh?" Meiling's contemplation was broken by the cashier's voice. "Uh, no, never mind. So... um, those are going to be delivered to Sakura?" She inquired lightly, sounding like she really knew Sakura.

The cashier looked at the piece of paper. "Let me see... ah yes, to Kinomoto Sakura."

"I see... Okay, thank you." Meiling walked out of the salon. When she spotted the couple entering the car, she inconspicuously followed. After a few minutes, she found herself in the same neighborhood. She saw them talk a little before Syaoran entered another car. 'This is interesting... definitely interesting.'

* * *

"... Middle class family?" Lena repeated while she listened on the person on the other line. "... A teacher?"

"Yes, she's a pre-school teacher."

Lena's frown deepened. How could a teacher, from an average family, afford that kind of luxury? Surely, that wasn't practical of that woman to spend that much on a single purchase – on a piece of jewelry, no less. "Is that all?" Lena waited for an answer. "No, no, I don't need her social security number or anything like that." She paused again. "So, there's nothing?"

"Well... um..." The other person started uncertainly, "I'm not sure if this would help, but she used to work for several celebrities before. To name a few, Yamada Kyoji, Li Syaoran, Dai –"

"Li Syaoran?" Lena quickly cut in.

A shuffling of papers could be heard. "Ah yes, she used to work as an assistant for Li a year before he left for Hong Kong. After that, she worked for Yamada."

Lena's eyes narrowed. "I see."

That was it... That was all the information she needed. That was the missing piece.

How resourceful of Syaoran. He even thought of employing the help of someone he knew before. And since the woman was affiliated with several celebrities, nobody would suspect that the job was for him. After all, nobody knew for sure if he was still in contact with the people he worked with before. That was such a trivial matter... but not today. What he did was cleverly done. Truth be told, Lena knew that she wouldn't even suspect anything about it if she wasn't there, wanting the same necklace for herself.

"Do you need more data about that?"

"No, that's all. Thank you." Lena was about to end the call, but another thought occurred to her. "On second thought... I have another assignment for you. Search everything you can about... Kinomoto Sakura."

* * *

"... Li Yelan is back in Hong Kong..."

'What?!' Meiling stopped in her tracks. She was still thinking about the event that she witnessed yesterday, but upon hearing that news, the issue was instantly pushed to the back of her mind. She turned sideways and came face to face with an appliance store. The televisions on display were all on the same channel, hence they were all reporting the same news.

"... Sources say that Li Industries will be moving back its headquarters..."

'Why didn't auntie tell me that she came back?' Upon the thought of her aunt, Meiling's hand unconsciously crept on the pendant of her necklace. 'She could have called me, and I –' "Hey!" She cried out when she felt a forceful tug on her neck. Her eyes widened when she realized that the necklace wasn't on her anymore. "What the hell! Give that back!"

She growled and ran after him. Oh boy, he messed with the wrong girl! In just a few seconds, Meiling caught up with the thief. She grabbed his sleeve and forcefully turned him around. When she was facing the robber, she quickly jabbed the front of his right knee with the ball of her right foot. She swiftly put her foot down and kicked the robber's outer thigh with her other leg. As always, her aim was perfect because her kick landed approximately one hand above his knee, a place where the nerves run. She hit the same spot again, effectively paralyzing the thief's leg. At that moment, a police officer came and apprehended him.

Meiling quickly looked around. During the conflict, the thief accidentally tossed the necklace to the side. Good for her, she was able to spot it straight away. She reached for it, but a slender hand beat her. She followed the hand and saw that it belonged to an amethyst-eyed girl. Meiling coughed, but the other girl paid no heed to her as she examined the necklace in her hand. "Could you please hand that back?" Meiling didn't want to be rude, but she just really needed it back. That necklace, specifically the pendant, was important to her. It was a sign that she belonged under the Li heritage. Only the people who were closely associated with the main Li family had that, and only those same people knew the existence of such necklace. "Miss?"

"Huh? Oh – oh, I'm sorry!" The girl, who finally snapped out of her trance, quickly apologized. She was obviously embarrassed for spacing out for so long. "I'm really sorry. I just – uh, here." She handed the chain back. "I'm sorry again. It's just that... I think I saw something like that before."

Meiling pocketed the necklace when it was handed to her. However, upon hearing the girl's claim, her head snapped back up. 'Saw something like this? Impossible...' But still, that got her curious. She observed the girl before her. The other girl was wearing her school uniform and was clutching her bag tightly. Based from the several books in her arms, Meiling assumed that this girl just came out from the public library, which was just a couple of blocks away. "Miss..." She noticed her school I.D. "...Daidouji, where did you see it?"

If Tomoyo wasn't so distracted, she wouldn't have answered, but since she was, the name slipped out, "Syaoran..."

"Syaoran? ... As in Li Syaoran?!"

Tomoyo's eyes widened when she realized her mistake. "Oh, no, no, never mind!" She shouldn't be blabbing about Syaoran's private life. That was so careless and wrong for her to do. "Please, forget what I said."

"No, wait!" Meiling tried to run after the high school girl. "Miss!" She turned into a corner, but Tomoyo was no longer in sight. At that point, Meiling could only think of one thing. 'Li Syaoran.'

* * *

AN: There. :) Yes, I named the dog Kero, and I used him both as a gift and something that would lead Meiling to them. (Trivia: I wrote the pet salon scene the same time I had Syaoran give the dog to Sakura. Haha.) I think I'm weird. I write some scenes too early and just edit them later on to fit. Some never appeared, though. Haha. With that said, Touya and Yukito might enter the story –wink- but if ever they do, just a minor role. For some fun, I guess. :) If any of you are interested to know: Yes, that scene is already written out. Haha.

Anyway, there's a reason why Lena and Meiling need to know. How would they use that information? Oh well...

So... that's it... Review please! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Hey there! First off, I want to thank you guys for being patient. I appreciate it! And again, thanks, thanks, thanks for all those wonderful reviews! Knowing that the story isn't boring you (at least, no one told me it does) makes it all good for me. Thanks for all the support! :)

And another thing, I would like to apologize for the delay of this chapter. I personally don't like long gaps between updates, believe me. (But a little over a month isn't that long, right? Hehehe.) I would have updated earlier, but I scrapped out what I originally wrote. Then, unfortunately, things got in the way, and that didn't give me time to replace the content. So... for this chapter... Well, a little more on Syaoran's side of the story. :) Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 17

_Discovering some things that would just leave you hanging._

* * *

"That was just... wow..."

"Yeah, I couldn't have asked for a better ending," Sakura added as she and Aisa walked out of the cinema.

Aisa nodded in agreement. She truly enjoyed the movie. Not only because of the plot, but also because she could just... watch. She could just simply watch without studying how the characters interact, without scrutinizing their mistakes or trying to pick up acting techniques. She could simply watch and appreciate without thinking of anything else. "I wish I could do this more often."

Sakura opened the door to the café, and they both went inside. "Maybe you can –"

"Sakura, over here!"

Sakura froze mid-step when she heard Rika's voice. She turned to her right and saw Rika and Chiharu waving at her. Uh oh. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just ignore them and walk away, but she couldn't just walk to them and casually introduce Aisa. She couldn't leave the actress alone either.

"It's okay. Come on," Aisa reassured upon sensing her hesitance.

Sakura cautiously approached her friends. "Hey guys... What are you doing here?" She tried to strike up a normal conversation, but she was forced to sit down when they pulled her. Aisa just followed suit.

"Rika helped me buy a gift for Takashi," Chiharu answered happily. "Our anniversary is coming up."

She smiled genuinely. "Oh, wow, that's nice. I..." Sakura trailed off when she saw their curious stares toward Aisa. They were obviously expecting Sakura to introduce them to each other since that was the typical thing to do.

"Oh, um... this is Rika." She gestured to Rika before pointing at Chiharu, "and Chiharu. This is, um..."

"Hey, aren't you –" Rika's friendly look turned into a suspicious one.

"Aisa. Dy Aisa," Aisa introduced herself, startling the girls.

"No way!"

"I knew it!"

Chiharu and Rika exclaimed simultaneously, with the first one coming from Chiharu.

"Guys!" Sakura hushed them immediately when other people started staring at their direction. She was also taken aback when Aisa told them who she really was.

"Oh my god..." Chiharu was trying her hardest to suppress her squeal. "It's really you!"

"I can't believe I'm sitting in the same table as you!"

"Sakura! Why didn't you tell us your friends with her?!"

"Oh... uh, you see..."

"She really can't tell you," Aisa answered for Sakura. "I mean, I'm going out in disguise like this so Sakura couldn't really tell anyone."

"Ah..." The two girls seemed to accept the actress' explanation. Once they got over their initial shock, they wasted no time in launching their questions. Thankfully, Aisa seemed more than happy to answer.

"You know, we really have to apologize to you," Rika stated after awhile.

Aisa looked at them confusedly before turning to Sakura, who just shrugged in return. "Why?"

"Well... at first, we didn't really like you just because of the fact that you're with Li Syaoran," Rika admitted.

Chiharu nodded before adding, "It was really inconsiderate of us to judge you without getting to know you first. We're sorry."

To their surprise, Aisa just smiled. "I'm going to tell you something... but you have to promise me first that you won't tell anyone." When they nodded, she leaned in and spoke in a low voice, "Syaoran and I aren't together anymore."

"What?!" Their eyes widened, and their mouths dropped open.

"Yes, it's true," Aisa confirmed. She highly appreciated their integrity, and she felt that she owed them that much. It wasn't entirely the truth because they weren't really together in the first place. Not that she could tell them that, though. Still, she gave the closest thing to the truth that she was allowed to give.

"But why?"

"Is it because of Lena?"

Aisa paused for a moment to think. "...No. It wasn't about Lena." And she realized... it was true. It wasn't about Lena. She could actually care less whether or not Lena came to Japan. After all, she knew from the start that he was still dating Lena, yet she continued to chase him.'But what made me stop?'

"That's just so sad... don't you think so, Sakura?"

Upon the mention of Sakura's name, Aisa turned to look at her. 'Sakura...' She smiled as she realized...

It was Sakura who made her stop.

The actress suddenly grasped in the fact that her pursuit actually ended when she found out about Sakura's past with Syaoran. She just... stopped. After that confrontation between them, it was done. She stopped chasing him, stopped flirting with him, and stopped trying to make him like her. She finally admitted her defeat... but not against Lena. 'It was Sakura... and she doesn't even know it.' She smiled pensively.

Aisa knew... no, no – Aisa felt that there was really something between Sakura and Syaoran... a force that she couldn't really explain that made her gave up. When she found out about the truth, she felt the battle end. At that point, she just knew that there was nothing she could do to win Syaoran.

It was over... and honestly, now that she thought about it, she didn't feel bad.

"Huh? Oh what?" Aisa grinned sheepishly when she realized that she spaced out. "Ah yes, about Syaoran..."

* * *

"No! Don't hang –"

Syaoran looked at his fellow actor who was pleading on the phone.

"– up."

They were currently on set, but the scene being filmed at that moment didn't include their characters. So, here they were, lounging backstage.

"Girlfriend problem?" One of the staff teased as he passed by. When doing a movie, it is inevitable for both the cast and crews to be close to each other. During their times spent together, they become friends and start sharing stories about themselves. It was especially true in this case since they were working away from their homeland. They had nobody else but their co-workers.

"Yeah," the actor, Pei Shing, nodded as he placed his cell phone on the table. "She saw the pictures and the articles."

"That's okay. She's better off without you, anyway."

He rolled his eyes upon hearing the newcomer's teasing voice. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Fang Yin."

Aisa raised a brow at the sudden use of her real name. She found it weird that she wasn't used to it. It was due to the fact that she had been using her screen name for so long that most people came to know and call her as that.

Syaoran interrupted before the two could continue their little banter. "Didn't you give her a head start?"

"I forgot." Pei Shing groaned as Aisa sat beside him. "Damn... this is the downside of not dating a celebrity. I have to explain every little thing..." He was talking about an issue linking him to another actress. It was purely for exposure purposes, but he forgot to inform his real-life girlfriend about this publicity stunt. "Man, right now, I envy you."

Syaoran merely glanced at him.

"Lena," Pei Shing replied. He lowered his voice a little, careful not to let others hear it. Some of the staff knew the real deal about Syaoran, but not all. That just showed that not everybody could be trusted.

"Give your girl a break," Aisa butted in while reviewing her manuscript.

"Have to agree with her." Syaoran nodded to Aisa's direction. "You can't blame her for acting that way. Just give her time to cool off."

"I know, I know." Pei Shing sighed. He understood what they were trying to say. After all, who would be happy after finding out, from numerous articles, that your 'boyfriend' was seeing someone else? To add to that, she found out about it the same time all the other people did. "I really like her, but... I'm afraid this isn't working out for us," he continued sadly.

Aisa placed her booklet down, but she remained silent. As much as she wanted to cheer her friend up, she didn't know what to say to help make things better.

"If you want things to work out, then you have to try harder," Syaoran started making his fellow actors look at him. "You have to be patient with her. She isn't used to all of this. She isn't used to sharing you with the rest of the world."

Pei Shing nodded, taking in what Syaoran was saying. Even Aisa was listening intently.

"You have to be patient with her, but in reality, you can't be patient all the time," Syaoran stated. "I mean, people look up to us. They think we're great and all that, but at the end of the day, we're still humans... and we can't forever be patient."

It was true. People think of them the way they see them on screen, but off-cam... it was a completely different thing. They can't forever smile and wave to others. That was just – that was too much to ask. Below the surface, they were just like everyone else. They were normal people. They still had their own flaws, but the difference was that they needed to conceal it. The moment they made a mistake, it would be publicized to the world, and it might lead to their downfall. It was unfair to them because they, too, had their limitations.

They weren't the perfect star people made them out to be.

"So you have to make her understand. She needs to understand that this is your work... that this is what you do," Syaoran continued. "And as early as now, you have to ready yourself for the guilt and sadness."

Pei Shing looked lost. "What... I don't understand..."

"You're an in-demand actor," Syaoran pointed out. "You'll always be working, always on location. As actors, we already know that our work schedule isn't really in our hands. Sooner or later, you'll be feeling guilty because you won't be able to give her the time she ought to have. You'll be feeling sad because you won't be able to spend time with her as much as you want to..."

They stayed quiet even after Syaoran trailed off. He didn't need to elaborate more because he knew that they got the message.

"But you have to remember..." Syaoran's face suddenly held a faraway look. "She's human too... and she can't forever wait for you."

Pei Shing opened his mouth to reply... but nothing came out. He had nothing to say.

Aisa looked at them. She had to admit that she never really looked at Pei Shing's situation that way. Though what Syaoran said didn't really lift Pei Shing's spirit up, he prepared him for what was to come... for the sacrifices to be made. After listening to Syaoran, she realized that what she thought was a simple thing wasn't, in fact, simple at all. There were too many conflicts and repercussions. It wasn't easy.

True that she got acquainted fine with Sakura's friends, but she also knew that it was the farthest they could get. She couldn't always hide or manipulate the truth. At the end, both parties would just get tired and weary... and things may not end up good.

Bottom line was... they run in different circles. Even if they did manage to get time together with their partner, there was still the matter of hiding. Things like that should be kept as a secret to protect both their reputation and the privacy of their loved one.

"Pei Shing..." Aisa place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He shot them a grateful smile before turning to Syaoran. "How about you? Would you involve yourself in this kind of thing?"

"... I – I'm not... I..." Syaoran looked away as he tried to collect himself. "Right now, there's just – there's too much going on that I simply couldn't leave." He sighed deeply. "I don't want to get into something with her when I know I couldn't be in it a hundred and one percent... I – I don't want to give her something less that she deserves." He trailed off again, not knowing how to put into words what he was really feeling.

For Syaoran, he would just feel incomplete if he went ahead and involve himself into something like that. He didn't want to enter a relationship like that when he knew he wasn't completely ready. He didn't want to enter into it if something would just hold him back. If he wanted to be with her, he wanted to give it his all... his whole self. No reservations.

Celebrities like them didn't have privacy. That was the price they had to pay. It was what came with stardom. With time, they came to terms with the fact that they would always be followed. But... when someone else got close to them, those ordinary people would also have to shoulder that burden, too. Whether they liked it or not, their fame would haunt the people close to them for as long as they were involved.

Since a lot of his time was spent in front of the public, it would be anticipated that part of his private life would leak out, too... and he didn't want that. He knew the pressure of being in the public eye since it came with his job. He knew the expectations that came from other people. He knew the problem and stress all those brought... and that was the reason why he didn't want to pass the trouble to the person he cared most about.

"Guys, you're on in twenty!" A staff announced, unknowingly breaking the silence between the actors. "Time to freshen up."

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," Pei Shing called back as he stood.

When the other actor was out of earshot, Aisa started, "You know, I was with Sakura yesterday..."

Syaoran just patter her back. "Nice try."

They stood up too and plastered a smile on their face. Even though they didn't feel like it, they needed to smile since the scene they were going to film would be a happy one. Personal problems had just taken the back seat. They were actors... and it was time to act.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Kiya."

The manager looked up to see who her visitor was. "Lena." She gave a curt nod in acknowledgement before retuning to the papers on her desk. "I wasn't informed that I had an appointment with you today."

"I didn't schedule a meeting. I'm sorry for my unexpected visit." Lena glanced around the office before taking a seat. "How have you been?"

Kiya raised a brow at that. Lena and she didn't do casual conversations. "I'm good," she answered nonetheless. She signed the remaining papers before turning her attention back to the model. "So, what brings you here?"

Lena smiled. Like usual, Kiya was straight to the point. "Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to talk about Syaoran."

"We talked about this before," the manager sighed tiredly. "You can't go public right now. A month or so after the release of the movie –"

"Yes, I know," Lena cut off. She didn't want to hear Kiya's speech about that matter. She heard it a dozen times already. "It's not what I'm here for."

"Oh?" She looked curious. "Then, what, pray tell, is your reason?"

"You were Syaoran's agent when he left Japan, right?" Lena asked making the other woman nod. "Well, I..." She struggled for a bit. She didn't want to come and ask Syaoran's manager about this, but she had no other choice. Her sources were having a difficult time finding anything that could be useful to her. "I just wanted to ask... if you know anyone who was previously with Syaoran before he came to Hong Kong."

"What's with the sudden interest?"

Lena reminded herself to be polite. Demanding a direct answer would get her nowhere. If she needed to play sweet with this woman, then she would do it. But damn... it was hard. She already knew that she wasn't on Kiya's good side.

The manager was exceedingly good in protecting Syaoran's image, but in order to do so, there were a lot of 'don'ts'... and Lena broke many of those rules. That was why Kiya didn't like her that much. "I just wanted to know," Lena finally answered. "So I could watch out for them if they ever tried to –"

"Don't you trust Syaoran?"

"Of course I do," Lena replied instantly. "It's those other women I don't trust. You know how they get just to make Syaoran notice them."

Kiya looked doubtful for a moment before realizing that, indeed, most ladies tended to get carried away when Syaoran was in the same room.

"So... do you know anyone?" The model asked again.

Kiya paused to think. If her memory served her right, Syaoran was dating someone when she pulled him out of the agency. What was her name again...? 'Ah, Sakura...' She smiled thoughtfully. Sakura – the only girl who tried her hardest to follow the rules. True that Sakura slipped sometimes, but it was nothing compared to what others did just to get their names linked to Syaoran.

"I..." Kiya stopped upon noticing the desperate look on Lena's face. She knew that Lena was the possessive type, but what triggered her to act this way? '... Oh.' Awareness of what was happening started to creep in. She recalled having a brief conversation with Aisa about Sakura. She couldn't remember all the details they talked about, but there was something mentioned about Sakura and Syaoran still keeping in touch. 'So Lena is onto something...' Kiya realized.

The manager took her time. It looked like she was still thinking if she knew anyone, when in fact, she already had the answer. She inwardly shook her head. She already interfered with Sakura and Syaoran the first time. She had no right to do it again. If she gave Lena an answer, she knew Lena would do something about it.

"How about a Kinomoto Sakura?" Lena urged as she tried to jog Kiya's memory. She was oblivious to the fact that Kiya already remembered.

Putting on a serious facade, Kiya finally came to a decision. "No, I don't know her. I don't know anyone who was with Syaoran before. As a matter of fact," she paused for emphasis. "Syaoran wasn't even with anyone months before I transferred him abroad." And it was the truth. Sakura had broken up with him by that time. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more things to do." With that, Kiya pretended to look over the contracts on her desk. Lena didn't need to know that she was done reading and signing those papers.

Lena stood up. She was obviously put out that her visit produced no result. "I'll be leaving then. Good day."

Like Kiya's earlier greeting, she gave another nod. When Lena was finally out the door, the older woman relaxed in her seat. She didn't feel bad that she lied to Lena. What she felt bad about was when she influenced Sakura into breaking up with Syaoran. Yes, she felt guilty at that time, but still, she never once regretted that action. She knew that it had to be done. She had to take control so that Syaoran could have a secured life.

They were too young and too in love. Not that being in love was a bad thing, but at that moment, it was too much. It was clouding their judgment... and Kiya saw that. So she did what she had to do. And with that, Sakura and Syaoran had the time to grow separately.

But now, she firmly believed that Syaoran had grown up. He knew his priorities... he knew what to do. So in respect and trust to him, she would leave this one on his hands. She wouldn't meddle because she had faith that Syaoran could now handle it the way it should be handled.

And mostly, it was because it was the least she could do for Sakura.

* * *

Syaoran stretched his sore arms. Finally, the photo shoot for the final batch of promotional posters was finished. 'Time to rest.' However, when he entered his dressing room, he was surprised to see another person in there. "Oh... hello."

From Syaoran's polite smile, Meiling could tell that he just thought of her as another crazy fan who had gone to as low as stalking him. "I'm not your fan," Meiling said curtly. When Syaoran's lips turned to a straight line, she added, "I'm not a tabloid reporter, either." She saw the small step Syaoran took. At that point, she knew he was going to call security on her. Why wouldn't he? A random girl managed to get in at his dressing room and started claiming that she wasn't a fan or a reporter. Where would that categorize her?

"Well then..."

"I know about you and Kinomoto Sakura," Meiling suddenly blurted. That wasn't on her plan, but she couldn't afford to be sent out. This was her only chance, and she needed to know something. Desperate times definitely called for desperate measures. "I know your hidden relationship with her."

Syaoran dropped his plans of throwing her out. His face turned blank, not giving anything away. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me something first." Meiling knew that by including Sakura, she was using blackmail. As much as she didn't want to, that was the only thing that could help her situation right now.

Syaoran tried his hardest not to clench his fist. The secret he was trying to protect for so long was about to leak out. He couldn't have that. "Fine. What do you want?" He asked. However, neither of them knew that the other was thinking of a different thing. Syaoran thought that Meiling knew Sakura as his ex, but what Meiling meant back there was that Sakura was his real current girlfriend. Not that it mattered anymore. Their misunderstanding already placed them in a tight spot.

"Do you..." Meiling hesitated. If she continued, she would be risking her own identity, hence her privacy as well. She took a deep breath. "Do you know anyone from the main Li family?"

Syaoran's brows furrowed in confusion. He knew the Li family. He had heard about them, but really, who hadn't? They were a powerful family, politics- and business-wise. They held so much influence that others would think twice, or not think at all of crossing them.

"Well?" Meiling prodded.

"... No. No, I don't," Syaoran answered. He was at a loss as to why the girl suddenly looked disappointed. Was he supposed to know someone there? He met a couple of Lis before, but he was pretty sure that they were just an ordinary Li, like he was.

Meiling faltered. 'Should I?' She was questioning her next move. 'What if that Daidouji girl was lying?' She shook her head. Somehow, she felt that it wasn't a lie.

Who could ever lie about something like that? The existence of the pendant was a well-kept secret. It was highly unlikely that the high school girl just made that up. Lying was out of the question.

She shut her eyes. She was here now. She wasn't going to throw this chance away. She was going to take it. "Do you know what this is?" Meiling pulled her necklace out from her bag and presented it to Syaoran.

Syaoran's eyes widened in recognition when he saw the Yin and Yang symbol on the pendant. However, his surprise was quickly replaced by anger. He had the patience for crazy fans who stalked and hounded him... but snooping to his private things? That was a totally different story! "I would not call security on you if you give that back and walk away right now," Syaoran stated tightly. He was no longer masking his annoyance.

'He does have one!' Meiling realized. The possibility was growing... "This isn't yours!" She hastily turned over the necklace. "See? It's mine! That's my name!" Oh, god. They could really be... "Do you know what this means?"

Syaoran was done being polite. He signaled security from the outside. "I couldn't believe you replicated my personal belonging and engraved your name upon it." He knew celebrities like him didn't have much space to themselves, but that was too much invasion. That was too offensive and unacceptable.

"No, no!" Meiling panicked when she saw Syaoran's action. "It's mine! Listen to me! We could be related –"

Syaoran turned around as two men stepped inside. "Please escort this lady out."

"No, Li! Listen – hey! Get your hands off me!" Meiling yelled at the guards. "Syaoran!" She tried again, but he was already out of the room. "Damn it!"

"Ma'am, this way."

"Release me!" She freed herself and directed a heated glare to the two guards. "I'll show myself out," she stated lethally.

Syaoran watched from a hidden corner as Meiling stomped to the exit. He released a deep breath and calmed himself. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was someone alleging to be his family. He heard numerous and different claims about that, but they all turned out to be faux. All they wanted was his fame and money.

He was popular after all, and it was a well-known fact that he was an orphan. 'Related?' He scowled. Did that girl think that she was the first who ever said that? Did that girl honestly believed that she was the only one who pulled that stunt on him?

In actuality, he lost count of those pretenders. Through the years, he learned to tune them out, but still... he couldn't help but be affected every time. After all, it was his real feelings on the line. It was the real thing they were toying with. 'Damn it.' Syaoran shut his eyes. With the entire emotional ordeal that those fraud people put him through, nobody could blame him if he didn't trust anyone with that issue anymore.

* * *

Meiling paced back and forth at the balcony of the hotel she was staying at. The moment she learned that her aunt was back in Hong Kong, she immediately thought of flying back, but when she heard about the Li pendant that Syaoran supposedly had, she decided against it.

She stopped and leaned on the railings. "... Li Syaoran..." She wasn't able to give much thought on the similarity of their surnames, but after that chance encounter with that Daidouji girl, she was starting to think that there was something more behind it. And now that she verfied that he did have one... "Ugh." Meiling started pacing again. She didn't know anyone who had a missing son. Besides, if ever there was, it would surely be a big issue. Then again... it had been twenty years... maybe the issue had died down? 'No, no.' She shook her head. It was simply not possible. The matter of a missing 'Li' son was not something to just die away with time. "Unless the son himself died," she muttered sarcastically.

The moment the words left her mouth, she froze. Died?! Who – who among her kin had a twenty year old dead son?

She growled. "No one..." Just when she thought she had a new lead, it was shot down the next second. Getting utterly frustrated, she went inside the room and sat on the bed. All this thinking brought her nothing but a massive headache. Maybe she should just fly back and get her answers from there. After all, she wanted to see her aunt. It had been such a long time since they last – her aunt!

At the rapid flow of information, Meiling slid to the floor. She suddenly remembered that there was a rumor going on that Yelan had a son. There were claims that when Yelan left Hong Kong, she was pregnant. They said that she gave birth in Japan... but... they also said that her son, along with her husband, died in that earthquake that happened two decades ago.

It was ironic how her uncle, a powerful man who received a lot of threats, died because of a natural disaster. That, Meiling was sure, but she didn't know if her aunt ever confirmed or denied the 'son' issue. No one was able to provide any proof about it. They were just mere hearsays and unconfirmed reports. Only those who were in the position to know knew what truly happened. They hindered the issue from spreading out to the public. Hell, they were even hiding it from other family members, and unfortunately, that included her.

Meiling sighed. She was just nineteen. She wasn't born yet when it happened. When she was finally old enough to understand, Yelan already moved to England. The death of her husband and her sudden move abroad overrode any matter about the rumored son.

If it was true... 'Could Syaoran be...' Would she even dare finish that thought? But... But that accident happened twenty years ago. 'He could really be...' She stopped. Her line of thinking was starting to thread on dangerous grounds. There were so many 'buts', so much conflicting thoughts... but... there were indications that could point to that conclusion.

The Li pendant... the timeframe of twenty years... the country of Japan where Syaoran grew up as an orphan... Now that she thought more about it, all of them combined seemed like too much of a coincidence. All that was missing was whether Yelan really did have a son.

The problem was... how would she know? She couldn't just face her aunt and demand an answer. That was so disrespectful and unmannerly. Just bringing up the topic was already discourteous and rude. The same went for asking her parents. She simply couldn't ask them about it. Questioning them about a private matter was totally uncalled for.

'Wei...' Before Meiling could give it any more thought, her finger was already dialing the butler's direct line.

After three rings, Wei's voice greeted, "Li Residence."

"Wei... it's me, Meiling."

"Ah, Miss Meiling," the older man smiled at the other line. She must have heard the news about Yelan's come back. "Shall we expect your arrival?"

"No, no. I'm not coming back yet." Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself. "Wei... I have something to ask you, and I need you to answer me honestly."

Wei could instantly sense the desperation and urgency in her voice.

"Did – Did Auntie Yelan really had a son?"

"Why the sudden question, Miss Meiling?"

His reply and his tone might not have given anything away, but Meiling was with him long enough to know that he stiffened on the other line. Other people might not have noticed it, but Meiling knew that his guard was up. If anything, that made her more suspicious. Wei could easily said no, but perhaps, the wise man was also wondering what was up with her sudden inquisition.

"Just please... answer me."

"I'm sorry, Miss Meiling, but I'm in no position to give any response to that."

Meiling sighed dejectedly. Wei was with the family for such a long time. She wouldn't be surprised if he knew the truth behind it. After all, he was the most trusted employee, and that was because his loyalty never wavered. That was a good thing, but at times like this, Meiling wished he wasn't so loyal.

"Wei..." She started again. If she wanted the real answer, she needed to come clean with her reason. She had to do this now. She didn't have much time, and things like this shouldn't be stalled. "I'm going to tell you something. I'm not sure about this, but I think..." She started to fill Wei with her suspicions... with her insights... with her deductions after adding up all the available data.

The older man remained quiet. He listened intently on what Meiling was saying. Naturally, he was in doubt, but like her, he also realized that it was too much of a chance. "... I see..."

"I don't want to tell Auntie about this yet," she continued. "I may be wrong, but I couldn't think of any other connection."

Wei nodded though she couldn't see him. He understood perfectly where she was coming from... but still, he couldn't really answer her question directly. His devotion belonged to the Mistress. "I'm sorry," he apologized for the second time. "But I can't..." He trailed off. Was this really the right thing to do?

He was hesitant. His family had been working for the Li's for many generations now. He was faithful to Yelan because she was the wife of his late Master Xing. But he knew that his loyalty should, first and foremost, belong to the child of his late Master. If that boy was really... then by denying Meiling an answer, he was already denying his devotion.

He sighed. Meiling was willing to take a risk... and for the sake of his previous Master, he was, too. "Yes. Master Xing and Mistress Yelan had a son. However, Master Li and his son died in that earthquake..."

* * *

AN: So obviously, he didn't die, huh? And well, that was a little of Syaoran's views about the matters that he would soon have to confront. :)

Don't forget to leave me a review! The next chapter is more than halfway done. (It was written long before this one, LOL.) I guess it wouldn't take that same time again for me to update (if I don't erase it, that is.)

Review, review! And oh, the first reviewer for this chapter would be the 1000th reviewer. **WOW! A thousand reviews! You guys are the best**!


	18. Chapter 18

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Sorry for this late update. I was out of town. I wasn't able to finish the chapter before I left. But I'm back now, so here! :) Although, I already have two trips planned for next month, but I'll squeeze in writing between that, school, and all my other activities. :)

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and being patient!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 18

_The only one who can keep you in touch with reality._

* * *

Lena tossed the newspaper aside. She had just finished reading about a successful, yet again, business venture of her father. Thinking about it, she was never really close to her parents. She didn't have the chance to. They were always working, working... and working.

Her frown deepened as she continued to reflect on her pathetic relationship with them. She was born to fame because her parents were already renowned in the business world. With their high status, they were able to give her all the luxuries, but really, who needed those when you were just a little kid? Lena grew up that way, but she tried hard not to let it get to her. But then... add those other people intruding on their life... all those other people who saw her as the 'perfect little princess'... all those who saw them as the 'perfect family'.

Lena almost believed it... but as she grew up, that 'perfect world' shattered.

That was when she realized what she was truly missing out on... that they never really spend quality time with her. Of course, they traveled around, but Lena wasn't sure if it was because they wanted to be with her... or because they were filming a T.V. special about their family.

"Dowell..." She whispered her name distastefully. It was that same name that gave her all the riches she could think of, but sadly, it was the same name that took what she simply desired.

Her identity... it trapped her.

No matter where she went, she was just the daughter of her parents. As if it wasn't enough that they were seldom there for her, people had just to see her as merely the daughter. She wanted out.

That was the key reason why she decided to become a model. She went against her family's wish of entering business school and pursued a modeling career instead. But still, she was under the shadow of her name. She wanted to be known as her... as Lena. She was her own person, but no, things wouldn't turn out that way… and that drove her to the edge. That drove her to stop worrying and protecting her family's reputation. She started doing what she wanted. She did things her way.

She knew that it was her name that dug her into this. So when she started getting into trouble, she ensured that it would be her name that would get her out. Just like that, she learned how to use it to her own advantage. She didn't give a damn if people talked about it. She was over that stage. For so long, she had dealt with other people's expectation... Now, they had to deal with her.

Like what she yearned for, people came to know her as her. She became prominent at the runway and on magazine covers. She liked it. She loved, loved, and loved it. She never got the attention she wanted from her parents... so she made sure she got it from everybody else.

But it wasn't enough.

Then there was Syaoran. She got attracted to him because of his looks and charm. They started hanging out together, and they had fun. As she got to spend more time with him, she realized that there was more to him than that. He was gentle, yet he knew how to handle her. He helped her correct her bad habits, but not to the point of changing who she was entirely.

He accepted her.

And that made so much impact on her. She tried to be the best when she was with him. It wasn't simple, but she tried. Growing up, she never received much affection... so she cared for Syaoran in the way she knew how. She became so attached to him that she couldn't imagine it if he was to leave her. She wouldn't be able to take it if another person, who she cared so deeply about, was going to do that to her. She didn't want to feel with him what her parents made her feel.

"Lena, let's go."

Her thoughts were broken when her manager called her. "Yeah, I'm coming." She stood up and followed her agent, not even bothering to give a backward glance.

* * *

Sakura flopped down on her bed as she mentally ticked off her to-do list. 'Literature paper... done! Research for World History... done! Calculus homework... Ew.' She frowned. 'I'll do that later... Hmm, what else? Study for Physics exam... done! Calculus home...' Her thoughts trailed off, and her frown deepened when she realized that it was the only thing left undone. At that moment, nothing could have ever sounded more appealing than a short nap. 'Might as well. I'll need all the energy I can get,' she reasoned out. But who was she kidding? It was already past ten in the evening. If she took a nap now, it would continue all the way until morning. Nevertheless, she stood up while muttering about teachers who didn't have anything better to do than torture their students. Really, they were about to graduate, but those teachers kept loading them with schoolwork. 'What was that? Their farewell gift?' Sakura thought dryly. Sighing, she changed into her favorite sleepwear: a loose shirt.

"Ah, finally!" She let out a contented sigh and lied down on her bed again. Four seconds after she closed her eyes, her phone rang. "You have got to be kidding me!" She grunted and buried herself deep in the covers. A muffled "Go away!" could be heard, but too bad for her, the caller was persistent. With another grunt, she reached out for her phone. Without even checking who it was, she answered irately, "Hello?"

"Hey..."

Sakura's sleepiness vanished. "Syaoran?" She must have learned his voice by heart for her to know it was him with just one word.

"Um... could I come over?"

"... Here? At my house?"

"Well, if that's okay, if you aren't busy..."

"Oh... sure..." So much for that sleep.

"Good... um, I'm actually here now."

That made Sakura sat up right away. "What?! As in right now?"

"Yeah, I'm standing outside your front door..." He paused awkwardly, "Uh, now that I think of it... I actually look like an idiot."

But Sakura wasn't listening anymore. She was really caught off-guard that he was there, so without any second thought, she made a mad dash down the stairs. She was still panting when she opened the door. "Hey!"

"Oh... I had no idea you were that excited to see me," Syaoran grinned after seeing her current breathless state.

Sakura ignored him and asked concernedly, "Is something wrong?"

"Nope," he replied. After his encounter with Meiling, he wanted to go directly to her. However, he didn't plan on telling her that because he didn't want to trouble her with it. Also... he was here for another reason. "Were you going to sleep?"

"How'd you know?" Sakura asked confusedly. She blushed when Syaoran gestured to her shirt. "Err, wait, I'll just go change-"

"Let's go to your roof," Syaoran cut her. "I saw a ladder on the side of the house. We could use that."

"Wait – what? Our... roof?" She repeated incredulously. She wasn't sure if she heard Syaoran right. Did he just suggest going to the roof? Since she was still contemplating about the matter, she didn't realize that Syaoran was already dragging her outside.

"Let's go."

"To the... roof?" Was she slow on the uptake? Did Syaoran unexpectedly appear on her doorstep because he wanted to spend time on her house's roof?

"Come on." He tugged at her impatiently, making her climb the ladder. For obvious reason, Sakura refused to go up first. She just followed Syaoran and carefully made her way to the front.

"Okay..." Sakura was still trying to process her situation. "Why am I here again?"

Syaoran lied down, his hands cradling his head. "This is nice."

She gave him an odd look. "Alright, 'fess up! What were you smoking before you came here?" She asked wryly. "We are here, on my roof, sitting down on this hard and dirty sheet of metal, and you call this nice? Plus, it's cold out, too."

"I'm lying down underneath the sky... gazing at the stars... with you. Isn't that nice?"

Sakura blushed. When he put it that way... "Oh, um." This wasn't nice... this was lovely! Sakura brushed the feeling aside as her concern came back all over again. "Is something wrong?" She repeated her earlier question. It was unlikely of Syaoran to suddenly show up in the middle of the night.

"Nothing really..." Syaoran shrugged out of his jacket and gave it to Sakura. "I... I don't know. I just wanted to be with you." It came out as a whisper, but Sakura heard him clearly.

From his tone, she could clearly tell that he was exhausted, but she kept her silence. Instead, she diverted her gaze to the sky and waited patiently for Syaoran to continue. She knew that what he needed was someone to listen... and she would be that person. The bond that they shared was still there... and it was getting stronger.

"You know, being an actor isn't as glamorous as most people are led to believe." He started getting it off his chest. "It's hard to act and pretend to be someone else. It's tiring... and by the end of the day, it gets confusing even." He closed his eyes. "Acting – it takes up most of my life, but when I'm with you... I..." He trailed off, searching for the right words. "I don't know... you –" He looked at her. "You keep me in touch with reality."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't a confession-of-love sort of speech, but still... it had the same wonderful and breathtaking effect. '..._You keep me in touch with reality_...' Her mind repeated. With what he was going through, she just knew that it meant a lot. She had absolutely no idea that she was that important to him... and he had inadvertently told her that.

He smiled. "No cameras, no audience... just you... and me." No acting. Just Sakura and Syaoran. Just themselves.

She didn't know what to say, so she did the first thing that came to her mind: She threw herself at him, making him chuckle. Her head was on his chest, but she couldn't wrap her arms around him since he was lying on his back. Her hands just settled on gripping his shirt instead. In return, Syaoran loosely placed one hand on her back, but the other remained under his head.

"You're overworking yourself," Sakura mumbled from her position.

"Nah, don't worry about me," Syaoran reassured her. "Just getting a little stressed out."

Sakura adjusted her position, so she could face up the sky while her head rested on his stomach. "Tell me about your day..."

"Work, work, work," he replied. "But that doesn't make me dull." He grinned playfully before sighing. "Then there's this –" He cut himself before he could say anything more about the issue concerning Meiling. Truthfully, he would be comfortable sharing that to her, but he didn't want her to worry. "Then there's Lena bugging me about announcing our relationship to the public," he chose to say. "That's a whole new publicity I couldn't really deal with right now. Even my agents are against it."

He just had to bring her up, hadn't he? Sakura sat up. She didn't know it was unintentional, and that Syaoran only said that as a cover, but, since he had... "Syaoran, why are you with Lena?" She finally asked the question every jealous fans of Syaoran was dying to know.

"I know Lena can be mean sometimes..."

"Uh huh, sure," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"But she could really be nice," he continued. "That may be hard to believe after your encounter with her, though. She's just being herself. She's blunt, and she doesn't pretend to like someone when she really doesn't in the first place. But really, she's a good person once you get to know her. People just get the wrong impression of her."

"Are you sure it's not you who get the wrong impression?" She blurted out.

He smiled understandingly. "I know Lena. I know her ways, good and bad. And I can't judge her, I..." He took a deep breath. "I do the same thing," he stated softly. "And when it comes to us, since we both do the same job, we understand each other's situation better. We understand the demands and the pressure, and we could help each other out," he explained. "And..." He wriggled his brow suggestively. "She's exciting."

"Am I exciting?"

Syaoran suddenly choked. He just said that to lighten the mood up. He expected Sakura to go red, hit him, and accuse him of being a pervert. That was what she always did anyway, so he was totally caught off-guard when she asked that question. It wasn't just a simple question, mind you. "What do you mean?" He asked while trying to recover.

"Whatever you mean by 'exciting'."

He choked again. This was bad because he knew exactly what he meant. "Uh... sure."

"Syaoran, I'm being serious." She looked at him intently.

On the other hand, Syaoran's eyes darted around nervously. He was at a loss for words, and this was a first. "Shouldn't you -" He cleared his throat because for some reason, his voice didn't come out right. It was more like a squeak, but he would never admit that. "Shouldn't you be talking to Tomoyo or your other friends about this?"

"No. I need a guy's point of view," Sakura stated determinedly.

"... Don't you have any other guy friends?"

"Do I excite you?" Sakura rephrased the question.

Syaoran was pretty edgy by now. "Are – are you trying to get back on me on those teasing I made before?" He laughed nervously. "You're getting good at this –"

"Syaoran!"

"Uh, um... I..." Syaoran coughed, hoping that Sakura would just drop it off. No such luck.

Sakura slumped. "Maybe that was why Maki left me. I wasn't exciting enough. Yeah, after all, he replaced me with someone –"

"Are you still thinking about him?" Syaoran frowned.

"No, it's not about him. We're cool now," Sakura stated, briefly recalling her last conversation with Maki. "It's me. Maybe that's why most guys don't like me. I don't incite anything from them. I mean, like you, I know how you are, but you never went that far with me."

He narrowed his eyes. "You made me sound like a dirty bastard, but I'm going to let that slip."

She ignored him. "I'm –"

"Don't even start, Sakura."

"Why not? You couldn't even answer me. You couldn't tell me straight out."

"Listen to me... damn, how do I put this?" Syaoran wanted to bang his head. "You're desirable... but right now, I just choose not to see you that way."

Sakura blushed at his compliments, but she still didn't get his point.

"We're friends, Sakura. I couldn't answer you because I don't want to look at you like some piece of ass."

"Err, o-kaaay... you didn't have to be so... blunt about it," Sakura muttered. When she regained composure, she started again. "But what if we were under a different situation, will I excite you?"

Syaoran banged his head this time. She wouldn't give up, would she? "Will you stop using that verb?"

"No, because that's what I meant. Not desirable or any other adjectives."

"You're freaking me out."

"It's just a yes or no, Syaoran!"

"Let's just change the topic."

"I'm still waiting for an answer."

"How about you? How's your day?"

"Still waiting..."

"God, yes!"

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "I excite you? You – you pervert! Get away from me!"

"I don't believe this!" Syaoran could only stare at her incredulously. "You forced me to answer your question, and when I finally did, you say that to me?"

Sakura just hugged herself while inching away from him.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. This was utterly absurd. He crawled next to her. "Sakura, look at me." When Sakura didn't obey, he used his finger to gently lift her chin up. "Your ex-boyfriend is a bastard," he started, which made Sakura smile. At that, he raised a brow, "Why are you –" He paused, and then snorted. "I'm not talking about myself."

"I know," Sakura replied. "It just sounded funny when you said it like that."

"Seriously though, your ex-boyfriend is a fool for letting you go... You're smiling again. Don't smile. Our situation was different. You let me go, not the other way around."

Syaoran's face was serious, but there was mirth in his eyes. Sakura laughed at that. It was nice. They could easily joke about the matter without feeling any remorse or grief. If anything, it just proved that they were completely fine.

"And about those other guys?" He continued. "I'm betting everything that you are just too dense to notice that they take interest in you."

"Hey!" Sakura protested.

Syaoran smiled. "You are wonderful just the way you are, so don't let anyone change that, you got that?"

Sakura nodded, and he lied back down again. He extended his hand to tug at her, making her lie down on his stomach. The two of them remained silent, just enjoying the night and each other's presence.

After awhile, Sakura asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I do feel a little hungry."

"I could cook up some late dinner for you or whatever."

"Really? That'd be great. Thanks."

"Do you want to have anything specific?"

Syaoran grateful smile vanished. "Okay, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura blinked innocently.

"You used that tone."

"What tone?"

"The I'll-do-this-for-you-if-you-do-this-for-me tone."

"I did not!" Sakura exclaimed, but Syaoran merely raised a brow at her. She sat up and nervously wriggled her hands behind her. "You see... um, I sort of have this... calculus homework."

"I knew it," he stated dryly. "Your offer was too good to be true."

"Fine then!" Sakura pouted. "I don't want to stay here anymore. I'm going down."

"Suit yourself." He watched as Sakura made her way down the ladder and around the house. He winced when Sakura slammed the door shut.

It seemed as if the night was over for the both of them, but both knew that Sakura was starting to prepare his dinner, and that he would come down after a few minutes to help her with her homework. They were simply weird that way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah... that was good." Syaoran patted his stomach contentedly.

Sakura looked at him resentfully as she sat down on the couch. How could he eat so much but still retain that gorgeous body? That was totally unfair! His tight abs didn't seem to have any place for excess fat. "Unfair."

"What was that?" He asked as he sat next to Sakura.

She smiled sweetly. "I wasn't saying anything." Like she would tell him that she was envious. Not a chance. Sighing, she reached for her book that was on the table. When she opened it, a piece of paper with Syaoran's handwriting on it, slid down. As she examined it, she realized that he answered all the problems that were assigned. Her jealous feeling completely disappeared. "Oh wow..." She was totally amazed. He was able to answer everything while she was cooking. "This is just..." She continued to stare, wide-eyed, at the complex equations that he wrote. "Wow! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No big."

"Now I'm feeling guilty." She looked up to him. "You're just supposed to help me, not do the entire thing."

He grinned. "What difference does it make?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She glared. "But really, you're supposed to wait for me. That's how it is when doing homework together."

"Uh... I went to an all-boys school, remember? We really didn't do stuffs like this together. It's usually one or two will do it, and the rest will copy." He shrugged. "Everybody gets their turn so it's a fair game."

Sakura shot him an odd look. 'Guys... and their weird ways.' Shaking her head, she glanced back at the paper in her hand. He wrote it so neatly that she was sorely tempted not to rewrite it and just pass it the way it was. "Thank you." She repeated appreciatively. "Now... if only I could understand it."

"Want me to explain it to you?"

"Really?" Sakura brightened up.

"Yeah, sure."

Sakura inserted the paper back and closed her book. "Nah... I think I'll ask Tomoyo or the others for that."

"What? You don't trust me?" He feigned a hurt look.

"I do. I really do, but you're tired, and you've done so much already," she stated sincerely.

"It's okay."

"You need to rest."

"I'm fine."

"Shut up."

"O-kay..."

Sakura sat there, confused. Should she send Syaoran home so he could rest properly? Or should she let him stay for a little while?

"... I'm leaving soon."

"Oh, okay." Sakura nodded. Well, that answered her question.

"No." He looked at her. "I'm going back to Hong Kong."

At that simple statement, Sakura felt her heart stop. "... What?"

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Oh..." A heavy feeling started pulling her down.

"Aisa flew back earlier today," he explained. "She told me she was with you the other day, but I guess she didn't tell you she was leaving. She's not good on goodbyes."

Sakura finally understood why Aisa was so adamant on spending time with her that day. She was leaving. They were leaving. "Are you..." She looked away. "Are you coming back?" Was this really happening? Was he really telling her this?

"Next month for the night of the movie premier... and then, I don't know – maybe a couple of trips for Daidouji Designs under my two-year contract with them."

Only for one night... and the rest were uncertain. She breathed hard. Sakura felt her heart constrict against her chest. She could feel herself shaking as painful emotions surged from deep within her.

"I won't..." Syaoran trailed off. It was obvious that he was having a difficult time with this conversation as well. "I won't be able to see you before I leave."

Sakura could already feel the tears welling up as she realized that this was their last time together...

Their last time.

Syaoran was such an important person to her that it was so hard to accept that he was leaving. She didn't even want to accept! It was too unbearable. She couldn't take it. It hurt... so damn much.

"Don't worry. I'll visit you when I come here." He grinned trying to lighten her mood up.

It didn't work, however. Sakura was far too down. She couldn't even contain the throbbing ache she was feeling as a lone tear finally escaped her eyes.

"Hey, come on, don't cry." He definitely didn't want to see Sakura cry. He made a move to wipe the tear, but Sakura moved her head away.

"I – I can't stop it," she answered as another tear fell down. Even in her broken state, she was still honest. "You're leaving... and... and I might not be able to see you again so don't tell me not to cry."

"Come here..."

"No..." Sakura wiped the tears that were continuously falling on her cheeks. It was like all the agony she was feeling had no other way out but her eyes.

Syaoran sighed and moved next to her. He engulfed her in a hug, and this time, she didn't pull away. "Please, I don't want you crying." He placed a comforting hand on her back and tried to soothe her. "Come on baby... please, stop..."

"I ca-can't..." She buried her head in his chest and clutched tighter to his shirt. Neither cared that she was getting it wet. Was she becoming weak again? Was she too emotional again?

No.

Sakura knew it wasn't the case. Syaoran – the person who she cared for and helped her in so much – was leaving. She didn't want to cry, but how else was she supposed to react in this kind of situation? Syaoran was such a significant person in her life. He was the one who made it possible for her to go on even if the future was unclear. It was because of him that she stopped moping and started looking at the finer details in life.

Syaoran helped her look inside herself and find a whole better person. He was that special.

"Sshh... baby..."

He continued his ministration and let her let it out. It hurt him that he was leaving, but it hurt him more seeing her like this. There was nothing he could do. His visit to Japan was just a short-time deal. From the beginning, it was bound to end. His life was back in Hong Kong. Every thing was back in Hong Kong. He couldn't throw it all away for... for what? See... for what exactly?

He didn't have anything here. He made a new life in Hong Kong, and he liked it. It would be unrealistic to say that he would throw it all away for Sakura. Even if things improved between them, everything was still uncertain. Besides, Sakura wouldn't allow that. She didn't the first time, and she made it clear before that she still wouldn't. Staying here just like that was out of the question. He knew that it was just an idealistic thought. He understood how things go in life better now. It wasn't that simple. It wasn't that easy.

They stayed in the same position, with Sakura in his arms. When she was calming down, Syaoran's phone rang. He didn't pay any attention to it since his focus was solely on Sakura. However, she moved away. "Your phone..."

"Leave it."

The ringing stopped only to start again. "It must be important. Answer it."

Syaoran looked torn. He didn't want to answer it. He just wanted to be with Sakura, but he also knew that she was right. It was important. He was supposed to be filming right now. It was past midnight, and they needed to finish shooting his last solo scenes before sunrise. He was delayed long enough.

"Syaoran, your phone." She repeated when it began its third round of ringing.

He sighed and took it out. The moment he pressed the answer button, yelling could instantly be heard. He scowled and cut the person off, "I'll be right there." He hanged up without another word.

"It's okay," Sakura started upon seeing Syaoran's helpless look. "I'm alright now."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be."

Hesitantly, they both stood up and headed for the front door. Just as when he was about to open it, Sakura called him.

"I'm sorry for crying on you like that." She gestured at the big wet spot on his shirt. She wanted to say so much more, but she couldn't form the words. There were just too much she wanted to say. "Thank you." It was just two simple words, but she knew that it summarized what she felt. Those two words were worth much more than that. "Thank you for everything. I mean it."

He smiled. It was that special loving smile Sakura hadn't seen in years. "This isn't the last time, okay?"

"... Yeah..."

Syaoran opened his mouth but decided against it. Whatever he was going to tell her, he decided not to. Instead, he turned around and started walking to his car.

She watched as he drove away. Sakura knew she was strong enough to stand there and watch him go... and indeed, she was. Yes, she still felt awfully sad and terribly hurt. She lied when she said she was alright now... but she knew she would be. After all, Syaoran and she walked down this path before. They had been through this. They already got separated... and it was on bad terms both times. At least this instance, they got to part properly.

Sakura closed the door when his car was out of sight. Even if they didn't end up together, or even if he didn't stay in her life for as long as she would like, her memories with him are priceless... and it will stay with her forever.

* * *

AN: Though you guys hate Lena, I still decided to give her a little background. That scene was supposed to appear after her introduction, but I postponed it. :)

Ah... about SxS. Hey, nobody said goodbye. That's all I'm saying. –wink- Finally, things can start falling into place next chapter. :) Review, review! You know you want to, LOL. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so, so much. Seriously, your reviews encourage me to write. Thanks guys! Anyway, I wouldn't want to keep you any longer so I'll cut this short. I just hope this chapter won't confuse you since most of it would refer to conversation/events that happened in earlier chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 19

_Attack. Don't hesitate. Never concede defeat._

* * *

"Welcome to Nozumi Orphanage!"

"Yes, good afternoon," Meiling greeted back. "I would like to speak to Miss Meg..." She trailed off upon spotting the woman she was looking for. "Never mind." She retracted her steps and went inside another door.

"Hey Miss!" The woman at the receiving desk quickly ran after her. "I'm sorry, but you couldn't just enter there."

However, Meiling paid no heed as she called, "Miss Megumi! Miss Megumi!"

The headmistress of the orphanage halted upon hearing someone calling for her. This gave Meiling the opportunity to catch up.

"Miss Megumi! Remember me? It's me –"

"I'm so sorry, Nana." The receptionist was able to catch up, too. "I wasn't able to stop her."

"Oh... It's okay." Megumi brushed it off gently. "I'll take care of this."

Once the receptionist was gone, Meiling started again. "Miss Megumi, I'm Meiling. I'm the one who asked you questions about Li Syaoran, remember?"

"Ah, yes." Megumi smiled warmly in recognition. "So have you talked to him yet?"

"Yes, I..." Meiling stopped when she recalled how their conversation went. "Well, uh... sort of." She tried to politely change the topic. "Um... I'm just here to ask more questions."

"Let's go to my office then." Megumi led her to the same hallway and to the same room. Once they were settled, she started, "How may I help you this time?"

"You told me before that Syaoran came from another orphanage, right?" Meiling wasted no time in asking. "But his documents are with you, right?"

"We have copies, but the original ones were transferred to his former agency when they were awarded his legal guardianship. I believe Syaoran has it now."

Meiling nodded. "Copies, yes." That was good enough for her. "Could you please tell me the name that was specified there? I mean, the name of the person who left him at the initial orphanage?"

Megumi smiled patiently. "I'm sorry, but as I've said before, I couldn't share with you such private matter."

Meiling bit her lip. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy so she decided on another approach. "You refused to tell me whether Syaoran was given away by his parents, but now I know... he wasn't." With her declaration, she tried to gauge Megumi's face. However, the old lady gave nothing away.

"... Go on, dear."

"You... You told me that when Syaoran was sent here, he was around one year old. The age, like you've said, was just estimated." Meiling took a deep breath. "But the name... you named him that because of the necklace in his possession."

With the stunned look on the headmistress' face, Meiling knew that her conclusion hit the spot. When the older woman remained quiet, she decided to push it further.

"Syaoran came..." Meiling looked directly to the headmistress' eyes. "Syaoran was a casualty from that earthquake that occurred twenty years ago."

Megumi contemplated for awhile before letting out a sigh. "You told me you talked to Syaoran. So I see... he told you about the story."

'Oh... my...' Meiling's hand automatically flew over her mouth. 'God!' It was true! She took the chance without knowing where it would lead her. She ventured into talking about Syaoran's past with her unsupported facts, but Megumi... She unsuspectingly verified it! "I – I have... I..." She tried to keep her voice steady. "I have to go." She stood up weakly. "Thanks... Thank you for your time."

Megumi became concerned at the sudden shift in Meiling's behavior. "Are you alright, my child?"

"Y-yes. It was nice seeing you again." Meiling walked away briskly, and she headed straight to the exit. Once she was inside the safety of her car, she took out her phone and shakily dialed Wei's number. "It's me... I have – I..." She took a deep breath to recompose herself. "Wei, it's confirmed."

"I see." Wei replied solemnly. "I've been keeping tabs on him since he returned last week."

"Did you find something that could be useful?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," the butler answered. "As a substitute for a cheek swab for a DNA test, I was able to obtain a chewed up gum. I had it sent to the lab for examination."

Meiling suddenly looked appalled. The overwhelming feeling she experienced just a few minutes ago was gone as she asked, "A... gum?"

"Freshly chewed." Though Wei was speaking like it was nothing, Meiling could sense that he, too, was highly disturbed by their topic. With their acts, they can really be categorized as a pair of demented stalkers. "Are you sure we couldn't just ask him to take the test?"

"No," Meiling replied instantly. "Not now, we can't." She could still remember how Syaoran reacted when she brought it upon him. "Just mentioning it made him furious. If we ask him to take the test, he'll surely put a restraining order against us."

"And that would only make things more difficult," Wei finished.

"Yes. Li Syaoran would definitely not listen so we need evidence first," she continued. "We'll wait for the preliminary results. If it matches, then we could finally confront Auntie and Li about it."

"I see." Wei nodded on the other line. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it –" Meiling paused. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell. I'm flying back tomorrow."

* * *

Sakura asked her friends to meet her at the café near Tomoeda High. It was where most students hanged out so she was thankful when there was an empty table when she got there.

"– _Oh, that outfit was just so wrong,_" a TV host for a celebrity show was saying while a picture of an actress, at an awards night, was flashed. "_Was that a dress, or just a top?_"

"_Whatever it was, it totally didn't match the shoes,_" the co-host replied. "_As if that wasn't bad enough. Didn't she look at the mirror before leaving the house?_"

Sakura sat down and ignored the noises coming from both the students and from the TV. She couldn't wait to tell her friends the good news. They would surely be delighted. Why? Well... guess who got tickets for the premier of Li Syaoran's movie?

Yes, that was right. Sakura got four tickets!

Actually... she saw four tickets inserted in her calculus book this morning. Considering that nobody touched that book since Syaoran, anybody could have guessed as to who put it there. And besides, those passes were limited. One must have the right connections to get a hold of it. Even Rika and Chiharu, Syaoran's die-hard fans, gave up.

It had been two weeks since Syaoran's departure, so that meant the passes were already two weeks old inside her book. Oh well, that didn't matter now. She smiled to herself. Because of her surprise for them, they would be ecstatic. But... Sakura was smiling mostly because of the fact that Syaoran left her the tickets. She now understood why he was so confident that they would meet again... that they would see each other again. It was because he made sure of that even before he left.

"_Enough of that. Those hideous clothes are giving me the headache,_" the host stated. "_On to other things... I heard we received quite a disturbing report._"

Sakura was about to tune out the TV program when –

"_... An unknown source said that someone, by the name of Kinomoto Sakura, was claiming that she had an intimate relationship with Li Syaoran while he was here in Japan..._"

What... the hell?!

Sakura's eyes bulged out from their sockets. All the other students who knew her turned to look at her.

"_... and some photos were sent over at the studio. Supposedly, it came from Kinomoto herself..._"

Sakura couldn't believe that she was seeing herself on TV. The pictures... it was her, but all those... it wasn't taken with Syaoran. "No, no..." They were faked!

"_... but we checked, and saw that it was badly edited..._"

After the images were displayed, those who previously didn't know her realized that it was her on the screen.

"_Poor girl..._" The host continued. "_Fantasizing about a star to the point of creating a picture of them together, then sending it out..._"

Sakura shook her head furiously. "No – no!" Apparently, it was only Sakura who realized that the bad job on modifying the picture was intentional. It was to make it more look like that she, an amateur at photo editing, had really done it. "No... That's not – that's not true! I didn't – It's..." She tried to talk, but she couldn't form the words.

She felt suffocated.

What was happening?! Why were they suddenly telling lies about her?! To her complete horror, people around her started pointing and talking.

"I can't believe she did that!"

"Such a shame..."

"Oh my god..."

"She's bringing disgrace to our school, to our country even!"

Sakura felt terrified. What the hell was happening! She must get out – she needed to get out!

"Sakura!"

Tomoyo almost broke the hinges of the café's entrance in her haste to get in. Rika and Chiharu were running behind her. The three of them didn't notice the news being broadcasted.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shoved the paper on the table while trying to regain her breath. "You have to see this!"

Sakura fearfully picked it up. Her eyes scanned the paper, and within seconds... it fell from her hands.

"No, no..." The article stated that she was declaring to be pregnant with Syaoran's child. It was too farfetched, but it was damaging her nonetheless. "No! It's not – who did –"

"Sshh..." Tomoyo tried to calm her best friend. She couldn't think of anyone who would do such an awful thing.

"... Tomoyo..." Chiharu nudged the said girl when she finally realized that people were staring distastefully at Sakura. "Oh no." And that was when they saw the TV.

"_Obsession can cause such dangerous things,_" The host stated disapprovingly. "_It led her to believe that her fantasy was real._"

The co-host nodded. "_It's really sad seeing fans lose their minds because of their beloved idols. Piece of advice for this Kinomoto... go see a doctor. You're not the first to go through this._"

"_And to Li Syaoran, if ever you are watching, be careful of those fan girls. They can really be crazy!_"

"Let's get out of here." Rika helped Sakura up. She glared at those around them. "What are you looking at?!"

"Come on." Chiharu cleared the way as Tomoyo and Rika shielded Sakura from the mockery being thrown at her.

Sakura let her friends guide her. She was shaking all over and didn't have strength to move on her own.

... What was that?

What happened?! She was just innocently sitting there. She was just minding her own business while waiting for her friends... then, bam!

Who did this to her? Why were they doing this to her?! She hadn't harmed or stepped over anybody. Why would they spread such terrible things about her?! Didn't they know what they were doing to her?

They were destroying her!

They were publicly degrading her!

Who knew how many have seen the show? Who knew how many have seen the papers?! She instantly became the subject of ridicule! She hadn't done anything wrong, yet things turned out against her.

... And it was broadcasted to the whole nation.

It was such a severe form of humiliation.

'Why...?' Sakura would have collapsed to the pavement if Tomoyo didn't catch her on time. She looked down. "... Why?"

* * *

Lena smirked as she continued to type on her laptop during her fifteen-minute break. She was in her dressing room... in mainland China. She left Japan the same day Aisa did, which meant she left earlier than Syaoran.

... which meant she was long gone before the horrible news about Sakura started spreading out.

Relaxing back in her chair, she pressed send and closed her laptop. There went another gossip created by her... again.

Yes, it was Lena who was behind it all.

In the beginning, she thought that if she couldn't get the truth out from them, then she would lure the truth out to her. Spreading rumors was the ideal tool for that. When things get nasty, they would most likely confess to clear Sakura's name up. However, Lena changed her intentions. She didn't care about that anymore. Whatever relationship they shared matter nothing to her because she decided that she loathed Sakura with every fiber of her being.

Lena smiled victoriously. It was all so easy to go against someone who had no idea of what would happen. And it was so damn effortless to get away with it.

She was Lena Dowell. Who would even think that she, given her high status, would be involved in something like that? Besides, it was a fan-issue not concerning her. And like what was mentioned, she was strategically gone days before it started. No one would even think of suspecting her... especially not the main ensemble in her little play.

Sakura... It wouldn't even cross her mind that someone as influential as Lena would be taking time to bring her down – Lena was sure of that. After all, she never suspected a thing about Lena when she fell during her walk on the night of the fashion show.

Eriol... ah, the undoubtedly clever agent... but unfortunately for him, he was left in the dark. Yes, he talked to Syaoran about choosing between Lena and Sakura, but really... nobody ever told him that the two ladies had personally met. Hell, as of now, he didn't even know for sure if Lena was aware of Sakura's existence.

Finally, Syaoran... oh, Syaoran... after Lena was introduced to Sakura, not once had she brought up Sakura's name in any conversation with him. Even with all her notions, she never mentioned Sakura's name to him. Who would blame him if he thought that Lena already forgot about the other girl? After all, Lena dismissed Sakura's presence easily during their first meeting, and Syaoran was there to witness it. Too bad for him, he wasn't aware that things drastically changed in Lena's perspective. He didn't know that Lena saw the pictures in his phone. He didn't know that she knew he bought an expensive necklace for the other girl. Syaoran had no idea that Lena had been investigating.

Lena didn't want to say it out loud. Hell, she even refused to acknowledge it, but deep down, she could truly feel that Sakura was, indeed, someone important to Syaoran. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, her actions just showed how much she was really affected by that feeling. She was going to such lengths just to make sure Sakura would not and could not take away Syaoran.

Thus, a little lie here and a little influence there got Lena what she wanted: a chance to break Kinomoto Sakura.

Lena wouldn't take any chances with Syaoran. She wouldn't give him up. 'No...' The idea of Syaoran leaving was too much. She was still standing up, although torn deep inside, after the blow from her parents... but if there would be another blow from Syaoran... she might not be able to take it. She cared so much for him. He couldn't just leave her for someone else. "No, no, no..." She shook her head furiously. He just couldn't. She wouldn't let him.

So as early as now, she was putting the high school girl in her place. The message was clear and simple. She was showing how ugly and cruel things could be if Sakura didn't stay away.

"You won't leave me..." Lena fisted her hands. "You can't."

* * *

Syaoran entered the building where Eriol was working. Murmurs could be heard from the staff as he walked by, but he ignored it since he was used to it. He entered the elevator, stopping at the twenty-second floor, as always.

"Eriol," Syaoran greeted casually. "What was it that was so urgent that you needed me to be here?"

Once Syaoran was seated, Eriol pulled out a folder containing several printed articles. "I... I think you need to see this."

Syaoran raised a brow, but his agent didn't answer. Having no other choice, he took and opened it. "You collected these from celebrity websites?" He snorted. When Eriol still didn't react, he sighed and began reading. Slowly, his eyes widened when he saw what was written line after line. "What... Sakura..." He immediately turned to the next page, then the next, then the next. "What the fuck!" Every time he moved to the next page, the story was just getting worse. He threw the folder angrily. "What the hell is going on?!"

"It's not under my control."

Syaoran stood up, knocking the chair over. "What the hell do you mean it's not under your control?!" He slammed his hands down on the table.

"It's started from the Japanese media," Eriol answered steadily. "I could influence what gets out here, but I can't totally manipulate what goes on there."

"Shit!" Syaoran cursed loudly. "How could this happen?! How could you and Kiya let this –"

"It wasn't –" Eriol cut in evenly "– an assault against you so we weren't tipped off. We weren't forewarned because to them, she was just an obsessive crazy fan. It's not an attack –"

"An attack to Sakura is a direct attack against me!" He stated lethally. He took a step back. "You know what? This is getting nowhere. I'm flying back!"

"Syaoran!" Eriol called warningly when Syaoran made a move to leave. He had never seen Syaoran lose his cool this fast. "You're not going anywhere." He looked at Syaoran squarely in the eyes. "Calm down and sit."

Syaoran clenched his fist. He knew he was being unreasonable with his decision of going back. What would that accomplish? It would only blow the matter up. He, Li Syaoran, would fly all the way back to Japan just because of a fan-issue? The media would definitely have a field day. He, himself, would give the people something to gossip about. His presence would only put Sakura into a more difficult position.

Eriol sighed. Though Syaoran didn't sit down, he knew that Syaoran's sense was coming back to him. "Even though her name got linked to you, she's still no one." He didn't even bother sugarcoating his words. "She's not a celebrity. The press will eventually get tired of this, and the news would die down. If you go and come there, you would only make matters worse," he stated, unknowingly reiterating what Syaoran already realized.

"But – but I can't just stay here and do nothing!"

"You can trust Sakura."

"I do! I trust her, it's those –"

"That's not what I meant," Eriol cut him off again. "Trust Sakura to get through this. You can't always protect her, Syaoran. Not always."

"I – but I..." Syaoran opened his mouth, but no more words came out. What Eriol said... it hit him. Hard.

"You made it clear to me that you wanted to protect her from this destructive lifestyle," Eriol continued, remembering his discussion with Syaoran before. "You wanted to keep her away from all of this... but..." He looked directly at Syaoran. "It's too late now. She's already been dragged into this."

Syaoran struggled as he thought of what Eriol said. All this time, he kept low so no one would know his association with Sakura. Heck, he was even willing to put distance between them just to keep her out... but like Eriol said... she was in it now.

She was in.

And what he can do was to trust Sakura. Yes, he can do that. He can trust her. She can take care of herself. He knew she wouldn't just give up. She was better than that. She was tougher that that. Hence, she would get through this. He truly believed in her. He had faith in her.

Sakura can do it.

After a moment of silence, Syaoran spoke again, "I still want you to have people looking for the culprit. Bribe the ones who reported it, or threaten them with legal actions, or – or anything! Just make them spill."

Eriol nodded. He knew Syaoran would ask for this. "Already on it."

"And whoever the fuck it is..."

Even if Syaoran had already turned his back and started walking away, Eriol heard his last word clearly...

"Destroy."

* * *

"I can't believe those reporters resorted to following you to your house!" Chiharu exclaimed as she cautiously peeked through the curtains.

Tomoyo joined Chiharu by the windows and grimaced at what she saw. "Unbelievable."

Sakura's friends stuck by her ever since the news came out four days ago. They kept her company at school, where most of the students kept throwing spiteful comments and nasty looks towards her. Just to be sure, they also walked her home since then. Today, apparently, her friends wouldn't be able to return to their respective houses just yet.

"I'm really sorry, guys." Sakura looked down.

"Nonsense." Rika waved it off as she sat beside Sakura. "Have you heard from your brother or father?"

Sakura shook her head. "Father is abroad for an excavation," she explained quietly. "I'm almost certain he hasn't heard the news, being on a dig and all. I'm not sure about Touya."

"I see..."

"This is really way preposterous," Chiharu stated. "They even termed Sakura as a dangerous stalker."

Rika frowned. "What?"

"They were telling lies again... like, how they found movie passes for the premier of Li Syaoran's movie in Sakura's possession," Chiharu related the details. "It's so disgusting that the source was our schoolmates. They said they saw it from the café, tickets fell from Sakura's or something like that."

"That's impossible!" Rika instantly responded. "Access to those tickets is awfully restricted. They're lying!"

"I know! But they showed the tickets, and it was confirmed to be genuine."

Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing that. She quickly grabbed her bag and pulled out her calculus book. Her sudden action surprised her friends, but she ignored it. She flipped the book open – nothing... the tickets – they were gone! She turned it over, but still... nothing! "Oh, god..." Her schoolmates were right. In her haste to get out that time, the tickets fell from her book.

"Sakura." Tomoyo shook her friend. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"It's true... it's mine." Sakura stared dazedly at the book. Taking into account the exclusiveness of those premier passes, people really had the basis of judging her as a stalker this time.

Tomoyo immediately understood, but Chiharu and Rika didn't. They shot Sakura an odd look.

"What are you saying?" Rika asked slowly. "Did you really... stalk him?"

"No, he..." Sakura trailed off upon realizing that they still didn't know the true story. She felt guilty again. They were sticking by her while she was keeping something back from them. She wanted to tell them. She really did, but she was afraid that they might hate her, too.

"He...?"

Sakura made up her mind. She was willing to accept what they would throw at her. "Syaoran gave it to me." At their confused look, she continued. "He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Very funny," Chiharu said dryly. "One more of that, and I'll really believe the news that you've gone nuts."

"N-no, no, I'm serious." Sakura looked helplessly at her friends.

"She's telling the truth," Tomoyo added. It wasn't her place to tell others about Sakura's affairs, but since Sakura already initiated it, she would back her up.

Chiharu muttered, "Sure."

Rika, on the other hand, remained quiet. What Sakura was telling them was really hard to believe. Come on! Li Syaoran – a big star, and then... her friend? No offense to Sakura, but she was just an ordinary girl. How could that happen? Then again... when Rika was in the presence of Syaoran, she often noticed that he acted different towards Sakura. She thought it was maybe because Sakura didn't act like a crazed fan, so he wasn't on guard around her.

But... no, Syaoran was just... way softer when it comes to Sakura. There was really familiarity between them.

"How come you didn't tell us earlier?" Rika asked at last.

"Oh, come on," Chiharu turned to her. "You too?"

"That time at Tomoeda High... when he saved you from that falling equipment," Rika continued. "That time at Chondro Island... when he didn't restrain you even if his bodyguards held us back, when you two went missing during the blackout."

Chiharu's eyes widened in realization when Rika recounted those events. "At the Daidouji Design's show, he kissed your forehead!" Chiharu suddenly added. "And – and it was him who sent you the prom dates, right?! Oh my god..."

"I'm sorry." Sakura bowed her head. She didn't want to give any reason for the sake of defending her previous action. She would take whatever her friends would say to her.

"I can't believe this!" Rika let out an irritated sound. "You knew how badly we wanted to get close to him, and you can help us with it – but you didn't tell us?"

Tomoyo was about to step in, but Chiharu beat her to it. "How could you?! You kept Li Syaoran from us?"

Sakura stared at them. "... You're not mad because... I lied?"

"Not directly because of that." Rika sighed. "It's just sad knowing that we had the chance to get to know him better, yeah well..."

"I'm sorry –"

"No, don't." Rika sat beside her. "We're sure that you have a reason why you didn't tell us."

Chiharu nodded. "And besides, with what's happening right now, that's such a petty thing to argue over."

Sakura continued to stare. That was it...? She denied them the truth for so long, and just like that... they forgave her? To be honest, she was actually half-expecting a repeat of what happened between Aisa and her. She was expecting her friends to be angry at her for what she did. But... they weren't. "... I'm sorry..." She couldn't help but apologize again.

Rika squeezed her hand. "It's okay, Sakura."

Even without completely understanding or knowing the whole story, they would still be there for her. That didn't mean, however, that Aisa wasn't a real friend since she got mad. It just showed that Rika and Chiharu knew Sakura better. They had been with her long enough to know that she hid that fact for a reason. Holding that as a grudge against her, especially in her time of need, was totally uncalled for.

Sakura smiled gratefully. "Thanks, guys... Really, I – I... thanks..." Words couldn't even measure up to how much she appreciated them. They were a weird bunch, but still, Sakura wouldn't have them in any other way. True they acted silly most of the time, but when it came down to it, Sakura knew that she could always count on them. With them, she managed to get a hold of herself. She was still hurt from what was happening, but with her friends there... somehow, the pain was lessened.

"But expect us to grill the story out from you once this is all over." Chiharu smiled before teasing again, "And I know you're going to make up for it by introducing us to him again, right?" She winked.

Before Sakura could respond, her home phone rang. They looked at each other, but nobody moved. For the past days, there had been prank calls so the answering machine always picked up.

"...Hello? Sakura... it's me."

The four instantly recognized Syaoran's voice.

"I know you're there, pick up... come on, pick up."

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Chiharu squealed then dived in for the phone. She quickly pressed the speaker button.

"Uh... hello?" Syaoran's uncertain voice came when he heard noises.

Tomoyo nudged Sakura, prompting her to speak. "Oh... oh! Hey..."

"Finally!" A relieved sigh could be heard from the other line. "Sakura, how are you holding up? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Is –"

"Syaoran," was the only thing Sakura could get in. He was obviously worried.

"This is getting ridiculous!" He suddenly exclaimed. "Why the hell are they outside your house?"

"I don't –" Sakura abruptly stopped. "Oh no... they're airing this right now?"

"Um... Well, no..."

"But... but how did you find that out?"

"Uh..."

"How did you know that? And that I'm home?"

"... Fine." Syaoran sighed again. "I sort of... uh, sent bodyguards over when I first heard the news yesterday."

Eriol might be right in saying that Syaoran couldn't always protect Sakura... but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"Don't worry, they won't bother you," Syaoran added quickly. "You wouldn't even feel that they're there. They're just... making sure your safe... and stuff."

"Oh..." Rika let out before she could stop it. "So that was why nobody ambushed you with an interview even if they were following you."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Chiharu and Tomoyo chorused.

"Am... Am I on speaker?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura flushed. "Yeah... do you want me to switch you to –"

"No, it's fine," Syaoran assured. "In fact, just keep me on speaker and don't hang up, okay?"

"Okay..." Sakura agreed slowly. "But why?"

"Just don't," he repeated. "I won't hang up either. Talk to me whenever you want, I'll just be here."

"Syaoran, but I..." Sakura started. "I mean, I appreciate it, but I'm sure you have other things to do. I'll be fine so you can go ahead."

"No, I'll be right here."

"Oh wow," Chiharu whistled. "Talk about the overseas charge for this call."

"And more importantly," Tomoyo grinned, "He's willing to spend the day waiting by the phone for Sakura."

"Guys!" Sakura cried, embarrassed. Her friends' comments and the thought that Syaoran could hear it were more than enough to put a blush on her face.

Syaoran would have helped them tease her more, but there were more pressing matters at hand. "Sakura, do you know anyone who, well... hates you? Any idea as to who would do this to you?"

"No," Sakura answered sadly. "I have no problem with anyone."

"We don't know anyone, either," Tomoyo helpfully added.

"This could be my fault, I'm sorry," Syaoran apologized. "Maybe someone spotted me with you or –" Upon saying those words, he realized something. Shit.

Sakura got worried when Syaoran stopped speaking. "Syaoran, are you okay?"

He didn't hear her as he went through the details in his head. He fisted his hand on the other line. 'Damn it!' Syaoran inwardly cursed. How could he not think of this earlier? Only one person talked about this! Just one – and she blatantly shoved up in his face that she knew the deal between Sakura and him! "Shit... this is my fault..."

"Huh? What?" Sakura was confused. Seeing the looks on her friends' faces, they were too. "What are you talking about?"

Syaoran didn't respond again. There was only one name in his head. The name that was engraved in the pendant similar to his... 'Li Meiling.'

* * *

AN: Finally, Lena made her move! (That was mean of her, but I swear, I went easy on Sakura this time. Err...) And Meiling is starting to put her plans into action. (From the start, she was really meant to be tossed further than she wanted in this twisted situation.) Too bad Syaoran is suspecting Meiling for something else. (But will he able to fight back once the truth comes out?) And Sakura... oh, poor Sakura. (But at least she has people who would always be by her side, right?)

So... that's it folks! Please, please review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Thank you so, so much for all those reviews. I love you all! :) Also, I'm sorry if I haven't responded to any of you yet. I'm using my extra time to write instead of replying. I hope you don't mind. I promise to get back on you guys soon. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 20

_And then everything came crashing down._

* * *

It had been about six hours since Syaoran called. True to his words, he never hung up. Although, when he started acting weird by saying that it was his fault, he excused himself for awhile to make another call. Sakura and her friends could hear him talking, but since the conversation was in another language, they weren't able to understand what it was about. It sounded urgent, though.

"So... what else do you like to do in your free time?" Rika asked, grinning widely.

Sakura shook her head helplessly. "Guys... I think he had enough." She finally took pity on him. Her friends were torturing Syaoran with endless questions, and they were at it for the past couple of hours. If she didn't stop them now, they would be asking him until tomorrow... literally. After all, they already asked Sakura if they could sleepover, all the while denying that it had something to do with Syaoran.

Rika gave in. "Oh, fine, fine."

Sakura laughed. She swore she heard him sigh in relief.

He snorted. "Oh, you think that's funny, let me..."

Sakura's brows knitted together when he trailed off. "... Syaoran?" When he remained quiet, she got concerned. "Syaoran, are you there?"

"I..." Syaoran's voice was strained. "I – I...got you pregnant... and you didn't tell me?"

What?!

Sakura's mouth dropped open. Her head instantly whipped to her friends only to see that they shared the exact same expression. However, when her friends' eyes started trailing down her stomach, she found her voice.

"Syaoran!!" She exclaimed, mortified.

He threw away the tabloid. "I have a right to know, Sakura," he continued. "I would have taken responsibility."

Her face turned deep red. "Syaoran, stop that!" She was used to his teasing, but having her friends hear it? Oh man, talk about embarrassing! "My friends are here! Tell them you're joking!"

"Joking?" He echoed innocently.

With horror, Sakura realized that he was getting back at her for making him suffer under her friends' hands. "Syaoran! Tell them!"

"Tell them what?" He grinned on the other line. "How I came to see you that night before I left?"

"What? No!" The color on Sakura's face was far from cooling down.

"He spent the night with you?" Tomoyo asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes – no! I mean – I mean not that way!"

"So he came here?"

"Yes, but – but –" Sakura spluttered. "Syaoran!!"

"Okay, okay." Syaoran laughed before finally admitting, "I was only playing."

Sakura turned to her friends, who were still looking at her suspiciously. "You heard that?"

"But really Sakura," he started again. "If I ever got you pregnant, let me know and –"

"Syaoran!"

"Kidding!"

"At least someone finds amusement in all these," Sakura muttered dryly.

"You started it."

"I did not!"

"Aww, so cute," Chiharu cut in. "They're flirting!"

Sakura quickly glared at her. "No, we're not!"

"Actually," Syaoran coughed, "I am."

"What?!" Sakura blushed again. Her friends' whistling and his deep chuckle made it worse. "Oh you – you – I'm going to seriously hurt you the next time I see you!"

"And as much as I am looking forward to that," Syaoran continued, ignoring her threats. "I think you guys should rest."

"Huh? What?" Sakura looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was almost midnight. Even though they were an hour ahead of him, she still felt guilty. "Oh, I'm so sorry for keeping you up late."

"It's no big, don't worry," Syaoran assured sincerely. "I don't mind it at all, but I do believe you still have classes tomorrow."

"Yeah... you're right." Sakura agreed grudgingly. The three other girls decided to give them a little private time and left the room quietly.

"Sakura, you're strong," he comforted. "You were able to handle the last few days, and you would be able to do that again."

She smiled at his faith in her, "Thanks."

"Just disregard them. They don't matter," Syaoran stated firmly. "I promise, I'll fix this... but right now, you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, okay." Sakura couldn't help but feel a little sad as she uttered, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight... um hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"How long would it take you to get ready for bed?"

"I don't know... half an hour?"

"Great, I'll call you again in thirty minutes. This time, take the call from your room, okay? I'm going to wait for you to fall asleep."

And whatever sadness Sakura was feeling... it was gone at that instant.

* * *

_Next Day_

"Here it is," Kiya handed a folder to Eriol.

"You could have sent them over."

"I know, but I wanted to deliver them personally."

Eriol let out a small smile. "It was nice working with you."

"You too," Kiya smiled back. "I'm sorry I have to leave at such a bad time." The documents she just gave to Eriol were contracts finalizing Eriol's sole management over Syaoran's career.

"It's okay," Eriol assured. "Besides, we already agreed to this a long time ago."

The three of them talked about it and settled that Eriol, effective today, would handle Syaoran alone. Kiya had already accomplished her goal. She had placed Syaoran among the top, and she would leave him with Eriol – someone who was more than capable of making him stay there. She knew that her job here was done. There was nothing more she could do for him.

"But if I knew this would happen..." Kiya started. "I would have delayed my resignation."

"Nobody saw this coming," Eriol replied. "Don't worry. Syaoran and I perfectly understand. You know that. And these contacts were signed months ago. We can't do anything about it now, anyway."

"You're right." Kiya nodded. Since they had decided on this long before, she had already arranged appointments back in Japan. She couldn't afford to cancel all of it. "So... how's the investigation going?"

"Not good." Eriol rubbed his temples. "Syaoran called me yesterday. He had me look for someone named Li Meiling in Japan."

Kiya tried to jog her memory, but the name didn't ring a bell. She was good with names so the fact that it wasn't familiar indicated that she hadn't met that woman before. "Any results yet?"

Eriol shook his head. "No one in the media goes by that name." He sighed. "I mean, with what she can do, I'm almost positive she's a member of the press."

"I see. I understand where you're coming from. An ordinary person couldn't simply have gossip spread that fast," Kiya stated. "Maybe that isn't her real name."

"I thought that too," Eriol replied. "But I –"

"Mr. Hiiragizawa," his secretary's voice came through the intercom. She sounded harassed. "I'm sorry to interrupt but there's someone here demanding to see you – Miss, wait! You can't go there!"

Eriol sighed tiredly as he heard his secretary argue back with another woman. 'Must be another reporter desperate to get an interview,' he thought. "Don't send her in." He wasn't in the mood to deal with this. "I'm in an important meeting."

"Yes sir, I won't – Miss, no!"

After that, his door burst open. A woman, who both Eriol and Kiya couldn't recognize, entered.

"I am so sorry, sir." His secretary followed and bowed. "I tried to stop her, but she's very insistent –"

Eriol held up his hand. "I got this."

"Yes, sir." After one last bow, his secretary left.

Eriol didn't waste any time. "I'm sorry Miss, but I have to send you away –"

"No!" She cut him off quickly. "I'm not going away until you tell me where I could find Li Syaoran!"

Kiya raised her brow. 'Another Syaoran supporter?' If she didn't know the real thing between Sakura and Syaoran, she would have believed that ladies literally go crazy over him.

"Miss, please calm down," Eriol stated. "Listen –"

"No, you listen!" She interrupted again. "I wouldn't even come here and barge in like I did if I knew where to find him! Just tell me where he is so we could get this over with!"

Eriol looked at the woman in front of him. She didn't seem like a reporter, and strangely enough... she didn't look like a fan either. He shook his head. He had no time for this. He had a full day ahead of him so he needed to send her away as fast as possible. "Okay. If you would just leave your name and contact number, he'll try to get back on you."

"Bull!" She glared. "That's not good enough. I'm asking for him now, and I want an answer now."

Eriol realized that getting rid of this girl wasn't going to be easy. He was about to call security when the girl started talking again.

"Look..." She sounded distressed this time. "I'm Li Meiling. Please, I really need to know where he is. This is important, but I can't tell you what this is about. This is between me and him."

Eriol instantly stopped when the girl introduced herself. After she mentioned her name, he didn't hear the rest of her sentence. This was... Li Meiling? The woman he had people looking all over for in Japan? The woman who was liable for all those stories? 'But... but...' He found it hard to believe. Could she really have done that? And no wonder they couldn't find her... she was in Hong Kong all along.

"So?" Meiling prodded. She was really desperate. Wei had people following Syaoran, but it seemed like the actor caught on to it. And just like that, he was able to lose every one of them. Those who could track him for a second time lose him in just a matter of minutes. At that point, Meiling knew it was pointless. After all, she experienced first hand how hard it was to trail after him.

And... oh god... this was definitely the worst time to lose track of him! Not now that the results had been released. Not now that she had the evidence in her hands. Not now that she had finally discovered they were related!

So now, if she really wanted to see Syaoran, she knew she had to go here. She had been told before that meetings with Syaoran were supervised by his agent, hence, she had no other choice but to make this visit.

"Please... take a seat."

Meiling was surprised at the sudden request. "What?"

"I would call Syaoran and have him come here," Eriol explained, reaching for the phone. He would have confronted this woman, but he figured out that Syaoran would like to do it himself.

Meiling was still confused at the sudden change but sat down anyway. 'Maybe they finally understood that this is a serious matter,' she concluded. At long last... she was given her chance to talk to him.

... Little did she know that they were holding her responsible for something else.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey babe."

Syaoran did a double-take on the newcomer. "Lena? I didn't know you were coming back today."

Lena gave him a kiss before answering. If she noticed that he didn't return it, she didn't show it. "I tried to tell you yesterday. I called up Eriol, but he told me you cancelled on your photo shoots. I called up here, but it was always busy." She shrugged before taking a seat.

"Oh. I was on the phone..." He trailed off when Lena started moving uncomfortably on the couch. "Hey, you okay?"

"Why are you still here... in this little house?"

Syaoran looked around. The house wasn't really little. In fact, it was more than enough for a single person to live in. "The house I just bought is under renovation," he chose to explain instead. "I had it revamped while I was away. It's almost done."

"Why couldn't you stay at a hotel instead?"

"Staying at a house is better," Syaoran reasoned. "And besides, this is Eriol's spare place. It hasn't been used for a long time."

"I could tell."

Syaoran just shook his head and sat across her.

Something was wrong.

He could feel it.

After coming back from Japan, he knew... something was wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he just knew something changed... between them. Was it in Lena... or was it in him? After awhile, he wasn't sure anymore.

The two of them – not only did they understand each other's job, but they used to have fun moments together. With how they live their lives, their relationship was just the right thing, but...

... What happened?

He didn't know what triggered it, but he found himself searching... for something more. Syaoran frowned. Maybe he was just confused. Maybe he was still in the process of settling back on to his life here. Yeah, maybe that was it.

But...

Syaoran looked away. He couldn't shake off the feeling of being... empty. Deep inside, he was yearning for... what?

'Damn it!' He was getting frustrated at being unable to figure out the problem. All he was certain was that his trip to Japan did something to him. That trip gave him a chance to re-experience how life was again when things were simpler... when he was still with Sakura. 'Oh... shit.' He shook his head. Why were his thoughts straying away from the matter at hand? Why was he thinking about her? She wasn't connected to this... right?

"Anyway, you were saying?"

"What?" Syaoran turned back to Lena. Did he accidentally say something out loud?

"You were on the phone…?"

"Oh," Syaoran breathed out. "That."

"Yeah." Lena gave him an odd look. "That. So... who kept your line busy?"

"Lots of people," He heard himself say.

Something was really wrong with him. Syaoran frowned inwardly. Why did he lie? Lena was just asking out of curiosity, but instincts told him that he should just keep the truth of yesterday to himself. He felt guilty. He was being unjust to her.

"Lena, I..." Syaoran trailed off. He was hesitant, but he knew he had to do this. With his current state, he felt like he was just putting her into the receiving end of his confusion. He was being unfair by doing that to her, and he didn't want that. "I... I think we need to talk... about us..."

Lena stiffened. They needed to talk... about them? 'No...' She wasn't stupid. She knew what that meant. He was going to break it off. 'No... no!' She took a shaky breath. This... this wasn't supposed to happen. After all that... no, this could not be happening! She did everything she could to keep him. She stooped low for him, but why... why did it still came to this?! 'N-no!'

"Lena –"

The moment was interrupted when Syaoran's phone rang.

Lena, in a desperate attempt to delay the conversation, grabbed the device from the table. "It's Eriol. You should take this. It – it must be important." She shoved the phone to him.

Syaoran opened his mouth to refuse, but he gave in at the last second. Having no energy to move, Lena just watched as he took the call. After a few seconds, she saw him frown then hang up.

"I have to drop by Eriol's office, but that could wait –"

"Oh." Lena stood up. "I – I have to go, too. I forgot I have this... I have this important meeting in an hour." She picked up her bag.

"Lena, wait!" Syaoran tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. She already knew what he would say... and she didn't want to hear it.

"I – I'll just... I'll see you." Lena started walking away, but she almost didn't make it when she heard Syaoran say an apology.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Eriol made his call, Meiling requested for a private room. So here she was, waiting for Syaoran in Eriol's conference room. Against her will, she started fidgeting on her seat. She inwardly cursed. Why was she feeling nervous? She prepared herself for this! She would start by properly introducing herself so Syaoran wouldn't freak out like he did the last time. She wouldn't commit the same mistakes that made him call security on her. She was going to talk to him calmly and reveal things slowly. She would –

Her thoughts ceased when the door was thrown open.

"Li!" Meiling quickly stood up.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed at her. "You..."

Okay. That totally ruined the first part of Meiling's speech. Apparently, he remembered her. "Yes, I –"

"What are you playing?" He hissed and took a threatening step forward. "What do you want?"

Meiling became lost on what to do. Was he still angry about the things she claimed before? Well, she had proof now! "I just wanted to talk to you –"

"To me? Then why did you do that?" Syaoran growled. "Why did you have to include her?"

"What?" Meiling's mouth dropped open. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Syaoran took another step, and Meiling instinctively took one back. She knew he wouldn't hurt her... but damn, he was so furious it was scary. "Answer me!"

"I – I don't know! I don't even know what you're saying!"

"Liar! You're the only one who knew about her. You're the only one who could have spread those things about her!"

"Her?!" Meiling repeated, getting all worked up herself. She hadn't even started on her purpose, but he was already mad at her. "Who's her?!"

Syaoran couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. She even had the guts to act all innocent? "Stop acting like you don't know anything –"

"That's because I don't!" She exclaimed.

"If this is how you want to play it," Syaoran gave her one last glare before turning away. "Then you better get yourself a lawyer." He was definitely going to file a libel suit against her.

"A lawyer?!" Meiling was totally not expecting this. What did she do wrong? She just had people follow him and conduct a test! Why would he sue her? Was it illegal to secretly perform a DNA test? "No, don't leave!" Desperate to stop him, she grabbed his arm. "I did it without asking for your permission because I know you wouldn't participate!"

"Of course I wouldn't!" Syaoran stared at her incredulously. Where did she even get the idea that he would want to spread nasty rumors about Sakura? "Why the hell would I –"

"Exactly! You wouldn't!" Meiling cut him off. "That's why I carried out the test without your knowledge."

Now it was Syaoran's turn to be confused. "Test? What test?"

"Look – In the beginning, I followed you because I needed an interview for my paper," Meiling explained hurriedly. "But along the way, I discovered something. I talked to you about it, but you –"

Syaoran was getting impatient. "What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Everything!"

"This talk is getting nowhere." He made a move to leave again, but Meiling stopped him. This time... with her words.

"We're family!"

Syaoran turned to her harshly.

She almost flinched at the deadly look he gave her, but she didn't let it deter her from her mission. "I'm your cousin!"

"Don't," Syaoran hissed, "You ever say that again."

"We're family!" Meiling repeated, directly going against his order. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"I have no family." The edge was evident in his tone.

"If you don't believe me..." She shoved the envelope to his chest. "Here!"

He didn't take his eyes off her. "What the hell is this?"

"If you don't believe my words – or even the pendant I showed you, maybe that would knock some sense in to you."

Syaoran breathed in sharply. What was happening...? He was just confronting this girl, and now... the tables had been turned. It was taking place all so fast.

"Open it!"

He didn't know if it was the urgency in her voice or the questions in his mind that urged him to open it. He gave Meiling one last look before browsing over the papers. His brows furrowed. He couldn't understand the technical part of the test report with all those scientific terms, numbers, profile, and index, but...

But... when he reached the last page... the section, which interpreted the result... his eyes widened.

"You could do another test if you like," Meiling quickly added. Her thoughts were a little scattered from all the tension. "I haven't told Auntie Yelan about this – Yelan, that's the name of your mother – but I'm sure she would take part –"

"No..."

Meiling wasn't exactly sure of what he meant. "... What?"

"No..." Syaoran shook his head furiously.

"What do –" Meiling yelped when he threw the envelope, the contents flying all over. 'Oh no...' She stared at him, shocked. If she was hoping for a reaction, this, definitely, wasn't it.

"Don't," Syaoran started out vehemently. "Don't come near me... ever again."

Meiling could only watch helplessly as Syaoran stormed out. She heard voices calling for him, but she ignored them. Had she just ruined the chance of reuniting Yelan with her son?

"What happened?!" Eriol asked the moment he entered the conference room. After Syaoran walked out, Kiya followed. Eriol, on the other hand, decided to finally deal with Meiling himself. However, when he noticed the current disarray of the room – and more importantly, the look on her face – he stopped himself. Instead, he approached her slowly.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," Meiling started bitterly. "Just... just give me a minute."

Eriol kneeled down to her level. "Look... I don't what happened, but I could tell that Syaoran had been harsh." He felt bad for her, but he needed to set things straight. "But that's because you shouldn't have done that. Whatever it was you wanted with Syaoran, you shouldn't have dragged Sakura."

"What...?" She looked up to him. "Sakura?"

Unlike Syaoran, Eriol didn't have the biased anger. Because of that, he was able to tell right away that Meiling was lost. "You – you mean... it wasn't you? You weren't the one who started those gossips about Sakura?"

"Of course not!" Meiling shook her head. She understood what Eriol was saying because she heard those reports as well. "Why would I even do that against his girlfriend?" Obviously, since the incident at the pet salon, she was still under the impression that Sakura was Syaoran's current girlfriend.

Eriol gave her a strange look. He was certain that Meiling got the wrong information. "Girlfriend, huh?"

Meiling started gathering the pieces of paper lying around. "Maybe Lena – maybe that psycho ex of his got jealous. Who knows?" It was just a nonchalant comment from her, but it laid down a whole set of clues for Eriol.

'Lena...' His eyes widened slightly when he realized that it was possible. She had the power to do that. Influencing others to bend to her will wasn't difficult for her... and if she knew... if Lena knew about Sakura... then she would have the motive, too.

"Hiiragizawa!" Meiling suddenly exclaimed when she thought of something. She was oblivious to the fact that he was dwelling over his own ideas.

"Huh...? What?"

"... You could help me."

"Help you?" Eriol repeated. "Help you with what?"

"You're Syaoran's agent. You know him longer..." Meiling faltered for a moment, but at the end, she gave him the papers she had just finished collecting from the floor. "And you can enlighten him better..."

Eriol, not knowing what else to do, took it. As he browsed over it, Meiling gave him the explanation she would have given to Syaoran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran slid to the floor... and stared blankly at the mess he had made. He was back at the house, and once he got there... he wrecked it.

He simply lashed out.

He was so furious – so incredibly angry. The rage he felt was simply too much. He needed to let it out... and the house served as an outlet. At that point, he didn't even care that the house wasn't his. He didn't give a damn as he destroyed every piece of furniture in sight. He was just so, so... angry.

'Family?' Syaoran scowled. For twenty long years, he had no freaking family. All his life he had no one to rely on but himself. All this time, he was led to believe that he was alone... but now... they were suddenly intruding into his life. It was an interference he wasn't prepared for. An intrusion he wasn't sure he wanted.

He shut his eyes. As a kid, he often wondered how it would be like to have parents... to have someone shower him with parental love and affection. True that Nana was there for him, but there was always something missing... something that made him feel so ridiculously incomplete.

His family...

Where were they when he was in need? Where were they when he was weak and helpless? He struggled through a lot... but as time went on, he finally came to terms with the fact that he was alone. After all, nobody came to claim him. He was alone... and he still had a life ahead of him.

But even as a young boy, he instantly became aware of the difficulty the orphanage was facing. He saw how the institution strived just to provide for the homeless kids. And because of that, at an early age, he already understood that he couldn't stay there forever. Sooner or later, whether he liked it or not, he would have to go. So when the opportunity, in the form of a modeling agency, came, he grabbed it.

Admittedly, he didn't want to... but he took it upon himself to lessen the orphanage's burden by taking himself out. He wanted to help, and it was the only way he could think of. He would have to leave sometime in the future, anyway. So, without much of a choice, he entered the entertainment industry.

His career had a good start. He was able to properly support himself. When he was discovered, the only step available to him was to move on to something where his talent can be recognized... where he can gain from it. No rational person would give up that opportunity, especially him, given his status back then.

Even with all the initial deceits and fraud, he still went ahead. Subsequently, Kiya and Eriol came. They brought him to bigger things. More scheming... but he learned to play the game. He mastered the game. And just like before, with time, he managed to deal with all the ugly things his career entailed.

He wouldn't be untrue. There were times when he wanted out. Sometimes, he just wanted to quit and have a normal life. After all, his stability didn't depend on his job anymore... but it wasn't that easy. He was at his peak. A normal life would be too much to ask. If he wanted to effectively stay out of the limelight, he would have to move to the other side of the world... start from scratch... and sacrifice his relationship with his friends. He decided that it was a risk that wasn't worth it.

So right now, he was in this – in this screwed up situation all because of the choices he had to make in the past. He had to make them because there was nothing else. One major factor pushed him into this situation... and that was the lack of his family.

But now...

Damn it!

Now that he had successfully established himself... now that he had finally learned to accept his fate... they suddenly decided to show up? Was this some kind of a sick joke?

From the start, he knew his job was bordered by deception. His professional life was full of lies. But now, with the appearance of his alleged family... damn it... turned out... his personal life was based on lies, too.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

Meiling sat anxiously on the passenger side of Eriol's car. When they had their last conversation in his office, Eriol didn't give her an answer. Naturally, he needed to think it over, so he told her that he would just call her about his decision... and that was what he did an hour ago.

As of the moment, they were on their way to where Syaoran was staying. According to Eriol, it would be better for Meiling to be there so that any questions from him would be addressed immediately. Ever since that big revelation, Syaoran didn't show up at any of his scheduled appointments and interviews. Eriol let it go. He knew that Syaoran needed time.

"We're here," Eriol announced as he pulled over.

Meiling followed Eriol's action of stepping out of the car and walking to the house's front entrance. When Eriol took out his own set of keys, she stopped him, "Wait... shouldn't we just ring the bell? You know, to inform them that we're here instead of just barging in."

Eriol turned to face her. "No one else is here beside him. He made his crew, along with his bodyguards, take a leave. I'm pretty sure he won't come to the door so..." He slid in the key and pushed the door open. "We have no other choice but to let ourselves in – oh shit."

"What –" Meiling stepped beside him to see what made him curse. "Oh... my god..." She stood there, shocked, as she took in the sight.

"Shit!" Eriol was the first one to recover as he started to run around in search for the actor. "Syaoran!" He checked every room while avoiding the broken pieces of equipments scattered about. "Syaoran!" He cursed again when he found himself standing in front of Meiling. He was back at where he started.

"Whe – where is he?" Meiling was trying hard not to panic, but it was hard under this situation. "No..." She shook her head violently when Eriol bowed his head. "No, this can't be! Wh – what if he's hurt? What if – what if someone took him?"

"No..." Eriol whispered. "He ran away."

* * *

When everything he had ever believed in proved to be a lie, Syaoran found himself desperately holding on to the one last truth in his life... his source of reality...

"... Syaoran?"

* * *

AN: There. Seriously, I don't want to end the chapter with a cliffhanger, but it's like, no matter where I end it, it would still be a cliffhanger. So yeah... I don't know what else to say... too much happened... from a little fluff to all that drama. Ehehe. Don't forget to leave a review! Come on, click that review button!


	21. Chapter 21

**Deeper**

Author's note: We all know who Syaoran went to, right? ;) After all, he did describe that person already on an earlier chapter. LOL. (Actually, I added that last scene on the last chapter because I didn't want it to end with Eriol saying Syaoran took off without giving any clue. See? I'm so nice. Hahaha.)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 21

_So lost. So broken. Please... help me get out._

* * *

Sakura had just finished talking to her dad. It wasn't about something important – just the regular check-up her dad did on her when he was away for a dig. Hearing from him always made her happy, although, she still hadn't told him anything about the rumors going on against her. She didn't want him to worry, and also, she was hoping that things would be over before his return.

Smiling to herself, Sakura started her trek upstairs to her room. However, it was only a couple of steps after when someone knocked on the front door. She halted. Who would be visiting her at this ungodly hour? And it was raining, too! 'Don't tell me the paparazzi are still on my door!' She thought, frustrated. Making as little movements as possible, she crept towards the window and tried to get a look at who was outside. It was hard to see due to the darkness, but she was still able to make out an outline of a man. 'Oh no...' She started getting nervous. A burglar wouldn't really come knocking on door to steal, right? But... better safe than sorry. She was about to call for police when the figure moved. The light coming from the street post shone on him. She squinted. 'Syaoran?'

Her nervousness was immediately replaced with concern as she hastily opened the door. She stared at him, still unsure if this was real... if he was really standing in front of her. "... Syaoran?"

He looked up, but he didn't say anything.

Neither of them moved. Sakura was still a little disorientated at this unexpected occurrence, however, all her thoughts were thrown away when she saw his face. He looked miserable... confused... lost.

"Hey..." She cautiously moved forward, but at the last second, she threw her arms around him. She didn't know why she did, but it felt right doing so. She knew something big happened... something terrible that reduced Syaoran to the state he was in now. "I'm here... Shhh... It'll be okay..." She led him in, and he followed wordlessly.

When Syaoran was settled on his seat, he finally became conscious of what had happened to him.

He had a breakdown.

When he trashed that house, it was his own way of breaking down, but now... now, that most of his initial rage was already let loose, sorrow was taking over. He closed his eyes tightly, trying his best not to have his second collapse.

He didn't want to look vulnerable in front of her... but obviously, it was too late for that. In his moment of weakness, he came running to the only person he knew he could drew strength on.

"Here..."

Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura extending to him a cup of tea. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that she left.

"Syaoran..." She placed the cup on the center table when he made no move to take it. The worry she was feeling was starting to eat her. He was just looking at her so... blankly. Unable to find any words to say to him, she just sat beside him and took him into her arms for the second time that night.

The two of them remained silent. Only the pitter-patter of the rain could be heard. Sakura desperately wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she held herself back. She knew better than to force it out of him.

After a few minutes of stillness, Sakura gave a small sigh of relief when she felt him move and hug her back. However, her hold on him tightened when she felt her neck getting damp.

He was crying.

He couldn't keep putting off this emotional battle anymore. He finally stopped fighting the anguish and allowed himself to feel. "I..." He started unsteadily. "I have..." His voice a little rough. "I... I have a family..."

Sakura's eyes instantly widened at his revelation.

"There was..." Syaoran took a shaky breath. "There was this woman, Meiling... she came to me and..." He was struggling. Sharing the story only meant that he was starting to believe it himself... even if he didn't want to. "She showed me this DNA test. She – she was performing one behind my back..."

Sakura bit her lip. She hadn't expected something like this to happen to him. It was all so sudden.

"The result – it matched..." He continued. "Yelan... do you know her?"

"I... I think I've heard that name before..." Sakura answered unsurely.

"Yelan... Li Yelan... the head of the Li Industries." He gave out a bitter laugh. "Can you believe it? She's supposed to be my mother."

"Oh, Syaoran..." No wonder, it sounded familair. Sakura pulled away slightly to be able to look at him. His expression was unreadable. His face was already devoid of tears. In fact, just the wetness on her neck was the only evidence that he had been crying.

"Did – did they really believe that they could go and intervene with my life just like that?" Syaoran let out wretchedly. "Did they honestly expect me to just simply... accept it?"

Just looking at him made Sakura want to weep herself. She could almost feel the pain... his pain.

"And you know what tearing me more?" He clenched his hand. "The knowledge that everything I went through was for nothing... all those I sacrificed was for nothing!"

"No, that's not true," Sakura tried to tell him.

"How – how could I... damn it..." He shut his eyes.

Denial was the easier way out than acceptance.

... But Syaoran knew that he couldn't live in denial forever. So now... he was having a difficult time because he was trying to confront it. "It's just - it's so hard to know that... that I wouldn't even suffer as much as I did if I was with them from the start. I wouldn't be this messed up!"

"Syaoran..."

"And..." His hands were starting to shake. "And it's killing me more to know that even after all that I've accomplished... I'm not even half of where I'm supposed to be."

"Syaoran, listen to me." Sakura looked at him straight in the eye. "Don't say that. Stop thinking that what you did was for nothing." She placed her hands over his. "Yeah, maybe you wouldn't have suffered as much, but all those things you experienced – it made you who you are today... and you, Syaoran, you are..." She lifted one of her hands to graze his cheek. "You are an amazing person."

"I..."

She shook her head, not giving him the chance to contradict her. "And yeah, maybe you're still not halfway of where you should have been... but you're in your position right now all because of you. You earned it. It's all because of your hard work, not of your bloodline. Isn't that so much better?"

"Sakura..."

She gave him a small smile. "And if you were with your family from the start, then you wouldn't have met Nana. No one would be supporting the orphanage right now if it wasn't for you," Sakura stated softly. "If you were with your family, you wouldn't have met your old pals here... or even Eriol or Kiya or your celebrity friends for that matter..." She paused. "Nah, maybe you still would have since you were bound to be famous anyway."

"But..." He whispered as he cradled her hand that was on his face. "I wouldn't have met you."

"... Yeah, that too." She smiled at him.

His gaze finally softened. "... Thank you. I – thanks." Syaoran let her hand fall over his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know how to express his gratitude. She made him feel so much better. Her words, her mere presence – it took his insecurities away.

The blow on him was, no doubt, harsh, but... she was there to cushion the hit. Though his problems weren't gone, what mattered was, at that moment, he found the peace he needed with himself.

"I'm... I'm such a coward, aren't I?" Syaoran gave a hollow laugh as he pulled away. "The moment a simple thing went out of my hand... I fled –"

"It's not just a simple thing," Sakura cut him. "It's your life we're talking about."

"Still, I couldn't even face it outright. I'm such a coward –"

"No, you're not," she interrupted again. "You just needed time. You backed off because you knew you weren't ready to face it." She held his gaze. "I admire you. You know why? Because even if your life took a completely different turn, you still had the courage in you to admit that you were not ready. You didn't pretend to be strong. You got in touch with your emotions." She continued. "You're not a coward."

"... You think so?"

"I know so." Sakura smiled confidently.

Yes... she was right. If he just forced himself to deal with it, nothing good would have come out. If he forced himself that time, when he was still unreasonable with anger, things would definitely turn out bad. His hatred would just dig deep. This action of his – his disappearing... it didn't mean he was hiding... he just took the time to find his inner self, not by thinking like he always did... but by feeling.

Syaoran broke the quietness between them when he caught a yawn escape from her. "Sleepy?"

"I'm okay," Sakura assured him. She wasn't willing to leave his side until she was certain that he was fine.

"Um... that reminds me," Syaoran coughed. "I have another dilemma."

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"... Well... you see, I, um..." He hesitated for a bit, and then turned to her sheepishly. "Can I crash here tonight?"

"Uh... what?"

"Well, you see, the thing is... I sort of ran off to be with you. I took leave without anyone knowing, so right now, I couldn't really book myself in a hotel or stay in someone else's place, and I –"

"Shh," Sakura stopped his rambling. Her heart fluttered when it slipped from him that he ran off to be with her. "You can stay here."

"Really? Are you sure...?" Syaoran suddenly faltered. "Oh, no, no, forget it. I'm sorry for even mentioning it. You've done so much. I've bothered you–"

"Syaoran."

"No really, Sakura. It's okay." He made a move to stand up. He had already taken much of Sakura's time, and he didn't want to cause more inconvenience. She already helped him, and it was more than enough.

"Do you know what time is it? You're staying here." Sakura stood up too. Though her full height barely reached his chin, she didn't care. "Even if I have to tie you up, I will."

"It's okay. I think I could pull a few strings to keep me hidden for the night," he stated as he made his way out the door. "Don't worry."

"You leave me no choice." Sakura decided to play dirty. She put on her best puppy dog face.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He groaned when she added the batting of her eyelashes. "Oh fine, fine... I'm staying." He turned back to her and smiled. "But really, thanks a lot Sakura, I really appreciate you – I mean this."

"What, you don't appreciate me?" She teased when he made another slip-up.

Syaoran rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Of course I do. You know, I do. I would make it up to you somehow, I swear."

"Yes, you will make it up to me big time." Sakura stuck out her tongue at him to lighten the mood up. "Come on. Let's go upstairs." Sakura's eyebrow rose when Syaoran chuckled. "And what the heck is so funny?"

"Nothing." Syaoran raised his hand in defense. "You just made it sound like we're going to do something."

Sakura tilted her head cutely. What did she say? She just said that he was going to make it up to her, and then she invited him upstairs – uh oh. Sakura blushed at what her unrelated sentences could have meant when placed in context together. "That's not what I mean!"

"Wow..." He whistled lowly. "I didn't know you were willing to go to such great lengths to comfort me."

"Syaoran!" Sakura scolded, but there was a smile playing upon her lips. She was glad that, somehow, Syaoran managed to lift himself up and be his old self even if just for a little while.

Syaoran chuckled. "Seriously though, I could just stay here on the couch or on the floor or wherever."

"You're still my guest, and I'm not going to be a rude host," Sakura stated and went for the stairs. Syaoran had no other choice but to follow. "We only have one guestroom, but that room and my brother's are badly in need of cleaning, so you're going to stay in my room. Get that grin off your face and your head out of the gutter."

Syaoran instantly put on a straight face even though she couldn't see. "I wasn't grinning."

Sakura opened the door to her room and went inside. "Here." She sat on her bed and patted the space next to her. "You're going to sleep here."

"I could just sleep on the floor, you know," Syaoran said and sat on the floor. At that moment, Kero came bounding inside the room. "Oh hey boy, come here. Where have you been?" Kero went to him and snuggled at his outstretched hand. When Syaoran made a move to lie down, Kero started barking.

"You couldn't sleep on the floor," Sakura stated. "It's Kero's place."

"We could share, right Kero?"

The puppy barked again.

"What the –" Syaoran was almost sure that Kero's bark translated to 'Hell, no.'

"See? I told you, you spoiled him rotten," Sakura repeated what she said to him before. "He doesn't want to share anything that belongs to him."

"You ungrateful pup," Syaoran grumbled and sat on the bed. As he did so, Kero nestled close to his feet to have his sleep. "Two-faced."

"Don't call him that!" Sakura smacked him with a pillow and stood up. She took a pair of clothes with her. "Oh... I don't think I could lend you clothes." Her brows furrowed. Even her biggest shirt would be small for him. "I don't have anything here that would fit you." She inwardly laughed at the thought of Syaoran wearing her shirt. It would be too fitted and too short. Not exactly a sexy image.

"It's okay."

"I'll just go change," Sakura announced. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be over at my dad's room."

"Aww... you mean you're not sleeping here?"

At his disappointed tone, Sakura turned to him incredulously. Seeing the smirk on his face, she just rolled her eyes. "You wish."

"Good night!" He called out when she walked away. He heard a 'good night' from her before the door closed. Sighing, he stripped down to his boxers. He wouldn't dare sleep in his jeans and shirt. He had been wearing that all day. Geez, who the hell would ran off all the way to another country but would forget to bring clothes? Li Syaoran, apparently.

Sighing again, he lied down on the bed. He was really tired... physically and emotionally. He couldn't express how grateful and how extremely lucky he was for having Sakura in his life. She really brought him back to his feet.

"Thanks..." He whispered even though she wasn't there. He was about to doze off when suddenly, the electricity went out. He sat up abruptly. He knew Sakura was scared of the dark. He tried to feel his way out of the room, careful not to step on Kero. However, once he was out, it occurred to him that he didn't know which way was her father's room. "Sakura?" When she didn't answer, he called again. "Sakura, are you okay?" He tried to walk around and look for a door. "Saku – oof."

"Syaoran!" She exclaimed, relieved. She was on her way back to her room when she bumped into him. Wait... was that... his bare chest?

"Hey, you okay?" Syaoran asked concernedly as he took her hand the same way he did back at the island.

"Y-yeah." She shook the thoughts about his chest away. "I was just about to get the flashlight from my room."

"Oh, okay." He guided her back.

Once there, Sakura blindly reached for her drawer. She immediately found what she was looking for, but when she turned it on... "Darn, no more batteries!" What was she going to do now?

"Just stay here." It wasn't a suggestion from him, but more like a command.

Sakura would have argued, but she was aware that it would be useless. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep alone in total darkness. Admitting defeat, she warned, "Don't try anything funny."

"Mm-hm..."

She just snorted as his noncommittal answer and climbed with him on the bed. "Good night, Syaoran," she bade. Sakura thanked the heavens that when the lights went out, it was really dark, thus, he wouldn't be able to see the light blush on her face. She felt shy and relaxed at the same time at the thought of sleeping inches away from Syaoran. This was only the second time she shared a bed with him. The first time was when they had a late-night celebration of their anniversary... 'And we broke up the next day,' she thought dryly. Not a good thought. Shaking her head, she faced the opposite direction. She was about to close her eyes when lightning struck outside. That illuminated the room for a second, but it was enough for her to see Syaoran's clothes on the floor. 'Oh... my... god.'

"Something wrong?" Syaoran asked softly when he felt her stiffen.

Sakura forced her breathing to slow down. He had unconsciously moved closer when he asked her. "N-no, no," she stammered. "Everything's fine."

"Don't worry. The electricity would soon be back."

"Yeah..." Sakura replied weakly. He was assuring her of something that wasn't even on her mind right now. "Uh... Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

"Are you..." She coughed. Now, she was really thanking God and all the saints out there for the darkness. "Are you..."

"Am I...?"

Due to her nervousness, she blurted out, "Are you naked?!"

He made a weird face. Of course he wasn't. He voiced it out loud, "Of course –" He stopped himself as an evil smile crawled up on his face. "– I am." Syaoran heard a crash when Sakura fell out of the bed. He laughed as he leaned over the edge. He would torture her more, but he decided to be kind this time. "Kidding, I'm wearing my boxers."

Sakura grumbled and sat back up while Syaoran returned to his side. "So not nice!" She raised her hand and blindly hit him.

"Ow!" He rubbed his side. "Careful! You might hit something else."

Her jaw dropped. "I can not believe you!" She buried herself under the covers. She didn't need anyone to tell her that she was red.

"All right, I'm sorry," he started, but Sakura could still feel the playfulness in his voice. "But really, if it bothers you, I can change back."

Sakura thought for a moment. His clothes were slightly wet from the rain. She felt that when she hugged him. She knew his sleep would be uncomfortable if he changed back. She didn't want that. So now, really, like he asked... did it bother her? Well… No... But would she admit that out loud? When she felt him standing, she gave up. "Fine... it's okay... just uh well... like I said earlier, don't try anything funny." She tried to sound nonchalant, but inside, she was feeling the opposite.

"Oh, you're really the best, Sakura." He sighed in relief and gave her a grateful hug before returning back to his side. "Thanks for everything."

'Oh god.' Sakura tried to calm herself and willed away the feeling of his almost naked body when he hugged her. 'No, no, stupid imagination! Don't even think whatever you're thinking!' It didn't make any sense, but for her, it was really hard to make one right now.

Even after a few minutes, Sakura was still stiff on her side. 'Stupid Syaoran!' She could hear his quiet and even breathing, and she correctly concluded that he was already asleep. When she had finally composed herself, she, too, followed him to dreamland.

Sakura and Syaoran – they weren't exactly the 'sweet couple' type when they were asleep. There was no hugging and cuddling each other in their slumber. In their deep sleep, Syaoran could be found lying on his stomach and slanted on the bed. One of his hands was laying on his side, while the other was stretched to where Sakura's head should be.

Where was Sakura? Oh, since she didn't want any sunlight to wake her up, she hid herself under the covers and snuggled downward. Her head was on the space beside Syaoran's stomach. She was slightly curved into a ball with one of her legs draped over his.

* * *

Eriol continued to pace back and forth. He was currently at his own condo wondering where the hell was Syaoran . After he found out yesterday that Syaoran was gone, he dropped Meiling off, and he immediately called his most trusted people to fix the house, thus, effectively destroying all the indication that it had been previously destroyed.

'Where are you?' He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He felt a little irritated with himself for being unable to see this coming. He wasn't even sure when Syaoran took off. Was it the same day Meiling divulged the information? Or was it just right before they visited? Or was it in between?

Where and when – he obviously couldn't answer. Many people were already asking for the model/actor, and he covered it up by telling them that Syaoran was sick, thus, the absence. He was buying more time until Syaoran came back to his senses. Unfortunately, what he didn't count on was for Syaoran to completely disappear.

Eriol sighed tiredly. Things were starting to get tricky. The movie would be premiering next week. The network excused his nonattendance from the critical promotional period, but he was required to be at the opening night. The production company was already demanding that Syaoran be sent to a hospital, but Eriol managed to weave his way out by saying that it wasn't necessary. However... Eriol knew that if Syaoran didn't show up for the opening, it would only cause trouble. If he was still missing by that time, speculations would surely start and the press people would be on his case. That was something Syaoran didn't really need at the moment.

'Plan B...' He needed another excuse to hide what was happening. He was about to sit down and contemplate on his next course of action when a knock on his door prevented him. "Coming!" He opened it. "What the – hey," Eriol protested when three heavily built men entered. He was about to say more when a woman came in.

"My apologies for this unexpected arrival," she started with a strong voice.

Eriol stared at the woman before him. Her appearance, her posture, her tone... just about everything regarding her was so regal. "Who..." He trailed off when he realized who this was. He bowed his head in respect. "Mrs. Li."

"Yelan would be fine."

At that moment, another figure came in. It was Meiling. "I'm sorry... I... I had to tell her."

Eriol didn't want things to reach this point, but he understood. Yelan had the right to know. "Please, come in."

When Yelan and Meiling took their seats, the three men stepped outside to act as guards. "Do you have any news concerning Xiao Lang?" Though Yelan asked it so firmly, Eriol was still able to detect the softness in her voice when she mentioned Syaoran's name.

Regretfully, he shook his head. "I still don't know how to get a hold of him."

"Do you have any idea as to where he could have gone to?"

Again, he shook his head negative. "I checked his place. The only things missing are his wallet... and passport."

"So is it safe to assume that he's out of the country?"

"Not really," Eriol admitted. "I mean, it is a big possibility that he flew off somewhere, but..."

"But it could also be just one of his ploys so we wouldn't find him," Meiling continued for him.

"Yeah," he agreed slowly. "Actually, I already asked for copies of his statement of accounts from the banks. However, there has been no withdrawals. He hasn't even used at least one of his credit cards. He knew we could trace his location through that, so right now, that option is futile."

Yelan nodded, "I see..."

Eriol looked down. Even if Yelan appeared to be so in-controlled, he knew it wasn't the case. Beneath all that, she was just a mother who was given another chance to be with her son... but sadly... that chance seemed to be slipping away.

"And if he did leave the country," he started again. "It's a bit too risky to confirm. Asking the immigration is almost like saying that he's missing."

"I will take care of that matter," Yelan declared with finality. She was powerful after all. She could have exclusive access through her associates who had the authority. "If you have news from Xiao Lang, or if he gets in touch with you, I wish for you to inform me immediately."

"I will, I –"

"Turn that up!" Meiling cut in suddenly. She gave an apologetic look to both her aunt and Eriol for the interruption, but she still insisted, "Turn the volume up."

Eriol looked at her confusedly before noticing that his television was on. His eyes widened when a picture of Syaoran was flashed with a caption of 'Where's Li Syaoran?' He quickly took the control and did what Meiling requested.

"_... unlikely of him to not show up without prior notice. However, his agent, Hiiragizawa Eriol, soon released an official statement of Li being unwell._"

"_But isn't Li Syaoran known as someone who continues to work despite of illness?_" The host asked. "_Strange. He has been absent for a couple of days, yet he hasn't been admitted to any hospital up until now._"

Eriol inwardly cursed. This was bad... real bad. They were already catching on!

"Oh no..." Meiling groaned when a picture of a house was shown. She recognized it immediately as the one where Eriol and she had gone to yesterday.

"_Li was confirmed to be staying at this house ever since he returned from filming,_" the host continued. "_But for the past days, there are no signs of Li being there at all._" Another house was flashed. This time, it was Syaoran's. "_The same goes for his own abode since it is still undergoing renovation._"

"_Even at hotels, no one was able to spot him,_" the other host added. "_This is, indeed, a very odd occurrence._"

The hosts turned to face the camera. "_We have been trying to contact Li, but up until now, we haven't heard back from him –_"

Eriol tuned it off. He had no intention of finishing the segment since he had heard enough. It was all so clear... they were in big trouble.

"What are we going to do.?" Meiling whispered.

"Damage control," Yelan stated. They couldn't hide it anymore. The issue had already sparked the interest of others. "I'm afraid we'll have to go." She stood up. She would talk to the network's executives and have them stop the airing of any news regarding Syaoran. The only difficulty was that there were too many stations she needed to deal with it. Hence, too many mouths she needed to keep shut. She had to be extra careful since it mustn't leak out that it was she, Li Yelan, who was responsible for all the interference.

* * *

Footsteps echoed throughout the hallway of the Kinomoto household. However, even with the loud steps, Sakura and Syaoran remained asleep. That is, until the door opened, and –

"What... the..." The newcomer blinked, but the sight before him didn't disappear. So naturally... he exploded, "What the fuck! What the hell is going on here?!"

Syaoran instantly became awake when an angry voice boomed. 'Uh oh...' He looked up at the door and saw a man with dark hair glaring furiously at him. The other man was ready to kill, and Syaoran knew it. Heck, he could feel it. On instincts, his senses heightened, and he glared right back.

"Who – the – hell – are – you?"

Each word was accentuated with venom, and Syaoran almost gulped. The man took a threatening step, and Syaoran sat up, ready to defend himself.

Oops... wrong move.

When Syaoran sat up, the blanket fell down to his lap and exposed his bare torso. When the man's eyes flashed even more dangerously, Syaoran knew it was definitely a wrong move. 'Oh shit!' Syaoran suddenly cursed. This time, he was unable to prevent a gulp when he realized who he was dealing with... Kinomoto Touya – Sakura's older brother!

"Look, man, listen..." Syaoran couldn't believe that he, a renowned model and actor, was demeaned to as low as explaining himself. He never really knew Touya personally because, as said before, his relationship with Sakura was kept a secret, and back then, Touya was already living on his own. "This isn't what you –"

"Don't you 'listen' me, brat!"

"Hey!" Syaoran took offense to that. Brat? He was freaking twenty years old!

"Shut up!" Touya growled. When he came home to visit his younger sister, he wasn't expecting to see a man in her bed. Where the hell was she anyway?

"Ugh..."

His question was answered when Sakura's head popped out from under the covers.

"What's with all the noise?"

... Popped out? Touya nearly had a heart attack! Okay... so he wasn't expecting a man to be in his sister's bed, but he definitely didn't want his sister to be on the same bed!

The younger man, who Touya still didn't know the name of, had already sat up awhile ago, revealing his bare chest, but the blanket was still covering his lower body... and Sakura, his baby sister, just popped out from it! That was something he never wanted to see!

Touya's face turned into a deadly shade of red. Smoke could already be seen coming out from his ears and nose out of anger. It took his best to contain himself from doing something murderous.

"Oh, Touya!" Sakura smiled cheerfully upon seeing his older brother. Obviously, she was unaware of the high amount of tension in the air.

"What is going on here, Sakura?" Touya's voice was strained and lethal.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow cutely, wondering what was up with her brother. She glanced at him, then at Syaoran, then at him again, and then she laughed. "Oh relax, Touya." Sakura dismissed him with a wave of a hand.

Syaoran stared at her incredulously. Here was Touya, on the brink of killing him, and she just laughed it off? Can things get any worse?

"You're being silly," Sakura continued. "We just slept together."

Apparently, it can... and it just did.

Touya's eyes bulged out from their socket, and his face turned into an interesting shade of white, green, blue, then back to red again. Syaoran's radar for danger was on full alert, and he could almost swear that he could hear sirens from his head. All his alarm bell and distress signal were on the highest level.

"No, no," Syaoran immediately cut in. He almost regretted the action of bringing Touya's attention back to him, but he needed to this before Sakura inflict more damage. "W-we just slept. Lie down, close eyes – you know, that kind of sleep." Syaoran cursed inwardly. Could he sound more pathetic than that? That was the lamest explanation he had ever heard... and he refused to acknowledge that it came from him.

Sakura sighed and stood up. "Oh hush Touya! Nothing happened!" She pushed her older brother out of her room. "Just go downstairs. I'll follow you later."

"No! I will not leave you alone with that brat!" This was supposed to be a surprised visit for her, but evidently, it was him who was surprised.

She sighed exasperatedly as she pushed her brother out again. "Geez, just go, Touya!"

"No, I –"

"Touya!" She forcefully shoved him out and closed the door on his face. He was still letting out a string of curses even after Sakura sent him away. Wow, Touya knew so many colorful words.

"And as for you," Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Go out. I need to change."

"Are you crazy?" Syaoran asked disbelievingly. "Your brother is out there, and you're asking me to go out?"

"I need to change," Sakura just repeated her statement. She didn't want to argue. It was too damn early in the morning for that!

"No," Syaoran didn't care about his reputation at that moment. He knew he could take on Touya, but he also knew that the older man was blowing with rage and seething with anger. Touya was so furious and clouded with wrath, and Syaoran knew wisely enough not to mess with him. With Touya's current state, he better steer clear if he wanted to live longer.

"Syaoran –"

"Either you change here, or you go to the bathroom."

Sakura stared at him. Was she being thrown out of her own room? Another look at Syaoran, and she realized, that yes, he was throwing her out. Oh wow... karma was fast.

"Ugh." Sakura opened her closet and took out a set of new clothes. "Change here?" She muttered as she walked to the door. "As if. You just wanted a free show."

However, Syaoran didn't respond. He didn't insinuate anything suggestive either. Sakura was surprised because that was the normal Syaoran-thing to do. She glanced back, and her eyebrow rose when she saw that Syaoran hadn't moved. Wow, he really was concerned for his safety.

* * *

AN: A little Touya to serve as a break from all that drama. LOL. So... how was the chapter? Let me know in your reviews! ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Deeper

Author's note: When I found out that I will be spending the next whole week out of the country (couldn't stay there longer since I still have classes), I quickly got into writing so I could post this up just like I promised. :) So... here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!

Chapter 22

* * *

Upon the unexpected turn of events, Eriol was forced to release another statement. He reassured the general public that nothing was wrong; however, he refused to disclose more details. His main objective, as of now, was only to pacify the issue.

He had been bombarded with endless requests for interviews, but he denied each and every one of them. As expected, they were still adamant, but Eriol simply paid no attention. 'Speaking of which,' he groaned when his phone rang, displaying an unfamiliar number. Once again, he decided to ignore it, but when he realized that it was an international call, he quickly picked it up. "Syaoran?!"

"... Well, no..." the other person replied slowly. "But it's about him why I called."

Eriol was starting to regret his action at the thought that the person on the other line was a reporter. "Who's – wait..." He suddenly stopped when recognition struck him. "Tomoyo?"

"Glad you still remember," Tomoyo teased. "Anyway, I'm calling in behalf of Daidouji Designs."

He managed to let out a small smile. "So you're handling this job now?"

"Not really. It's a part of my training," Tomoyo shared. "Well... you might be busy so I'll get to the point." Papers shuffled on her line. "I called up to schedule Syaoran's next ad campaign. It's on –"

"Have you heard the news?"

"News?" She repeated confusedly. "What news – oh... that. Yeah." Tomoyo placed the planner down. "I hope Syaoran's health gets better soon," she wished sincerely. "But I can't believe other people are still creating stories out of that."

"It's true..." Eriol found himself saying. "He's gone."

"What?" Tomoyo gripped the phone, stunned. "What happened? Where is he?"

"I – I don't know... I don't know what to do anymore..."

Tomoyo calmed herself when she sensed his inner turmoil. "Eriol..."

"I don't know where to start looking for him..." he continued. "I don't even know if... if... I want to look for him."

She was, again, shocked by that revelation.

"What if I did find him?" He bowed his head. "Then... what? I'll bring him back and let him face all of this...? Make him pretend that everything's okay even if it's eating him on the inside...?"

"I – Eriol... I don't know what to say..." Tomoyo spoke softly and honestly. "I don't know what's going on."

He shut his eyes. Eriol knew he could trust her, but he still felt reluctant to tell her because he also knew that this wasn't her problem.

At the end, however, he let his guard down... and told her the story. Eriol told her how everything started... how Syaoran was blaming a woman named Meiling for the rumors regarding Sakura. He told her how Meiling showed herself up and uncovered secrets about Syaoran's past. He told how things took a turn for the worse when Syaoran went missing.

On the other line, Tomoyo couldn't believe it. It was so surreal... it was too much to digest.

Eriol heaved a sigh. "Everything just keeps on piling up." And that included his frustration. "But still, I have gotten nowhere. I haven't even started with Lena..."

Tomoyo was lost as she asked, "How is Lena caught up in this?"

"It's just – I'm not sure... but it's just something that Meiling said," Eriol explained slowly. "How Lena could be the one who started those gossips..."

"Lena?" Tomoyo gasped, momentarily forgetting the talk about Syaoran. "Why would she do that? Sakura didn't do anything to her!"

"I know. I'm still figuring it out –"

"Sakura didn't even interact with her again after their meeting! Sakura –"

"Hold on," Eriol cut in strongly. "They've met?"

"... Um... yeah..."

"Sakura and Lena; they've personally met?" Eriol asked again.

"Yes... um... it was my fault actually," she admitted in a small voice. "I accidentally sent Sakura over to a hotel where Syaoran was staying with Lena..."

"I see..." Eriol's eyes narrowed. The explanation was of no use to him, but the knowledge that Sakura and Lena knew each other made a big difference. "Listen, Tomoyo, I'll call you back some other time. I just – I have something else to do first right now."

"Oh... okay..."

"Tomoyo," he called her attention when she was about to hang up. "Thanks."

"Oh, it's nothing." She smiled, thinking that Eriol was thanking her for listening. "If it's not too much trouble, could you update me about what's happening?"

"I will," Eriol stated. "Thanks again." After their goodbyes, Eriol immediately made another call.

"Tan Kiya speaking."

"I have something to ask."

"Oh, Eriol, thanks for asking how I'm doing back in Japan." Kiya started sarcastically.

"Err... sorry about that." He apologized sheepishly. In his haste, he forgot everything about politeness.

"It's okay," she dismissed nonetheless. "Anyway, what is it that seems to be so important?"

"Right, about that... well... Did Syaoran mention something strange to you about Lena?"

"Strange?"

"I don't know... like Lena acting weird? I'm not really sure..." He trailed off. "I'm asking you because it has always been you who knows more about his relationships."

Kiya nodded in understanding. It was her who handled matters regarding Syaoran's affairs. "Syaoran... hmm, I don't think so... he hasn't told me anything while I was there."

"I see..."

"– Wait, I just remembered... Lena did come to me, though."

"Demanding more public time with him as always?" He asked dryly.

"No..." She answered. "She asked about Sakura."

"Oh, shit." Eriol cursed. "What did you say?"

"She asked about Sakura." Kiya repeated. "But I didn't tell her anything."

"... Damn... it's Lena."

"Huh?"

"No, never mind. I'll deal with it," Eriol answered. He decided not to bother Kiya since it wasn't her responsibility anymore.

"If you say so," Kiya went along. "By the way, nice publicity feat for Syaoran. Keep him away so that the public will crave for more. Clever."

This subject, however, was a different thing. Kiya needed to know. "No. He's really missing."

"What the hell – Hiiragizawa!" She exclaimed. "I left him in your care, and then what did you do? Let him ran off?!"

Eriol cringed at her shouts. Geez, she was really overprotective when it came to Syaoran. "I didn't let him run away!" He defended. "I didn't know –"

"How could you not know?!" She stood up in her seat and began to pace. "Syaoran isn't irresponsible! Why would he do that?!"

"Do you remember the last time you were in my office? When Syaoran stormed off and you ran after him, but you didn't catch him?"

"Yes, thanks for reminding me that I didn't catch him," Kiya growled. "So?"

"Do you remember Meiling, the one he was talking to?"

"Yes, so?" She was getting impatient.

"She was his cousin."

"She was his... what?!"

"Cousin." Eriol restated. "Apparently, he still has a family."

"Oh god..."

"And Syaoran didn't take it very lightly."

'Syaoran has a family...?' Kiya's mind echoed. 'All this time, he still has one... and I didn't know?! How could I let this escape me?' She sat back down. Her hand, which was holding her phone, fell weakly to her lap. 'He took off because of that...'

"Kiya?" Eriol was starting to get worried. She had spaced out on him for a good couple of minutes now. "Kiya, you there?"

'This is my fault... this is my fault!' Her face was pale as she repeatedly blamed herself. 'I assumed in advanced... I didn't search harder... it's my fault!'

"Kiya?"

Syaoran's ex-agent came back to her senses when she felt her hands hurt from being clenched too tightly. Getting a hold of herself, she pressed the phone back to her ears only to hear Eriol calling her over and over again. "I – I'm sorry. I'm here..."

"Finally!" He sighed in relief. "What happened to you?"

"N-nothing..."

He didn't believe her at all. She sounded shaky, which almost never happened... and her behavior... Eriol wasn't sure if it was just him, but Kiya's reaction was too much. There was something in there he couldn't place a finger on.

"... Do you know who his family is?"

"I met his mother. You know her... everybody knows her, Li Yelan."

"Oh god..." She whispered. "Syaoran's from the main Li family?"

"Apparently, yes."

* * *

Touya was frowning the whole time. His glare hardened when he noticed that the unknown man was wearing their dad's old clothes. "Who is this, anyway?" He asked as he took a seat at the dining area.

Syaoran glared back at Touya's blatant refusal to address him. If that was the way he wanted, then so be it. He wouldn't reply to him either.

"Stop that, both of you." Sakura groaned tiredly at their immature behavior, but they ignored her. Letting out a sigh, she decided to answer her brother's question, "He's Li Syaoran."

Something akin to recognition flashed in the Touya's eyes. Syaoran almost smirked triumphantly at that. So Touya knew his name after all.

"The... porn star?"

Syaoran choked. "Wha - what the hell! No!" He exclaimed indignantly, completely forgetting his resolve of not talking to him. "No! I'm not a porn star!"

Touya gave him a patronizing look. "Oh, yeah... How could I even mistake you for belonging under that profession? My bad..." he drawled.

Syaoran growled, "Oh, you –"

"That's enough!" Sakura cried out again looking directly to her brother then to Syaoran. "I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in this house!"

Both men just stared at her before snorting at the same time. Obviously, they didn't take Sakura seriously. This infuriated her more.

"I mean it!" She exclaimed. She grabbed their plates, "I swear, if you two don't stop that, I'm –"

"What?" Touya cut in. "You're going to eat our food? Psh. You're just making an excuse to eat our share, anyway."

Sakura fumed even more at Touya's teasing and Syaoran's snickering. She gave them a withering glare. "You know what? I –" She cut herself off, and then smiled. "Well, you're right. I just want to eat your share... and that's what I'm going to do."

"Hey!"

"No! Stop that!"

Protests immediately came after she took a big bite. "I'm going to return your plates, only if you promise me that there'll be no fighting," Sakura gave them a look as if they were a couple of six-year olds. She took their grunts and grumbles as a yes. Really, how old were they?

Sakura had just finished handing back their dishes when the doorbell rang. Sakura stood up to get it, but not before giving them a warning look. Less, than a minute later, she returned with a light blush on her face. They were about to comment on it when they noticed that she wasn't alone. A silver-haired guy was following her.

"Oi, Yukito," Touya called. "You're late."

"Oh, am I?" Yukito chuckled good-naturedly.

"We were about to start eating without you."

"You didn't tell me Yukito was coming." Sakura looked at her brother.

"We traveled back together," Touya explained. "But Yukito dropped by somewhere else first."

Syaoran blocked out their conversation. His brows scrunched together. 'Yukito?' The name sounded awfully familiar to him. He glanced back at the new visitor, then back at Sakura's blushing face. 'Why is she – ah...' His eyes narrowed. He remembered now. Sakura once mentioned to him about how she liked Touya's best friend or something like that... It was that Yukito-guy.

Yukito, who felt eyes on him, turned around. His face contorted into a slight surprise before smiling warmly, "Oh... so you are really missing after all."

"Missing? Who?" Touya asked as his best bud took the seat beside him.

Sakura disregarded her brother and instantly turned to Yukito. She was panicked at the fact that the news was already out, and now, Yukito was aware of the situation. "Oh please, don't tell anyone!"

Yukito just smiled gently in return. "You can count on it."

"Thank you!"

Syaoran almost growled. There was that freaking blush on her face again! What was there to blush about? Pft. That was just a silly childhood crush! That was way, way, totally way, like prehistoric way, back in to the past... so why the hell was she still blushing?

During the duration of the meal, Syaoran remained silent. Only the occasional grunts could be heard from him. However, every now and then, he would shoot a discrete glance at the silver-haired man sitting right across him. What did Sakura like in him anyway?

Yukito was kind and gentle. 'I could be kind and gentle, too.' Yeah, he could be kind and gentle... but with a little roughness around the edges. But still, that made him sizzling. Yukito always had a warm smile for everyone. 'I could smile warmly, too.' It was just that he preferred to smirk more. Yukito was tall. 'I'm tall, too.' Yukito wore glasses. 'I wore glasses for a part in the movie. Sakura even told me I was hot.' Yes, he remembered that little detail.

"Is something wrong?"

Syaoran was startled at Yukito's question. His discreet look had turned into an open stare. "Uh, no, nothing." Against his will, he blushed. He, too, freaking blushed because of him! But that was because he was utterly embarrassed for his action. He had been eyeing him so overtly, it was like... he was checking him out.

Oh, hell no.

Yukito was looking back at him with concern, but... oh god... Touya! Sakura's brother saw what he had been doing... how he had been looking at Yukito! Syaoran growled when he grasped what Touya had mistakenly realized.

"Why? What's the matter?" Sakura put an end to Syaoran's awkward and embarrassing situation.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Touya answered. He quickly turned to Syaoran, "Hey, I'm really sorry for my earlier behavior... I wasn't aware..." He left his sentence hanging as he went serious. "I'm really sorry for being rude."

"Eh?" Sakura tilted her head confusedly. What did she miss? Why was Touya apologizing? And why was Syaoran glaring menacingly at him? She looked back to Yukito, but the other man just shrugged and went back to eating. "Okaaay..." She looked at the three other men, "...And they say women were hard to figure out."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thanks for the help," Sakura smiled at Syaoran. "But you really didn't have to."

"It's the least I could do," he replied while wiping his hands clean. They had just finished washing the dishes. "Besides, that's nothing compared to the help you've given me."

"I'm not asking for anything in return. You know that."

"I know."

"But you know what's more?" Sakura suddenly started as she placed a finger on her chin. "I find it really odd that Touya didn't throw you out or anything when you offered to help." Upon her statement, Syaoran stiffened, but she didn't notice it. "I mean, Touya willingly allowed me to be alone in the same room with a man. Wow... I can't believe that his over-protectiveness has finally mellowed down."

"Your brother thinks I'm gay."

Wha –

She looked at him...

And then burst out laughing.

"Hahaha!" She was laughing so hard and loud that tears were starting to form on the corner of her eyes. She continued laughing, unaware of Syaoran's annoyed look. She clutched her side. It started to hurt from all that fit. "That – that was," She tried to get in between in laughter, "– a good one! Haha!"

"I'm not kidding."

"Hahaha! – wait, what?" She abruptly stopped. "Why?"

Like he was going to tell her that Touya saw him staring at Yukito. "I don't know," he lied through gritted teeth. There was no way he was going to tell her that Touya got the wrong impression because he was caught looking at Yukito... because he was busy comparing himself against the older man. Nuh-uh, he would keep his mouth shut.

"That's weird..."

"Yeah, well, your brother has a screwed up mind," he grumbled instead. "Anyway," he changed the topic. He didn't want Sakura to prod more on that. He might slip.

"I'll be going out. I'll just drop by the mall or something to buy some clothes."

Sakura ignored the sudden shift in the discussion when he told her what he wanted to do. Getting concerned, she started, "But... won't you be recognized?"

"It'll be all right," he assured her. "I won't be gone long."

"Are you sure?" She was doubtful. "I mean, people are already starting to think that you're gone."

"But they don't know I'm here. Not much suspicion as of yet."

"I could come with you, and –"

"No. You stay here," he replied firmly. "You've done so much. I don't want to trouble you with petty things like this."

"Really, it's no trouble at all."

"Sakura..."

"Allow me to take you there then. I mean, you didn't bring your car..."

"Just what exactly do you think of me? I know how to use public transportation, sweetie."

She rolled her eyes. Sakura would have felt nice at his term of endearment, but he only seemed to use it whenever he was making fun of her. "I'm not so sure about that, dear," she shot back, emphasizing her last word. "I mean, when was the last time you actually used public transportation?"

"Last night, babe," he smirked. "I hailed a cab from the airport."

"Ugh! Before that!"

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "I'll be okay. I wasn't born rich –" he stopped. "Well... allegedly, I was..."

Sakura instantly became worried again. She knew he was thinking about his 'family'. "Syaoran..."

"Whatever happened to the nicknames? It was your turn," he kidded.

"Your smiles and jokes would get you nowhere," she stated seriously. "I know you better than that."

He dropped the act and sighed. "I'll come back here, I promise." To comfort her more, he added, "The things I brought with me are upstairs. It's all in your room... I couldn't really go anywhere else except back here."

Sakura finally gave in. "Fine, but only if you use my car." She tossed him the keys. "You better come back here, okay? If you don't, I swear I'll hunt you down."

"I didn't come here just to run away again." He promised. He turned her around and placed his hands over her shoulder. She let him lead her to the direction of the front door. "Do you want anything when I come back?" He asked as he opened the door.

She shook her head.

"Okay, I'll be going now," he stepped out.

"Yeah... bye..." She watched as he went insider her car and drove off. Sakura shut the door and decided to do some catching up with her brother while Syaoran was gone. She was about to enter the room where Touya was when she bumped straight into Yukito.

"Oh, hey, Yukito – oh where are we going?" She asked when Yukito steered her the other way. She found herself back at the kitchen.

"I told your brother that I'm just getting something to drink."

"...Okay," Sakura let out slowly, still not understanding why she had to be there. "But why..." she trailed off when she saw him looking seriously at her.

"Sakura... is there something we need to know?"

"What – what do you mean?" She tried to play innocent, but Yukito didn't buy it.

"I've heard the rumors."

Earlier that morning, Sakura concluded that her brother hadn't heard of it since he wasn't into celebrities. He didn't even know Li Syaoran. But apparently, Yukito was a different case.

"It's not true..." She started in a small voice.

"I know. But I'm worried Sakura."

At his brotherly tone, she looked down guiltily. "You came here to check up on me..."

"Touya doesn't know anything. I've been hiding it from him."

She felt guiltier at the knowledge that Yukito was exerting efforts to keep Touya from finding anything out.

"Sakura..." He looked at her softly. "What's happening?"

She bit her lower lip, "I don't who did it either... Syaoran has been doing something about it, but –"

"Exactly... why is your name being linked negatively to him?"

"We – well... I, um..." She shifted her weight nervously. She didn't know how to go on about this. "I... I know him personally... I mean, even before he got this famous, we sort of know each other..."

"I see." Yukito understood what she was trying to say. "But those gossips... you don't know why it surfaced?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Is he here to help you out?"

"No, not really... You see, right now, he has... some problem," Sakura vaguely described. "I can't really tell you."

"I understand..."

"I –" Sakura stopped when she heard her brother calling for her.

"You have a visitor!" Touya came into the room.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo appeared shortly.

"... Tomoyo?"

"Hello Tomoyo," Yukito smiled, dropping no signs of his earlier conversation with Sakura.

"Oh, hey Yukito," Tomoyo's eyes darted from him to Touya, then finally, to Sakura. "Sakura, can I talk to you alone?"

"Uh... sure..." She could feel the urgency in Tomoyo's tone. "Let's go to my room."

The two girls quickly went upstairs. The moment Sakura closed the door, Tomoyo started talking. "You have to know this! I just called Eriol, and I – are those Touya's clothes?"

"What?" Sakura followed Tomoyo's pointed finger on the floor. She groaned absentmindedly, "I forgot –

"Never mind," Tomoyo dismissed it but Sakura didn't hear her. "Anyway, Eriol –"

"– to tell Syaoran to leave it at the laundry room –"

"– told me that's Syaoran's missing –"

"What?"

"What?"

They stared at each other.

"I... didn't say anything."

"No." Tomoyo looked at her suspiciously. "I heard you say something."

"No... I didn't... What did I say?"

The door opened, "I didn't get far with your car. Paparazzi is just around the corner." Syaoran stepped in, not noticing the shocked Tomoyo standing on the side. "I forgot that they were trailing after you as well. It was too risky so I had to come back oh – Tomoyo... err... hello?"

"Syaoran... you're here...?" Tomoyo continued to gawk.

"I... yes, well I –"

Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "You've been hiding him...?"

"I went to her," Syaoran instantly cut in.

"I can't believe this." Tomoyo walked to the nearby chair and sat on it. She rubbed her temples and looked at the couple, who were obviously waiting for her reaction. "Okay..." She let out a deep breath. "Before anything else, how are you?"

Syaoran sensed that Tomoyo already knew what was going on. "Trying to cope, I guess."

"Eriol told me."

"I figured that much."

"He's really worried, Syaoran," Tomoyo stated softly. "He would understand it if you don't want to go back, but please... let him know you're here."

"Yeah... I guess you're right," Syaoran realized. He was being unfair to Eriol for keeping him in the dark and letting him handle all the stress. "I'll call him now." He made his way to the door but stopped halfway. "Oh, um, Tomoyo... can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well... Li Syaoran may be missing and all, but he's still the official endorser of Daidouji Designs, right? So it wouldn't hurt to give him the usual freebies... say, clothes?"

Tomoyo stared at him dryly. "You didn't bring anything with you, did you?"

"Nope."

"I'll send some later."

"Thanks!" He stepped out, but after a few seconds his head popped in. "One last thing. Don't blame Sakura, okay? It was me who put her on the spot."

"Okay, fine." Tomoyo waited for Syaoran to be out of earshot before turning to her best friend, who had remained silent all this time. "So..."

Sakura looked at her nervously. "So...?"

Tomoyo grinned, reverting back to her old matchmaking self. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Tomoyo! This – this is a serious matter!"

"I know. So?"

"Oh, yeah? You're the one to talk. You didn't tell me you were keeping in touch with Eriol!"

"That's strictly business!" Tomoyo threw back, flustered.

Sakura snorted. "Yeah right."

"Whatever. Stop changing the subject! We're talking about you and Syaoran getting back –mmph!"

The rest of her sentence was muffled by Sakura's hands. "Don't say that!"

Tomoyo forcefully removed the restricting hand. "Why not? Come on, his life turned upside down, and who did he run to, huh?"

"He... he just had no one to turn to!"

"He chose to turn to you!"

"Tomoyo!"

"Sakura!" She imitated. "If his action doesn't speak anything, I don't know what does."

"If you don't stop, I'll tell Syaoran about you and Eriol!"

"What? There's nothing to tell!"

"Sure," Sakura drawled. "Trust me, if I tell Syaoran about the both of you, he'll be more than delighted to –"

"There's nothing going on," Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "I was just worried because Eriol was so worried. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know how or even what to say to him, and I..." She trailed off when she noticed Sakura smirking at her.

"So... will you stop now?"

"Fine," Tomoyo growled. "But only for now."

* * *

AN: Too bad Lena didn't include Meiling, Tomoyo and Kiya in her so-called perfect plan. Oh well. Now, Eriol knows who's behind the gossip and Tomoyo knows where Syaoran is. And when there's Touya... there's bound to be Yukito. LOL.

Please review guys! And thank you so, so much for those who did! I hope to read lots of reviews when I come back. :P I'll try to reply to the reviews last chapter when I return. Review, review! :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Deeper**

Author's Note: I am sincerely sorry for this late update. :( The past month was an extreme torture for me. I had to stay up for 30 hours straight, facing nothing but my laptop and books. I get about 4 or 5 hours of sleep before repeating the process all over again. I was literally falling asleep on my feet! Damn. It's not funny when you think for long straight hours! I'm lucky I still have some brain cells left. I wouldn't even tell how the rest of the month went. You get the idea. LOL. Anyway, other things kept me busy as well, but I won't divulge on that.

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 23

_What I said. What I did. What I meant._

* * *

"So... how's Eriol?"

Syaoran gave a sideway glance to Tomoyo, who suddenly appeared beside him. "Worried. But after he got over that, he was annoyed that I made him look for me in Singapore." He paused before gesturing at his current outfit. "Thanks for the clothes, by the way."

"No big." Tomoyo furrowed her brows. "Anyway, Singapore?"

"Uh... I sort of took into account the influence of the Li family," he explained distractedly. "I figured that they could access Hong Kong's immigration records, so I flew over to another country first."

"Ooh... I see."

When Syaoran failed to say anything more, Tomoyo followed his gaze. It landed on Touya, who was currently surfing the channels on TV. Sakura and Yukito sat by him to make sure that he didn't tune in to anything that might mention Sakura or Syaoran's name. Because of that, the three of them had been together since this afternoon.

And because of that, Syaoran hadn't been exactly jumping for joy.

"It was a nice thought, wasn't it?" Tomoyo started again.

"...Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know..." She waved her hand nonchalantly. "The thought that you can just go and come back, and you'll find Sakura the same way you left her..." She whistled lowly, "... unattached..."

He kept quiet, but Tomoyo saw him twitch. 'Oh... this is so easy.' She inwardly grinned. Syaoran may be a patient man, but Tomoyo already knew the quickest way to provoke him: drag Sakura's name into the conversation. It worked before, and it was bound to work again.

"But the next thing you know, there'll be someone else..." Tomoyo continued while shaking her head. "And then... bam! You wouldn't be the only one anymore."

Tomoyo forced herself to look straight ahead when she felt Syaoran swiftly turn to her. She fought a smile when she realized that her words were now officially under his skin.

'I could really pass off as an actress,' she thought amusedly. "Oh... look," Tomoyo added just for kicks. She pointed when she saw Sakura laughing over something Yukito said. "So cute!"

"... Whatever."

When Syaoran grumbled and walked away, Tomoyo finally allowed that evil smile out. She had successfully planted a threat, in the form of Yukito, on Syaoran's mind. 'Damn... I am still so good.' She gave herself a mental pat. She knew Sakura was no longer interested in Yukito... but Syaoran didn't. And that was all that mattered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran was refilling Kero's bowl with food while Kero barked and jumped around happily.

"What's that?"

He looked up from the kitchen floor and saw Touya leaning on the doorframe. Sakura was right behind him while Yukito was chatting with Tomoyo on the other room.

"A dog," Syaoran snorted. He was still a bit put off with the way things were turning out with the gay and Yukito issue and all.

"His name is Kero," Sakura cut in before any of them could pick a fight.

Touya eyed the mutt suspiciously. "Since when did you have a pet?"

"Since when do you care?" Sakura shot back before crouching over to pick Kero and his food bowl. Kero seemed to be wary of Touya. "Don't scare him."

"I'm not doing anything," Touya grunted.

"You're staring at him too much," Sakura pointed out. "Whatever. I'm taking him upstairs."

Touya just shrugged when Sakura passed by him. With a sigh, he went over to the fridge. He was about to open it, but he paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning apologetically to Syaoran, he started, "Hey man, I'm sorry... but I don't swing that way. Neither is Yukito..."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed even more when Touya misinterpreted the gesture.

On the other hand, Touya was busy trying to think of a way to turn Syaoran down without offending him. "Although, if you want, I know some people..." He trailed off when he noticed that Syaoran's grip was getting firmer. Touya finally brought his eyes to Syaoran's face and saw that the younger man was looking seriously at him. Syaoran wasn't hitting on him, or doing any of that sort. Far from it.

It didn't take long for Touya to understand what was going. He growled when realization dawned on him. "Let go."

Syaoran obeyed but his eyes met Touya's strongly. He wasn't going to back down.

"How dare you pretend –"

"I didn't pretend," Syaoran cut him off. "You assumed."

Syaoran was aware of the consequences of this action, but he didn't care. He knew he could stay at this house freely if Touya didn't know the truth. He could hang more around Sakura if he let this charade continue, however, he wasn't going to have any of that. Syaoran didn't want to lie to him. Sakura loved and respected Touya. He was her older brother, and just for that, Syaoran wouldn't deceive him.

"You..." Touya scowled. "I don't care why you're here, but you're going to have to leave."

Syaoran wasn't really surprised. He was already half-expecting Touya to throw him out once the truth was revealed. "Don't worry. I plan to leave... but I would ask Sakura to come with me."

Touya pushed him. "Why you –"

"Hey! Hey!" Sakura came in time to witness Touya's action. "I leave you two for a minute and then I find you guys starting a brawl? Really mature!"

Touya ignored her. "Coming with you? What the hell is that, your way of asking for my permission? I won't allow it!"

"I'm not asking for your permission. It's her choice," Syaoran answered back. "I was merely letting you know first."

"And am I supposed to feel grateful?" Touya pushed him again, and this time, Syaoran pushed him back.

"Hey! Stop that!" Sakura interfered again and placed herself in between them. "Stop it!"

"Get his things, Sakura," Touya ordered briskly. "He's leaving."

"What?" Sakura turned to Syaoran. "But – but..." She faced Touya again when she realized that Syaoran came clean. "He can't leave, Touya! You don't understand!"

"Sakura! Syaoran! Come quick – there's a new report on..." Tomoyo trailed off when she arrived at the scene. She was caught off-guard because of the tension in the air. Obviously, there was a fight going on. But Tomoyo stopped talking mostly because of the fact that Touya was also there.

"Report?" Touya repeated. "What report?"

"Uh, no... It's, um, nothing," Tomoyo bit her lip.

"Touya!" Sakura grabbed him in an effort to distract him. "Let's talk about this first! It's –"

"What, Sakura?" Touya stared her down. "What do you have to say?"

"I – Touya!" Sakura called again when he started walking away, but they all knew that Touya wouldn't listen to anyone at this point. He would see for himself what this was all about.

"I'm sorry..." Tomoyo apologized, while she inwardly berated herself for talking without checking out the room first.

"It's not your fault," Sakura assured her. "Let's just go after him." The three of them followed Touya . They arrived just in time to see Touya stopping Yukito from changing the channel.

"Turn that up," Touya instructed.

"_... confirmed that Li Syaoran is, indeed, here in Japan. He arrived last night without an agent or an entourage..._"

Since Touya's back was facing her, Sakura couldn't see his expression. She turned to Syaoran instead, who was standing on her left, and saw that he was frowning while watching the news.

Syaoran clenched his fist. Awhile ago, Eriol had told him that Yelan had negotiated with Hong Kong's immigration to keep information about his departure classified. They were still under discussions with Singapore to find out where he flew off to, but that was of no use anymore since Syaoran already revealed his whereabouts. However, since it was only this morning when Syaoran made that call, Eriol and Yelan weren't given enough time to stop the Japanese bureau from releasing anything.

"_... What made Li Syaoran run? What made Hiiragizawa Eriol lie? Whatever it is, one thing's sure: they're hiding something pretty big._" The host gave a confident smile. "_Hope it's hidden well because it definitely aroused a lot of suspicions. Count on us to dig deeper into this!_"

"What the..." Touya glared at them before focusing on Syaoran. "Who the hell are you?" He stepped in front of Sakura, shielding her from Syaoran's view. "I want you out of my house!" Touya barked. He wouldn't allow his sister, or any one of them for that matter, to stand next to this man, whose face was plastered all over the news. For reasons unknown to him, people were out looking for Li Syaoran. Touya wouldn't take any chances as to why. "Leave!"

"Touya!" Sakura tried to get past him. Although she was slightly relieved that the report wasn't about the rumors against her, she was still distressed at the fact that her brother was sending Syaoran away.

Yukito stood next to him. "Calm down, Touya."

"You know about this too?"

"Listen to me," Sakura tried again before Touya could start with Yukito or Tomoyo. "Just – just sit down, okay? Calm down."

"It's my fault." Syaoran took responsibility. It wasn't his intention to put everyone else on the spot. "This is all because of me –"

"Of course it is!" Touya bit back.

Syaoran ignored the interruption. "I'm leaving." He stared directly into the older man. "Don't blame them."

"No, wait, Syaoran!" Sakura grabbed his arm when he took a step back. "Touya, stop overreacting."

"Over – overreacting?!" Touya repeated incredulously. "Sakura, you're hiding a man who's wanted all over! He might –"

"It's not like that!" Sakura countered. "It's not what you think –"

"How do you –"

"Just stop being so –"

"You're the one who's –"

"That's enough," Yukito interjected before giving them a pointed look. "Sakura, Touya, settle down." He was obviously used to these kinds of scenario.

"What do you – are you taking her side now?!"

"I'm not taking anybody's side, Touya," Yukito answered composedly. "Just listen to what Sakura has to say before you make any rash decision."

"But..." Touya stopped when Sakura looked pleadingly at him. He grumbled, "Fine."

Yukito and Tomoyo, who wasn't able to react during the squabble, excused themselves from the room.

"You have three minutes," Touya timed.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but Syaoran beat her to it. "I'm Li Syaoran."

Touya made a disgusted face. He was about to say that he didn't want to talk to him, but Syaoran just ignored his reaction.

"I know Sakura a few years back," Syaoran continued. "We were together."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. She thought that Syaoran would tell the real deal, but she wasn't expecting for him to divulge all the details. 'Oh god...'

"The hell!" Touya exploded again. "What are you getting at?!"

"I..." Syaoran paused. "I don't know."

Sakura sweatdropped.

"I just..." Syaoran trailed off. He didn't know the exact reason why he said it either. He just wanted to introduce himself as truthfully as he could. After all, this was the first time he would introduce himself to Sakura's family. "Anyway, I'm an actor and a model. I'm... I'm an orphan, until..." He sighed deeply. "The reason why I'm here is because a couple of days ago... my so-called family came into my life."

Touya was no longer fuming as he continued to listen.

"I..." Syaoran took another breath and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I simply couldn't take it, so I left... and Sakura... she's the only person I thought of running in to."

"Syaoran..." Sakura called softly.

"Thanks, Sakura. I appreciate everything." Syaoran gave out a small smile. "And I'm sorry for all these troubles..." He turned to Touya. "I'm leaving. Thanks for your time, I guess." He shrugged.

"Syaoran, you don't have to go!" Sakura stated. "Let me talk to him –"

"It's alright, Sakura," he reassured her. "You've done so much. It's more than enough."

"But –"

"Sshh..." Syaoran cut her off again. "And besides, I have to face them soon anyway, right? I think now is a good time as any."

Touya stayed quiet, while his little sister tried to convince the actor to stay. However, it seemed like Syaoran had already made up his mind.

When Syaoran went upstairs to fetch his things, Tomoyo returned. Touya heard the sadness in Sakura's voice as she shared the events with her best friend. He watched as the two girls stood up to walk Syaoran to the door.

"I called up Eriol," Syaoran said. "He already arranged a flight back for me."

"I see." Sakura nodded.

"I'll call you when I get there," he promised.

"Okay..."

Syaoran chuckled a little. "This is exactly where we are the last time."

"Except I'm here this time," Tomoyo chirped good-naturedly.

"Oh, yeah. Anyway," he turned to Sakura. "I'll visit you... if it's okay, I mean."

"Of course, it is." Sakura agreed.

Tomoyo smiled inwardly when she realized that her presence suddenly reminded Syaoran of the little talk that they had earlier. "I'll drive you to the airport," Tomoyo offered. Since she stepped out immediately, Syaoran didn't have enough time to refuse.

"So, I guess... this is it." Syaoran smiled. "I'll keep in touch."

"You better." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Unexpectedly, he leaned down and gave a light kiss to her cheek. "Take care."

"Y-you too."

Once the door was shut and she was inside, Sakura gently brought her hand to her cheek and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Touya snorted.

"None of your business." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So you didn't come with him?"

She tilted her head. "Come where?"

"But I thought, he said..." Touya knitted his brows together. "He told me he was going to ask you – he didn't?"

"No..." Sakura shook her head slowly.

Touya sighed. "I see."

Even though that Li brat knew that telling the truth would only put him in a conflicting position, he still decided to go on ahead with it. He corrected Touya in his assumption, and he even revealed the truth between him and his sister. Although those things were the reason why he got thrown out, it was also the same things that made Touya reconsider his opinion of him.

"Do you want to?" Touya asked after awhile. "Do you want to come visit him – wherever that brat came from?"

"First, don't call him that," Sakura stated. "And second... I don't know. He didn't ask even though he told you he would. I don't want to impose."

"Typical for a girl. You say a lot of things." He grunted. "It's just a yes or no."

"Fine. Yes."

Touya gave a defeated sigh before walking away while grumbling something along the lines of, "If that's what makes you happy."

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm here," Sakura stated, wide-eyed.

"I know," Tomoyo agreed as they stepped inside the awaiting car.

Sakura waited until the car started moving before speaking again. "I can't believe Touya called you. I mean... Touya? The man, who thought he could keep me for the rest of my life, decided to... let me go? Well, this time, at least."

Tomoyo removed her eyes from the windows and turned to Sakura. "I was surprised too, you know, when he asked if I could come with you to Hong Kong. I was, like, 'Are you for real?' That Touya..." She shook her head, "So unpredictable."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "But good thing we only have practice for the graduation ceremony so it's okay for us to fly here." They remained in comfortable silence for awhile before Sakura suddenly exclaimed, "But it's so embarrassing!" She blushed when she remembered what Touya told her. "He made Syaoran pay for all the expenses."

"I'm sure Syaoran doesn't mind," Tomoyo assured. "He'll offer even if it wasn't the case."

"But still..." Sakura gave up, realizing that her best friend had a point. "Anyway, where are we headed?"

Tomoyo paused. "I'm not really sure. Syaoran just told me that this car would be waiting for us. He didn't exactly tell me where it would drop us." She moved forward to get the driver's attention. "Um... Excuse me – oh..." She trailed off when the car turned to what seemed to be an exclusive road.

After a few minutes, the car entered a driveway before it finally pulled to a stop. "Where are we?" Sakura asked.

The driver said something but neither Sakura nor Tomoyo understood. After a moment of confusion, the driver stepped out and opened the door for them, indicating that they had arrived.

"Oh... okay..." Sakura let out slowly. They both thanked him, momentarily forgetting that the driver didn't understand.

Not a moment too soon, another car pulled over. Eriol stepped out. "Hey, you're here, finally. Just right on time."

"Hello to you, too – wait," Tomoyo raised a brow. "You knew we where coming?"

"Yeah. Syaoran told me. He'll be here soon," Eriol informed. "Come in, come in..." Eriol ushered them. "This is Syaoran's house, by the way. He just had this renovated."

"I see," Tomoyo nodded while Sakura just looked around in awe. "You know, it's not that hard getting in here. I mean, it's not that guarded."

Eriol smiled. "That's because that's my car and my personal driver so the guards didn't stop you," he explained patiently.

They heard another car entering the premises. Syaoran came in, looking at his watch. "Eriol, what time - oh, hey Sakura, Tomoyo."

"Hey," Tomoyo greeted back.

"Wow..." Sakura wasn't able to stop it from coming out of her mouth. "Err... I mean you look nice." She gestured at his tuxedo.

"Thanks." He smiled winsomely. "... You're really here..." He stated more to himself. Shaking his head, he continued, "Anyway, how was your flight?"

"Good... um, you came from a party?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no, no." Syaoran came closer while Eriol and Tomoyo chatted near the corner. "Tonight was the red carpet premiere."

"Really? So how was it?"

"It was great," Syaoran replied. "It was very successful."

Sakura had no doubt about it. "Too bad I lost the tickets you gave me."

"I can give you another set when you return, or you can catch it here... but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Neither do I." Sakura laughed. She didn't even want to think what people would say when they see her, Syaoran's alleged crazy stalker, coming all the way to Hong Kong. "So... how did your fans react to your return?"

"Well... when Tomoyo drove me to the airport yesterday, she suggested that we use Daidouji Designs as a cover for my visit in Japan. She talked to her mother, and Sonomi agreed." Syaoran stated. "So when I arrived here, a press conference was immediately held."

"Tomoyo really has plotter potential," Sakura kidded.

"I heard that!" Tomoyo playfully glared at Sakura. "Anyway, Eriol and I are planning to eat out, since apparently," she gave Syaoran a teasing look, "this man here decided to ditch the after party in a rush to go home."

Syaoran just scratched the back of his head in return.

Tomoyo mentally noted that he didn't deny. Smiling, she invited, "You guys coming or what?"

"I don't think I can," Syaoran shrugged. "Since I'm not at the party, I can't be spotted anywhere else."

"That's too bad..." Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "I guess you'll be staying here, too. I mean, you're the reason he's here so it's just right that you remain with him."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura hissed lowly. She didn't have a problem staying with Syaoran. In fact, she preferred that, but what bothered her was the mischievous glint in Tomoyo's eyes.

"Oh, well, we have to go." Tomoyo winked before waving goodbye. She walked out and stepped inside the car. After Eriol was finished talking to the driver, she looked up to him. "You were quiet."

"Hm?"

"... You didn't stop me."

"Stop you from what?"

"You knew what I was trying to do," Tomoyo pointed out. "I'm pushing them closer together now. You didn't interfere."

Eriol smiled. "Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you?" She tried to read his expression, but she couldn't interpret it. "I mean, with the whole protecting Syaoran's career and all..."

"Is being close to Sakura detrimental to his career?"

"I don't know," Tomoyo answered honestly. She still wasn't sure how things worked. "You tell me. You were the one who was against it before."

He shook his head before stating, "I wasn't totally against it. I was neutral, remember?"

"Well..." Tomoyo went back over to his last question. "I guess it could if the public reacts to it negatively."

"They won't."

Hope filled Tomoyo. "They won't?"

"When he disappeared, everybody else was going crazy trying to look for him. That was more than enough proof for me of their loyalty and devotion," Eriol explained. Because of that incident, he came to the conclusion that the issue would pose no serious threat. At that particular point, with Syaoran's current status and with the proper publicity, he already knew that the public would come around it eventually.

Tomoyo listened intently, taking in what Eriol was saying. "So since Syaoran's career is well, secured, now, you won't interfere?"

He took a deep breath before speaking again. This time, Tomoyo straight away sensed that he was serious. "After that news regarding his family... After seeing how Syaoran almost lose himself because of that..." Eriol closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. "I... I wasn't able to do anything. It was Sakura who helped him. Sakura brought him back to his feet." He gazed directly at her. "Who am I to interfere?"

"Oh, Eriol..." Tomoyo gently placed her hand over his.

"I saw first-hand the chaos that ensued... but when I saw Syaoran yesterday, I couldn't find traces of that any longer." His voice softened. "It was all because of her."

The car stopped, but neither of them moved.

"I took Syaoran away from Sakura once..."

Tomoyo unconsciously held her breath for his next words. She felt the hand she was holding move away. However, not a second later, she felt his fingers intertwined with hers.

"And I'll never do it again."

She breathed, "Why?"

"Because," he leaned in closer, "I am his friend."

Tomoyo finally smiled. Who knew that what Sakura and Syaoran went through separately had its benefits? Finally, Eriol was able to answer that question she asked him so long ago. "Then that's good to hear."

"Yeah." He smiled back and whispered lowly. "And... I told him everything he needed to know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura laughed while Syaoran was retelling her some stories that his team made up for his absence. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Syaoran chuckled while taking a seat next to her by the pool. "Do you want to take a dip?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm good." Sakura was content with just immersing her feet under the cold water.

Syaoran imitated her actions, and the two of them remained in comfortable silence. His face held a faraway look as he started again, "I... I'm going to meet them tomorrow."

Sakura didn't need to be told who 'them' were. In a small but sincere voice, she asked, "Are you scared?"

"A little," he admitted without missing a beat. "Is that normal?"

"No one knows what's going to happen so I guess it's only natural to feel that way." Sakura let out a small smile. "You're strong. You'll be able to handle it."

He returned her smile.

"Just keep an open mind about it all," Sakura continued. "It'll be okay."

"I hope so." Syaoran appreciated her honesty and support. This was the exact reason why he wanted her there. She was the only one who can make him feel at ease despite the madness surrounding him. "Would you come with me when I meet them?"

"Isn't that why I'm here in Hong Kong right now?" She decided to tease him to lighten his mood. "Or did you just want me here simply because you couldn't stay away?"

He smirked. "Both."

Sakura's mouth opened. "Flirt!"

"You started it."

"I did not!" Sakura cried indignantly and hit his arm.

Syaoran merely stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, it's getting late."

Sakura pouted before taking his offered hand. Her brows furrowed when Syaoran suddenly smiled. "What's so – ahh!"

Everything happened so fast, and Sakura found herself falling into the pool. What the hell – Syaoran pushed her! With no time to think for any other form of revenge, she grabbed his still outstretched arm.

A loud splash was heard as they hit the freezing water. Sakura quickly brought her head up the surface and saw Syaoran doing the same. She felt a little satisfaction when she realized that she successfully pulled him in, too. That didn't last long, though, since it was quickly replaced by annoyance.

Even if she was quivering, Sakura managed to glare straight at him. "You pushed me!" She thrashed her arms around making the water hit Syaoran in the face. "I can't believe you!"

"You were starting to get violent, I had to stop you." He grinned cheekily. "Hey!" He started protesting when Sakura splashed at him harder.

"You pushed me!"

He shielded his face while laughing. "You pulled me in. We're even."

Sakura grumbled under her breath. "I'm going to get back at you for this!" When her irritation slowly died down, that was when she felt the immense coldness. She instantly hugged herself.

"Okay, okay, truce," Syaoran surrendered upon noticing her discomfort. He pushed himself out, and again, offered his hand to her.

This time, Sakura just glared at it.

"No more, I promise."

She huffed and ignored him. "Yeah right."

Syaoran raised a brow and let his hand fall to his side. He watched to make sure that Sakura climb up safely. When she was out, she tried squeezing the excess water from her hair while Syaoran went to grab some towel.

Her body trembled the moment the wind hit her. "That was so immature, Syaoran!" She defiantly ignored the towel he was giving her when she noticed that he wasn't truly sorry. There was still some mirth left in his eyes.

"Oh come on, take it," Syaoran insisted. "Don't be stubborn."

"Hmp!" Sakura stood her ground. "If I get sick, it's all your fault!" She exclaimed in an attempt to make him feel guilty. She turned around and walked away.

Syaoran almost felt guilty. Well... almost. Too bad for her, he caught up to what she was doing. Unable to stop himself from teasing her more, he whistled lowly. That proved to be effective in stopping her in her tracks.

She faced him. "What now?!"

"Nothing." He smiled innocently. Too innocently, in fact.

"I don't..." Sakura trailed off when she finally realized what was making Syaoran grin. With utter mortification, she became conscious that her wet clothes were clinging closely to her body. And to add to that, since she refused the towel earlier, nothing was covering it from Syaoran's view. "I – I..." She flushed both from embarrassment and frustration. "Argh! You're impossible Li Syaoran!"

She stomped towards his house while she heard him laughing in the background.

* * *

AN: It seems short, but it's not really. This is the only thing my brain can conjure at the moment. I decided not to edit this for fear of deleting half the content, which would consequently delay the chapter more.

Whew, there. The cast is now gathered in one place. LOL. And some of the issues (with Touya and Eriol, anyway) are dealt with. Honestly, this chapter wasn't supposed to end there, but it was getting longer, so I had to stop writing and cut off the next scene. Oh well. With that, I would like to hear from you guys again. Review!! :) Happy holidays! ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Deeper**

Author's Note: Ta-da! LOL.

Happy New Year everyone! I don't know what 2009 will bring (aside from global recession. Ugh), but I hope we will all have a blessed a wonderful year ahead of us. ;) Thanks again for the review guys! Like always, I loved it!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 24

_The answers you've been searching for all along._

* * *

From the moment Sakura and Syaoran stepped foot – no, scratch that. From the moment Sakura learned that the Li estate was situated in an isolated island, she was in awe. She heard that the Li family was wealthy, but she wasn't expecting this. Don't get her wrong, though. She wasn't affected by the fact that Syaoran was supposedly this filthy rich. She was simply amazed with everything she saw – from the magnificent structures to the stylish decors.

"Wow..." Sakura couldn't help but let out appreciatively. Everywhere she looked, the designs were all grand. Every little detail was outstanding.

In contrast to her, however, Syaoran remained unmoving.

The servants in the manor lined up upon their entry. Though they bowed their heads politely, their curiosity was still evident. They all wanted to catch a glimpse of this soon-to-be controversial heir.

"Master Li," the butler, who introduced himself as Wei, greeted. He led them to another room, which looked as impressive as everything else. "Mistress Yelan will be here shortly." He gestured for them to take a seat before he left.

Sakura forced herself out from her trance. "Hey..." She noticed that Syaoran flinched when Wei addressed him as such. Obviously, he was unaccustomed to the title. "It'll be fine." She focused her attention solely on him as she gave him comforting words.

Syaoran just took a deep breath as an answer. He was calming and readying himself.

Eriol, knowing that this was a private matter between Syaoran and his family, chose to stay behind and give him some space. Tomoyo, being the one who had the least connection to this issue, stayed back too.

"You're finally here." Meiling appeared.

Uneasiness, brought about by Meiling and Syaoran's last confrontation, hung in the air. Wanting to break it, Sakura stood up and bowed. "I'm Kinomoto –"

"Sakura, I know," Meiling finished as she sat down and waved for Sakura to do the same. "I'm Li Meiling."

Sakura's mouth formed to a small 'o'. So this was the woman Syaoran told her about – the one who secretly performed that DNA test. Suddenly, her brows knitted together. Unsurely, she asked, "Have I seen you before?"

Meiling gave out a small smile. "Yeah. At the pet salon, I believe."

"You were stalking her?" Syaoran regarded her for the first time.

Meiling sighed. "No." She recalled the incident in her mind and faced Syaoran, "I was stalking you, and you happened to bring her along."

The conversation was cut short when Wei entered again. "The Mistress is here," he announced.

The moment Wei left, an elegant looking lady walked in. Her black hair was still pulled back in that classy ponytail – her signature look. Immediately, the three of them stood up. The mere presence Yelan exuded demanded respect.

"Auntie," Meiling greeted.

Yelan nodded and gave permission to Meiling's silent request to leave. Sakura wanted to leave too, but she wasn't sure how to say it. It was as if she was rendered speechless by this powerful woman.

Lucky for her, Meiling seemed to feel her distress. She knew the effects her aunt had on other people. Deciding to help, she started, "Auntie, this is Kinomoto Sakura," she introduced while Sakura bowed again. "Do you mind if I take her along? I would like to show her around."

"Go ahead."

Sakura sent Meiling a grateful look. She was about to walk away, but a hand on her arm held her back. She instantly got worried. "Syaoran..." She called tenderly, making him look at her. He wasn't fully aware of his action.

Admittedly, Sakura got nervous the second Yelan walked in. However, she soon realized that it was nothing compared to what Syaoran was feeling.

"Syaoran..." She took one of his hands in her own and squeezed it. Though he was trying hard not to show it, Sakura could feel his apprehension. He was so tensed. "Just be you. Everything's going to be alright," she whispered softly. She knew she needed to be strong for him. "I'll be here when you need me."

They both knew that Sakura had to go. This was the utmost support she could give without intruding on anything. This moment – it was for Yelan and Syaoran alone.

Finally, Syaoran squeezed back. His hold on her arm and hand loosened. "I'll see you later," he promised before letting her go.

Yelan watched the little exchange with interest. Since she stepped through that door, her eyes were set solely at Syaoran. However, he refused to look at her. His expression was so guarded. Only when the guest, Sakura, was about to leave did his emotion slipped.

"We'll be going now," Meiling bid and led Sakura out.

Yelan returned her attention to him. Slowly but surely, she walked towards him. Again, he wasn't looking at her, but she took this time to study him. With longing, she recognized that he looked so much like her late husband. That, combined with the sensation she was getting, made it all clear. There was no doubt about it – this man was her son.

"Xiao Lang..."

For a brief second her eyes met his...

And that was all it took for her usually strong facade to break.

When her niece, Meiling, first told her about this, she didn't know what to feel. She wanted to believe it, but at the same time, she didn't. She didn't want to get her hopes up only to be crushed at the end. She had been deeply hurt with the loss, and it took a lot from her to move on. She wasn't sure how she would do it again.

However, there was this nagging feeling for her to take the chance. There was this intuition that wouldn't go away... so she gave in and listened to Meiling. The story and the evidence showed to her gave her the faith. Though she was saddened at the news that Syaoran took off, that didn't deter her. She was willing to do anything and use everything in her power to bring him back.

And now... the time had come. He was now standing right in front of her.

"Xiao Lang..." She repeated gently.

"What if I'm not your son?" Syaoran couldn't help but bit out. "Don't you want to conduct another test?"

"I already did." Her gaze met Syaoran's strong ones. "I had one performed the moment you returned."

"But how –" He stopped. If Meiling can do it, there was no question about Yelan's ability. "Just great." Everybody was performing one behind his back.

"And this..." Yelan took off the gold chain clasped around her neck. "I was told you have something like this." Her palm opened, and it revealed the same pendant he possessed.

Syaoran's breath got caught in his throat.

"I know you have it."

Slowly, one of Syaoran's hands went to his pocket. He took it out and presented it to Yelan. "I... I never wore it," he confessed. He always kept it with him – in his pocket, in his bag, wherever, but he never wore it.

"May I...?"

He handed her the silver chain.

Yelan examined it gingerly. She ignored the little ring dangling around it since her focus was on the pendant. It had the Li insignia, which symbolized the Li legacy. Yes... this was definitely it. "Nobody knows its existence," she shared quietly.

When Yelan returned it to him, he placed the chain back in his pockets. Now that explained why he never obtained information about it even when he tried to search for it.

"Only those who have it know what it is."

"... Then what is it?"

"It signifies your heritage... a true-blooded Li."

He remained quiet. He didn't know how to react to that.

Yelan took another step forward. She wanted to hug him, but she hesitated – a first for Li Yelan. She was a woman known for her dominance and supremacy... but now, she was having a difficult time carrying out a seemingly simple thing. "I..." She closed her eyes... and decided to take the risk. She removed the space between them and engulfed him in her arms. "Oh, Xiao Lang." Her voice almost broke from the contained sentiments. "My son, my son..." Even her reputation of being tough and unbreakable wasn't able to stop her from acting this way.

Syaoran almost went rigid at the action. However, he found it too effortless to relax in her arms. The warmth she gave off easily and naturally comforted him. He wanted to reciprocate. He really did, but something was still stopping him.

Yelan pulled away. Though her son didn't hug her back, she was content to know that he didn't reject it either.

He was taken aback when he got a good look of her face; specifically... her tear-streaked face. It was something he never expected to see on someone like her. He never thought that she was capable of that. She was always so composed, and she never showed her weakness to anyone... until now. Syaoran realized that it was too much for her as it was for him.

Following Yelan's action and Sakura's advice, he dropped his mask. Now, Yelan could clearly see his uncertainty and vulnerability. He was scared, too.

Awkwardness between them was still present. They both wanted to get rid of it, but it seemed impossible to do so. Everything was just happening so fast.

"I... Please, take a seat." Yelan's usually compelling voice was now gentle. When they were settled, she started again. "How are you?" She decided on an undemanding approach. She already felt his tentativeness, and she knew she needed to initiate.

"I would say fine... but I'm not entirely," he mumbled.

Yelan smiled – another thing, which shocked Syaoran – at his stubborn honesty. "I missed you, my son. I thought this day would never come."

Syaoran remained silent.

"We..." Yelan cleared her throat. She was trying to control the overwhelming emotions. "We both don't know what would come out of this," Yelan continued. "But if you -"

"Why?" Syaoran couldn't hold it back anymore. There were too many questions running in his mind right now. He didn't even know how to get it all out. "Why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back?" Something akin to bitterness can be perceived from his tone. "Why now?"

"We never planned for this to happen, believe me," Yelan replied. "I thought you were dead..." She gravely stated. Just recalling the memory of what she went through was enough for her to feel the ache all over again. "We all thought you died along with your father..."

"What..." Syaoran breathed. He didn't know this. All he knew was that he was a casualty from an earthquake.

"When I was pregnant with you, your father and I decided to leave the country for a while," Yelan shared the story from the beginning. Telling everything was the best way to make him understand where this was all coming from. "Considering our high status, we already know how people will react upon your birth... so we moved without telling anyone about my condition," she revealed slowly. "We didn't want them to intrude on you. We wanted you to have a normal childhood."

Syaoran was listening intently. This was the story about his past – about him. Something he had always wondered all along.

"When you were born..." Yelan smiled as she reminisced. "It was the greatest and happiest moment of our lives. We were so proud of you." The smile vanished. "But nature took its course... and... and you and your father were taken away from me." Her hands shook slightly. "I couldn't return here and endure the pain all by myself. I couldn't stay here because everything reminded me of the both of you... so I moved away."

"But..." Syaoran clenched his fist. "But why didn't you look for me then?" He needed to be shed light on so he could get this out of his system. He needed to know this. "When I ran off, you did everything you can to find out where I am. Why didn't you do it back then?"

"Because we thought you were dead," Yelan repeated in the same pained voice. "Your father had a baby in his arms when his body was found. We all thought it was you. And along with him, we buried the memory of you."

Syaoran lowered his head. "Didn't you even check?"

"I was in the hospital, Xiao Lang. I got separated, and I almost died." She gripped the armrest. "And the moment I learned of you and your father's death..." A lone tear escaped her eye, but she gracefully wiped it away. "When I saw his dead body, I wanted to die then and there. I wanted to die." Another tear escaped. "And you... the baby was hardly recognizable. I couldn't bear to look much longer. How could I? It was just a little baby, Xiao Lang... A little baby."

Syaoran didn't know what to say after discovering that Yelan went through so much. He never imagined that it was like that for her.

"When I held the baby... I almost lost my mind," she mourned. "My last memory of you... you were happy. You were so beautiful... And that baby – I can't..." Sorrow was the only thing she was feeling as of the moment. "I wanted to remember you as the lovely boy you were. I couldn't – that baby... it would only steal my remembrance of you..." She shook her head. "I couldn't take your happy image away from me. It was the only thing I have..."

Syaoran wanted to go and comfort the woman seated in front of him. He wasn't blaming her. Yelan was just a woman who lost the two people she loved most in one single moment.

"But who... who was that baby?" He asked.

"It was mine."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "K-Kiya?"

Kiya entered and took the seat next to Yelan.

"What is going on?" He asked, bewildered. This was a sudden twist.

Kiya didn't need to be asked twice. "It was my baby."

Syaoran was still confused. "What are you –"

"At that time," Kiya started immediately. She didn't need time to prepare for this. She had readied herself long before. "When that horrible earthquake started, I got separated from my son. I tried to get him back, but your father stopped me. I didn't know who he was. I had no idea. I just refused to listen..."

With a hunch, Syaoran seemed to know where this was all going. As he looked at Yelan, he realized that Kiya told her the story beforehand.

"Your father knew it was dangerous, and that we had to get away... but I just – I couldn't. I was just a desperate mother." Kiya's body trembled slightly. "Your father was a very honorable man. He knew how anguished I was, so he decided to get my son for me." She stated remorsefully. "He left you in my care with a promise that he would return... but he didn't." Kiya looked down. "He didn't... and I am so sorry, Syaoran... if it wasn't for me..." She trailed off brokenly. "It was –"

"No," Syaoran cut off softly. "It wasn't your fault. It was his choice. He decided to help you." He wasn't blaming anyone anymore. Everything happened for a reason.

"But still," Kiya insisted. "I couldn't take care of you. I was so distraught and unstable, and I had to leave you in that orphanage..."

"... But hey..." Syaoran realized. "You came back for me." He now understood why Kiya was so adamant in securing his future – why she was so damn overprotective when it came to his career. It made sense now as to why she took every little thing seriously when it came to him. She might have hurt others in the process, but that was only because Kiya cared too much for his general well-being.

"When I found out that you were passed to another orphanage... that nobody claimed you... I came back. I pulled myself together, but... it wasn't enough." She looked down. "I didn't know you came from this family. I had no idea until Eriol told me. I'm so sorry, Syaoran. I'm sorry. I took everything –"

"No," he interrupted for the second time. Syaoran locked gazes with her. "I am what I am because of I went through," he repeated what Sakura told him before. His voice was raw with emotions as he came to accept who he really was. "And... I'm proud of who I've become."

"Oh, Syaoran," Kiya stood up to hug him. He did the same and welcomed her. "Thank you, thank you..." She smiled in profound happiness. The burden she had been carrying for so long was now off her shoulders. She didn't have to be weighed down by it anymore.

When they broke apart, Syaoran looked at Yelan. "I..." he started, but he didn't really know what to say. Instead, he imitated her previous action and hugged her.

Slowly, a tender smile broke on Yelan's face. "Xiao Lang, my son..."

When the mother and son pulled away from each other, Kiya eased the mood up.

"I heard about your little stunt. You know, when you disappeared. Thank goodness we didn't have to drag you back here."

"You have Sakura to thank for that." Syaoran grinned.

"Oops... Are we interrupting something?" Meiling came back with Sakura in tow.

"No, not at all." Yelan motioned for them to come in.

Sakura, still nervous about Yelan, stepped towards Syaoran to whisper, "How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." He leaned down. "It turned out better than I expected."

"Ah," Sakura sighed in relief. "That's really good to hear."

A cough broke their little talk. Sakura and Syaoran turned towards Kiya, who was raising a brow at them.

"Don't mind them," Meiling teased. "I think they usually wander off to their own world."

"Yeah, that's true," Kiya agreed thoughtfully.

Sakura blushed before greeting, "Oh... hello Ms. Kiya. I didn't know you were here."

Kiya smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hey, Sakura," Syaoran got her attention. "I haven't introduced you yet. Sakura, this is Li Yelan... my mother."

Sakura bowed respectfully, while Yelan smiled. It was the first time she ever heard Syaoran call her his mother. This was the first time he formally acknowledged her role in his life.

Yelan and Syaoran knew that they just couldn't be mother and son in that instant. They had been separated for far too long, and a lot of adjustments had to be made. They still needed to talk, and some things needed patching up. They knew that it would still take awhile for the both of them to completely open up to each other.

... But even beyond all that, Yelan was still happy because she knew that they had taken the first crucial step.

While Yelan and Kiya were busy talking, Sakura, once again, turned to Syaoran. "I think you owe someone an apology."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran looked at her confusedly, but she just pointed to Meiling in return. "Huh?" He was about to ask for clarification, but he remembered the way he treated Meiling the last time... but he didn't remember telling Sakura that. "Oh geez." He gave his cousin a pointed look. "She is such a blabbermouth."

Before Meiling could protest, Wei came in and announced the presence of a new guest.

"Good day everyone!"

Lena.

She entered, looking stunning as usual. "Oh, Syaoran!"

"What the..." Syaoran had no idea how, but he was pretty sure Lena already knew what was going on.

"And who might you be?" Yelan asked. The sense of authority was now back in her voice.

Lena almost stepped back, but she controlled herself. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Li. I'm Lena. Lena Dowell." She gave out a charming smile. "You might have heard of my father."

"Yes, I have." Yelan stated, unmoved. "What brings you here?"

"Uh, well... " Lena lost her confidence for a moment when Yelan remained indifferent. "I just personally wanted to meet Syaoran's mother."

"Oh?"

"Let me reintroduce myself then." Lena tilted her head attractively. "I'm Lena Dowell... Syaoran's fiancée."

Everyone remained silent after that declaration. Meiling was the first one to recover. "...Excuse me?" She suddenly glared at Syaoran. "But your Sakura's boyfriend!" Yes, that was right. Up until now, she was still under the impression that Sakura and Syaoran were dating.

"Oh, you two got back together?" Kiya asked, curious and confused at the same time.

"No..." Sakura answered softly. "No, and apparently... it would never happen." She excused herself from the room and walked away.

Meiling quickly followed her. Even though she only knew Sakura for a short time, she already grew fond of her.

"No, wait! Sakura!" Syaoran cursed himself for reacting so slowly.

"Syaoran," Lena stopped him when he was about to walk away. "Don't you want to discuss the details? I think –"

"Stop it," Syaoran growled making Lena shut up immediately.

He didn't know what was up with Lena, but obviously, she found his new status tremendously appealing. It was a new set of reasons for her to go harder after him.

"I'll see –" Syaoran hesitated. He wanted to go after Sakura, but he knew that he couldn't leave Lena here either. She had caused more than enough damage. However, with the sudden realization that Sakura was safe with Meiling, he decided to stay.

This had to stop.

He would settle this one right here... right now.

"Will you excuse us?" Syaoran didn't wait for an answer, and he dragged Lena to the next room. He shut the door and stared directly at her. "What the hell was that?!"

"I just..." Lena gulped before forcing herself to stand up straight. "I was just informing her of our future plans. It was bound to happen..." She stopped when she noticed that he wasn't looking very happy. "Are... Are you... mad with what I said? I mean –"

"Mad?" Syaoran echoed distastefully. "Mad doesn't even justify what I'm feeling right now, Lena."

She fidgeted. She could feel his contained anger. "Syao –"

"Don't." Syaoran held up his hand. "I've given you the chance, Lena. Even after what you did, I still gave you the chance to confess and apologize."

"Confess...?" Lena was now officially lost. What were they talking about? "What do you mean?"

"I know it's you." Syaoran blazed. "You're the one who started those rumors against Sakura!"

'H-how –' Lena's eyes widened. Almost immediately, she felt her heart thump wildly against her chest. "I..." She cut off herself, realizing that denying would only fire Syaoran more. She stood there, not knowing what to say to get out of the situation.

But deep down, Lena already knew... there was no getting out.

She was caught.

"I want to know why," Syaoran gritted out fiercely. His eyes flashed dangerously.

Lena could only stand there in shock and in alarm. She wasn't prepared for this. She wasn't expecting this.

Her lies had caught up to her... and she couldn't untangle herself from it.

"Answer me!"

Her silence was only pushing him further towards the edge.

... But really, what more could she say to salvage this?

"Why?!" He snapped. His anger was clearly evident now, and it was all directed towards her.

Lena breathed hard as she found herself backed up against the wall. She wasn't even aware that she took a few steps back.

"What did Sakura ever do to you?!"

She cried out when Syaoran forcefully took hold of her elbows. She was pushed further to the wall by his action.

"Why?!" He repeated heatedly. "Why did you do that? How could you attack someone so important to me? How... how could you... I... " He struggled for words.

Honestly, Syaoran was having a hard time with this conflict as well. He didn't want them to end this way. Even though Lena wasn't the one meant for him, that didn't mean he didn't care for her. He genuinely cared for her.

But now... all he could feel was betrayal.

He trusted Lena... but what did she do?

She hurt him the worst possible way: She hurt Sakura.

That thought was enough to fuel his rage once again. "I can't believe you stooped so low!" Syaoran growled. "Even after Eriol told me, I still gave you the chance to come to me... but you didn't, Lena. You didn't!" His grip tightened. "You hid everything from me! Damn it! You messed with Sakura! You messed with me!"

His hold on her was starting to ache, but it was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling inside.

Lena could only helplessly watch as everything around her crumbled. Her plan backfired, and it left her defenseless.

And now... she just felt so damn weak with everything Syaoran threw back at her.

"How could you –"

"Because!" Lena couldn't take it anymore, and her voice instantly cracked. "B-because... she's... she's taking you away from me..."

Syaoran's eyes widened.

"It's all her fault!"

"Are you –"

"She's taking you away from me!" She snatched her arms away from his hold. "I saw the pictures, Syaoran! I saw it!"

"What are –"

"And I know it was you bought her that freaking necklace!"

Okay, that one, Syaoran understood.

"S-she's taking you away!" She was starting to get out of control. "You just don't fucking see it!"

And what was killing Lena more was the fact that Sakura didn't see it either. The both of them couldn't see that they were slowly falling back.

"You say I hurt her?" Lena shakily pointed to herself. "W-what about me? She hurt me first, Syaoran! She hurt me first!" She exclaimed. "Yes, I ruined her! But she ruined what we had! If she didn't come along –"

"Even if she didn't," Syaoran looked away, not wanting to see the effect of his next words on her. "We still would have ended."

For the first time, Lena felt the tears prick the corner of her eyes. "No... No..." She pushed him away. "You lie! Don't lie to me! Don't lie to protect her!"

"I'm not lying." Syaoran didn't want to do this, but he didn't see any other way to make her understand. "If anything, it's you who's lying. You're lying to yourself."

"Can't you understand?! I love you, and she took –"

"You don't, Lena," Syaoran spoke strongly. "You don't love me."

She looked at him unsteadily. Her tears were starting to fall. "H – How dare you tell me what – what I feel?"

He stood his ground. "You don't love me."

"I do! I –"

"You love the idea of having me."

"That's not true!"

"It –"

"Stop it!" Lena placed her hands over her ears. She desperately willed everything to go away. She wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. "Just stop!" At that moment, she looked so vulnerable. No one would even think that she was capable of doing what she did. "You... you don't know h-how I feel..." Everything was becoming a blur to her. "I only did that because I didn't what to lose you."

"But you lost me." Syaoran turned away. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? That you could just get away with it?"

"Yes!" She spat out bitterly. Her anger and misery were slowly consuming her, and it was making her the worst person she could ever be. "And you know what? It wouldn't be the first time!"

"What..." He knew something bad was coming. "... What do you mean?"

'_It wasn't my fault the shoes were damaged.' _Sakura's voice suddenly echoed in his mind.

"Fuck..." Syaoran clenched his fist. "Fuck!" It took all his strength to force himself not to move. If he did, he just knew he would destroy something. "It was you! You made Sakura fall!"

Even through the tears, Lena managed to glare right back.

"What were you thinking?! Hell, were you even thinking at all?" Syaoran wasn't able to stop himself as he quickly went over to Lena and pinned her again. "She could have gotten hurt with what you did!"

"Too bad she wasn't!" Lena hissed resentfully.

She expected him to retort, but instead, he just took a step backward. However, not a moment too soon, he lunged at her direction. Lena stood frozen in fear of what he would do.

"Damn it!"

Lena opened her eyes, which she hadn't realized she had closed. She saw Syaoran pull his fist to his side. He had punched the wall.

"This isn't some kind of game, Lena!"

A fresh set of tears rolled down Lena's face. Yes, she just wanted to play with Sakura... but she never intended for Syaoran to be the prize. Never.

But... game or no game, Lena realized... she lost.

She lost Syaoran.

"S-so what, huh? You will tell everybody how big of a bitch I am?!" She threw her hands wildly around her. "Go ahead, I don't care! I d-don't care anymore!"

And it was true. Lena could care less at her reputation right now. To hell with career if Syaoran wasn't going to be with her.

"Damn it!" Syaoran cursed again. He needed to get out of here. He was so furious at her, and she wasn't making it easy. "This isn't over," he hissed.

In one horrifying moment, Lena realized that Syaoran walking out right now may be the last thing she would ever see of him. "N-no... no... No, don't! Don't leave me!" She grabbed his arm. "Please! Don't do this! I – I'll never do that again – I'll – just please!" She begged desperately.

Lena didn't care if she looked so freaking pathetic right now. No matter how angry she was, it all came down to her fear of losing Syaoran. She didn't want that. She couldn't take that.

"Please Syaoran..." She didn't even try to stop the tears. Why bother? Her worst nightmare was coming true: Syaoran was leaving her. "I'll... please... just g-give me another chance!"

However, Syaoran remained stoic. "...No."

At that one word, Lena felt herself shatter all over again. "Syaoran..." Her arms fell weakly to her side. "Please... don't..."

"You will take everything back," he continued emotionlessly. "You will take responsibility for everything you did."

Lena's wide eyes turned to him. 'No...' He couldn't possibly expect her to...

"You will make a public apology to Sakura."

"A-apologize...?" She repeated bitterly. "Apologize?!" And in a public fashion, no less! "What if I don't?"

He was unfazed. "It's either they will hear it from you... or from me."

Was he kidding her? It was Sakura who took him away. How could Lena apologize to that person?! How could she accept herself after that?

Syaoran already broke her heart... wasn't that enough...?

Lena didn't even know how to start. "I – I..." She knew she could handle it if he just started bad publicity against her. She was used to gossips... but no... With dread, she realized that Syaoran wasn't going to let her get away easy.

He would get back at her through his own harsh way. He would get even by striking her from within.

That was too much for Lena. He was making her own up to her dirty deeds, and he was making her apologize to the person she loathed the most!

Syaoran was making her do something that would wound her emotionally and mentally. "No... n-no..." It was her ultimate weakness... her most vulnerable spot... and he just made a direct hit. "No... Don't..." Lena slid down to the floor. This could not be happening to her...

For a moment, Syaoran felt pity for her, but he shook it off.

He had been cruel. He wouldn't deny that... but that was what people get when they cross him. And Lena got a whole lot worse since she crossed Sakura.

Syaoran breathed deep. "If you ever, even just once, try anything against Sakura again..." He left his sentence hanging... but they both knew it wasn't an empty threat.

He made his point, and he would never repeat it again.

* * *

There! ;) Actually, the Syaoran-Yelan reunion wasn't supposed to appear on the same chapter as the Syaoran-Lena confrontation. The chapter was supposed to end the moment Lena came. (I planned to leave it as cliffhanger then I wouldn't update in months. Isn't that horrible? Kidding!) I didn't want to drag the Syaoran-Yelan part until the end. I didn't want it to be so dramatic. I felt it necessary for them to still have some gap.

I think that's enough bashing for Lena. After all, she added spice to the story. And if it wasn't for her, the series of events, which ultimately led to this, wouldn't happen. LOL. Ah... yes... the story is nearing its end. Hence, I don't think there'll be any more new conflicts. So... questions, comments or anything, tell me now so I can address them! ;) Don't forget to leave me a review, okay? :) Don't be shy and click that button!


	25. Chapter 25

Deeper

Author's Note: I have to apologize. This chapter (and about 60 percent of the next) was done over two weeks ago, but I wasn't able to post it because I... uh... literally filled my calendar (for the month of January up until the first week of Feb) with events/party/trip/etc. So yeah, I was barely at home. LOL. I just remembered it now, so here! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!

Chapter 25

* * *

When Syaoran left the room he confronted Lena at, he was surprised to see no one. He took the moment as a chance to close his eyes and take deep breaths. When he was calmed a little, he proceeded with the task of finding anyone. Luckily, his first turn led him to Wei. He asked the butler to have someone escort Lena out.

"Yes, Master Li," Wei nodded. Before Syaoran could ask, he added, "The Mistress is on the room at the end of that hallway." He pointed to the right.

Syaoran gave a brief thanks before following his direction. He arrived just in time to see Yelan and Kiya talk quietly. When they noticed him, however, they stopped. The guilt instantly rushed in to him. He bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry..." He never intended to disrespect them in any way. They didn't deserve to witness such a scandal.

"It's quite alright," Yelan assured.

With a start, Syaoran realized that they heard bits and pieces of his argument with Lena. From the looks of it, they left to give them privacy, but apparently, Kiya generously filled Yelan in with information soon after.

"Do not worry, my child," Yelan continued upon sensing Syaoran's restlessness. "You don't have to explain."

Syaoran really felt that he had been discourteous to them. It was the first time he met his mother, and he wasn't proud of where it led to. "I... I apologize for the scene we have caused. It –"

Yelan cut him off this time, "I understand." With a smile, she added, "Now, I think you need to go after your friend... Sakura was it?"

Syaoran was still a little hesitant. He wanted to go, but he didn't want to be rude as it was. To push him further, Kiya just gave him an encouraging nod.

"Oh, thanks. Thanks a lot..." He breathed, feeling utterly grateful for being allowed to go. "I'll see you soon. Thank you... mother." After one last hug, Syaoran went to search for Sakura.

As it turned out, Sakura was already on the coastline. She was waiting to ride the boat, which would bring her back to the city, with Meiling standing right next to her.

"Oh, wow... that is some complicated love story," Meiling commented in her usual blunt way after Sakura told her what was going on. Someone finally corrected her assumption. "But are you sure you're okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura nodded. "I'm –"

"Saku – ow! wait!"

Both girls turned and saw Syaoran threw himself out of the moving car. Apparently, he was such in a hurry to go to her that he didn't bother waiting for the car to properly stop.

"Wait!" He ran to them.

Meiling raised an eyebrow when Syaoran was finally in front of them, "What?"

He turned to Sakura, "Don't go! We need to talk!" Syaoran held her arm to stop her from going even though she wasn't making an attempt to in the first place. "What Lena said – it isn't true. You have to believe me!" He rattled on, not wasting any time. "I just – I didn't know she would come. I never meant for this to happen. I didn't – I don't – I never proposed to her!"

Meiling snorted, "Easy there, lover boy."

"Will you shut up?" Syaoran glared at her. It was hard enough without her unsolicited remarks.

Meiling simply raised her hand in mock-defense before walking towards the direction of the boat.

"I believe you," Sakura's soft voice interrupted him from getting more frustrated at his own cousin. "We kind of saw Lena being ushered out..." Explanations weren't needed to know the outcome. Lena's broken form gave it all away.

"Oh..." Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. She believed him. Thank goodness. "I'm sorry for what –"

"No, I'm sorry for walking out like that," Sakura stated. "I overreacted. It's just that, I mean... I... " She struggled for words that could simplify her previous action. But really, was she just simplifying? "You know... I just thought that we were telling everything to each other, and then Lena came... and well, when she said that, I assumed – I thought that you hid it from me even after all –"

"Sshh..." He placed a finger over his lips. "If there's one person in this world who knows me inside out, we both know it's you. I wouldn't keep anything from you." He stared hard at her. "So... you won't go anymore?"

"Um... we're actually waiting for you so the ferry can leave."

"Oh, err... Let's go then."

Meiling, already aboard, watched with interest as Syaoran guided Sakura. She noted that he still hadn't let go of her, and she saw how he refused to have someone else help her. He even glared when one of them tried. Lucky for him, Sakura didn't see it.

"All good?" Meiling asked.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled before proceeding further inside.

Syaoran, however, stopped beside his cousin. "What are you even doing here?"

"Geez, you're so grouchy!" Meiling shot back. "Anyway, if you really have to know, I have to go back to the city too. I stay there." She suddenly turned serious. "If you're so afraid to lose her, why not make her yours?"

"I'm not –"

"Oh, please," Meiling rolled her eyes. "You didn't even care that you'd hurt yourself just so you could stop her when you thought she was leaving. And ugh, don't even get me started on how anxious and frantic you sounded when you tried to explain. Desperate really –"

"Do you always butt yourself into someone else's business?"

Meiling chose to ignore that. "If I were you, I'd make my move." She gestured to a crew, who was busy staring at Sakura.

He scowled. Well... it seemed like this time would be the first time he would use his authority as Li Syaoran – the heir to the Li Empire.

"This is going to be fun..." Meiling watched as Syaoran marched towards the unsuspecting crewman. She smiled amusedly when she heard him growl...

"You're fired."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Eriol," Meiling greeted the moment she stepped out of the ferry. He, along with Tomoyo, decided to welcome them at the port.

"I think I've seen you before," was the first thing Tomoyo said when she saw Meiling.

"Yeah, I think I did too..." Meiling scrunched up her face. "Oh, I remember! In Japan, I bumped into you just near that public library. We talked about uh..." She discreetly pointed to Syaoran, indicating that it had something to do with him.

Tomoyo was quick. "Oh, right, yeah. But hey, I'm sorry... I didn't get your name."

"Li Meiling," she introduced herself. "You're Dai – um, Daidouji was it?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Tomoyo."

Syaoran grunted as he stepped beside them. "You were stalking her, too?"

"I was not!" Meiling cried. "We just bumped into each other."

"Right." He sounded like he didn't believe her at all. Sarcastically, he added, "So what, did you talk to anyone else behind my back?"

Meiling smiled sheepishly, "Er... I met Miss Megumi."

"You dragged Nana?" Syaoran asked incredulously.

"It was for my paper! I –" She stopped when she heard Sakura's distinct laugh. Apparently, someone was trying to act cute in front of Sakura by trying to speak her language. "Oh, come on, you can't fire him," Meiling stated as if reading his thoughts. "He doesn't work for the Li family."

"Really?" He was unfazed. Well... this time wouldn't be the first time he would use his influence as Li Syaoran – the model/actor. "Then I just have to make his employer fire him."

"Someone's jealous," Tomoyo whistled.

Meiling grinned back at her. "Know what? I think we're going to be great friends."

* * *

Next Day

Syaoran had just finished filming his guest appearance on a popular sitcom. After thanking everyone on the set, he left the studio. It was only a couple of steps away, however, when he spotted Lena. Her sudden tenseness indicated that she saw him too.

He looked around and noticed that nobody else was there. Syaoran continued on his way and walked pass her. At the last moment, he stopped.

Lena was stiff. She wasn't looking forward to seeing him. She just wanted to avoid him because he reminded her of everything she wanted to forget. In fact, she was only here because she asked the management for an emergency leave. She was in no condition to work after what happened.

But obviously, luck wasn't on her side because Syaoran was almost right next to her.

"In an hour," Syaoran's detached voice broke the rigid silence. "There's going to be a press conference at Studio 6."

Lena suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Almost everyone from the press would be there." He looked straight ahead. "They are all speculating the reason behind this sudden assembly. They don't even know who's going to hold it."

She clenched her fist. Lena wasn't expecting this to bite her back this soon. She never thought that Syaoran would act this fast.

"So..." He lowered his voice. "Who is it going to be? You... Or me?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Too bad Meiling isn't here," Tomoyo sighed. "She's in university, right?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, looking around at Syaoran's entertainment room. "This is such a nice place, don't you think?"

Tomoyo agreed. "And you know what? I've heard from Eriol that you're the first one Syaoran ever brought here." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Even before he got this renovated, he never brought anyone to this place!"

"I'm not the first one. We came in together the other day." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"That's not the point!" Tomoyo shook her head. "Well, you're the first one who slept over here."

"That's because someone decided to not come back and spend the night at a hotel near Eriol's place," she shot back.

"Oh yeah?" Tomoyo suddenly grinned. "How about this... You're the first one Syaoran ever brought home and introduced to his mother!"

"I – I..." Sakura flustered for a moment. "You know why I was there!"

"I know. I just wanted to tease you about it," Tomoyo grinned. "But really... were you jealous?" She asked, shifting the conversation to the incident that Sakura told her yesterday.

"No, not really."

"Sakura..."

"Maybe a little hurt," She tried to act nonchalant as she sat down on one of his comfy chairs. "But it's like what I told him. I just thought we were telling each other –"

"Syaoran may be dense, but I'm not." Tomoyo stared directly at her. "I'm not buying that crap."

"But it's – I mean..." Sakura finally dropped her shoulders. "Yeah, maybe a little jealous..." She started in a small voice.

Tomoyo sat beside her. Getting jealous meant one thing.

"...But it's not like before," Sakura continued genuinely. This wasn't the same one where she went overboard and got ahead of herself. She was sure of that.

This time... it was different.

Sakura already acknowledged the facts. She didn't try to escape the horrible things that came to her, and instead, she faced it unreservedly. The things she experienced made her stronger. It made her better.

That was why now she knew that she wasn't just getting carried away by the overwhelming feelings. It wasn't blinding her anymore. She knew exactly what those feelings were, but the question was... what would she do with it?

She could reject it. She could accept it.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo's soft voice broke her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking... what was the ring for?" Tomoyo looked at her gently. "The one around Mr. Bear... the one you showed me when you confessed about Syaoran."

"Oh, that," Sakura's face held a faraway look. "It's... it's a promise ring."

"A promise?"

"We promised that..." She gave out a small smile. "That we would be together forever."

Tomoyo found it incredibly sweet.

"I know I told you before that I didn't throw it away because I didn't have the heart to, but now I know..." Sakura suddenly gave a little laugh. "Now I know why." She now fully understood why she didn't get rid of that ring before. It was all clear to her – the exact true reason. "It was because I still had this hope in me that the promise would come true."

"... You're not the only one..."

"What was that?"

"Never mind," Tomoyo dismissed. She decided that it wasn't her place to tell Sakura that Syaoran kept it too... that Syaoran unconsciously hoped for it too.

"– _and an unexpected press conference was called when –"_

The frenzied reporter on T.V. drew the interest of the two girls.

"What's happening?" They couldn't understand the language, but it seemed like something big was going on. The press people looked so eager about something. They seemed like a pack of hungry lions waiting for a prey.

Sakura shook her head. "I have no idea."

They were about to ignore the T.V. when someone suddenly appeared on screen. They stopped short when the camera zoomed in to the person's face.

Lena Dowell.

"Huh?" The two girls looked at each other. Something was definitely off about Lena's character today.

After a couple of minutes of foreign language, they heard Lena speak in Japanese. _"Kinomoto Sakura –" _

Both Sakura and Tomoyo's attention was effectively caught.

"– _I sincerely express my regret over the turn of events –"_

Though Lena looked and sounded sincere enough, the girls, and those who were close to Lena, knew better. Bitterness was still present in her being.

"– _She's not a stalker or a crazy fan of Li Syaoran. All issues revolving against her are... are not true –"_

Sakura was lost. "She's cleaning my name?"

"– _I failed to become prudent... and I inadvertently neglected to check the facts before disclosing it to the public –"_

"No..." Tomoyo gradually grasped it in. "She's confessing."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh, god..." Now it all made perfect sense. Lena was the mastermind.

"– _It wasn't my intention to bring deliberate harm to her –"_

Lie. It was Lena's direct intention. And now, the girls could clearly see her motivation behind the act.

"– _I... apologize... for any damage that this issue might have caused to Ms. Kinomoto –"_

What people didn't know, however, was that Lena received the biggest damage.

"– _I regret what took place... and I never wish for it to happen again –"_

Sakura felt exactly the same.

"– _With that said, I ask people to stop the issue. That's all. Thank you."_

Immediately, the press was thrown in chaos. The screen showed Lena being escorted, albeit with difficulty, into another room until she disappeared.

Tomoyo turned it off. "She still lied..."

Lena's speech was short and precise. She was straight to the point like she always was.

"... She owned up," Sakura replied quietly. "And well, somehow apologized..."

Tomoyo just sighed. Even after all that, her best friend was still open-minded and ready to forgive.

Lena, on the other hand, felt so damn exposed. She didn't want to do this, but she didn't have any other choice. If Syaoran went out there, he could create a mess for her that might possibly hinder her from coming back together in one piece. She realized that she couldn't risk losing everything. If she lost this, she would be thrown back to her family – the same people who she thrived so hard to get away from.

So at the last decisive moment, she came and went for it. At least she was able to manipulate the truth this way. She was able to lessen the damage on her name. However... it wasn't enough consolation for all her losses. It wasn't even close.

Even though she wasn't emotionally, physically and mentally prepared, Lena came off as a professional while delivering her speech. People wouldn't even begin to guess how she was dying on the inside. She couldn't pour any solid emotions into it because she just knew that if she did... she would shatter and crash in front of them all.

Considering where it led her, Lena truly felt sorry for what happened. It was true when she said that she never wanted for it to happen again. She was selfish, and she learned her lessons... but still, it wasn't enough to take the pain away.

* * *

"Did you see her speech?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah." She didn't need to be informed of who Syaoran was talking about.

"Is it acceptable for you? Or do you want her to issue another one? Or do you want her to do something –"

"Oh, no, no," Sakura immediately interrupted. "It's okay. It's fine." That one time was enough for her. She wasn't the type to derive pleasure at the expense of others. It was just so wrong. Besides, according to Meiling, feedbacks about the issue were generally negative. Lena was already suffering and facing the consequences as it was.

Syaoran relented. "If you say so..." He was just backstage when Lena made that speech. He saw how many times Lena almost faltered. It wasn't noticeable, but he saw it. He saw how badly she struggled just to keep her façade up. And honestly... he felt bad for her.

"Guys!" Tomoyo's cheery face popped up in front of them. "Why so gloomy? Oh, wait, there's Eriol!" She exclaimed as she waved him over. "Eriol!"

"Hey!" Eriol greeted as he jogged towards them. "Were you guys waiting long?"

"No, we just got here," Tomoyo replied. "Come on, come on!" She dragged them inside the amusement park. Through connections, Eriol managed to close the park down for the day. "It's our last day here in Hong Kong. Sakura and I are leaving tomorrow so let's make this memorable!"

"Whoa... Where did her energy come from?" Syaoran watched a bouncy Tomoyo drag an exhausted Eriol. Well... Eriol seemed willing anyway.

"I don't know," Sakura shrugged. "But she's right, come on!"

Together, the four of them enjoyed the different rides and games the park had to offer. Only selected employees were there to assist them, and to those employees, this wasn't an unusual occurrence. This, after all, wasn't the first time a powerful person had the park closed.

"Aha!" Sakura exclaimed merrily after she successfully shot the last plastic duck down. As a prize, she received a medium-sized white bear.

Syaoran looked at the toy oddly when Sakura handed it to him. "What's this?"

"A bear."

Syaoran ignored her sarcastic reply. "What do you expect me to do with this?"

"I don't know," Sakura pretended to think. "Say thanks and keep it?"

He blinked. "Okay..." Syaoran finally turned to her. "Isn't this supposed to be the other way around? I mean, the guy would win the girl a prize?"

"Yeah... but you were loosing so badly I had to take matters into my own hands." She stuck her tongue out. Before Syaoran could protest, she waved another bear. "And see? I already won myself another one."

"Don't you want to have both?"

"Fine. I'll keep –"

Syaoran stopped her by bringing the bear out of her reach. "I'll keep this one. Thanks." He smiled at the toy. "I think I'll name you... hmm..."

"Mrs. Bear?" Sakura proposed dryly. To her surprise, Syaoran just grinned.

"Exactly the name I was looking for."

"You are so unoriginal!"

"You suggested it!"

"Only because I know you were thinking it!"

"How do you know what I was thinking?" He grinned wider. "For all you know, I maybe thinking of how pretty you look today."

A light blush tinted her cheeks. To get back at him, Sakura faked a gasp. "What? Your thoughts are actually pure today?"

Syaoran merely smirked. "You haven't heard all of my thoughts yet."

"Ugh!" Sakura hit him on the chest. "There you go again!"

"You started it."

"You changed the subject first! We were just talking about bear names."

"But seriously..." Syaoran stepped closer. "You look pretty." He lifted his right hand and took some loose hair strands. Gently, he tucked it behind her ear. His hand lingered for a while before dropping. "There..." He smiled. "Now you look less like a madwoman."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. He just had to ruin the moment, hadn't he? "I can't believe you." She hit him again, though this time, with reduced force.

"If you want to touch me, just say so." Syaoran's cocky grin was back. "Your excuse of always hitting me just so you could touch me is kind of getting old."

"What?!" On instincts, Sakura raised her hand again, but she stopped short when she saw the look on Syaoran's face. "Oh, you..." Her eyes narrowed. "You –"

"Guys! What are you still doing here?" Tomoyo suddenly appeared, breaking the building tension. "Oh look, let's go there!" She didn't leave them any choice as she led them inside a big tent where the circus performance took place. "Oh... it's empty." They scanned the oval arena and the tiered seating around its edge.

"No, someone's here," Eriol pointed to the side, where two people were standing near a huge net. Their eyes trailed upwards and saw horizontal bars hung by two cords each from a support. High platforms were on the side. "A trapeze."

"Want to try?" One of the acrobats suddenly called over.

They walked closer. "This seems interesting," Syaoran commented.

"Nah, I'll pass," Eriol shrugged.

"Me too," Tomoyo added. As an afterthought, she gestured at her skirt, "I don't think I can do that wearing this, anyway."

Syaoran snorted. "Fine, fine." He turned to Sakura. "So you're backing out, too?" He gave her a daring look. They both knew she wouldn't turn it down.

"Well..." Sakura looked up again. She had the grace, strength and flexibility so why not. "You go first."

The three of them watched as Syaoran climbed the pedestal board. He was soon followed by an acrobat, who gave him instructions on what to do. After a few minutes, they saw him took hold of the bar and build up a swing from a still position. At the peak of the swing, he got his legs up at the front end, pushed them between his arms, and hooked them over the bar. With the right momentum and proper timing, he was able to execute the trick.

"Showoff," Sakura grunted after Syaoran dismounted himself. She rolled her eyes when he issued her, yet again, another challenging look.

"Let's do a catch!"

With a huff, Sakura went straight and proceeded to climb the other platform. The other aerialist was there to guide her.

"Okay... I see..." Sakura nodded determinedly after the instructions. "Yeah, okay..." She was going to do the same thing Syaoran did. "I think I get it now." However, when the bar was handed to her, she felt alarmed. Nervousness started to seep in, but she shook it off.

"Ready?" Syaoran asked from the other side. He was already on the catch trap.

For a second, Sakura wanted to back out. He wasn't teasing her anymore, and she knew she could simply withdraw... but no.

She wanted to give this a try. She would give this a try. "Yeah!" Sakura took a deep breath before pushing herself off.

Syaoran, meanwhile, got into position. This time, his front thigh was rested against the bar to prevent pressure that would be caused by Sakura's additional weight.

Sakura, as directed, hooked her legs over the bar and hanged by her knees. 'Oh my – oh my god! I did it!' Her mind screamed happily. Her inner rapture, however, didn't last long.

"Let go!"

That almost struck Sakura cold. "I – No!"

Syaoran was swinging back holding her arms out to her. "On the next swing, reach for me!"

"I – I can't!" She cried. '... Let go?' Sakura couldn't let go. The horizontal metal bar was the only thing keeping her safe. Letting go of it would make her vulnerable to a fall... and she wasn't sure if she was fully prepared for that.

Was she ready to fall?

What if Syaoran failed to catch her? It would hurt. A lot.

"Syaoran, I – I can't!"

"Trust me."

And Sakura let go.

She released her hold and reached for him. Their hands brushed... but he missed.

He missed.

But still, Sakura smiled.

She suddenly felt weightless – like a huge burden was being lifted off her. She could feel happiness building deep within her. She was happy because she chose to face the moment, and that, she did whole-heartedly.

'_Trust me_.'

Only two words from Syaoran, and she let go of the bar. She took the crucial step... and she simply let herself go. She felt light because she wasn't holding back anymore. She finally chose to stop struggling against something... so strong – it was just simply too strong.

Yes, she was falling... but she did it for herself. She was regretting none of it because at long last, she freed herself.

Sakura smiled once more and closed her eyes. The wind was brushing against her skin. She could feel the light breeze on her face. That moment... it was pure innocent bliss. She took the risk and let herself fall. Yeah, it would hurt – but she was strong now. She knew that there was nothing she couldn't stand back up from. She would fall... only to rise again.

This was it.

She accepted it. She finally fully accepted it.

She was ready.

Sakura extended her hands, prepared to welcome the safety net that was below her...

"Oof."

Sakura froze, and her eyes snapped open. She landed... on a body. 'What the...' She instantly twisted her head.

He was grinning back at her, "... Hey."

Syaoran – he let go, too.

They weren't able to hold on... so he willingly let himself fall... with her.

... And he made sure to be there first... to catch her fall.

* * *

AN: I think we all know what that was about. :) SxS would continue next chapter. Two more and it's done! But I'm feeling kind of sad. I have nothing to write about anymore. LOL.

Oh yeah, the reason I remembered posting this was because... **Happy Anniversary Deeper!** Wow... I can't believe it. The story is officially a year old! Thanks, thanks, thanks to all those who stuck with me. I really appreciate it! :) You know what would be a great anniversary gift? A review! (Err... that wasn't subtle, was it? Haha.)


	26. Chapter 26

**Deeper**

Author's note: **YES, I'M ALIVE!**

And I'm really, really, so terribly sorry for this delay. I know it doesn't make up for anything, but still, I feel like I owe you guys some kind of explanation about my absence. It was just that things didn't go my way earlier this year. I wanted one thing so bad and I worked hard for it, and when it was finally within my reach... I screwed up. Like, really screwed up. Sucks, I know. I was so down and disappointed, and the next thing I was aware of, I was on the road. (I spent 14 hours on the road, and I would have continued on, but the land ends there. LOL.) I stayed away. I came back. I leave again. And then repeat the process all over. For those who wanted to know, yes, I'm totally fine now. :)

Anyway, thank you so, so much for still being here! Thank you guys. I appreciate it. I really didn't like that it took me this long. I wished I could have updated so much earlier, but yeah. And I'm also sorry for not being able to reply. For the life of me, I couldn't remember who I replied to and who I didn't yet, so I stopped altogether. I'm really sorry. Again, thank you for waiting and for continuously being patient. You guys are the best! Seriously.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 26

* * *

"Hey..." Eriol looked apologetic as he knocked on the window of Syaoran's car.

Syaoran opened it. "Yeah?"

Eriol looked at Sakura, who was on the passenger seat. "They've announced the boarding call for your flight," he informed. "Tomoyo wanted to go and fetch you herself, but she isn't allowed to go out anymore."

"Oh... I'll be there soon."

"Okay." Eriol nodded before walking away.

When he was gone, Sakura bit her lip. "So..." She was trying to think of something to say. However, Syaoran beat her to it.

"... Do you like your private life?"

"Huh?" She turned her head towards Syaoran. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he kept his head low, "Since Lena confessed and all, the rumors about you will finally be over. You will have your old life back." Syaoran took a deep breath. "Do you like that?"

Sakura was confused. "Of course I do." What was there not to like? That was also the reason why she was grateful that Eriol, without the media knowing that it was from him, released a statement on her behalf stating that everything is good with her and Lena. Eriol, along with Lena's publicist, made sure to kill the issue for good.

"I see."

"Oh, Syaoran..." Sakura held her hand out, thinking that he was worried about not being able to have a private life for himself.

"No, it's not about me," Syaoran cleared. He took her hand that was on his arm. "I'm asking about you. Is that what you want?"

"I... I don't understand."

"Do you..." He paused for a moment. "Do you prefer a quiet life than being constantly under the limelight?"

Sakura may be naïve but she wasn't that blind to not see where this was coming from. Softly, she asked, "Do I really have to choose?"

For the first time since they were left alone, Syaoran looked up. "No, you don't." He shook his head. "I'm sorry for even asking. I couldn't..." He swallowed slowly. "I couldn't allow you to throw everything away the same way you didn't allow me back then."

"But maybe... maybe I could have both?"

Syaoran didn't answer.

"But I did handle things well with the gossips, right?" Sakura tried again. "I'm sure it's not a fluke."

"I don't want you sacrificing anything."

"But what if I want to?" Sakura knew she was being ambiguous with her response, but so was he. Their whole conversation was vague to begin with.

"You don't have to."

She wanted to protest, but Syaoran shook his head at her.

"Syaoran..."

He closed his eyes at the sound of his name.

Sakura tentatively brought her other hand to his face. Her fingers slowly traced the contour of his face... his eyebrows... his long eye lashes... his cheek... his strong jaw...

Slowly, they realized that they were in the same position they were back then, but this time, their roles were reversed.

"Syaoran..." She whispered making him open his eyes. "I... I don't want the same mistake to tear us apart again." Her vision started to get blurry. "There are two of us here."

"Sakura..."

"Don't you trust us?"

Syaoran was stopped short. That was the same thing he asked her before... the same question he fired at her. And now, she was throwing it back at him.

From the beginning of their talk, they weren't direct about anything. Sakura almost came clean with what she desired when she asked that question, but still, it wasn't enough.

The silence between them stretched longer than they both wanted. Neither of them was willing to be the first one to break it. The stillness, however, was soon interrupted by the ringing of Sakura's phone.

"It's Tomoyo," she whispered, staring at the gadget on her lap. "They must have announced the final call."

"Oh."

"I have to go."

It took some time before Syaoran moved again. "Sakura..." He brought his hand to her face. Her tears were threatening to fall, but she fought it back. He might not have answered, but he didn't turn it down either. She closed her eyes when she saw him leaning closer.

She felt him place a light kiss on her forehead. She felt him move down and place another kiss on her cheek. All throughout, her eyes remained close. She was just simply savoring the moment.

"Syao... Syaoran..." It was a hard and tough battle for Sakura to move away. "I have to go." It wasn't as if she was pushing him away. No, not at all. She was just giving them the proper time to sort things out with themselves.

They took the first step. What was next? They still had separate matters to deal with, after all. They went through a lot and worked so hard to get at this point. They weren't about to destroy it by forcing something just because they wanted it right now. Both of them knew better than that.

However, for Sakura, she was sure of what she wanted. She was all set to dive in. She was just waiting for him.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"Who was that?" Tomoyo asked when Sakura flipped her phone shut.

"Meiling," Sakura replied when they turned to another corridor. "She was just checking how we are back here in Japan."

"Really? So how is she?"

"She's fine but incredibly busy." Sakura paused for a moment when one of her classmates greeted her. She gave an uncertain smile in return. "And according to her, Syaoran took a leave from work since they're so loaded with all those legal matters about his family. They even decided to postpone suing the lab that divulged the information to Lena since they're so weighed down at the moment."

"I see." Tomoyo nodded. "Anyway, speaking of Syaoran, how are things between you?"

"We haven't really talked much," Sakura admitted. "He has a lot going on, but I understand."

"Hey there Sakura!"

"How are you Kinomoto?"

Sakura was now really confused. Oddly enough, her schoolmates were being extra-friendly. Wasn't it just the last time they were throwing dirty looks and hurtful comments at her?

"What's going on?" Sakura asked in a low voice.

Tomoyo furrowed her eyebrows. She also noticed the abrupt change in their schoolmates' behavior. "I have no idea." Shrugging, she opened the doors to the school's assembly hall.

"Sakura! Tomoyo!" Rika called when she spotted her friends. They were currently on break from the final rehearsal of their graduation ceremony.

"Rika! We missed you!" They exchanged hugs. "Where's Chiharu?"

"With Takashi. So how was your trip?" She playfully glared and added, "The trip you refused to tell us the reason behind."

"It was good. Don't worry, you'll know it soon –"

"Rika," Sakura didn't mean to cut in, but she couldn't hold it back anymore when one of her classmates waved at her again. "Why are they nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Oh, that? They saw Lena's public apology," Rika explained. "I swear they all looked stupid and ridiculous after that." She made a disgusted face. "At least they came to their senses. They don't have the right to act so high and mighty anymore when Lena Dowell – the Lena Dowell – already apologized to you."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Oh..." Now that made sense. "Anyway, what –"

The noise in the assembly hall suddenly died down when the huge projector on stage started playing. It was feeding on a video, which was currently broadcasted by cable.

"What's happening?"

"Is everything okay?"

"What's that?"

Hushed whispers started among the students. The screen showed something like a banquet being held. From the grand appearance of things, the party was obviously exclusive for elites. When the camera zoomed around the guests, the students' theory was proven correct. This was definitely a social event for the rich and famous.

But what was going on?

"Oh my god! Isn't she that singer –"

"Hey, it's the owner of –"

The student body continued to gawk at the huge screen. Even though they weren't at the party itself, they still felt as star-struck. The camera suddenly focused on the make-shift stage at the center. An emcee started talking, and the students were forced to read the subtitles at the bottom in order to understand.

"_And here is the host of the party, Li Yelan._"

Some of the students, who were so hooked, applauded too when the guests at the screen clapped. They flushed beet red when they caught themselves.

"_I would like to take this opportunity to extend my gratitude for coming and sharing this important event with us. I welcome you all..._"

Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "They're going to announce it today?" She kept her voice as low as possible. "He told me they'd do this next week."

"I don't know. They moved it?"

Sakura and Tomoyo's hushed conversation was cut off when Rika, and all the other students, exclaimed different reactions.

"Oh gosh!"

"Is that for real?!"

"What?" Sakura glanced at the screen, but nobody was speaking. She faced Rika. "What's wrong?"

"Li Yelan just said that she has a son!" Rika was staring wide-eyed ahead.

"_... And now, may I present to you, my beloved son..._"

The screen dimmed, and a spotlight was pointed at the top of the winding staircase. A man, in a finely tailored tuxedo, stepped in.

"_... Li Syaoran..._"

Everybody in the audience, both from the screen and the school's hall, gasped. Even if they wanted to react more than that, they couldn't. They were simply stunned to silence by this sudden revelation. Li Syaoran – voted as one of the hottest man alive – was actually the son of Li Yelan? They didn't even know that this influential woman had a son in the first place!

It was all too surreal. Even Sakura, who already knew this detail beforehand, couldn't help but get goose bumps with the way things were unfolding. All of them just couldn't take their eyes away as Li Syaoran walked down the stairs and enter the stage. At this point, the fact was still sinking in.

They all held their breaths. They wanted to hear each and every word that would leave Syaoran's mouth.

"_Good day, ladies and gentlemen._"

Syaoran's voice was compelling and confident. He sounded exactly like what a powerful man should.

"_Thank you for being with us today._"

He looked serious as his eyes scanned the crowd. Syaoran sure perfected the craft of giving off a domineering aura. He wasted no time and launched straight into his point.

"_Under my birthright, I fully accept all my duties and responsibilities under Li Industries._"

Another round of whispers broke out again. He was just being introduced. How come he was already accepting his obligations? Wasn't that too fast...? However, after awhile, people began to realize that this matter was present for quite some time now. The exposition was just deliberately delayed. Now, he was publicly accepting – wait, fully accept? Did that mean –

"_In this regard, I am officially announcing my resignation from the entertainment industry._"

"What?!"

"Is that true?!"

"Tomoyo!" Rika shook her friend at that instant. "What's that about? What is he saying?!"

Sakura was all ears too. She didn't know that. Syaoran didn't tell her that.

"It's true," Tomoyo confirmed. "He bought back all his contracts, including the one with Daidouji Inc. He paid for damages for the breach." Some of the students near her spread her word.

"_Rest assured that Li Industries will continue to expand and stand sound and strong like it has for the past decades._"

Business associates can be seen nodding approvingly on the screen. Obviously, Syaoran also used this chance to ensure that there would be no severe effects on the company's capability even if there was a drastic change in its internal affairs.

"_This event marks the beginning of a different yet very significant chapter for all of us, but I sincerely believe that the future holds great prospect for everyone._"

"Wow... he seems cut out for this job," Tomoyo observed.

Sakura couldn't help but agree.

"_Once again..._" His eyes studied the crowd. "_I'm Li Syaoran, son of Li Yelan and the late Li Xing._"

As the crowd gave a round of applause, Yelan, on the side, can be seen smiling at her son. She was genuinely happy with the way things turned out.

"_I'm Li Syaoran, sole heir to the Li Empire._"

The way he stated it left no room for arguments. Sakura smiled proudly as she, along with her schoolmates, joined in the clapping. His speech was short, but he was able to convey what he wanted. His only goal was just to introduce himself, and he had done it successfully. He was simply amazing with the way he presented himself.

"_I'm Li Syaoran... and I'm in love with Kinomoto Sakura._"

...

What?

Everyone froze.

Excuse me?

The smile on Sakura's face instantly vanished. Her hands halted in midair. Was she dreaming? Did she hear right? Did everyone hear right?

Did Li Syaoran express his love to Kinomoto Sakura on international TV?!

... What the hell?

Sakura stared dazedly at the screen. That was when she saw the camera zoomed in on Syaoran's smiling face. Wait – he was smiling? All throughout his speech, he was formal and reserved, but now... he was smiling. Oh my, then that must mean Sakura heard right. He did say those words!

'Oh, god.'

Li Syaoran never once willingly disclosed his relationship to the public. If a woman was seen with him, she was instantly tagged as his 'latest girlfriend'. There were a lot of ladies linked to him, but not once did he admit anything because he knew that by giving any comment, it would only blow up the issue. He knew that by giving any information, he would only encourage other people to intrude on his personal life. Thus, he didn't feed them anything, and as expected, all those news suffered from natural death.

The cases with Lena and Aisa were different, though. When he started seeing Lena, there was no way to hide it. She was Lena – a woman who was already famous for her last name and attitude. Different stories and rumors immediately spread, and when things started spinning out of control, he had no other choice but to set things straight. By that, he needed to reveal what was going on, that they were dating – not planning to elope or get married, or whatever outrageous things the press came up with. With Aisa, they were having a difficult time promoting to the fullest because his relationship with Lena was still hot. Again, he had no other choice but to let people believe that there was really something going on between them. As part of their advertising scheme, they had to mislead people away from Lena.

If people would just see through that, they would realize that, indeed, Syaoran never voluntarily revealed his affairs.

Until now.

The guests on the screen seemed to recover first since they resumed clapping. The sound effectively triggered Sakura's schoolmates out of their trance.

Then, as if everything was in slow motion, all eyes turned to her.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo nudged her friend gently.

However, Sakura was still staring straight ahead. The screen was now empty. The video was over. But still... she couldn't take her eyes off it. She was literally shaken.

Rika was more urgent in her approach, "Sakura!"

Sakura just stood there. Her mind tried to process the recent occurrence, but it still wouldn't dawn on her.

When Tomoyo saw their schoolmates inching in, she took Sakura's elbow and stepped backwards. The action forced Sakura to move. "I think we need to go."

Students were gawking at her. All of them looked ready to attack. Apparently, they all wanted to bombard her with questions. Call them nosy or whatever, but they were dying to know what was going on! First, Sakura got involved in a scandal... then a supermodel issued a public apology to her... and then now, a model/actor-turned-heir confessed his love to her?

"Come on!" Rika, along with Tomoyo, helped Sakura out of the hall.

When few of the bold ones went after them, the rest robotically followed. That drove Sakura and the girls to walk faster – almost to the point of running.

"Where's Chiharu when you need her?" Rika grumbled when they turned to a corner. The moment the words left her lips, they saw Chiharu by the lockers... making out with Takashi. "Chiha – ew! That's my locker!"

The couple broke away guiltily. Chiharu flushed. "Er... hello?"

"No time for that!" Rika exclaimed. "Help me lose them."

"Huh? Who?" Chiharu and Takashi were confused. Since they were too busy with each other, they missed the show.

"Tomoyo, Sakura, you go the other way. We'll try to lose them."

"Great, thanks!" Tomoyo nodded before dragging Sakura again.

"What are you – holy cow, are they crazy?!" Chiharu's eyes widened when she saw other students going straight at them.

"I'll explain later! Let's go!" Rika grabbed them and turned to the opposite direction. They turned just in time for the other students to see their retreating figures. As expected, the students thought that Sakura was with them and they followed.

On the other hand, Sakura was just starting to recover. "Oh, holy mother –"

"Let's go to the rooftop!" Tomoyo interrupted. "They wouldn't find you there." With no other available option, the two of them climbed the stairs leading to the said destination. Once there, Tomoyo quickly pulled the door open. "Here!"

Sakura stepped out and looked back at her friend. "Come on –"

Slam!

The door was slammed shut right in front of Sakura's face.

She was shocked for a moment, but she instantly got over it. "Tomoyo!" Sakura cried. "Open up!" She tried pushing the metal door, but it wouldn't budge. "Tomoyo! Come on! Open the door!" She banged her fist forcefully. What the hell? Why did her best friend lock her outside? For safety? "Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" Realizing that it was hopeless, she let her hand fall weakly to her side. What was she supposed to do now? She was all alone –

No, shit. She wasn't.

Sakura's heart started to beat loudly when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around, all set to give this intruder a piece of her mind. She was about to go and explode... but her voice got caught in her throat.

Standing in front of her was the man responsible for all the things she was experiencing right now. Standing in front of her was... Li Syaoran.

"Sakura..."

He was smiling back at her, although he looked somewhat uncertain. Obviously, he was still trying to gauge her reaction.

"W-what, how – how? Bu–but... but," Sakura spluttered. "You – you were just on TV! You're in Hong Kong!"

Oh, good. So she saw the footage. "It was held yesterday," Syaoran explained. "It was pre-recorded." He purposely hid the fact from her that the party was held earlier so that he could go and be here the moment she saw it. He even enlisted the help of Meiling and Tomoyo to keep her in the dark and make her believe that nothing was going on. The two scheming girls were more than happy to help.

Meanwhile, Sakura remained speechless. Hello! He just couldn't go and declare his love for her – in front of millions of viewers – and expect her to take it lightly! This was the first time after a long time, and he decided to say it that way? And secondly, he just couldn't go and suddenly show himself when she was barely recovering from the previous shock! "Oh, god..." Her knees felt weak, and she almost slid to the ground. Thank goodness Syaoran caught her on time.

"Err... too much?"

"You think?" Sakura stared at him dryly. "You know, Syaoran, this would have been a perfect moment... if we were in a movie!" She stood herself upright. "But you forgot that this isn't a movie. I'm not an actress who was given time to internalize and prepare herself for the next set of scenes and dialogues. Give me a break! You can't – uh... I'm ruining it, am I?"

He shot back, "You think?"

It may have taken awhile, but Sakura started blushing when everything started to settle in. "Um..."

"I love you."

Three words... and her heart started beating wildly.

"I love you, Sakura." He took her hands and held it in his. The simple gesture sent waves of electricity through her. "You're the one I want to be with." His eyes truthfully expressed every tender emotion he felt for her. "I do trust us. I always have."

When Syaoran finally decided to accept the dire changes in his life, that was when he realized that he just wanted one thing – one person – to remain. No matter what it took, he only wanted that one special person.

He refused to get involve in anything before because he knew he couldn't give it his all. But now, most of the issues around him were settled. The rest, he already planned how to deal with. To put it simply... he was ready. He was finally allowing himself to commit... again. Nothing could stop and hold him back anymore. Mentally and emotionally, he was ready.

"Sakura, if you allow it, I want you to be the one who I turn to when I'm happy. I want you to be the one who I run to when I'm miserable." His fingers lightly grazed her cheek. "I love you. I won't get tired of saying it. I love you."

Syaoran was now willing to take every risk with her. He knew he was set to go face whatever life would throw at him as long as he was with her. She kept him grounded. She kept him sane.

"Sakura..." He took a ring out of his pocket.

Her eyes widened. "H-how..." It was the same ring he gave her before!

"I asked Tomoyo," he admitted. "Sakura, I don't want us to make another promise." Syaoran slowly turned his hand over, and that was when she saw the same ring he was wearing.

Sakura gasped. He kept it, and now... he was wearing it.

"I want us to continue this one."

"Syaoran..." She could feel tears building up in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm not proposing marriage..." He gave her a meaningful smile. "... yet."

Even through the tears, Sakura managed to give a little laugh.

"I love you, Sakura." No matter how many times he said it, his words still contained the same strong and overflowing emotion. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Playfully, he added, "Again?"

Happiness and affection were constantly being poured into her. "Yes..." Sakura found herself nodding. She couldn't ask for anything more. This was what she wanted. This was what she dreamed of and hoped for – to be with Syaoran. "Yes... yes!" Again.

Syaoran exposed her to things that gave her the chance to realize her potential. He gave her the opportunity to prove her worth to others. And all throughout, he was there for her.

"I love you, Syaoran," Sakura declared with all her heart as he slipped the ring on her finger. She was just bursting with so much joy.

He smiled. His eyes twinkled with genuine bliss and contentment. "I love you, too." With that, he engulfed Sakura in a tight embrace.

The feeling of his body just right next to her... the feeling of his hot breath close to her... the feeling of his strong arms around her – it was more than enough to send her over the edge.

Sakura looked up to his loving eyes. "So are you going to properly kiss me now?"

When Syaoran chuckled, she gasped. She hadn't meant to say that out loud!

"Really Sakura," he started teasing, "Are you going to keep ruining this?"

"I – I didn't, I was just – Syaoran!"

He grinned. Sakura was, indeed, something else. "No, seriously, I mean –"

"Shut up!" Sakura growled before pressing her lips against his. After all the modest kisses he gave her, who would have thought that she would be the one to initiate this one? However, when Sakura felt him smiling against her lips, she realized that it was his intention all along. She stepped back. "Oh, you –"

Syaoran cut her off by sliding his hand to her back to push her closer. "I love you, Sakura."

"Syaoran..." She was successfully caught under his spell. Here she was, on the school's rooftop on a warm lovely afternoon... in the arms of the man she loved.

Those enchanting eyes staring straight at her left her breathless. Sakura found her own eyes closing when she saw him leaning forward. His fingertips lightly traced the side of her face as his lips touched hers.

It was a soft contact – a simple and tender kiss, and they both found it perfect. Not because of the timing, not because of the place... but because it was with the right person – the perfect person to share it with.

Sakura's hands grasped the front of his shirt tightly. It was all she could do to not melt in his arms when he pressed her closer. His strong hand cupped her face gently as he started nibbling on her lower lip. She parted her lips slightly and gave out a contented sigh.

The natural flow of emotion between them made them lose themselves in the moment. It genuinely expressed the love that they have for each other. Not only their lips, but also their bodies fitted perfectly against each other.

Sakura gave another sigh when Syaoran slowly drew his tongue across her lips. When she allowed access, he gently pushed his tongue a little farther and touched hers lightly, triggering more pleasant emotions and heightening the sensation. Sakura responded with equal fervor as one of her hands slid up and wound itself into his messy locks.

The electricity was charged between them. What started out sweet and soft turned intense as Syaoran's hand started caressing her back. In return, Sakura continued to run her hands through his hair. Their exploration of each other was fierce yet so full of passion. It was exactly how things happened between them.

When they broke apart, that was when Sakura saw the helicopter hovering a few meters away from them. A man was inside, pointing his trusted camera at them. "Syaoran, paparazzi!" How could she not hear the roaring sound earlier? Wow... she must have been so absorbed in the kiss. "Syaoran! What are we going –"

"Sshh..." He placed a finger over her lips.

The gesture made it all clear to her that he knew it all along. Wide-eyed, she asked, "... You planned this?"

He grinned lightheartedly. "Let's just say that's another reason why I'm happy. You didn't turn me down in front of live TV."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you!" She was about to hit his arm, but he caught it.

"They all saw my declaration. I think they deserved to know how it turned out, too." He smiled as he placed her captured hand over his shoulder. "Just ignore them."

Sakura was about to protest about how the hell she could ignore that, but Syaoran simply brushed his lips over hers. Okay... that would definitely do.

"Talk about P.D.A." Sakura mumbled amusedly before welcoming his wonderful lips once again.

* * *

AN: Basically, this is the last chapter. The next one would wrap things up. An epilogue of some sort, I guess you could say. Please, please review! Any comments/opinions/feedbacks would truly be appreciated! Let me know what you think, okay? I missed you guys! Drop me some love. ;)

And oh, I plan to upload a new story some time soon. You guys might want to check it out. Yeah, shameless plug.


End file.
